No dejaré que te consumas
by Saandritta21
Summary: [Completo] Tras los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en Alejandría, Carol siente que debe ayudar a Jessie y a su familia a pasar por ese trance que ella conoce tan bien. Toda esta situación hace que su sufrimiento aumente más. Por su parte, Daryl está viendo como ella sufre, pero entonces él le hace una promesa la cual está dispuesto a cumplir: "No dejaré que te consumas"
1. Capítulo 1 - No dejaré que te consumas

**Summary:**

Tras los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en Alejandría, Carol siente que debe ayudar a Jessie y a su familia a pasar por ese trance que ella conoce tan bien. Pero toda la situación junto con todo el sufrimiento que lleva en su interior, hará que su sufrimiento aumente más. Daryl quien está viendo como Carol está sufriendo, está dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que le ha hecho: "No dejaré que te consumas"

 **Género:** Romance

 **Rated:** M

 **Warnings:** Posibles escenas subidas de tono en los próximos capítulos (Lemmons)

 **Pairings:** Caryl

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - No dejaré que te consumas.**

El aire frío de la noche acarició su hermoso rostro. Admiró las calles de Alejandría alumbradas sólo por la luz de la luna. Las luces de las casas estaban apagadas indicando que probablemente los Alejandrinos estarían sumidos en profundos sueños. Por un instante, deseó ser ellos, deseó ser ignorante de lo que ocurría detrás de los muros que les protegía de los muertos y los no-muertos para poder dormir toda la noche sin temor.

Deseaba que algún día pudiera considerar aquel lugar como su hogar, pero en las circunstancias en las que el mundo se encontraba, era complicado. No debía bajar la guardia. Su obligación era seguir en alerta, ocultándose bajo la imagen de ama de casa indefensa, que no sabe defenderse con un arma. Ya había pasado antes, había considerado la prisión como su hogar y fue desterrada de ella, para ser destruida más tarde por el gobernador. Se habían planteado establecerse en una hermosa casa en medio del bosque junto a Ty y las niñas, pero pronto ese sueño fue destruido de la peor manera posible. Había llegado a la conclusión que nunca podría considerar un lugar como su casa. El mundo tal y como era ahora, se basaba en ir de un lado a otro. Alejandría no era más que una estancia temporal. Tarde o temprano las cosas saldrían mal y tendrían que volver a vivir entre los bosques. Ella lo sabía y debía estar prevenida para cuando llegara ese momento.

Lo que había sucedido horas atrás en la asamblea, era un claro ejemplo de lo cruel y peligroso que era el mundo actual. Pero el peligro no eran los muertos, sino los vivos. Pete había degollado a Reg delante de gran parte de la ciudadanía de Alejandría y Rick se había visto en la obligación de matar a Pete delante de todos los habitantes, incluida de su mujer, Jessie.

Sin quererlo, Carol estaba demasiado involucrada emocionalmente con el caso de Jessie, en especial con uno de sus hijos, Sam. Movida por su instinto acompañó a Jessie a su casa pasando gran parte de la noche con ellos. Jessie estaba tan aturdida por lo que acaba de presenciar que no rechazó su presencia, es más parecía estar agradecida. Carol sabía que la muerte de Pete era lo mejor que podía haber pasado, por el bien de Jessie y sus hijos. Sam mostró indiferencia sobre lo ocurrido con su padre, mientras que su hermano parecía más afectado.

A diferencia del grupo de Rick, los alejandrinos no estaban acostumbrados a situaciones tan dolorosas como las que acaban de vivir. Ellos sin embargo, estaban demasiado familiarizados al dolor y a la confusión emocional tras esos amargos momentos. Durante el tiempo que Carol estuvo en casa de Jessie, las conversaciones con ella fueron inexistentes, se mantuvieron en silencio gran parte del tiempo, aunque si las tuvo con Sam, quien parecía dispuesto a entablar conversación con la mujer, mientras les acompañaba en ese periodo tan complejo.

Tras varias horas sosteniendo el dolor emocional de la familia Anderson, Carol volvió a la casa que compartía con su grupo. Jessie no había hablado abiertamente de lo que sucedía entre ella y Pete, pero las circunstancias y su forma de vida le recordaba a su historia con Ed. Eran tantos los recuerdos amargos que aparecieron en su cabeza que los ojos le pesaban demasiado debido al dolor. Quería llegar a su cama y dormir para olvidarse de todos esos recuerdos. Demasiados sentimientos y recuerdos que Carol nunca quiso recordar de nuevo.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? - una voz ronca pero suave le sobresaltó cuando subió las escaleras hacia la casa.

Se giró de golpe buscando a su dueño entre la oscuridad, y vio una sombra en el suelo del porche, sentado, con sus manos abrazando sus rodillas, a cual niño pequeño inseguro, mientras admiraba el cigarro que sujetaba entre sus dedos. Carol suspiró aliviada al ver de quien se trababa. No le apetecía hablar sobre lo sucedido, pero estar en compañía de Daryl siempre era agradable.

Le había visto durante un segundo después de que Rick disparara a Pete, plantando al lado de Aarón y ese hombre desconocido. No le había dado tiempo a darle la bienvenida, antes de seguir los pasos desesperados de Jessie.

Avanzó hacia él sentándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas en forma de indio. A pesar de que no veía sus ojos por la débil luz de la luna, sabía que Daryl le miraba buscando respuestas en su rostro. Abatida, Carol dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la madera blanca del porche. No era el sitio más cómodo, pero la sensación de calidez y tranquilidad le invadió por primera vez en días. Daryl no dejó de observarla ni un instante mientras ella se acomodaba a su lado, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. Como era habitual, no insistió ni pronunció ninguna palabra, dándole el espacio necesario para responder.

Unos segundos de silencio, un suspiro y entonces, habló.

\- Con Jessie - Daryl observó su rostro detenidamente y vio dolor. Unos segundos después supo la razón- Pete pegaba a su mujer - Sin poder evitarlo, la voz de Carol tembló y se odio a sí misma por sentirse vulnerable.

Probablemente Daryl sabía lo sucedido en la reunión y él porque Rick había acabado con su vida, pero dudaba que le hubieran contado ese detalle. Y tenía razón, Maggie le había contado lo que había pasado, pero ella no tenía constancia de lo que ocurría entre el matrimonio.

Ante tal revelación, Daryl pestañeó varias veces intentando asimilar la noticia, antes de apartar la mirada y dirigirla hacía el suelo. La sensación de preocupación aumentó al notar en su voz la aflicción por la situación de Jessie. Intentó buscar respuestas escaneando su rostro, pero la escasa luz no le permitió ver más allá que una ligera mueca.

-Sugerí a Rick que le matara - Carol ignoró la mirada de Daryl que estaba en ella muy intensamente.

Daryl no dijo nada, solo llevó su cigarro a la boca y dio una calada para después soltar el humo muy lentamente. El silencio los invadió durante unos instantes, pero como era costumbre entre ellos no fue incómodo. Daryl tiró la colilla del cigarro cuando éste se consumió, antes de volver a mirar a Carol, quien parecía distraída mirando hacia la oscuridad y escuchando los grillos de fondo.

-¿Sigues intentándolo? – susurró Daryl. En esta ocasión, fue Carol quién buscó su mirada. Éstas coincidieron unos instantes, tiempo que ella se dedicó a reflexionar. Tardó unos segundos antes de que finalmente le respondiera.

\- Sí, sigo intentándolo. ¿Y tú? - Su pregunta le recordó lo que había sucedido durante la misión.

Él sabía que por unos instantes, se había rendido con el objetivo de que Aaron pudiera volver a Alejandría. Sabía que sí Morgan no hubiera aparecido, probablemente él no estaría vivo.

Aun así, Daryl asintió.

\- Si.

El silencio volvió a reinar de nuevo, mientras Carol apartó la mirada, pero él la mantuvo en su rostro y rápidamente Daryl notó el dolor emocional que seguía retenido en su interior.

-Hey-, la llamó para que volviera a mirarle de nuevo, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él volvió a hablar- tienes que permitirte sentir también -La frase le sorprendió enormemente pues era la misma que ella había pronunciado días atrás cuando él se encontraba muy abatido.

Carol suspiró, sintiendo como algo en su interior se rompió. Y en ese instante las barreras emocionales se quebraron después de tanto tiempo; las pérdidas de Lizzie y Mica. Tyresse. Su destierro. Sam. Jessie. Pete. Ed. Sophia. Un cúmulo de sentimientos que no podía retener después de ese día tan duro.

Buscando un poco de apoyo emocional, dejó caer la cabeza contra su hombro sucio y descubierto, mientras algunas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Daryl ladeó la cabeza hacia ella sin saber muy bien que hacer, las respuestas emocionales de los demás siempre le habían abrumado, pero en especial las de Carol, porque nunca sabía qué hacer para reconfortarla. Podía ir a buscar a Sophia en medio de la noche, podía intentar ser un caballero e intentar agarrar su jarra de agua, podría animarle con frases alentadoras, pero cuando lloraba no sabía nunca que hacer.

Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, llevó su mano hacia la suya agarrándola y ella se agarró a su mano fuertemente, mientras sollozaba.

\- Pete ya no podrá hacerles más daño - susurró - tienen una segunda oportunidad, como la que tuviste tú. Pueden empezar de nuevo. Mira todo lo que has conseguido.

\- Si, y mira en lo que me he convertido - murmuró amargamente dando una visión de sí misma bastante negativa.

Aquello molestó enormemente a Daryl, ¿Qué no veía lo genial que era? ¿No veía que si no fuera por ella estaría probablemente muertos?

\- Si, en una superviviente - Dijo con dureza, al darse cuenta de la imagen tan negativa que tenía sobre sí misma. Carol negó con la cabeza, apartándose de él, molesta consigo misma por haber bajado la guardia.

Daryl se sorprendió al ver que se levantó rápidamente, poniendo distancia tanto física como emocionalmente. Casi pudo ver como las barreras volvían a forzarse en su interior de nuevo, aislándola del mundo exterior. Daryl simplemente la siguió con la mirada mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir - Carol se sacudió los pantalones momento en el que Daryl le dio tiempo para admirar de nuevo su atuendo.

\- Sigues estando ridícula - Carol empezó a caminar hacia la casa, giró el rostro con una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

\- Y tú sigues necesitando una ducha.

* * *

A pesar del cansancio no lograba dormirse. La situación de Jessie y Sam le recordaba a la que había vivido con Ed, tanto que algunos de los momentos del pasado volvieron a su mente. Sam le recordaba a Sophia, tenía esa inocencia que también había tenido su hija. Carol se golpeó mentalmente al recordarse a sí misma que no debía volver a derrumbarse. No debía bajar la guardia, había mucho en juego. Había intentado por todos los medios no venirse abajo para mantener al grupo en un lugar seguro, al menos temporalmente, y por un instante había estado a punto de tirar todo por tierra.

Si se dejaba guiar otra vez por sus sentimientos, no estaría en alerta por si algo pasaba y debía pasar a la acción.

* * *

Daryl se estiró en el sofá, con la ropa puesta sin molestarse en cambiarse y ponerse más cómodo. Había una cama en la habitación de arriba, pero él todavía no se sentía seguro allí. Prefería estar en el sofá, ya que si pasaba algo, él tenía un sueño ligero y podría actuar rápidamente. Con las manos bajo su cabeza admiró la noche por el ventanal de la sala de estar.

Las lágrimas de Carol en el porche le habían perturbado. A pesar de que parecía que ella empezaba a dejarse llevar, comenzando a llorar sus pérdidas, tal y como ella le había sugerido cuando él estaba sufriendo, Daryl había notado que volvía a cerrarse de nuevo. Se había mostrado más distante y fría, cuando se había percatado de que se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones.

Sabía desde su reencuentro en Terminus, que ella estaba sufriendo por algo que había sucedido durante su destierro. Más tarde en Atlanta supo que tenía que ver con Lizzie y Mika y que aún le sacudía internamente. Y todo lo relacionado con Jessie y su situación, también estaban haciendo mella en su estado anímico. Pero él no sabía qué hacer para aliviar el sufrimiento de Carol. Había probado con las mismas estrategias que ella había utilizado con él después de salir del hospital de Atlanta, pero parecía que en ella no funcionaban. Al fin y al cabo, como ella había dicho, eran diferentes.

Necesitaba encontrar la manera para aliviar el dolor que Carol llevaba dentro. Con esa idea en la cabeza se durmió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Daryl entró en la cocina abrochándose los botones de la camisa a cuadros y con los cabellos mojados, de donde caían gotas humedeciendo su camisa. Avanzó hacia la repisa concentrado en la prenda sin mirar a su alrededor, sin embargo, se sintió observado. Levantó la vista divisando a Carol con su característico atuendo de ama de casa, con las pinzas de cocinar en la mano y una mirada divertida que él conocía muy bien. Daryl viró los ojos al cielo.

-¡Para! - masculló Daryl, entre dientes con tono cansado e inevitablemente Carol se echó a reír. A pesar de ser objeto de las burlas de Carol, el arquero mostró una suave y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

\- Es una pena que te hayas duchado, pensaba utilizar la manguera esta noche.

Daryl soltó un "Pff" y obviando sus burlas pasó por su lado dirigiéndose hacia la encimera cogiendo el cartón de leche de soja, para beber directamente de él.

-¡Daryl! - Le regañó Carol - existen los vasos - Daryl se encogió de hombros antes de limpiarse las gotas que caían por las comisuras de sus labios con la manga de la camisa. Carol negó con la cabeza dándose por vencida.

Minutos más tarde, ambos se sumergieron en una larga conversación cuando Carol le preguntó a Daryl quien era Morgan y porque conocía a Rick. Daryl le contó prácticamente todo lo sucedido en su salida. Aunque obvió el detalle de que estuvo a punto de no volver, ya que creyó que no era necesario contárselo.

\- Debemos seguir en alerta. Deberíais comentar a Deanna y a Rick lo que os sucedió a Aaron y a ti, aunque dudo que Dianne este para tomar muchas decisiones tras la muerte de Reg. Ahora más que nunca deberíamos ser previsores.- Daryl asintió a sus palabras pues estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Carol se percató que gracias a Morgan, Daryl había vuelto a Alejandría a salvo. Más que nunca se alegraba que estuviera de vuelta, y tuvo la necesidad de hacérselo saber - Me alegro que estés de vuelta - Murmuró Carol dejando reposar su mano en su brazo, mientras él le respondió con otra pequeña sonrisa.

Sus miradas conectaron una vez más con mucha intensidad, antes de que ella empezará a recoger utensilios que habían sido utilizados para preparar el desayuno. Daryl se mantuvo allí apoyado contra el mármol de la encimera pensativo, mientras la mujer siguió haciendo sus labores de limpieza.

La última frase de Carol le hizo recordar lo que había sucedido durante su salida. Había estado a punto de no volver, puede que hubiera salido vivo de allí, pero las posibilidades eran remotas y él lo sabía. Era reconfortante saber que Carol siempre se alegraba de su vuelta. Después de la noche anterior en el porche, se dio cuenta de que fue un error plantearse la posibilidad de dejarse vencer por los caminantes. Si había algo por lo que merecía la pena seguir vivo era Carol. Obviamente, todas las personas de su grupo eran importante para él, pero Carol era especial para él.

A pesar que parecía estar bien, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que en su interior aún estaba lidiando con demasiado dolor emocional. Avanzó hacia ella quien había empezado a limpiar los restos de harina, le agarró suavemente del brazo parando sus movimientos. Sorprendida, levantó la vista hacia él.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Carol supo enseguida que se refería a lo que sucedido la noche anterior. La mujer le miró antes de volver a centrar la mirada en lo que estaba haciendo. Daryl pudo notar un cambio de actitud, su espalda se irguió y su mirada se oscureció un poco, tensándose de nuevo como si las barreras se alzaron de golpe entre ellos dos.

\- Estoy bien.

Daryl levantó las cejas incrédulo, sin llegar a creerse sus palabras, quiso replicar pero el sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras y el gimoteo de un bebe le interrumpió. En ese instante, Rick con Judith en brazos se adentraron en la cocina, susurrando un "Buenos días". Daryl siguió con la mirada puesta en Carol, mientras que preparaba las tortitas que había hecho para desayunar. Rick sentó a Judith en la sillita para bebes antes de dirigirse a Carol.

-¿Cómo estaba Jessie?

Daryl quien había permanecido contra la encimera sin perder de vista a Carol, dirigió la mirada hacia Rick. Daryl sabía que ese tema le hacía sufrir e intentó que Rick captara el mensaje dirigiéndole una mirada intensa hacia él, pero éste pareció no entenderlo.

\- Confundida, necesita tiempo para asimilar todo - dijo pausadamente y Rick asintió. Se acercó agarrando la comida de Judith y empezar a darle de comer.

\- ¿Sabemos algo de Glenn? - preguntó dándole una cucharada de un puré a Judith. Carol se giró confundida. Ella había permanecido gran parte de la noche en casa de Jessie y no había presenciado como un Glenn malherido había llegado con Nicholas en el hombro.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? - preguntó Carol.

\- Fue atacado por Nicholas pero parece que está bien - le respondió rápidamente Daryl - Maggie se quedaron con él.

En ese preciso momento, Morgan entró en la cocina. Rick hizo las presentaciones oportunas entre Carol y Morgan; aunque Daryl le había contado quien era ese hombre y como se habían conocido, Rick le explicó a Carol quien era. Los cuatro se sentaron a desayunar, mientras Morgan explicaba su experiencia por los bosques, y en especial su encuentro con los lobos.

-Rick debemos estar prevenidos, no podemos tomar riesgos otra vez - dijo Carol tras escuchar su relato, Rick estuvo de acuerdo y acordó ir a hablar con Dianna, a sabiendas de que no era el mejor momento para tener una conversación.

Nada más acabar con su desayuno, Rick y Morgan fueron a casa de Dianna para hablar con ella y tomar las decisiones necesarias respecto a la situación que tenían. Rick dejó a Judith en manos de Carol, quien todavía no había acabo de desayunar. La mujer ocupó el lugar de Rick, e intentó que la pequeña siguiera comiendo. Tuvo que inventarse algunos juegos para que la pequeña ingiriera más comida. Daryl se mantuvo allí sentado observando como Carol y la pequeña jugaban. Y justo cuando Daryl decidió que era el momento de marcharse, unos insistentes golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Daryl dio un sobresalto y miró a través de la ventana de la cocina.

\- Es un niño-anunció Daryl.

\- Debe ser Sam - se levantó Carol rápidamente.

\- ¿Quién demonios es Sam?

\- El hijo de Jessie - le contestó Carol mientras se dispuso a abrir la puerta rápidamente.

\- Señora Peletier, necesito que venga, mi madre está mal - Estaba alterado, lloroso y sin aliento. Carol sin pensárselo se dispuso a salir detrás de él, pero Daryl le retuvo.

\- ¿Estas segura de que no te afectara?

\- Necesita a alguien, Daryl. Dale de comer a Judith y llama a Carl para que se haga cargo de ella. - Y tras esto, Carol salió tras Sam.

Daryl cerró la puerta tras de sí, cuando un sonido sordo le hizo girarse rápidamente para ver a la pequeña Judith manchada de puré toda la cara y el envoltorio tirado por el suelo, pero parecía que lejos de incomodarle, la pequeña se lo pasaba en grande.

-Tienes suerte de que Carol se haya ido, sino te daría un manguerazo - susurró Daryl.

Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando ya empezaba a estar incómodo con la pequeña tanto tiempo a solas, Daryl llamó a Carl para que se hiciera cargo de su hermana. Por la cara de éste, no le hizo demasiada ilusión ya que lo único que quería era estar con su nueva amiga, pero Daryl se escudó que tenía que ir con Aaron a planificar su próxima salida.

La situación en Alejandría estaba muy tensa tras lo ocurrido, la incertidumbre, el dolor y la confusión marcaron ese día. Rick y Michonne con la ayuda de Morgan habían tomado las riendas de la cuidad, al menos temporalmente, ya que Dianna no estaba en condiciones. Daryl y Aaron se dedicaron a revisar los alrededores de Alejandría para cualquier indicio de la presencia de Lobos. Carol se pasó el día con Jessie, quien había sufrido un ataque de ansiedad.

No volvieron a coincidir hasta la cena, donde en esta ocasión estaban todos, incluido Glenn y Tara quienes ya estaban más recuperados. Glenn, Maggie, Tara y Eugene fueron los encargados de preparar la cena para todos, aunque Eugene no hizo más decir datos que a nadie le importaba.

Después de cenar, Carl, Glenn, Eugene y Tara se pusieron a jugar a las cartas, Sasha y Rosita les tocaban el turno de noche de vigilantes en el muro, Daryl, Rick, Morgan, Michonne, Carol y Maggie discutieron sobre qué medidas tomar para proteger la ciudad.

Carol fue una de las primeras en irse a dormir. Aunque se entretuvo un rato leyendo " Viaje al centro de la tierra" de Julio Verne que había encontrado por la casa, antes de finalmente dormirse. Por su parte, Daryl volvió a quedarse hasta bien entrada la noche en el porche fumando e inconscientemente vigilando la situación de Alejandría. Cuando el cansancio le venció, volvió a estirarse en el sofá. Cuando pareció que solo habían transcurrido 5 minutos una voz le sacudió.

"¡Por favor, no!"

De un salto, Daryl se levantó del sofá cogiendo su ballesta que siempre estaba a su lado. El ruido procedía de arriba, rápidamente subió las escaleras. Vio a Rick salir de su habitación con la pistola en la mano, Carl saliendo de la suya y Michonne en la habitación de enfrente con un cuchillo. Cruzaron las miradas rápidamente analizando de donde procedía el grito.

\- ¿Qué ha sido...? - murmuró Michonne.

Daryl obvió su pregunta al ver que la única que no había salido de su habitación había sido Carol, pasó entre medio de ellos dos yendo corriendo hacia su habitación que estaba al final del pasillo. Michonne como Rick corrieron tras él, abrió la puerta con la ballesta preparada para atacar en el caso que fuera necesario, pero lo que vio fue a Carol sola en su cama removiéndose y llorando.

-¡No la toques, Ed! No voy a permitir que... - su voz se quedó en silencio sustituido por un llanto.

La violencia de su voz y la rabia emanaba de su sueño, su llanto se hizo más fuerte. Daryl bajó la ballesta cerrando los ojos por estar presenciando esa situación. Rick busco la mirada con su amigo al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Michonne miró a los dos hombres que compartieron una mirada comprensiva. Sin saber muy bien que hacer para que dejara de sufrir, Daryl avanzó hacia ella para intentar despertarla pero Michonne le frenó.

\- No sé si es bueno despertarla. - dijo Michonne.

\- Pero no podemos dejarla así - dijo Daryl con su voz algo más grave de lo normal, ¿En serio quería que la dejara sufrir de esa manera?

La voz de Daryl fue suficiente para que Carol se despertase, alterada y confusa al ver la presencia de ellos tres en su habitación con armas en las manos. Se restregó los ojos mientras recordaba su sueño. Estaba soñando con Ed y Sophia en una de sus inmutables palizas y era todo tan real que era como volver estar allí.

\- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla... - explicó Daryl suavemente al ver su confusión - te hemos oído gritar pensábamos que estabas siendo atacada.

-Lo... Lo siento - susurró intentando mantener la compostura pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No te preocupes - Murmuró Michonne mostrando una sonrisa -. Descansa.

Rick solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y desapareció con Michonne. Daryl le miró mostrando la preocupación. Al ver que éste no tenía intención de irse Carol intentó tranquilizarle.

-No te preocupes, Daryl ha sido solo un sueño.

\- Ya, si tú lo dices - Alargó la mano y le limpió una lágrima que tenía en la mejilla - no voy a dejar que te consumas otra vez – Le dijo con una intensa mirada, antes de abandonar la habitación.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Es mi primer fanfic Caryl y me ha costado muchísimo decidirme a escribirlo, principalmente porque tenía mis dudas sobre si iba o no iba a captar la esencia de Daryl que es sin duda quien más me cuesta de escribir sobre él, pero finalmente aquí esta.**

 **Este parón entre temporada y temporada se está haciendo eterno, y como fan Caryl espero y deseo que en esta sexta temporada nos den ya Caryl, pero de mientras he decidido escribir como esta pareja se va a reunir por fin.**

 **Sabemos que Carol está sufriendo por demasiadas cosas y siempre he creído que Daryl será la persona que le de ese empujón a abrirse. De hecho, creo que a pesar de las barreras emocionales que se pone Carol a sí misma, con Daryl es con quien más se muestra y es por ello que he descrito la escena del porche, porque es con él con quien se siente más confiada de dejarse llevar.**

 **Me gustaría saber vuestras críticas tanto positivas como negativas tanto del argumento como de la historia en sí.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a quien lo lea! Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	2. Capitulo 2 - No dejes que me consuma

Capítulo 2 – No dejes que me consuma

Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, Daryl había dormido en la habitación que supuestamente estaba destinada a ser la suya, pero que permanecía vacía por su insistencia en dormir en el sofá. Pero aquella noche la había ocupado tras lo ocurrido con Carol. La habitación estaba al lado de la de ella y de esta manera, si volvía a sufrir una pesadilla, él sería el primero en enterarse. Sabía que poco podía hacer en el caso de que volviera a ocurrir, pero a Daryl le proporcionaba seguridad saber que él podría ayudarle en el momento que hiciera falta.

Él le había asegurado que no iba a permitir que se consumiera de nuevo y eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera sabía con exactitud que debía hacer para evitar que ocurriera, pero lo que tenía claro es que iba a estar pendiente de ella. Y así, intentar que ella no sufriera de nuevo. No podía arriesgarse a que volviera a intentar huir de nuevo. Ya la había _perdido_ en tres ocasiones y no volvería a pasar.

Los intensos rayos de la mañana le despertaron con la sensación de no haber dormido absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, se había dormido con su ropa habitual. Solo hizo una corta parada en el baño para hacer sus necesidades, y fue directo hacia la cocina, de dónde ya procedía un fuerte olor a café, pan tostado y tortitas. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez para encontrarse -a diferencia de lo que él esperaba- la cocina vacía pero con una gran cantidad de comida preparada.

Daryl avanzó hacia la encimera donde cogió un trozo de pan tostado para llevárselo a la boca. Desde su posición, pudo ver a través de la ventana a una mujer, con un atuendo bastante horrible, caminando por las solitarias calles de Alejandría.

Daryl salió de la casa a paso rápido, y en menos de un par de minutos, ya le había alcanzado.

-Hey– Le llamó suavemente. Carol reconoció su voz enseguida, paró sus pasos y se giró para verle. En sus manos sujetaba un gran bol de cocina - ¿Qué haces?

\- Voy a casa de Jessie a llevarles el desayuno – señaló con la cabeza hacia el bol, como si fuese evidente.

\- No deberías hacer esto – masculló Daryl entre dientes.

Carol abrió un momento los labios para decir algo, pero los cerró rápidamente al notar el toque de preocupación en su voz. Entrecerró los ojos recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior y el porqué de su insistencia. Pero no se trataba de ella, se trababa de Jessie, de Sam y de Ron. A pesar de lo que pueda suponer para Carol, no podía abandonar a esa familia, ellos necesitaban a alguien.

\- Daryl, no puedo dejarla sola, no ahora – respondió por fin, tras unos segundos de silencio. Daryl analizó su rostro y volvió a preguntarle.

\- ¿Por qué?

Carol levantó la mirada tomando las fuerzas necesarias para responder a su pregunta. Obviamente sabía el porqué, Jessie estaba pasando por una situación muy complicada, pero necesitaba comprender por qué ella aun sufriendo seguía ayudándole, y como consecuencia lastimándose a sí misma.

\- Porque… yo sé lo que es perder a tu marido… y sentirte culpable por estar aliviada por su muerte – Daryl bajó la mirada de pronto, entendiendo ese sentimiento, recordando la muerte de su padre y su alivio posterior – Esta muy perdida y yo necesito hacer esto, Daryl – El tono de súplica hizo que clavara sus ojos en los suyos que estaban llenos de dolor, y vio en ellos lágrimas – puede que no consiguiera hacer nada por evitar que Ed me pegara o hiciera daño a mi hija, pero ahora puedo hacer algo. Lo necesito.

Daryl mantuvo su mirada intensa en ella, analizando sus palabras entendiendo lo que había tras ellas. El arquero hizo un gesto diminuto con su cabeza, dándole a entender que había captado su mensaje. Ella asintió mostrando una leve mueca en sus labios y retomó su camino hacia la casa de Jessie. Daryl la observó hasta que la vio desaparecer en la mansión de los Anderson.

Daryl la conocía, y sabía que ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar, era algo innato en ella. Pero en esta ocasión estaba sufriendo y si algo no podía soportar es que ella sufriese. En la casa de acogida en Atlanta le había dicho que _no estaba segura que pudieran salvar a nadie más_ , pero a pesar de sus palabras, lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Estaba intentando salvar a Jessie y a sus hijos de caer en el abismo. Y eso, a pesar del dolor, podría ser un gran paso para ella.

* * *

 _-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que lo mejor que me ha pasado es que Rick matara a Pete?! Era mi marido._

Carol se dejó caer en contra la fría y húmeda roca entre los bosques mientras las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Sus palabras habían sido pronunciadas en un mal momento, y ahora estaba arrepentida de ellas. No estaba arrepentida del significado de sus éstas, pero lo estaba de haber escogido el peor momento para pronunciarlas.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido, desde que Carol había entrado en casa de Jessie, la mujer había pasado todo el tiempo mirando la chimenea casi sin pestañear, sujetando una taza de té, pero sin llegar a beber. Sam -quien parecía el menos afectado de todos- había permanecido todo el tiempo alrededor de Carol: al principio curioso por la comida que la mujer les había llegado, para después, algo decepcionado al comprobar que no eran galletas, sentarse enfrente de Carol en la barra americana sin dejar de hablar. Aunque la mujer solo contestaba en determinadas ocasiones, pues estaba más pendiente de su madre.

Ron, el hijo mayor de Jessie, salió de su habitación para irse con sus amigos por Alejandría, ya que el día anterior había manifestado que no quería quedarse en casa con su madre y con Carol.

-Lleva así desde ayer – susurró Sam al ver la mirada de Carol hacia su madre. Carol asintió antes de indicarle a Sam que se diera prisa para irse a la escuela.

Carol siguió conversando con Sam hasta que éste termino de desayunar, y entonces, cuando el niño se fue, Carol aprovechó la soledad de la casa para sentarse con ella e intentar hablar.

-Sé lo duro que es, Jessie… - sentenció Carol sentándose a su lado, llevando una de las manos hacia las suyas en una muestra de afecto – pero ahora debes de ser fuerte por tus hijos. Ellos te necesitan – El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió de su parte, aunque Carol no esperaba otra respuesta viendo como estaba reaccionando. Solo hizo un gesto diminuto con la cabeza.

-Se iba a curar, ya lo hizo una vez y lo iba a volver a hacer – sentenció con voz monótona.

\- Mató a Reg delante de todos – soltó Carol intentando ser lo más suave posible, aunque sus palabras a pesar de ser ciertas, mostraban la dureza de lo sucedido. Y aquellas palabras hicieron que Jessie le mirara por primera vez – sé que es duro, pero era lo mejor que podía haber pasado. Por ti y por tus hijos.

Carol vio cómo su rostro se transformó lleno de ira y de rabia, y en ese instante supo que sus palabras habían sido dichas en el peor momento. Apartó su mano de la suya antes de sentenciar con dureza.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que lo mejor que me ha pasado es que Rick matara a Pete?! Era mi marido.

\- Jessie, ahora lo ves todo…

\- ¡No, tú no sabes nada! – Jessie se levantó del sofá caminando hacia la puerta de su casa - Ni siquiera sabes nada de mí, ni de Pete y no deberías estar aquí. ¡Vete, no quiero saber nada de ti!

\- Jessie, solo quiero… - Carol se levantó del sofá buscando una manera de poder solucionar aquello, pero viendo la posición y el estado de rabia en el que estaba en ese momento Jessie, se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada.

-¡No! Vete, no necesito tu ayuda – y tras eso, la puerta se cerró tras ella.

* * *

El inconfundible gruñido de un caminante se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, pero no hizo caso a ese detalle. Se tapó la cara dejando que el llanto fluyera solo. Después de la discusión con Jessie, se había sentido demasiado asfixiada dentro de los muros de Alejandría, era demasiado sofocante estar entre los muros de esa ciudad que parecía idílica y encerrada tras un papel de ama de casa invisible con el cual ya no se identificaba. No soportaba más ese encierro físico y emocional.

Aprovechando la ausencia de ningún vigilante en la entrada de Alejandría, traspasó los muros sólo con un cuchillo en mano. No tardó mucho encontrarse con un par de caminantes con la letra W en su frente, de los que se ocupó sin problema, mientras a medida que avanzaba por los bosques el llanto sustituyó a esa sensación de asfixia.

Caminó sin cesar hasta encontrarse con unas rocas en las cuales se derrumbó por el peso emocional que llevaba encima.

Otra vez, había fracasado, primero Sophia, después Lizzie y Mika, y ahora Jessie… Se había sentido tan impotente, tan mal, tan inútil.

El llanto parecía no tener fin, se tapó la cara y dejó salir todas las emociones que después de tanto tiempo había reteniendo. El rugir del caminante era más fuerte aún, y casi podía sentir su aliento, detrás suyo. Pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y luchar contra él. De repente escuchó un zumbido de aire seguido del inconfundible sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra el suelo. Aquello hizo levantar la cabeza, mirar hacia atrás, para ver a un caminante completamente mutilado sin un brazo, tumbado en el suelo, con una flecha en el cráneo. Buscó con la mirada en dirección de la procedencia de la flecha y entonces lo vio. Daryl a casi diez metros de ellos con la ballesta en sus manos y una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! – Gritó Daryl, visiblemente enfadado avanzando entre los bosques hacia donde estaba Carol – ¡Ese hijo de puta estaba casi encima de ti!

Había estado persiguiendo al caminante durante algunos metros, pero no fue hasta que lo vio dirigirse directamente hacia Carol que no decidió acabar con él. El pánico había crecido por momentos al cerciorarse de que había una persona sentada en la roca y que era Carol.

Daryl había avanzado hacia ella aún bastante enfadado, comprendiendo que sí él no hubiera estado persiguiendo a ese caminante por un tiempo, ahora mismo Carol habría sido devorada sin que ella hubiera puesto remedio. Pero cuando Daryl llegó a la altura de Carol y se dispuesto a gritarle por su imprudencia, vio indicios en sus ojos de sus lágrimas y en ese instante su rabia y su enfado disminuyeron.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí fuera? – Preguntó con un tono suave pero áspero a la vez.

\- Necesitaba salir de… ahí – sentenció cuando Daryl se acercó a ella.

En ese preciso instante, un Aarón preocupado apareció entre los bosques en dirección a ellos. Ambos se giraron para verle llegar apresurado. Daryl quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, pero la aparición de Aarón hizo que su pregunta se quedara en el aire.

-¿Estáis bien? – les preguntó Aarón al verlos a los dos. Y ambos asintieron - He escuchado gritos – Aarón los miró buscando una respuesta sobre qué había sucedido y porque motivo, Daryl había gritado, pero ninguno de los dos se pronunció y Aarón, prefirió no indagar en el asunto.

Se acercó al caminante que estaba tendido en el suelo dándole la vuelta, viendo como también tenía la W en la frente. Cruzaron las miradas hablándose sin decir nada.

\- No hay ningún caminante que no tenga esa maldita W en la frente – susurró Daryl casi exasperado.

\- Yo he matado a dos y también tenían esas señales – sentenció Carol, haciendo que las dos miradas se centraran en ella.

* * *

Carol no tardó en volver a la seguridad de los muros de Alejandría. Ella había querido quedarse, pero un bufido cansado y enfadado de Daryl, le había dicho que se volviera. Los dos amigos siguieron explorando los alrededores, ya que habían encontrado algunos rastros que según Daryl no eran de caminantes, más bien de personas. Así que se pasaron gran parte de la tarde buscando más pistas. De hecho encontraron un lugar no muy lejos de allí, donde encontraron a más cuerpos de caminantes atados o descuartizados con el símbolo de W en su frente. Sin duda era un mal presagio.

-Carol se llama, ¿verdad? – preguntó Aarón mientras volvían a Alejandría entre los bosques. Daryl le miró asintiendo y soltando un "hmm" – Parece muy buena persona – La mirada de Daryl se centró en él, y Aarón notó un cambio en su mirada que no supo muy bien cómo definirlo. El arquero le miró intentando adivinar hacia donde iba la conversación y el porqué de ésta.

\- Lo es – masculló entre dientes caminando a través de un campo con un pequeño lago.

\- Ella también lo está intentando, ¿verdad? – Daryl le miró entrecerrando los ojos – Me dijeron que es una ama de casa a la que hay que proteger, pero por lo que he visto hoy se sabe proteger ella sola.

Daryl le dirigió una mirada incisiva pero siguió su camino entre el campo lleno de color por las flores y rosas, sin pronunciarse a lo que acaba de decir. Pero muy en el fondo preocupado por lo que apenas unas horas había presenciado en el bosque.

* * *

Nada más traspasar los muros de Alejandría, su nombre fue pronunciado casi de inmediato. Se giró para ver a Rick y Michonne yendo hacia ella rápidamente. Al parecer, tras salir de la casa de Jessie, ésta había ido a buscar a Rick y estaba más alterada que cuando había echado a Carol de su casa. Tras ver que su estado de ansiedad era tan grande, consiguieron que se tomara un tranquilizante para que se relajara. Tanto Rick como Michonne querían saber qué era lo que había sucedido durante su estancia en su casa.

-Estaba fuera de si – le informó Michonne, buscando apoyó con la mirada en Rick.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? – Preguntó Rick.

\- Que era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado a ella y a sus hijos – La mirada de ambos se centraron en ella, sobre todo Michonne quien parecía que estaba sorprendida por sus palabras – ahora lo ve todo oscuro, pero en cuanto pase el tiempo te lo agradecerá – a pesar de que las palabras no eran de su agrado, Michonne no se pronunció – Sabéis que tengo razón – Murmuró al sentir sus miradas juzgándola.

Rick suspiró antes de dejar a las dos mujeres a solas para tomar otro destino de la ciudad. Michonne miró a Carol casi interrogándola. Al ver su mirada, Carol pasó por su lado pasando para ir en dirección a su casa.

-¿Ed era tu marido? – Carol se giró ante tal pregunta.

\- Si ¿Por? – Respondió pesadamente.

\- Ayer le mencionaste en sueños que no permitirías que se acercara… - su voz había bajado de intensidad al ver el rostro de Carol.

\- Ed me pegaba y era… cruel con mi hija también. Sé que no estás de acuerdo con lo que le dije a Jessie, pero sé por lo que está pasando y te puedo asegurar que lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a esta comunidad, en especial a Jessie y a sus hijos, es que Rick le matara.

Michonne no supo que decir ante tal confesión. Lo cierto es que apenas habían tenido confesiones entre ellas dos y aunque sabía ligeramente sobre su historia, no sabía sobre su pasado de maltrato.

-Lo siento, Carol – sentenció Michonne. Carol negó con la cabeza haciéndole saber que no quería su compasión.

\- Debéis ayudar a Jessie a superar esto, por Sam y Ron – murmuró – ellos necesitan a alguien – y tras esto se giró para seguir siendo una ama de casa más.

* * *

La cena era el único momento del día en que todo el grupo se reunía y hacían algo juntos, durante el resto del día todos tenían sus propios trabajos y les era difícil coincidir, pero la cena se había convertido en una tradición. Mientras el resto de comidas Carol era la encargada, la cena era cosa de la casa de Tara, Rosita, Abraham, Eugene, Maggie y Glenn.

Aquel día, la conversación durante la cena estuvo centrada en lo que había sucedido con Jessie. Rick había comentado lo sucedido y que tras varios tranquilizantes parecía estar más calmada. Y que actualmente se encontraba bajo los cuidados de los señores Miller. Carol se mantuvo callada durante toda la comida sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Pero notó las miradas intensivas de Daryl, quien no le quitaba ojo, ni por un segundo.

Desde que le había encontrado en medio del bosque no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, pero no hacía falta que le dijera nada para saber el motivo de su huida fuera de los muros de Alejandría. Así que a medida que Rick había ido contando lo sucedido con Jessie, Daryl había ido atando cabos. No hacía falta que le explicara ella para saber lo que había sucedido. Momentos después de la cena, él había buscado su compañía. Carol estaba sentada en el sofá cómodamente leyendo cuando un Daryl vacilante e indeciso, se sentó a su lado. No dijo nada, admirando al resto de del grupo y de vez en cuando, a ella. No hizo referencia ni una sola vez a lo sucedido en el bosque ni preguntó qué había sucedido durante su estancia en casa de Jessie.

Las risas de Tara, Rosita, Maggie y Glenn contagiaron a Michonne y Carl, quienes parecían que se estaban muy alegres por estar viviendo en Alejandría, Daryl los observó con cierta melancolía, mientras Carol apartó la vista de su libro para mirarles. Tenía demasiados sentimientos contradictorios que a veces no sabía cómo afrontar. La pequeña sonrisa que apareció en su rostro se borró casi al instante, como si el sonreír no le fuera permitido. Y esas risas calaron en el alma de Carol, dándose cuenta que había perdido la capacidad de disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos. Los observó queriendo ser ellos, queriendo disfrutar de ese juego estúpido al que estaban jugando pero que por milésimas de segundos les estaba haciendo felices.

-No dejes que me consuma, Daryl.

Fue un suave susurro débil y casi imperceptible que solo Daryl podía oír. Completamente sorprendido, centró la mirada en su rostro hermoso que seguía escondiendo demasiado dolor. Aquella frase le impresionó, reparando que por primera vez Carol estaba pidiendo ayuda. Ella giró el rostro y las miradas penetrantes se encontraron. Un grito de socorro desesperado para salir de ese abismo en el que se encontraba y la fiel promesa de que iba a hacer lo que hiciera falta para conseguirlo, se encontraron durante unos cortos instantes pero intensos.

Daryl asintió casi inapreciable pero que ella percibió. La mujer volvió a centrar la mirada en el grupo y tras unos segundos, se levantó dando las buenas noches a todos. La mirada vacilante de Daryl le siguió hasta que desapareció por las escaleras.

Carol intentó olvidarse de todo lo sucedido aquel día mientras se preparaba para dormir. Levantó las sabanas y se metió entre ellas, poniendo una mano bajo la almohada. Cerró los ojos, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la situación de Jessie apareció en su mente. Había vuelto a fracasar: primero Sophia, segundo Lizzie y Mika y ahora Jessie y su hijo. Enfada consigo misma por su pensamiento tan negativo se dio la vuelta como si aquello pudiera ayudarle a despejar la mente.

Buscando la postura más cómoda, se percató de algo. En la mesita que estaba situada al lado de la cama, casi escondido había una botella de cerveza con una rosa blanca; una rosa que ya había visto en otra ocasión. Una rosa _Cherockee_. Se acomodó en la cama admirando la flor, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Solo una persona podría haberla puesto ahí, solo él había perdido el tiempo en buscar un rosa, buscar una botella y dejársela en su habitación. Alargó la mano, tocando suavemente los suaves pétalos blancos. Un sentimiento de calidez y amor le inundaron, como si algo de esperanza volviera a resurgir de su interior. Esperanza. Eso era lo que Daryl quería. Esperanza.

Agarró con cuidado la rosa, y a través de la oscuridad bajó las escaleras. Se sorprendió al ver que no quedaba nadie, sin saber cuánto tiempo había estado dando vueltas por la cama sin poder dormir hasta encontrar la rosa. Buscó a través de la oscuridad a Daryl, pero la puerta principal estaba entreabierta indicándole que probablemente estaría en el porche como dos noches atrás.

Daryl la vio aparecer en el porche con la rosa en la mano, quedándose bastante sorprendido de verla otra vez allí y con la flor que él tan cuidadosamente había cogido durante su salida con Aarón. La siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó a su lado de nuevo, aunque Carol parecía evitarle la mirada.

Los ojos llorosos, la voz ronca y un silencio sepulcral mientras ella miraba hipnotizada la flor que giraba entre sus dedos.

-Maté a Lizzie.

* * *

 ** _Hola,_**

 ** _¿Qué tal van? Bueno aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo y me gustaría saber que opinan, si creen que sigo con la esencia de los personajes o si me voy desviando, como siempre acepto las críticas positivas y negativas siempre que sean CONSTRUTIVAS._**

 ** _Me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas: Sé que puede parecer que el Fic esté tomando algunos toques dramáticos, pero muy, muy pronto esto cambiara a más románticos. Paciencia. (Aunque confieso que a mí el drama me gusta muuuucho), pero opino que era necesario un capitulo un poco más oscuro._**

 ** _Respecto a Jessie quiero decir que su aptitud hacia Carol viene dada por la situación por la que está viviendo. A diferencia de Carol, creo que la muerte de su marido le afecta diferente manera, cosa que indagare más en los próximos capítulos y el porqué de su reacción hacia Carol. Solo espero que le deis un poco de espacio al personaje de Jessie y que no le odies mucho… Y sobre todo quiero saber si esto lo veis muy OoC. En cualquier caso, apenas conocemos al personaje de Jessie._**

 ** _Infinitas gracias a todas los que me habéis apoyado con el primer capítulo, en especial a Valdemar y sus comentarios, y espero que os siga gustando este segundo capítulo._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias!_**

 ** _San._**


	3. Capitulo 3 - Especial

Capítulo 3 – Especial

Daryl sorprendido y aturdido por su confesión centró la mirada en ella a través de la oscuridad. La luz de la luna, que aquella noche relucía en todo en su esplendor, le permitió ver las lágrimas amontonadas en sus ojos azulados y su rostro cargado de dolor. Frunció el ceño intentando ordenar sus ideas sobre la confesión que le acababa de hacer. Había matado a Lizzie. Pero sabía que había más detrás de esas palabras cargadas de dolor y culpabilidad. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que tras sus actos, por crueles que fueran, siempre había una justificación. No era fría o sin arrepentimientos como Rick le había descrito cuando la desterró de la prisión. Esperó un instante a que ella siguiera hablando, no iba a presionarla, nunca lo hacía, ahora que ella se había abierto y había revelado ese relato tan oscuro, no quería que ella volviera a reprimir sus sentimientos de nuevo.

Carol seguía mirando la flor, esperando inconscientemente que Daryl hiciera algún comentario o simplemente hiciera algo. La vergüenza le impedía levantar la vista de la rosa, sintiendo culpabilidad y a la vez, miedo a su rechazo. Sabía que era incoherente, sobre todo viniendo de Daryl, quien le había apoyado en los momentos más difíciles y duros, pero ella entendía que tras sus actos tan inhumanos que había cometido merecía ser rechazada por todos, incluido Daryl. Y ella era consciente que estaba buscando que le recriminaran y le castigaran por lo que había hecho.

Pero Daryl no dijo nada, ni se alejó de ella avergonzado o enfadado. Por fin, ella se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia él, para leer en sus ojos que podía estar pensando. Fue un instante, en que centró sus ojos azulados en los suyos y pudo ver dudas pero también preocupación e incertidumbre. Pero no había rechazo ni enfado como esperaba, todo lo contrario. Daryl vio en los suyos dolor y desaliento por retener ese sufrimiento durante ese largo periodo de tiempo. Instintivamente sin vacilar, Daryl abrió sus brazos pasando uno de ellos por sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él. El abrazo fue torpe e incómodo por la posición que se encontraban, pero estaba cargado de cariño y calidez.

Ese simple gesto destruyó las barreras emocionales que durante tanto tiempo había construido a su alrededor, dejando que el llanto fluyera sin barreras ni límites. Dejó caer su cabeza contra el hueco de su cuello, llorando mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo y él la sostenía fuertemente. A pesar que las respuestas emocionales eran incómodas para él, cuando se trataba del bienestar de Carol su instinto actuaba primero y con la finalidad de protegerla, dejando la incomodidad en un segundo plano. Suavemente él pasó una mano por su espalda en un intento de calmar su llanto.

Cuando el sollozo pareció ser menos intenso, ella se separó poniendo distancia entre ellos, sintiéndose más aliviada y calmada. Aún sostenía la rosa en su mano derecha mientras con la otra se limpió las lágrimas. Daryl la observó intensamente, más tranquilo de verla más calmada. Y entonces, cuando sintió la enorme comprensión de Daryl y entendió que no iba a juzgarla o a rechazarla, empezó a narrar.

-Estaba… estaba enferma – sentenció susurrando con la voz ronca y entrecortada – ella creía que los caminantes eran… sus amigos y…y… un día, Ty y yo dejamos a las niñas solas… cuando volvimos… Lizzie había matado a Mika… - su voz se quebró tanto que temió no poder continuar. Dejó de hablar un instante hasta que recuperó la serenidad de su voz, mientras Daryl solo escuchaba sin más, sintiendo el nudo en su estómago por el doloroso relato– quería que viésemos como se transformaba y… pretendía hacer lo mismo con Judith… No… no tuvimos elección. En cualquier momento volvería a intentar matarla… o a Ty o a cualquier otra persona.

Centró la vista en él de nuevo, buscando la comprensión y la seguridad que él le estaba proporcionando. Daryl bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos abrumado por la sensación de dolor que estaba sintiendo por la crueldad de lo que había tenido que vivir. Cuando en Atlanta, Carol le comentó que lo que le había pasado con las niñas había sido " _peor de lo que él imaginaba_ " jamás pensó que hubiera sido algo tan cruel como esto. Él había estado presente en la muerte de Sophia, pero sabía que era aún peor. Sabia del amor que tenía a esas dos niñas, sabia su intención de cuidarlas y salvarlas de ese mundo tan cruel, algo que no había podido hacer con su hija Sophia, pero perderlas de esa manera debía de ser horrible. Y ahora entendía el gran dolor que retenía en su interior.

-No supe verlo, si hubiera sabido que… - volvió a centrar la mirada a la flor al admitir la culpabilidad que aun sentía.

\- No es tu culpa – susurró suavemente por primera en toda la noche. Volvieron a cruzar las miradas de nuevo, queriendo creer sus palabras más que nada en el mundo. Sus miradas eran tan intensas siempre, en ellas se transmitía muchos sentimientos, pero en esta ocasión la persistencia de su mirada le hizo apartarla –. Hey, – murmuró Daryl al ver la incredulidad en sus ojos y apretó su mano en su hombro para que le mirara y cuando volvieron a encontrarse él habló con contundencia y seguridad – No fue tu culpa que Lizzie estuviera enferma.

En esta ocasión, Carol no pudo apartar la mirada de él cuando el silencio les inundó, ella asintió levemente y una lágrima solitaria cayó por la mejilla.

\- Ojalá pudiera creerme eso – sentenció.

\- Debes hacerlo. Puedes volver a empezar de nuevo, tenemos que empezar de nuevo. Lo que haya pasado, pasó.

\- Estoy cansada de perder a gente, no puedo perder a nadie más… - la voz estaba llena de dolor al imaginarse la posibilidad de perder más gente de su grupo, en especial a él.

Una sensación que Daryl conocía demasiado bien. Las últimas pérdidas en el grupo le habían hecho sentir esa sensación demasiado a menudo y estaba intentando por todos los medios no perder la esperanza de nuevo otra vez. No podía perder a nadie más.

-Yo también estoy cansado, pero debemos intentar que esto funcione. Tiene que funcionar. Puede que no sea el mejor lugar, pero podemos intentarlo.

Las miradas volvieron a encontrarse, y Carol asintió. Entendió que él necesitaba que ella creyera sus palabras, sobre todo necesitaba que ella siguiera intentando. Apartó la mirada de él y suspiró, sintiendo que por primera vez el nudo que solía tener en su estómago era menos doloroso. Iba a seguir tratando salvar a su familia, a todo su grupo una y otra vez. Lo sabía, no se iba a rendir, de alguna manera aquellas palabras le habían vuelto a transmitir una parte muy pequeña de esperanza y de fuerza. Esperanza como la flor que sostenía entre sus dedos y que no había soltado en todo el rato. Al centrar la mirada en sus pétalos blancos vio que tras el abrazo, éstas estaban un poco destrozadas.

-Oh, vaya – Lamentó al ver el estado de su rosa e intentó arreglarla cuidadosamente con sus dedos.

\- Hay un campo lleno de Rosas Cherokee muy cerca de aquí, quizá… quizá puedo traerte otra – susurró suavemente con un toque de timidez. Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír a Carol.

-Ed nunca me traía flores – murmuró aun mirando la rosa, Daryl frunció el ceño cuando ella había nombrado a su marido – Eres el primer hombre que me ha traído una rosa en toda mi vida.

Daryl pestañeó cohibido intentando averiguar si eso era bueno o malo. Ella le miró con una sonrisa de admiración y de ternura que hicieron que Daryl le correspondiera con una suave y pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Aquella afirmación le hizo sentirse incómodo, porque otra vez ella lo estaba haciendo, le estaba alabando y mostrando la admiración que sentía hacia él. Y por mucho que ella se dedicara a decirle lo genial y lo valioso que era, nunca se acostumbraba a vivir con el afecto y amor que ella mostraba hacia él.

Daryl no tardó en encender su cigarro, dejando que el cómodo silencio les acompañara. Carol seguía mirando la rosa como si le transmitiera más confianza en sí misma.

-Tenías razón, no somos cenizas.

* * *

No tardaron mucho hasta que Carol se despidiera para irse de dormir, después de que Daryl le contara que Aarón y él tenían una misión al día siguiente, donde tendrían que ir a un almacén farmacéutico a recoger provisiones, debido a que se estaban quedando sin algunos medicamentos. Como Glenn aún estaba algo convaleciente, Rick, quien seguía al mando de la comunidad, ya que Deanne seguía bastante hundida por lo sucedido, le pidió que fueran ellos dos. La farmacia donde iban estaba a casi un día de distancia y a su vez, tenían órdenes de ver como estaba la situación por esa zona sobre los Lobos.

Así que, al día siguiente, Daryl se había levantado más temprano que Carol y ya estaba preparando la moto y las provisiones desde primera hora de la mañana. Carol quién acababa de ducharse, lo vio desde la ventana de su habitación. Rápidamente bajó para alcanzarlo antes de marcharse.

-¿Cuándo os vais? – Daryl escuchó su voz detrás suyo, mientras rellenaba el depósito de gasolina. Giró el rostro para verla acercarse a él a pasos lentos. Su rostro parecía mucho más descansado y tranquilo de lo que recordaba en mucho tiempo.

\- En cuanto Aarón esté preparado – Carol asintió con la cabeza cruzando los brazos sobre su cuerpo, viendo como Daryl seguía concentrado en la motocicleta.

\- Ten cuidado, los lobos parecen estar en todas partes – Sentenció preocupada, Daryl frunció el ceño desde su posición notando el tono preocupado de su voz.

\- Lo estaré – murmuró Daryl, dejando el depósito de gasolina en el suelo para enfrentarse a ella - y tú ten cuidado también.

\- Todavía me quedan un par de vidas más – murmuró con una expresión divertida pero Daryl se puso más serio dándole a entender que iba en serio – Estaré bien, Daryl – Ella se acercó a él, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un suave beso en su mejilla, que él recibió inquieto por su acto -. Ten cuidado, por favor, no puedo perderte – repitió casi suplicando, cuando le miró a los ojos mostrando su preocupación y sus manos reposaban en sus musculados brazos.

\- No lo harás – sentenció suavemente Daryl haciendo sonreír a Carol.

Daryl había notado un cambio bastante notable en Carol, seguía teniendo un toque de dolor en sus ojos pero, había más optimismo en ella y parecía que la esencia de Carol volvía a ella. Carol se apartó de él para dejarle trabajar en la moto mientras empezaba a limpiarla con el trapo lila que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Ella permaneció a su lado mientras entablaba conversación sobre los lobos y las rutas que iban a tomar.

-Ehm, hola – La pareja se giró cuando un Glenn cohibido y algo tímido se acercó a ellos.

\- Buenos días, Glenn ¿Qué pronto estás despierto hoy? – se sorprendió Carol, sabiendo que la otra casa era la menos madrugadora de todas.

\- Emm si, si… - titubeó - ¿Sales ya Daryl? Tengo entendido que vais a la farmacia.

\- Si, están faltos de provisiones ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó Daryl centrándose en limpiar el espejo de la moto.

\- Eh, bueno… si, esto – Indeciso le tendió un papel blanco con un par líneas apuntadas. Daryl cogió el papel y empezó a leer.

-Amoxicilina y 2 cajas de LifeStyles – Daryl miró a Glenn con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué demonios es esto?

\- Una marca de condones – saltó Carol rápidamente con diversión, mientras Glenn se puso completamente colorado de la vergüenza.

Glenn se había levantado pronto con la intención de hablar con Daryl a solas y así pedirle el favor de que le trajera los preservativos. Pero desde la ventana de su casa, había visto que Carol estaba con él, y sintiendo decidió apuntar su recado en el papel con la intención de que él entendiera la indirecta. Pero su plan no funcionó.

Daryl miró a Carol, para después dirigir sus ojos a Glenn entre enfadado y sorprendido.

\- Tío, ¿no los puedes agarrar tú? – contestó agresivo. Carol no podía evitar sentir cierta diversión por la situación que estaba presenciando.

\- No estoy en condiciones para salir y… da igual – le quitó el papel de sus manos, girándose en dirección a su casa avergonzado y derrotado.

\- No seas malo, Daryl – Susurró Carol con diversión. Daryl le miró y viró los ojos al cielo.

-Está bien… te lo traeré… pero solo por esta vez – Gritó haciendo que Glenn se girara - ¿Cómo los quieres? ¿Pequeños, normales o extra largos? – volvió a gritar en medio de las calles, esta vez se era él quien se estaba divirtiendo a costa de Glenn. El joven abrió la boca mirando para todos mirando por si alguien en las calles les estaba escuchado y cohibido, viendo la diversión de la pareja en sus rostros, se giró para volver a su hogar sin pronunciar ni una palabra - Me debes una- volvió a gritar Daryl a su amigo.

Carol seguía negando con la cabeza al ver las risas que se habían echado gracias al pobre Glenn. Daryl siguió limpiando la moto, pero el silencio hizo levantar la vista hacia su compañera que le miraba con diversión y una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

\- Puedes agarrar una más y los utilizarnos nosotros – Ella puso morritos, con su expresión divertida y su cara de burla que Daryl conocía muy bien.

\- Pff, ¡para! – le dijo avergonzado y aprovechado que pasó por su lado, le empujó con el codo mientras ella se reía a carcajadas.

En ese momento, Eric y Aaron aparecieron juntos.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Daryl a Aaron cuando este abrió el maletero poniendo su mochila con algunas provisiones.

Daryl montó en la moto, mientras Eric y Aaron se despedían dándose un beso en los labios. Tras eso, Aaron se metió en el coche y Eric se quedó al lado de Carol.

-No te preocupes, estarán bien – murmuró Carol a Eric dándole una suave caricia en su espalda.

\- Lo sé, pero hasta que no vuelva a dormir a su lado no me quedaré tranquilo.

* * *

El día se les hizo eterno para Daryl y Aarón quienes tuvieron que sortean una infinidad de obstáculos durante su salida. Una manada de caminantes les alcanzó casi enseguida haciendo que tuvieran que cambiar el rumbo al ver la cantidad de caminantes que había en su ruta que era sin duda la más corta hasta su destino. A media tarde tuvieron que pararse en unas urbanizaciones ya que empezaba a hacerse de noche y probablemente no encontrarían otro lugar para pasar la noche que fuera más segura que esas casas. Despejaron una casa donde albergaban 5 caminantes y sellaron puertas y ventanas. Finalmente cuando parecía estar todo seguro, se sentaron en lo que era el salón mientras comían latas de garbanzos de las provisiones que habían cogido para su salida.

Como era costumbre, Daryl no era el tipo que ofreciera nada conversación, pero Aaron quien no estaba acostumbrado al silencio, intentó entablar conversación con Daryl. Pero éste último esquivó las preguntas, así que él comenzó a hablar.

-No sé si mis padres estarán vivos – llevó una cuchara de garbanzos en lata a la boca para seguir hablando – llevaba tres años sin hablar con ellos cuando pasó todo esto – Daryl le miró un momento antes de seguir comiendo – Nunca aceptaron que fuera gay, y cuando se enteraron de lo mío con Eric dejaron de hablarme – Daryl solo escuchaba su relato sin saber que decir – No debería importarme que les pudo haber pasado, pero… a veces tengo curiosidad por sí lograron sobrevivir – Daryl asintió recordando esa misma sensación cuando su hermano desapareció de la terraza en Atlanta - ¿Tú tienes algún familiar? - Daryl negó con la cabeza.

-Mis padres estaban muertos antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda… Y mi hermano, murió hace un par de años - dijo Daryl sin querer explicar nada más.

\- Oh, lo siento – sentenció Aaron. Daryl negó con la cabeza como si no tuviera importancia. El silencio les invadió de nuevo y Aaron volvió a hablar – Sois un grupo muy peculiar, sois muy distintos, ¿Cómo formasteis el grupo? Tengo curiosidad – dijo Aaron con una sonrisa.

\- Nos refugiamos algunos a las afueras de Atlanta: la familia de Rick, Carol, el estúpido de su marido y su hija, Glenn y algunas familias que ya no están. Estuvimos en una prisión por un tiempo y desde entonces hemos ido viajando de un lado para otro.

\- ¿Cuantos erais?

\- Muchos, hemos perdido a casi todos de aquella época. Solo quedamos Rick, Carl, Glenn, Carol y yo. Después nos encontramos con la granja de Maggie a su familia y poco a poco nos hemos ido encontrando con los demás en el camino.

\- Parece que les tienes mucho aprecio – Sentenció Aaron haciendo que Daryl se encogiera de hombros.

\- Nos protegemos, nos apoyamos… Creo que ahora no podemos vivir solos.

\- Sois como una familia. Es muy bonito ver que personas que sois de diferentes familias os protegéis y os cuidáis como lo hacéis vosotros – Daryl asintió dándole la razón – Ojalá me sintiera igual en Alejandría, aunque por suerte tengo a Eric – Daryl dejó la lata en el suelo después de tragar lo último que quedaba en ella. El silencio volvió a florecer y Aaron pensaba en todo lo que le había estado comentando Daryl – No me quiero imaginar por todo lo que debéis haber pasado – Daryl levantó la vista con cierto dolor al recordar según qué momentos.

\- Todos hemos sufrido mucho – dijo suavemente Daryl e inevitablemente, recordó todo lo que Carol le había estado contando la noche anterior.

\- No lo dudo. Me pongo en vuestro lugar, perder a Eric y… no sé cómo podéis – Otro silencio aún más intenso – ¿Has dicho que Carol tenía una hija? – preguntó recordándose lo que anteriormente le había dicho él. Aquella pregunta hizo que Daryl levantó la vista con cierto dolor y Aaron se dio cuenta de que aquella pregunta era inapropiada, pero él solo asintió – Lo siento, no pretendía… solo me sorprende la fortaleza que demuestra que después de perder a su...

\- Carol es una mujer muy fuerte – Aaron asintió antes de mostrar una suave sonrisa que Daryl no entendió - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Se nota que ella es especial para ti – Daryl le miró casi sin entender a qué se refería aquello.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Aaron negó con la cabeza sabiendo que había dejado a Daryl bastante desconcertado con su afirmación.

\- Todos tenemos a alguien especial en nuestra vida, y aunque no te hayas dada cuenta aun, ella es tu persona especial – Lejos de aclarárselo, Daryl estaba más confundido tras su frase y al ver su rostro, Aaron sonrió suavemente – deberíamos dormir, mañana aun tendremos un día muy largo.

Daryl, aunque aturdido por su última afirmación, asintió levantándose para hacer una última revisión a las puertas, ventanas y cualquier otro lugar que fuera susceptible para los caminantes. Y entonces, intentaron dormirse, Aaron en el sofá mientras que Daryl prefirió dormir en el suelo.

A pesar de que lo intentó, Daryl no podía dormirse. Puso sus manos bajo su cabeza, mientras seguía encontrando el significado a las palabras de Aaron. No sabía porque pero la conversación sobre Carol le había dejado pensativo. Seguía sin entender a que se debía su frase y su sonrisa. Especial, le había dicho que Carol era especial para él.

Carol.

No podía negar que ella significaba algo para él. Nunca había llegado a saber el qué exactamente. Lo cierto es que nunca se había parado a pensar que significaba ella en su vida. Pero lo que tenía claro es que ella se había preocupado por él cuando otras personas no lo habían hecho. Ella le hacía sentir querido y respectado, considerándolo una buena persona cuando nadie en su vida lo había hecho. Y le había considerado un hombre.

Ella buscaba su compañía porque si, y no para insultarle o meterse con él, como hacia su hermano o las malas influencias que tenía antes de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda. Con ella había descubierto, que el contacto físico no era tan malo; un abrazo o un beso en la frente o en la mejilla o una suave caricia era agradable. Y si tenía algo claro, es que no quería perderla otra vez.

Quizá era a lo que se refería Aaron, Carol era especial para él. Si eso significaba ser especial, entonces sí: Carol era especial para él.

* * *

 **Hola ¿Cómo van?**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo del anterior capitulo, infinitas gracias, no sé cómo agradecerlo. J**

 **Como veis, Daryl por primera empieza a pensar sobre qué tipo de relación tiene con Carol. Dudo mucho que alguna vez haya pensado que tiene con Carol, probablemente porque no tiene con que compararla. Creo que para él cualquier relación de amistad o de algo más que pueda tener Daryl es algo muy nuevo para él. Lo único que creo que sabe es que con Carol, Rick y en general con todo el grupo se siente bien y ajusto consigo mismo y no tiene que fingir, pero no creo que haya analizado que es exactamente que son. Parece un pequeño paso pero un gran paso para Daryl. ¿Cómo lo veis vosotras?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, como siempre espero vuestras opiniones sobre cómo va la historia y los personajes. Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Los lobos

A pesar de que no quería mostrarlo, su preocupación iba aumentando a cada segundo que pasaba sin ver a Daryl y Aaron traspasar los muros de Alejandría. Cinco días con sus respectivas solitarias noches habían pasado desde que se habían ido, y Carol empezaba a preocuparse de verdad. Carol sabía que ese viaje estaba previsto para dos días, a lo sumo tres días dependiendo del cambio de ruta, pero no para cinco días. Debía haber pasado algo para que ese viaje se hubiese retrasado tanto tiempo. Y a Carol cada vez le ponía más nerviosa pensar en que algo malo les podría haber pasado.

Por mucho que confiaba en las dotes de supervivencia de Daryl, no podía evitar tener ese temor de perder a la única persona que hacía que su vida fuera un poco más agradable. Demasiado había perdido ya.

-Carol, no te preocupes, estará bien – sentenció Rick al cuarto día, cuando notó la preocupación en su voz al preguntar por él y Aaron. Quería creer en sus palabras más que nada en el mundo pero no estaba segura.

Mientras tanto, en Alejandría seguían con su vida normal. Durante esos cinco días, el grupo de Rick se había esforzado por ayudar a la comunidad de Alejandría que seguía sumida en la confusión y en el dolor. Lo sucedido con Reg y Pete seguía siendo el motivo principal por la cual los Alejandrinos aún se sentían recelosos con el grupo. De mientras, Maggie, Rick, Michonne y Deanna estaban intentando plantear normas o leyes dentro de la ciudad para que ninguna situación similar volviera a ocurrir. Rick y Deanna estaban de un lado más duro, donde según la naturaleza del delito, podría ser castigado con la muerte mientras que Michonne y Maggie creían que, a pesar del mundo en el que se encontraban, debían ser más tolerantes. Era como volver a implantar las bases de la civilización de nuevo, pero Michonne y Maggie no estaban seguras si personas como Rick o Deanna, quienes estaban cegadas por el dolor y por la rabia, estaban capacitadas para tomar todas esas decisiones tan importantes. En cambio, ellos dos creían que las personas debían endurecerse más si querían sobrevivir.

Los demás del grupo tenían sus propios trabajos: Sasha y Rosita eran las personas encargadas de vigilar los muros, además de cuatro tiradores de la ciudad. Morgan, Glenn y Tara se encargaban de las provisiones de comida o cualquier otra cosa que la ciudad necesitase, además de revisar los alrededores en busca de cualquier indicio de la presencia de los Lobos, el padre Gabriel era el cura oficial de Alejandría; Abraham seguía como jefe en la ampliación de la ciudad y Eugene ayudaba a reparar y crear objetos tecnológicos.

Carol había aprovechado esos días para seguir conociendo a los habitantes de Alejandría tras ese rol de ama de casa, que cada día le era más difícil de mantener. El papel de invisible que ella misma había creado empezaba a pesar mucho sobre su espalda, pero ahora no podía desprenderse de él tan fácilmente. Y por eso, cada día encontraba un momento para salir de los muros de Alejandría para pasear entre los bosques, caminantes y numerosos peligros. De alguna manera necesitaba vivir otra vez entre los peligros que le ofrecían los bosques. La seguridad y la tranquilidad no le proporcionaba los enormes muros. Necesitaba esos momentos de _libertad,_ aun sabiendo que estaba arriesgándose a encontrarse con caminantes o peor aún, con personas.

Carol volvía de su _excursión_ con aire renovado tras pasar una media hora fuera de los muros de Alejandría, pero con el correspondiente nudo en el estómago que no se iría hasta no ver a Daryl traspasar los muros sano y salvo. Camino hacia su casa donde esperaba encontrar ya a Rick y a Michonne, preparándose para ir a la casa de los jóvenes para cenar.

-Señora Peletier – Escuchó detrás suyo, haciendo que sus pasos se pararan en seco.

Reconoció la voz casi enseguida, y, se giró para ver al niño asustadizo con la mirada de esperanza puesta en ella. Desde lo sucedido con su madre, Carol había evitado completamente el contacto con ellos. Sabía, por Rick, que tanto Jessie como sus hijos estaban siendo ayudados por la familia Miller; y también por Alexia, una joven de 30 años, psicóloga y asistenta social en el pasado, que les estaba ayudando a superar este proceso, al igual, que lo había hecho con Deanna.

-Hola Sam – Dijo con voz cansada, no por él sino por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿No tendrás más galletas? – preguntó esperanzado, haciendo que Carol levantase las cejas entre incrédula y sorprendida.

-Sam… sabes que… no... – empezó a decir.

\- No te preocupes por mi mamá. Los señores Miller están con ella en casa ahora y parece que ella… - pero en ese instante una Jessie despeinada, un poco más demacrada por la falta de sueño apareció por el porche de su casa.

\- Sam, ¿Dónde…? Ah, hola – murmuró al ver que Carol estaba plantada frente a su hijo.

\- Hola Jessie – saludó Carol con una suave sonrisa - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó aun sabiendo que su respuesta podría ser altiva.

\- Mejor, gracias – le respondió con una mueca, antes de centrar la vista en su hijo que esperaba entre ellas dos – Sam, entra en casa.

\- Pero… - empezó a protestar.

\- Entra – Dijo contundente. Sam miró a Carol antes de bajar la mirada al suelo y desaparecer por casa. Jessie bajó los escalones de su casa hasta enfrentarse a Carol – Sé que a pesar de lo cruel de lo que me dijiste… tenías parte de razón. Yo, lo siento…

\- No te preocupes, Jessie, sé lo duro que es y sé que los hombres como… Pete tienen esa capacidad de manipular – Jessie entrecerró los ojos mirándole intentando adivinar qué había detrás de esas palabras – Lo importante es salir adelante por ti y por tus hijos.

\- A veces pienso que no podré – Jessie bajó la mirada al suelo mientras dos lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas - Lo peor es sentirse sola.

\- No lo estás, tienes a tus hijos. Por ellos merece la pena, todo lo que has estado luchando hasta ahora, merecerá la pena – ella asintió llorosa.

\- Gra… Gracias, Carol – sentenció limpiándose las lágrimas y Carol negó con la cabeza.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde estoy – le ofreció Carol.

\- Sí, puede que si traes esas galletas que tanto le gustan a Sam… - dijo Jessie con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo sonreír a Carol.

\- Está bien, pasaos por casa – Y Jessie asintió, antes de que Carol se girara para ir a su casa.

\- Carol - sorprendida por el tono curioso de su voz, paró sus pasos y la vio avanzar hacia ella indecisa. - Has pasado por lo mismo, ¿Verdad? – Susurró Jessie mirándole a los ojos, notando la resistencia de Carol a afirmar ese hecho.

Por una parte, Carol quiso negar esa afirmación, pero tenía la necesidad de no esconderse más tras ese papel tan idílico. Así que asintió mirando a Jessie firmemente, viendo en la mirada de ella admiración y gratitud por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

* * *

La conversación con Jessie, aunque alentadora, le había dejado inquieta, su papel de mujer débil se estaba desmoronando, al menos a los ojos de Jessie y su familia. En parte se sentía bien al no tener que fingir con Jessie, porque sentía que se consumía tras él, pero por otra parte tenía cierta necesidad de seguir protegiendo a su familia. Aunque ya empezaba a preguntarse si, dadas las circunstancias, quizá ya no era necesario seguir tras ese rol, del cual que estaba deseando desprenderse de una vez.

Aquella noche, se quedó hasta tarde leyendo su libro, sumergiéndose en historias, intentando de alguna manera evadirse de la realidad, para ver si así, podía sofocar el miedo y temor que aún tenía por Daryl.

Daryl.

No sabía si era por la presencia de los Lobos, pero estaba mucho más inquieta que nunca. En otras salidas de Daryl, jamás había sentido esa ansiedad por su ausencia, ni siquiera cuando el gobernador estaba al acecho. Cuando se quedó sola en el salón, salió fuera al porche y se sentó en el lugar donde una noche antes de irse le había confesado su mayor secreto, ése que le había dicho a Tyreese que no contaría.

No cabía duda que Daryl significaba mucho para ella pero nunca llegó a imaginar sentir tanta paz y confianza con un hombre. Tanto que podía contarle sus mayores secretos sin que él juzgara sus actos. La fe que tenía él en ella le hacía sentirse tan segura, tan bien. Desde que le había contado lo sucedido con las niñas, ella sentía que un peso se había desvanecido. Seguía sintiendo dolor cuando pensaba en Lizzie o Mika, pero por una vez, el dolor era soportable y daba la sensación de que por primera vez, ese dolor podría desaparecer poco a poco.

Admiró las calles oscuras de Alejandría desde el porche y entendió por qué Daryl pasaba gran parte de la noche contemplando la ciudad vacía. Ese momento era el único momento que la ciudad se quedaba solitaria, y proporcionaba paz. Y era justo lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento y también necesitaba fe, para afrontar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sopló un poco de aire fresco seguido de un estruendo de un relámpago que alumbró la ciudad. Se avecinaba una tormenta y aquello le hizo temer aún más por la vida de Daryl y Aaron.

Una sombra por las calles de Alejandría, le hizo levantarse con cuidado, cogiendo el cuchillo de su cinturón, antes de darse cuenta de que no era un caminante sino que era Eric, que caminaba sin rumbo por las calles oscuras de Alejandría, seguramente igual de preocupado que ella y sufriendo por su novio bajo la tormenta.

-¿Eric? – Le llamó, haciendo que éste detuviese sus pasos cansados para girar su rostro buscando a la dueña de la voz.

\- Carol – murmuró cuando ella se acercó a él - ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? – Carol negó con la cabeza - ¿No creerás que…?

\- No, seguro que están bien. Además Daryl no permitirá que le pase nada – sentenció intentando calmar los nervios de Eric, mientras ambos caminaban por las calles solitarias de Alejandría.

\- Lo sé, es un gran hombre. Querer arriesgar su vida por la de Aaron es un gesto muy noble.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Carol confusa sin saber a qué se refería el comentario de Eric. El joven miró a través de la oscuridad a Carol intentando averiguar qué debía decirle, ya que era evidente que no sabía nada.

-Me contó Aaron que en su última salida estuvieron a punto de no volver si no llega a ser por Morgan, pero antes de eso, Daryl se quería sacrificar para que Aaron pudiera volver.

\- No sabía nada – sentenció Carol con voz monótona.

\- Lo siento, no, no quería…

\- No importa – murmuró Carol, dándose cuenta lo que hubiera supuesto si solo hubiera vuelto Aaron.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Aaron y Daryl habían partido, y la incertidumbre y el temor eran cada vez más grandes. E incluso Rick, empezaba a mostrar signos de preocupación quien ya estaba preparando un grupo para irlos a buscar. Apenas eran las 12 de mañana cuando Carol llevaba la ropa de toda la comunidad a lavar, cuando las puertas de los muros se abrían dejando entrar la moto de Daryl y detrás, el coche de Aaron.

Carol sonrió haciendo que el temor y la preocupación desapareciera. Buscó con la mirada a Eric, quien en ese momento, estaba en el porche de su casa solo. Sus miradas se encontraron dando la respuesta que ambos necesitaban. Y sin poder evitarlo, Carol dejó el cubo con la ropa de los alejandrinos en el suelo y salió corriendo hacia Daryl.

Daryl apenas le dio tiempo a bajar de la moto, quitarse las gafas de sol cuando Carol llegó a él abrazándole fuertemente. Él no le había visto venir, así que de pronto se vio en medio de un abrazo, que intentó corresponder torpemente rodeándole con sus brazos. Entre sorprendido y avergonzado mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de Carol, mientras ella se aferraba a él. La sorpresa inicial del abrazo había dejado paso a ese sentimiento de incomodidad por verse en medio de un contacto físico que él no había esperado, pero que a la vez era agradable por la calidez y el cariño que le estaba transmitido. Cerró los ojos un instante queriendo retener esos sentimientos que solo ella podía hacerle sentir.

-Menos mal, ¡qué susto! – exclamó Carol contra su oreja antes de separarse de él.

Cuando las miradas se cruzaron, Daryl pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos, entendiendo a la perfección ese sentimiento.

\- Estamos bien, sólo que hemos tenido que parar varias veces y cambiar de rumbo en tres ocasiones, esta todo lleno de caminantes – sentenció Daryl, mientras le dio la mano a Rick quien había venido justo a tiempo para escuchar su explicación del porqué de su tardanza. Carol fue a abrazar a Aaron porque agradecía que él también estuviera bien, sobre todo por Eric que parecía respirar más tranquilamente.

\- ¿Y de los lobos?

\- Nada, a medida que nos alejamos ya no habían caminantes con la W. Están cerca de aquí – contestó Aaron a Rick, haciendo que las miradas de los cinco se cruzaran preocupándose.

* * *

Como había sido su rutina habitual en su última semana, Carol se escapaba de Alejandría durante unas horas. A pesar que Daryl y Aaron habían sentenciado que el peligro era muy cercano, ella necesitaba salir de allí. Solía caminar por la carretera antes de adentrarse en el bosque, pero nunca se alejaba demasiado. Aquel día se entretuvo matando a un caminante nada más salir, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando escuchó el ruido de un motor que seguramente procedía de Alejandría. Se giró viendo como la motocicleta que conocía tan bien, se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad para frenar justo a su altura.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que los Lobos podrían estar muy cerca… – Sentenció Daryl con su tono de voz más elevada de lo normal. Si algo no le gustaba era que ella anduviera sola por el bosque. Sabía a la perfección que Carol podía defenderse sola, pero aun así, se sentía demasiado protector con ella, sobre todo sabiendo la presencia de los lobos.

\- Necesito salir de ahí de vez en cuando, sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo – Se justificó Carol. Daryl cansado, suspiró, mirándole a los ojos admitiendo que él estaba fuera por la misma razón.

\- Venga, sube – Ordenó Daryl, cambiando la posición de la ballesta en su espalda para que pudiera agarrarse a él, mientras que Carol no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Que sepas que acabas de cumplir una de mis fantasías de adolescente, siempre soñé que un hombre sexy me invitara a subir a su moto – Carol le puso morritos y Daryl levantó las cejas, entre confuso y avergonzado.

\- Sube de una maldita vez – murmuró hoscamente debido a la confusión y vergüenza mientras Carol se preparó para subir a la parte trasera de la moto, pasando una pierna a cada lado, eso sí sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

\- ¿No te habrás traído los condones por casualidad?

\- ¡Para! – refunfuñó cansado antes de arrancar la moto haciendo que los cabellos se ondeaban por el viento al mismo tiempo que escuchó una carcajada procedente de su compañera que se aferraba a él fuertemente con sus pequeñas manos.

Durante unos diez minutos la moto se metió en un camino de tierra esquivando algunos caminantes antes de llegar al destino. Ni siquiera le había preguntado a dónde iba, pero realmente no le importaba con tal de salir un rato de Alejandría. Una vez que paró la moto, Carol se bajó de ésta admirando el paisaje que tenía enfrente. Un pequeño valle con un pequeño lago y un muelle.

-Vinimos Aaron y yo a buscar agua – explicó Daryl dándole la pista de cómo había encontrado el lugar, Carol asintió caminando por el estrecho y pequeño muelle para sentarse al final.

\- No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo – murmuró Carol al darse cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo, Daryl asintió al colocarse a su lado casi rozándole. El silencio interrumpido por el sonido de algunas aves creaba una sensación de paz entretanto admiraban el paisaje que tenían enfrente. - Es como volver a la granja de Hershel – Susurró Carol después de un rato de silencio, justo al recordar cuando Daryl la condujo a un lugar similar donde se hallaban abundantes Rosas Cherokee.

Daryl observó cómo ella mantuvo su mirada perdida en el agua casi trasparente, viendo cómo los peces se movían libremente. La veía más entera, su sonrisa no había desaparecido desde que había subido a la moto y era una buena señal.

-¿Por qué quieres salir fuera de allí? – Carol levantó la mirada tras esa pregunta contemplar esos ojos inquietos pero con preocupación en ellos. Se encogió de hombros reflexionando sobre su pregunta.

-Cuando estaba en la prisión, nunca me importó estar encerrada pero aquí… es como si me faltara el aire cada vez que estoy demasiado tiempo dentro. Tengo la sensación que no es mi hogar – Sentenció – Y me da la sensación que nunca lo será – Daryl se mordió el labio buscando respuestas a sus palabras - ¿Y tú por qué quieres salir?

\- El otro día Aaron y yo nos quedamos encerrados en un coche con al menos una veintena de caminantes fuera del coche y en ese momento me sentía más libre que en Alejandría – le respondió Daryl, mientras tiraba una piedra al fondo del lago. Ambos miraron cómo el agua se removía antes de volver a la calma.

\- Debemos de conseguir hacer ese lugar como nuestro, Daryl, igual que hicimos en la prisión.

\- No creo que pueda – sentenció Daryl–, nunca he sentido ningún sitio como mi hogar. Puede que quizá la prisión, pero este sitio... hay algo en él que no…

\- Pero lo estás intentando – respondió Carol, haciendo que Daryl le mirara asintiendo levemente con su rostro.

\- Lo intento.

El silencio volvió al mismo tiempo que el color anaranjado se apoderaba del azulado del cielo, era increíble como la paz les invadió sin más, e incluso Carol podría decir que sintió un destello de felicidad, que fue rápidamente destruido al pensar que Daryl había estado a punto de no volver de una de sus misiones.

\- ¿Qué pasó en el coche, Daryl? – preguntó.

\- Casi no salimos vivos, los lobos nos tendieron una trampa.

-Eric me contó que casi te rendiste – Daryl le miró suspirando antes de apartar la mirada.

\- Era imposible salir los dos vivos… pensé que si yo era la distracción de los caminantes, Aaron podría salir.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Aaron necesitaba salir por Eric.

El corazón se cerró en un puño, mientras empezó a respirar pesadamente al escuchar su frase imaginándose la posibilidad de que él no hubiera vuelto. El silencio se adueñó de la conversación, mientras Carol luchaba contra sus sentimientos.

\- No puedes hacer eso, Daryl – su voz entrecortada hizo que Daryl le mirara buscando el motivo de su estado emocional. Y encontró la respuesta en sus ojos llenos de dolor pero a la vez, enfadado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puedes rendirte de esa manera – Daryl pestañeó confuso por la situación y por no entender porque aquello le estaba afectando tanto, miró por un instante hacia el agua que se movía levemente bajo sus pies.

Carol vio la sorpresa en sus ojos, y leyó en sus ojos que no llegaba a entender que ella estuviera así por él, lo observó un momento y sintió la necesidad de expresar todo lo que llevaba sintiendo desde que Daryl había pasado toda la semana fuera temiendo por su vida.

– Daryl – le llamo reclamando que su mirada volviera a ella, al mismo tiempo que llevo su mano encima de la suya buscando el contacto físico, y cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, volvió a hablar - yo… yo necesito que vuelvas, siempre – entrecerró los ojos al escuchar su confesión.

-¿Por qué? – susurró casi sin voz Daryl.

\- No quiero ni pensar en la posibilidad de perderte.

Y entonces entendió su dolor, porque él había llegado a creer hasta en tres ocasiones que le había perdido. Y sabia el dolor que esa idea suponía. Aun con la mirada puesta en ella, Daryl asintió, abrumado por los sentimientos que aquellas palabras le habían causado, y reafirmando la idea de que, para Carol él era alguien importante. Y la conversación que había tenido con Aaron de que Carol era especial para él, volvió a retumbar de nuevo en su cabeza, haciendo que sus palabras aun fueran más importantes.

La intensa mirada de Daryl estaba llena de afecto que hizo que Carol tuviera la necesidad de sentirle más cerca, y levantó su mano para acariciar su pelo de la frente, para volver a dejarlo caer tapando sus ojos. Daryl aunque apenas se inmuto, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco por su contacto y aún más, cuando ella se inclinó hacia él para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Estaba demasiado abrumado por sus palabras y por su afecto que dejó caer ligeramente su rostro en contra de ella cerrando los ojos mientras sus labios suaves besaban su mejilla. Apenas duró un instante antes de que ella se separara de él, pero quedando muy cerca de él. La intensidad de sus miradas era tal que tras ese momento de afecto, movido por la impulsividad y por sentimientos que no supo controlar ni manejar, Daryl se adelantó inclinándose hacia ella juntando sus labios con los suyos.

Fue un beso torpe debido a la impulsividad, pero con mucha intensidad que pilló por sorpresa a Carol. Aunque no lo rechazó, no respondió como debería o como hubiera deseado debido al factor sorpresa. El beso fue un simple contacto de labios, pero lo suficiente para sentir los suaves labios temblar contra los suyos.

Cuando el cerebro de Daryl reaccionó a lo que estaba sucediendo, desprendió sus labios de ella casi violentamente, asustado, sorprendido y avergonzado a partes iguales por lo que acaba de hacer. Carol le miró sorprendida también, intentando comprender lo que acaba de suceder, mientras el corazón de ambos latía a mil por hora y sus miradas avergonzadas se cruzaron.

-Pero qué momento tan romántico – Una voz desconocida les hizo girar los rostros sorprendidos y avergonzados, para ver a un hombre con media melena, sucio, una W en la frente grabada y una pistola apuntándoles a ellos.

Los lobos les habían encontrado.

* * *

 **Hola,**

 **Aquí tienen el cuarto capítulo. Como ven, la cosa va avanzando poco a poco y los lobos hacen su presencia en el momento menos oportuno.**

 **Sobre el beso, me ha costado horrores escribir este capítulo, en especial esa escena, porque todo lo que escribía me sonaba muy fuera de lugar en Daryl, pero gracias a Valdemar quien me ha revisado este capítulo y me dio una idea para poder escribir la escena del beso y que por fin me gustara como haya quedado. Por eso quiero agradecer a Valdemar que me haya ayudado en este episodio. ¡Gracias!**

 **Mil gracias a todas por el apoyo que estoy recibiendo por este fic, se agradece mucho cualquier mensaje de apoyo vuestro. Y ¡espero que os guste! Y como siempre espero vuestras opiniones. Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	5. Capitulo 5 - Fantasmas

**Capítulo 5 – Fantasmas**

La incertidumbre y la vergüenza dejó paso a esa sensación de peligro que les era tan familiar. De un momento a otro, ambos ya se encontraban de pie mirando a ese hombre que seguía apuntándoles con la pistola, amenazándoles con acabar con su vida, mientras Daryl en un movimiento rápido había cogido su ballesta apuntándole hacia la cabeza de él. Daryl dio tres pasos hacia delante quedando por delante de Carol.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Daryl con agresividad.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – Respondió el lobo con cierta maldad – Primero robarte esa preciosa moto, tu ballesta y matarte, y jugar con ella – señaló a Carol.

\- Como la toques... – La risa del lobo inundó ese valle, menospreciando la amenaza de Daryl.

Carol, desde su posición, observó a ese lobo y las posibilidades que tenían de salir de allí vivos. Estaban en un callejón sin salida, detrás de ellos el lago del cual era bastante difícil nadar hacia los otros lares del estanque, ya que las orillas tenían demasiada inclinación haciendo imposible poder salir del lago. Y además, intuía que entre esos bosques se encondian más lobos.

Pero confiaba en que Daryl tuviera algún plan, aunque de momento el único plan que tenía era apuntarle con la ballesta.

\- Baja la ballesta y te prometo que no haremos daño a tu _Julieta_ , sólo disfrutará – Carol notó como los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron más con sus palabras.

\- No la tocaréis – pronunció Daryl.

\- No me hagas matarla ya, queremos jugar con ella. Solo haz lo que te digo y no sufrirá. Baja la ballesta.

Un Daryl indeciso, bajó la ballesta cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción. A regañadientes, avanzaron por el muelle como les pidieron. En ese instante, otro lobo salió de entremedio de los bosques, y Daryl movido por el instinto de supervivencia disparó una flecha al lobo primero, clavándosela en el hombro haciendo que la pistola cayera al suelo. Rápidamente, Carol cogió la pistola apuntando al otro lobo que acaba de aparecer, mientras el otro se lamentaba por el dolor en el hombro. De repente todo sucedido muy rápido, un golpe en la cabeza de ambos les hizo caer en el suelo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente pero cuando se despertó e intentó moverse su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado por una cuerda atada contra el árbol. El pánico floreció de repente buscando una salida y buscó con la mirada a todos los lados. Gracias a una pequeña hoguera que yacía a su lado pudo divisar, dos bultos en el suelo. Uno era el lobo malherido que parecía estar bastante convaleciente y a su lado pudo ver a Daryl inconsciente con las manos atadas a su espalda.

De fondo se escuchaba el sonido de tres voces que parecían divertirse, y sin duda serian la de los lobos.

\- ¡Me toca a mí! – Gritó uno de ellos.

Carol quiso saber qué estaban haciendo pero por su posición apenas pudo ver nada, solo a uno de ellos con la ballesta de Daryl en la mano. Según los diferentes comentarios que pudo escuchar, intuyó que los lobos estaban divirtiéndose a ver quién le daba en la cabeza de algún caminante con las fechas, y que quién lo consiguiera, ganaría el _premio_. Tras varios gritos y reproches de unos a otros porque no conseguían dar con la diana, parecía que uno de ellos lo había conseguido después de innumerables intentos. Carol escuchó cómo el incesante ruido del caminante se quedó mudo y de la nada aparecieron los tres lobos que se divertían.

\- Muy bien, preciosa, veo que te has despertado a tiempo para empezar a jugar. Así que, como he ganado me toca quitarte una pieza de ropa tan horrible – Dijo entre risas mientras con una navaja empezó a rajarle la tela de color amarillento, dejándole solo con la camisa interior de color blanca que era muy fina. Las risas y los comentarios grotescos de los lobos se sucedieron a medida que iba rompiendo la tela. E incluso sintió las manos de alguien que le tocaban por debajo de la camisa hacia su pecho manoseándole de una forma muy desagradable.

Carol empezó a sentirse humillada al comprender que el juego consistía en disparar flechas a las cabezas de caminantes, y quién lo consiguiera tenía derecho a quitarle una pieza de ropa a Carol. Aguanto como pudo ese momento tan repugnante sin llorar, intentando buscar otra vez una salida y una opción para salir vivos de allí. Buscó con la mirada a Daryl para ver si seguía inconsciente, pero al fijar la mirada en él, Daryl se había desplazado fingiendo estar inconsciente. Pudo ver sus ojos pequeños abrirse levemente para cruzar una mirada con ella, y entonces intuyó que tenía un plan, creándole una sensación de seguridad. No se había dado cuenta que, otro de los lobos había vuelto a ganar y se acercaba a ella con la intención de extraer de su cuerpo su fina camisa blanca.

Tiró la cabeza para atrás al sentir la humillación de nuevo, pero se había convencido de que no iba a llorar. Sintió otra vez las manos sucias en su cuerpo tocándole de forma que muy desagradable mientras le rompían la camisa fina por entremedio del escote dejando a la vista su ropa interior. Y en ese instante escuchó un disparo. Al centrar la mirada, vio a través de la poca luz que ofrecía la hoguera como Daryl se había soltado de las débiles cuerdas gracias a unos trozos de cristal, mientras ellos se habían dedicado a jugar, y sostenía la pistola apuntando a uno de los lobos. Aprovechando la confusión de los otros dos lobos, Carol alzó su pierna izquierda dándole una patada fuerte en la entrepierna del hombre que aún tenía las manos en su cuerpo, intentando romper su ropa. Él hombre cayó en redondo de dolor mientras Daryl se peleaba con el tercer lobo, que sin problema lo redujo contra el suelo, para finalmente apuñalarle. Tras esto, se acercó a Carol pasando por encima del tercer lobo que aún se quejaba por su dolor en sus partes.

\- ¡Eso por hijo de puta! – Gritó Daryl, inclinándose hacia él, dándole una patada en uno de los costados, antes de soltar Carol de las cuerdas que la retenían contra el árbol.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Daryl con voz suave y tenue, inspeccionando su rostro para comprobar que todo estaba correcto, pero lo que vio fue humillación y dolor, Daryl se acercó a ella, llevo sus manos a su barbilla para mirarle a los ojos – Ei, ¿estás bien? – Repitió al comprobar lo desorientada que estaba. Se quitó el chaleco y se lo puso en sus hombros al darse cuenta de que estaba temblando ya que solo llevaba la camisa fina y que además estaba medio rota por un lateral.

\- Vámonos, por favor – Pronunció Carol tras ver que el lobo se empezaba a recuperar, antes de que Daryl le disparara. Y sin mediar palabra, fueron hacia la moto que habían traído hasta allí.

* * *

Ambos entraron en Alejandría aún bastante conmocionados por todo lo sucedido. Nada más bajar de la moto, Carol notó que algo en Daryl había cambiado.

-Hay que decírselo a Rick y a Deanna – Exclamó Carol, intentado tener contacto visual con Daryl mientras este rehuía la mirada de ella. Lo vio bajarse de la misma y comenzó a andar hacia la casa en la que vivían.

-Deberías descansar – Dijo Daryl sin ni siquiera girarse.

\- Daryl – le llamó, pero él solo paró sus pasos sin mirarle – tú también – Daryl volvió a asentir antes de volver a reanudar su camino.

Aquella noche, Carol apenas pudo dormir durante una hora seguida, lo sucedido aquel día con los lobos y con Daryl, le impedía descansar tranquilamente. Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar lo que había pasado, pero aquello había hecho revivir sentimientos y situaciones que jamás hubiera querido recordar.

La agresión sexual no era algo nuevo para ella, pero tras la muerte de Ed pensó que jamás volvería a vivir una situación parecida. Pero estaba muy equivocada, el mundo era mucho más peligroso ahora y desgraciadamente, estas situaciones eran algo muy habituales en el mundo de los vivos. A pesar de que la situación, afortunadamente, no había llegado a suceder, el simple hecho de sentir las sucias manos de ellos en su cuerpo, a ella le había retransmitido esa sensación de humillación, vergüenza y dolor que conocía demasiado bien.

 _Humillación. Ed. Gritos. Lloros. Vergüenza. Miedo_.

Nada más cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir, en su cabeza se reproducía una y otra vez la primera vez que Ed la obligo a mantener relaciones sexuales. Era como si lo sucedido aquella noche hubiera abierto la caja de los recuerdos que tanto quería olvidar. Apenas llevaban un par de meses casados, cuando Ed se puso celoso porque supuestamente Carol estaba _flirteando_ con otro hombre durante una cena con unos amigos. Y aun recordaba ese día con tantos detalles que le daba pavor cerrar los ojos. Lo peor de todo, es que tras muchos años sufriendo aquellas situaciones, ya no se resistía y simplemente dejaba que sucedieran y aquella sensación de culpabilidad mezclado por la vergüenza por dejar que pasara sin más, aun le dolía demasiado.

A pesar de que no pudo dormir en toda la noche, Carol se levantó temprano, aunque se sorprendió al comprobar que parte de la otra casa, la de los jóvenes, ya estaban despiertos y estaban preparando el desayuno. Pronto descubrió el motivo. La noche anterior cuando Daryl había contado lo sucedido habían programado una salida urgente en la que participaban Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Abraham, Aarón y Morgan, para inspeccionar la zona donde ellos habían sido secuestrados por los lobos, y ya hacia un par de horas que habían partido. Y tras enterarse de lo sucedido, todos se habían despertado pronto estando demasiado inquietos como para seguir durmiendo, excepto Eugene quien era prácticamente una marmota.

Aquella mañana se dedicó a cocinar sin sentido, para intentar no pensar y liberar su mente de la batalla de emociones que tenía. Pero, desafortunadamente, apenas sirvió de mucho. La batalla emocional siguió durante horas al mismo ritmo que la cantidad de comida que hacía. Además se sumaba la preocupación de que seis de los hombres del grupo se habían ido para mirar la zona de los lobos con la posibilidad de que hubiera más lobos y que aquello saliera muy mal.

Estaba acabando de hacer una segunda hornada de galletas, cuando unos golpes en la puerta le distrajeron. Al otro lado de la puerta, Jessie con un bol de comida le recibió con una suave sonrisa.

\- He oído lo que pasó ayer – le informó diciéndole el motivo de su presencia, mientras se adentró en la casa - Y he pensado en traerte algo de comida para que no teng... - su frase se quedó a medias al descubrir que Carol había cocinado para la comunidad entera - Veo que no hace falta – dijo divertida.

\- Gracias, Jessie. Es un detalle por tu parte – Le agradeció la mujer mientras Jessie se encogió de hombros, dejó su recipiente con la lasaña que había preparado en la encimera, siguiendo la mirada a Carol quien volvía a adentrarse en la cocina con la intención de seguir cocinando.

\- Después de todo lo que hiciste por mí y por mis hijos tras lo de P... Pete, es lo menos que podía hacer - Carol mostró una suave sonrisa, Jessie la observó durante un instante y vio las ojeras que tenía bajo sus ojos señal de lo poco que había descansado – Deberías descansar – le aconsejó pronunciando las mismas palabras que Daryl.

\- Necesitaba distraerme un poco después de todo lo sucedido - Jessie entrecerró los ojos por su respuesta y deduciendo que estaba bastante inquieta.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupándose por ella. Carol suspiró, rodeó la encimera y se sentó en la silla, enfrente de ella.

\- Sí, eso creo – dudó dejando caer la mano en su frente, haciendo que Jessie le mirara con cierto aire de preocupación.

Por primera vez, Carol estaba dejando las barreras emocionales y físicas fuera delante de un alejandrino. Lo cierto, es que después de confesarle que ella había pasado por una situación similar con Ed, parecía que no podía seguir manteniendo ese papel con ella por más tiempo. Y en parte agradecía que ella se hubiera preocupado por ella y que se hubiera tomado la molestia de saber cómo estaba.

\- Fue un día muy difícil, pero por suerte salimos de allí. Estoy preocupada por Rick y los demás, han ido a investigar la situación de los Lobos y viendo lo que vimos Daryl y yo, es muy peligroso. Casi no salimos vivos de ahí.

Jessie escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Carol, sorprendida de tener enfrente a una mujer que lejos de ser débil y frágil como había aparentado en los primeros días, ahora parecía más fuerte y decidida que nunca.

\- Seguro que estarán bien – aseguró Jessie, haciendo que Carol mostrara una débil sonrisa.

\- Si, seguro – Dijo dubitativa, antes de cambiar el tema de conversación - ¿Cómo estás llevando todo el asunto de Pete?

\- Por las noches es lo peor, pero siento más alivio que nunca. Y parece que Ron está asimilándolo – Carol le miro alegrándose de que poco a poco fuera avanzando – Ayer vino a visitarme Rick – comentó de repente Jessie, haciendo que Carol le mirara con cierto aire de diversión, ya que ella era conocedora de la tensión que existe entre ellos dos – me contó que le dijiste que intuías que estábamos siendo maltratados – Carol asintió, en parte sorprendida que Rick hubiera contado ese detalle – Sé qué no arrepiente de lo que hizo, pero... Estoy tan confusa respecto a él y a Pete.

Las miradas de ambas mujeres se encontraron, y Carol vio en su mirada absoluta confianza y fe en ella. Estaba algo sorprendida de que Jessie hubiera venido a casa pero aun le sorprendía más que ella se abriera respecto a sus sentimientos por Rick y Pete. Carol sonrió al entender que ella necesitaba a alguien con quien poder hablar, pero alguien que verdaderamente entendiera lo que le estaba pasando.

\- Es normal, necesitas tiempo.

\- Lo sé – asintió rápidamente – ¿Cuánto tiempo paso antes de que tú y Daryl estuvierais juntos? – Preguntó Jessie totalmente convencida haciendo que Carol abriera los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta y por su seguridad.

\- ¡Oh no, no! Daryl y yo solo somos amigos – afirmó rápidamente Carol haciendo que Jessie se avergonzará por su equivocación.

\- Ay, disculpa, yo... yo pensé... que como os vais juntos y... discúlpame, Carol – se excusó intentando reparar su confusión.

\- No pasa nada, Jessie – añadió, sintiendo curiosidad de que ella hubiera interpretado que ellos dos eran algo que no eran – Pero creo, Jessie que tal y como está el mundo ahora, deberíamos aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se nos presentarse para al menos ser feliz, no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a vivir. Y aunque solo sea por unos días, merecerá la pena – Jessie escuchó sus palabras con verdadera atención.

\- Tienes razón - admitió Jessie, mientras Carol le sonrió levemente - ¿Tú lo has hecho?

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confusa.

\- Si has conseguido ser feliz.

\- Lo he intentado, pero en este mundo es complicado y... - Murmuró recordando los pequeños momentos de felicidad que le habian proporcionado durante todo este tiempo y los posteriores momentos de dolor - han sido tan pocos.

\- Estoy tan confusa, respecto a todo. A ratos pienso que merezco ser feliz y hacer lo que yo sienta, y en otros, es como si Pete aun estuviera metido en mi cabeza.

\- Mi marido murió hace unos años y todavia hoy sigo con sus frases en mi cabeza, manipulandome de que nadie me querrá, y lo peor de todo es que a veces me creo que asi es - Jessie suspiro escuchando sus palabras – Pero lo importante es luchar contra ellos.

\- Quizá podemos luchar juntas contra nuestros fantasmas del pasado - aquella proposición hizo sonreír a Carol haciendo que empezara a sentir más afecto por esa mujer.

\- Si, estaría genial – susurró suavemente Carol, sintiendo que la intranquilidad y el malestar que hacia unas horas tenía, bajara un poco de intensidad.

\- ¿Puedo decirte algo? – Preguntó indecisa Jessie.

\- Sí, claro, por supuesto.

\- Estoy segura que él te quiere, no dejes que el fantasma de tu marido arruine tu presente.

\- ¿De quién hablas? – Preguntó confundida por esa afirmación.

\- Daryl, sé que me has dicho que solo sois amigos... pero hay algo que me dice que estás luchando contra tus sentimientos – Carol entrecerró los ojos aun sorprendida por sus frases y levemente inclinó la cabeza.

\- Gracias Jessie – A pesar de que su frase fue bastante confusa y sin entender muy bien a qué venía su afirmación, Carol agradeció el consejo.

Jessie estuvo unos minutos más en casa del grupo de Rick, antes de finalmente despedirse para ir a su casa con la promesa de que volvería a visitarla. Y nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Carol empezó a pensar de nuevo. Pero en esta ocasión, la persona central de sus pensamientos era Daryl.

Le creaba curiosidad que Jessie estuviera convencida que entre Daryl y ella podría haber algo. Y su conversación le hizo recordar lo sucedido en día anterior. Lo que había pasado con los lobos había eclipsado lo sucedido en el muelle con Daryl, pero no por ello era menos importante o sorprendente. Le inquietaba que desde que habían regresado a Alejandría, Daryl no le mirara a los ojos e intuía que aquel era el motivo por el cual Daryl le rehuía.

Daryl le había besado en los labios.

Había visto la sorpresa y la vergüenza en sus ojos nada más separarse, dándose cuenta que había sido un acto puramente inconsciente de Daryl. Pero ¿qué significaba ese beso? Conocía a Daryl mucho para saber que, probablemente él tampoco sabía que significaba su beso. Ella quería creer que aquello solo había sido una mala interpretación de sus sentimientos y que estaría confundido.

Para ella, Daryl era una de las personas más importantes del grupo y, sin duda con quien más confianza tenía. Pero nunca antes había pensado en la posibilidad de que entre ellos dos hubiera algo más que una bonita amistad. En realidad sí que había pensado en dicha posibilidad, pero sabía que era una auténtica locura. Ambos eran muy diferentes, eran amigos y plantearse algo más que una amistad probablemente arruinaría la amistad tan única y bonita que ahora tenían. También estaba segura que ella no era el prototipo de mujer para Daryl.

A pesar de las vueltas que dio al asunto, sus pensamientos y sentimientos respecto a Daryl no llegaron a nada en claro, sobre todo porque no quería confundir su amistad con una relación amorosa. Si algo tenía claro es que no quería perder su relación él, pero ese beso inconsciente y torpe estaba empezando a cambiar la forma de ver su relación con él. Y era algo que no podía permitirse, porque si algo no podía consentir era perderle. Así que, tenía que hacer algo para que Daryl no se alejara de ella como intuía que estaba haciendo.

Pero la cuestión era ¿Qué sentía él por ella?

Después de la muerte de Ed, nunca pensó que nadie se pudiera interesar por ella a nivel amoroso o sexual. Pero en ciertos momentos donde Axel se había interesado por ella o momentos en los que Daryl había sido cariñoso y detallista con ella, sus inseguridades eran más bajas.

 _¿Quién te va a querer? ¿Es que no te has visto? Nadie quiere estar con una mujer débil, tan poco atractiva y encima mayor. Nadie te querrá._

Tal y como había reconocido a Jessie, a pesar de los años que Ed había desapareció de su vida, en ocasiones sus frases tan hirientes y tan dolorosas seguían apareciendo en su mente como grabadas con fuego y sobretodo en momentos donde parecía que la confianza en una misma aumentaba. 'Nadie te querrá, solo yo' Ahora veía aquello tan lejano, pero con esas frases Ed había conseguido que ella por temor a la soledad, permaneciera a su lado. Sus frases solían ser bastante crueles con comentarios desagradables de su cuerpo o de su personalidad débil y demasiado sensible. Y a pesar de los años, esas frases se repetían en su mente otra vez, convenciéndose de que seguramente Daryl no la quería a ella por ser débil, poco atractiva y mayor, y que el beso que le dio era fruto de una confusión de sentimientos.

Aun así, debía encontrar el momento para hablar con él y hacerle ver que todo estaba bien y que no tenía que alejarse de ella.

* * *

Los nervios de Carol se deshicieron un poco, cuando todos volvieron sanos y salvos, pero con cierto aire preocupación al descubrir que, a pesar de que habían matado a tres de los lobos, intuían que el lobo a quien había clavado una fecha en el muelle seguramente seguiría vivo.

Carol se acercó a ellos e intentó entablar una conversación con Daryl sobre que habían encontrado, pero este rápidamente evitó su presencia y pasó por su lado para desaparecer por las calles de Alejandría. Carol levantó la mirada entre preocupada y abatida al descubrir que Daryl seguia evitándole. Rick se acercó a ella, tras ver como Daryl había pasado de ella, hecho que le sorprendió enormemente.

\- ¿Sabes qué le pasa? – Preguntó Rick a Carol viendo cómo Daryl caminaba decidido entre las calles, Carol negó con la cabeza – he tenido que frenarle en más de una ocasión durante la salida, y hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que enfrentarme a un Daryl tan ido y descontrolado como el de hoy - Carol sabia a que Daryl estaba describiendo y honestamente, no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando. Espero la respuesta de Carol pero ella estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos.

– Probablemente sea todo el asunto de los lobos, nos ha explicado lo que te hicieron y supongo que no debió ser fácil para él – Explicó Rick, haciendo una sutil indirecta de lo importante que Carol era para él - Nos ha llevado a donde estuvisteis retenidos y no hay ni rastro de ellos, suponemos que se han convertido, aunque Daryl está preocupado por un cuarto lobo. Aun así, debemos de tener cuidado, porque no sabemos si hay más, y si hay más nos estarán buscando después de que ayer matasteis a tres de los suyos. – Carol asintió aunque estaba más pendiente de lo que Rick le había dicho sobre Daryl y su actitud en la salida.

* * *

Daryl paseó por las calles de Alejandría durante un buen rato antes de sentarse en medio de un pequeño parque en un lugar apartado de la ciudad de Alejandría para fumarse su cigarro. Se sentía bastante inquieto y fuera de sí. Estaba especialmente irritable tanto que durante su salida había gritado a Glenn, Aarón y Morgan por cosas que no tenían importancia.

Debería estar más inquieto por el asunto de los lobos, pero lo cierto es que lo sucedido en el muelle con Carol, le tenía intranquilo y desorientado. Muchísimo. No era un hombre que se arrepintiera de sus actos, pero en aquella ocasión, lo estaba, lo sucedido el día anterior no paraba de retumbarle en la cabeza. Había besado a Carol en la boca. Y no entendía porque había sucedido, y aquello le hacía estar más confundido y desorientado.

Había aprendido a aceptar el cariño que Carol le había dado durante estos años, se había acostumbrado al contacto físico e incluso él había hecho grandes progresos en ese sentido. Pero los besos entraban en otro ámbito que él no estaba seguro si estaba preparado.

Nunca antes él había besado a nadie en los labios como un acto amoroso o afectivo, siempre había sido con la finalidad de mantener relaciones sexuales. Y a veces, ni siquiera los besos eran necesarios. Siempre habia considerado los besos como algo cursi o mariconadas. Sus relaciones con las mujeres habían sido muy escasas, tanto que podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano, y todas ellas habían sido mediante la mediación de su hermano, quien le obligaba a acostarse con mujeres, muchas de ellas prostitutas para que dejara de ser un _maricón_.

 _Menudo maricón estás hecho, Daryl._

La voz de Merle apareció en su mente, casi como si pudiera verlo en ese mismo instante delante suyo y cuestionándole que hubiese besado a una mujer. Besar a alguien y sentir algo agradable por ello, era algo que no entraba en su prototipo de relaciones. No sabía ni entendía que estaba pasando por su cuerpo cuando pensaba en el beso, en Carol o en otros momentos de afecto que ella siempre estaba dispuesta a darle. La confusión era tal, que no quería coincidir con Carol, para evitar su rechazo o que ella quisiera hablar del tema.

* * *

Había pensado en irse a dormir en vista que parecía que aquel día no tenía intención de ir a la casa que compartían, pero ella quería, más bien necesitaba hablar con él. Después de la conversación con Jessie, había reflexionado sobre lo sucedido y su relación con Daryl, y una débil esperanza apareció cuando se dio cuenta de que posiblemente ella se estaba engañando a sí misma, al no querer aceptar lo que realmente sentía. Y sobre todo, al entender que ella se debía esta oportunidad de tener ese amor que nunca tuvo.

Después de estar casi dos horas en el porche, al fin apareció con sus pasos cansados pero decididos.

\- Por fin, ya pensé que te quedarías a dormir fuera – murmuró con cierto aire de diversión al verle subir las escaleras para ir a casa.

\- Voy a dormir - informó Daryl, intentando pasar por su lado, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Carol se adelantó hacia él cogiéndole del brazo reteniéndole.

\- No me evites, por favor – suspiró cansada Carol, al ver que él seguía intentándole evitar a toda costa.

\- No te evito.

\- Si lo haces. Y no puedo permitir que hagas esto – Exclamó con cierto aire de dolor, y por primera vez, él le miro – No pasa nada por un beso, Daryl – La mirada se volvió a centrarse en el suelo avergonzado – No pasa nada – repitió al intuir su vergüenza, llevando sus manos a su rostro para que levantará su mirada para mirarle a los ojos directamente – Soy yo, no tengas vergüenza conmigo – Las miradas intensas se cruzaron transmitiendo un cúmulo de sentimientos: vergüenza, inseguridades, amor y afecto - No estoy molesta, Daryl. Me sorprendió, pero no estoy enfadada – le aseguró Carol para intentar aliviar cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad que pudiera tener - Es más, cre...creo que no me importaria si volviera a suceder – Sus palabras con su tono suave y tenue, hicieron que Daryl centrara su mirara en ella queriendo buscar respuestas en sus ojos sobre si lo que estaba diciendo era real.

Carol algo nerviosa, se adelantó acercando su rostro al suyo, para llevar sus labios a los suyos, mientras que con sus manos rodeaba su rostro. Carol presionó sus labios encima de los suyos suavemente, esperando que él le correspondiera. Al ver que él no correspondió, se sintió algo incómoda, pero intento presionar un poco más antes de que finalmente se separara de él.

Daryl había sentido un cierto cosquilleo en el estómago que intento hacer caso omiso, pero que inevitablemente estaba dentro suyo. La inseguridad quedo reflejada en los ojos azules y grandes de Carol al ver la respuesta nula de Daryl.

\- ¿Daryl? – preguntó con voz preocupada al ver que él no había respondido como ella esperaba.

Una mirada extraña y el rostro de indiferencia de Daryl hicieron que Carol empezara a pensar que había sido un completo error lo que acababa de hacer. Trago saliva, intentando mantenerse firme y no llorar. Daryl entrecerró los ojos mirándole con una expresión de ira que sorprendió a Carol quien dio un paso para atrás.

\- Daryl – volvió a pronunciar, antes de que él pasara por su lado y entrar en casa dando un portazo.

* * *

 **Hola chicas,**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Bueno, no todo iba a ser tan fácil. Estamos en ese momento en que ambos están intentando poner el orden sus sentimientos respecto a lo que sienten por el otro. Es un momento complicado porque ambos tienen inseguridades o barreras que afrontar. Así que como ven, las dudas, inseguridades e incluso una especie de cupido por ahí, definen este capítulo.**

 **Daryl es el que más perdido está respecto a sus sentimientos y se refugia en lo único que conoce, no entiende estos sentimientos y es difícil manejarlos para él. Respecto a Carol, también tiene sus inseguridades que Ed tanto le influyo en su vida y en su autoestima.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestro gran apoyo a todos y cada uno de vosotros, porque de verdad hace que tenga muchísimas ganas de seguir escribiendo y compartiéndolo con vosotras Un agradecimiento especial a Valdemar por ayudarme de nuevo en este capítulo, mil gracias de verdad.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestro comentarios.**

 **San.**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Como un niño

**Capítulo 6 – Como un niño**

Carol siguió mirando fijamente la puerta por donde Daryl había desaparecido llevándose consigo trozos de su corazón roto, el labio le tembló amenazando con romper la fortaleza que intentaba aparentar. El nudo en la garganta se hizo más grande a medida que se adentró en la casa oscura, caminando hacia su habitación mientras luchaba contra sus sentimientos para mantenerse firme. No podía llorar, no podía ser frágil.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyando su espalda contra la madera para finalmente dejarse caer hasta el suelo quedándose sentada. Llevó su mano hacia su boca e inevitablemente, comenzó a llorar dejando salir toda la tensión nerviosa que había estado acumulando durante todo el día, dándose cuenta que había cometido un auténtico error. Se había dejado llevar por algo que era completamente irreal, Daryl no sentía, ni sentiría nunca nada por ella.

 _¿Quién te va a querer? ¿Es que no te has visto? Nadie quiere estar con una mujer débil, tan poco atractiva y encima mayor. Nadie te querrá._

Cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran por su rostro, al mismo tiempo que las frases de Ed se repetían otra vez en su mente. Era una estúpida por creer que Daryl iba a sentir algo por ella, por una mujer débil, poco atractiva y _mayor_. ¿Cómo se había podido dejar llevar por semejante estupidez? ¿Daryl y ella juntos? ¿Cómo una pareja? Una auténtica locura. Debía aceptar la realidad y dejarse de fantasías de adolescentes que no llegaban a ningún sitio. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que seguramente había perdido la amistad tan especial que tenían. Y era lo más doloroso de todo. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás para volver a verle como ese amigo tan especial, en vez de sentir esa sensación de que le había perdido para siempre por su estupidez.

Aquella noche se acostó, con lágrimas en los ojos y un dolor profundo en su alma, creyendo que ella no era digna de ser amada por nadie.

Sin apenas haber dormido nada por la batalla emocional de sus sentimientos respecto a Daryl y aún con destellos de recuerdos dolorosos por lo sucedido con los lobos, intentó olvidarse de todo, volviendo a fingir ser una de ama de casa frágil, que ella creía – equivocadamente ‒ que le proporcionaba seguridad.

Tras hacer el desayuno para su grupo y dejarlo preparado, se dispuso a ir casa por casa de la comunidad para ser esa mujer servicial y alegre que todos esperaban de ella. No volvió a la casa del grupo de Rick hasta la noche, ni siquiera coincidió con ninguno de ellos hasta ese momento, ya que había pasado gran parte de la tarde en casa de Jessie con Sam y con ella. Allí pasó un buen rato hablando sobre su pasado con Ed. A pesar de que se movieron muchísimos sentimientos en ambas, pareció que fue muy terapéutico al darse cuenta que ambas habían vivido situaciones demasiado parecidas. Lloraron, y se apoyaron una a la otra.

A medida que se iba acercando a la casa en que compartía con su grupo, el estado de ánimo de ella decayó casi al instante. Estaba demasiado sensible por lo sucedido con Daryl, con los lobos y los recuerdos que aquella tarde le habían sacudido de manera brutal.

Cuando entró en casa se encontró a todos ya preparados para la cena. Por algún motivo que ella desconocía, el ánimo entre sus compañeros del grupo era bastante alegre. Sin que prácticamente nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia se adentró en la sala de estar de la casa de los jóvenes, mientras las risas de Tara y Rosita dominaban la estancia aquel día en contraste a su estado de ánimo casi depresivo.

Avanzó hacia el hueco libre que Michonne y Rick habían dejado para ella, sentándose, antes de dirigir una mirada rápida a todos ellos, viendo a Daryl en la otra parte de la mesa. Por un segundo, sus miradas coincidieron, pero rápidamente él evitó su mirada. Así que ella con un nudo en la garganta, se centró en la comida que tenía enfrente: una estupenda ensalada que Glenn había preparado, aunque Eugene aseguraba que él había sido el autor de ese plato culinario tan delicioso, mientras los demás entre risas y reproches dejaban claro que no creían en sus palabras.

Pronto se percató del motivo de la alegría de sus compañeros, en la mesa había dos botellas de vino, de las cuales estaban casi vacías. Rick con una sonrisa algo fuera de lo normal – probablemente debido a la cantidad ingerida de alcohol ‒ ofreció un poco a Carol, quien rechazó sin pensar. Lo último que necesitaba es algo de alcohol para que sus emociones se desataran aún más.

Ella comió en silencio mientras aquel día las risas y las anécdotas divertidas eran el tema de conversación. Tras pasar al segundo plato, carne de jabalí con una salsa que también había preparado Glenn, Abraham, sorprendiendo a todos, y con un grado de embriaguez bastante notable, se levantó haciendo un sonoro ruido en la copa que aún contenía un poco del líquido granate. La gran mayoría se quedaron mirando sin entender a qué venia aquella interrupción.

‒ Me gustaría anunciar algo, ahora que parece que estamos bien aquí, y que hasta tenemos un jodido cura – dijo señalando hacia fuera, ya que Gabriel se había negado a dormir en su casa - Rosita y yo nos casamos, y estáis todos invitados – una exclamación de sorpresa se escuchó en toda la mesa, dando la enhorabuena a la pareja, Rosita se levantó y empezaron a darse un beso bastante efusivo.

‒ Ei, podrías reservaros para la habitación – sentenció Glenn molesto por el espectáculo bochornoso que estaban dando.

‒ No son de los que utilizan lugares convencionales para sus actividades amatorias, suelen utilizar otros espacios como el baño o la coci…

‒ ¡Eugene, cállate! – le reprochó Tara con cierto desagrado.

En ese justo momento cuando el murmullo de gente invadió la mesa por la noticia, Daryl se levantó con intención de salir de allí lo antes posible.

-Daryl quiero verte con traje y corbata, y quizá te buscaremos una novia. Ya sabes dicen que de una boda sale otra boda – Dijo divertida Maggie, dirigiendo una mirada a Carol. En otras circunstancias, no se hubiera atrevido a decirle un comentario semejante a Daryl, pero el alcohol estaba empezando a dejar las inhibiciones fuera.

\- Dejaros cursilerías y gilipolleces. No pienso ir.

\- Tienes que ir – Glenn sentenció divertido – y seguro que…

\- ¿Me vas a obligar tú? – preguntó agresivamente. Todos los miembros del grupo que hasta ese momento habían estado alegres, se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de Daryl hacia Glenn quien apenas había dicho nada para ofenderle de tal manera.

\- Daryl, no pretendía ofenderte, era broma – dijo Glenn entre cohibido y sorprendido, mientras Abraham se había puesto en medio en el caso de que Daryl fuese a utilizar la violencia.

\- Dejadme en paz – Miró a todos en especial a Rick quien se había levantado en vista de su mal humor, para intentar frenarle, en el caso de Daryl se volviera más agresivo, y después dirigió una leve mirada a Carol quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Y en ese momento, Daryl se giró dirección a la puerta. Si algo odiaba Daryl era la intromisión en su vida personal o privada, sobre todo en ese momento tan complicado.

Sintió levemente los pasos de alguien detrás suyo, e inconscientemente se giró para ver a Carol quien había seguido sus pasos apresuramente. Se paró enfrentándole, mientras una rabia que no supo si procedía del alcohol o verdaderamente de su interior le hizo decirle: - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó Daryl antes de desaparecer por las calles.

Carol sintió como si otra espada se clavara en su corazón y parpadeó confusa parando su movimiento, sintiendo que sus inseguridades se hacían más grandes. Mucho más. Lo que estaba más que claro es que su relación de amistad, ya fuese de amistad o de lo que fuese, estaba más que rota.

* * *

Caminó por las calles de Alejandría durante horas, hasta que la rabia incomprensible disminuyó, al mismo tiempo que el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo también descendió. Empezó a ascender los escalones que llevaban a la casa, cuando una sombra en el porche en el lugar donde en otras ocasiones él había ocupado, le sorprendió. Carol, con la cabeza baja, y con cierto aire de preocupación pero a la vez de enfado, estaba sentada con sus manos apoyadas contra las rodillas. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad mezclado con vergüenza y toques de ira, le invadieron. Sin quererlo, sus pasos se pararon al descubrir su presencia, ella se levantó, acercándose a él, lo suficiente para no invadir su espacio personal ya que por primera vez Carol no se sentía cómoda cerca de él y las miradas intensas coincidieron pero en dicha ocasión, los sentimientos contradictorios por parte de ambos estaban desbordados.

‒ Puedo asumir que no quieras saber nada de mi –, su voz estaba cargada con demasiados toques de dolor y de humillación que hicieron sentir a Daryl culpable – puedo asumir que no quieras que seamos amigos, de hecho estoy empezando a asimilar que te he perdido – hizo una pausa sintiendo el nudo en la garganta, antes de añadir con dureza pero con cierto aire de preocupación ‒ Pero no puedo permitir que vuelvas a ser ese _niño_ , Daryl.

La mirada que le dirigió Carol, hizo que Daryl entendiera a la perfección lo que le estaba intentando transmitirle. Podría haberle dicho más cosas, pero la incomodidad que en ese momento sentía al estar cerca de Daryl, no le permitieron decir nada. A diferencia de unas horas atrás, Daryl no tenía la capacidad de poder decir nada, sobre todo porque aquellas palabras le habían dañado profundamente. Siguió con la mirada puesta en ella, quien pasó por su lado sin mirarle para adentrarse en la casa viendo como desaparecía en la oscuridad de la casa.

Aun cuando desapareció de su vista, él siguió con la mirada en esa dirección, dándose cuenta por primera vez desde que había sucedido el _incidente del beso_ , que ella estaba sufriendo. Y ya no solo eso, ella lo estaba volviendo a hacer. Había dejado su dolor a un lado, para acercarse a él para hacerle saber que estaba volviendo a ser ese niño que una vez dejó de ser. Los papeles se estaban invirtiendo de nuevo, Daryl había intentado durante las últimas semanas que ella no se consumiera y ahora ella, lo estaba haciendo por él, a pesar de que la distancia que ambos habían tomado.

* * *

Las palabras de Carol retumbaban en su mente, una y otra vez desde que habían sido pronunciadas. Aquellas palabras habían significado mucho cuando manifestó que le consideraba un hombre, y que ahora expresara que le consideraba un niño otra vez, le hizo darse cuenta de en qué se estaba convirtiendo. Había sido su mayor apoyo durante mucho tiempo, la única persona que le proporcionó seguridad sobre sí mismo, y para qué negarlo, su opinión sobre cómo le veía y cómo le consideraba era importante para él.

Y además, ella estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Él había empezado esto, él – aún sin entender por qué – le había besado. Y cuando ella lo había hecho, la había rechazado. No habían hecho falta las palabras para que ella hubiera entendido que la había rechazado, además la otra noche le había intentado apartar de su vida y ella había dejado claro que había captado el mensaje a la perfección.

El enojo volvió a florecer de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión hacia sí mismo. No entendía que estaba pasando con él, pero sabía que con esa actitud estaba haciendo daño a Carol, y estaba volviendo a ser algo que él no quería ser. A pesar de qué le había asegurado que no quería saber nada de ella, la realidad era bien distinta. Él la necesitaba. Pero sobre todo necesitaba que ella estuviera bien.

Pero cada vez que pensaba en ella y en el beso, una sensación de bienestar le invadía, pero que paralelamente y en contraste le hacía sentirse mal, e incluso le hacía sentir débil.

 _Eres tan débil que te dejas arrastrar por un par de tetas. Menudo mamón estás hecho, Darylina. ¿Ahora te van los besitos y esas mariconadas? Despierta hermanito, las mujeres están para follarlas y olvidarte de ellas._

\- ¿Estás bien? – La voz de Aarón interrumpió los pensamientos de su hermano. Algo alterado, Daryl se levantó cogiendo un trozo de madera y tirándola a la hoguera que habían hecho.

\- Por supuesto – La voz se elevó más de lo normal, con un tono más agresivo. Aarón lo observó mientras volvió a sentarse, dejando que el silencio adornara la estancia de paisajes negros y peligrosos.

\- Llevas varios días fuera de ti – contestó Aarón – Estoy seguro que no estás bien.

\- ¿Qué te importa a ti? – volvió a pronunciar agresivamente, mientras cogió la ballesta para matar a un caminante que se acercaba.

\- Creo que hay algo que te preocupa, puede que no sea la mejor compañía del mundo, pero no tenemos otra cosa que hacer ahora mismo – contestó con cierto aire de diversión pero no tuvo el efecto esperado sobre él, quien seguía de pie nervioso – además me importa, porque parece que estás pasándolo mal - Le observó quien seguía inquieto para después añadir - ¿Es por lo que le pasó a Carol? – preguntó con voz baja, Daryl le miró entrecerrando los ojos para apartar la mirada finalmente - Ya entiendo.

\- ¿Qué entiendes, tu no entiendes nada?

\- Enfádate si quieres conmigo, pégame o chíllame pero sabes que no vas a solucionar tu enfado de esa manera – la tranquilidad y la pasividad conjuntamente con las palabras dejaron a Daryl de pie aun inquieto pero valorando sus palabras para darse cuenta de que tenía razón – porque conmigo no estas enfadado. Sí quieres podemos hablar – hablar era algo que no le gustaba demasiado, pero la necesidad de al menos buscar una respuesta le hizo dar un par de vueltas a su alrededor para sentarse de nuevo.

\- La he _jodido_ – afirmó contundentemente, Aarón esperó a que siguiera hablando – con Carol – añadió después.

\- ¿Tiene solución? – podría haber indagado más sobre cuál era el problema exacto pero conociendo a Daryl no hubiera obtenido una respuesta exacta.

\- No sé. No sé cómo demonios solucionarlo – Aarón observó lo perdido que estaba y fuese lo que fuese lo que hubiese hecho tenía a Daryl completamente confundido – No sé qué _mierda_ me pasa ni qué cojones estoy sintiendo – confesó finalmente cansado. Las facciones de Daryl mostraban desesperación y sentimientos de arrepentimiento. Aarón lo observó atentamente intuyendo a que se debían esas palabras y se atrevió a relatarle un detalle personal para ofrecerle algo de ayuda.

\- Entiendo esa sensación, me pase casi toda mi adolescencia sin saber que me pasaba, pero lo único que sabía es que me atraían los hombres. Nunca lo entendí, y no sabía que me _mierda_ me pasaba – repitiendo sus palabras, haciendo que Daryl quien le escuchaba atentamente se sintiera más identificado con sus palabras – ¿Por qué no podía ser como los demás hombres? ¿Por qué no podía ser como mi padre quería que fuese? ¿Por qué no podían gustarme las mujeres? – Aarón se encogió de hombros antes de hablar – Hasta que un día hice lo que realmente sentía. Al principio estaba como tú, perdido con pánico y enfadado con el mundo porque no entendía que estaba haciendo. Pero después entendí, que aunque mi padre y mi madre quisieran dominar mi vida, es mi vida y debía hacer lo que verdaderamente me hacía feliz. Dejé todo atrás e hice lo que verdaderamente sentía. Y si no llego a dar ese paso ahora mismo seria el hombre más infeliz del mundo – Daryl le miraba escuchándole atentamente – Puede que no sepas lo que te pasa, pero haz lo que sientas Daryl. Es tu vida. Haz lo que quieras con ella y si sientes algo, hazlo. No sientas vergüenza por sentir.

Daryl pestañeó un par de veces asimilando sus palabras, dándole valor a todos y cada una de ellas. Si hacía caso a las palabras de Aarón debía hacer lo que sentía, pero era tan fácil decirlo y tan difícil hacerlo. Aun así, pensó que al menos debería intentarlo.

* * *

La ausencia de Daryl en Alejandría hizo que Carol estuviera preocupada porque tanto él como Aarón tuvieran un encontronazo con el lobo que se había escapado. A pesar de que en los últimos días antes de irse, había evitado su presencia mientras que él parecía inquieto y fuera de sí con todo el mundo. Era extraño ya que a pesar de que Carol evitaba su presencia, no quitaba la vista de sus reacciones.

Algo cansada por la batalla emocional que todavía tenía en su cabeza, pasó la tarde con Jessie con quién parecía que se había creado una relación de amistad. A pesar de que con la gente de su grupo tenía muy buena relación, con nadie de ellos había hablado de detalles tan sumamente delicados como las palizas que Ed le daba. En alguna ocasión, había comentado con Rick y también con Daryl quien era la persona que más conocía su pasado. Pero con Jessie era diferente. Era más que terapéutico hablar sobre los sentimientos de culpabilidad y pensamientos que ambas habían sentido durante tanto tiempo.

A su vez, Carol había hablado abiertamente sobre algo que con nadie había hablado. Daryl. Las situaciones vividas en los últimos días, le habían hecho desahogarse con Jessie, siendo la primera persona conocedora de todo lo sucedido con Daryl. Jessie intentaba ser positiva y que a su vez, Carol también lo fuera, pero parecía que Carol había cerrado cierta posibilidad. Aunque una cosa tenía clara, una cosa es que no pudiera ser su amiga o algo más, pero no iba a permitir que Daryl volviera a ser esa persona que fue o que no le preocupara lo que le pasara.

Aquella tarde, nada más salir de casa de Jessie, se cruzó con la moto de Daryl quien acababa de llegar. Suspiró aliviada, y manteniendo las distancias, solo le dirigió una suave mirada hacia él, haciéndole ver que se alegraba que estuviera de vuelta. Él correspondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, antes de que ella se metiera en la casa para cenar. Tras lo sucedido días atrás en la cena que Abraham y Rosita habían anunciado su compromiso, todos parecían mantener las distancias con Daryl ya que notaban que algo estaba sucediendo con él y su mundo interior. Rick quiso indagar sobre lo sucedido, pero no tuvo el efecto esperado, ya que él seguía bastante cerrado en sí mismo.

Los días siguientes fueron pasando, mientras Daryl pareció haber cambiado de actitud levemente ya que intentaba hacer pequeños acercamientos con Carol, en una ocasión intentó ayudarle con la cesta de la ropa de Alejandría, aunque ella negó su ayuda al asegurar que podía perfectamente, o incluso en una de las salidas de Daryl, este había encontrado un par de libros en una de las casas y se los cedió para que pudiera leer. A pesar de no tener ni idea de cuáles eran los temas de los libros que había cogido, se los llevó a Carol, debido a que días antes, la había escuchado quejarse de que existían pocos libros interesantes en Alejandría.

Carol se sorprendió cuando él se acercó a ella y con voz avergonzado, le anunció que había encontrado dos libros para ella. Le dedicó una sonrisa tenue dándole las gracias mientras él le dio una mirada de inseguridad mezclado con demasiadas preguntas, antes de dejar a Carol sola con sus nuevas adquisiciones. Carol no pudo evitar reírse al comprobar que uno de los libros que le había traído se trataba de una novela erótica. Obviamente, Carol sabía que Daryl no se había percatado que le acababa de regalar un libro donde se encontraban las historias más tórridas y explícitas que jamás había leído. Seguramente, Daryl se moriría de vergüenza si fuera conocedor de ese detalle y por un momento pensó en utilizar ese elemento como método de burla, antes de recordar lo que sucedía entre ellos. Daryl hacia suaves y pequeños intentos de acercarse a ella, como si lo que hubiera sucedido entre ellos no hubiera pasado. Pero Carol seguía poniendo barreras entre ellos ya que todavía era incómodo estar cerca de él.

Carol sabía que estaba perdido y que no sabía qué hacer para volver a tener la relación que tenían antes, pero la situación era muy extraña. Carol quería más que nada en el mundo volver a tenerle como amigo, pero le daba miedo volver a acercarse a él por temor a sufrir. Cada día que pasaba se dada cuenta que ella le quería como algo más que un amigo y que estaba enamorada de él. Completamente enamorada de él. Acercarse a él y volver a tener la relación que tenían antes era casi inviable para ella.

* * *

El ambiente de jolgorio invadió Alejandría cuando la comunidad se enteró de la boda de Abraham y Rosita, y parecía haber abierto una ventana a la esperanza y a la alegría. A pesar de que iba a ser algo sencillo y sin demasiada complicación, estaba movilizando a toda la comunidad, como una excusa de que necesitaban un acontecimiento alegre como clavo ardiente para avivar la llama de la esperanza. Rick, Deanna y Carol eran bastante escépticos a que la felicidad de la boda olvidara todo lo sucedido con los lobos y los caminantes. Pero aquel acontecimiento había conseguido alegrar un poco a todos. Maggie y Michonne consideraban que podía ser un buen motivo para reavivar la sensación de estar vivos.

A pesar de su escepticismo y de su estado de ánimo, la boda le estaba proporcionando alegría incluso a Carol. Había sido bastante escéptica con Alejandría pero cada día que pasaba en la ciudad era consciente que sus esfuerzos eran en vano y que estaba empezando a bajar la guardia, pero por otra parte sentía cierto alivio emocional. Debía ser sincera, la boda también le estaba proporcionando un toque de ilusión que hasta ahora había perdido. Así que a dos días de la boda, Carol empezó a limpiar la casa ilusionada olvidando por momentos su propia situación sentimental. La casa de Rick era donde se celebraría una especie de banquete, que obviamente iba a ser muy escueto, pero lo suficiente para que la gente de Alejandría se pasara por la casa a tomar un tentempié. Fue limpiando las habitaciones de la casa una por una: la de Michonne, Morgan, Rick, Carl y Judith; y finalmente la de que supuestamente era la de Daryl.

Había supuesto que Daryl no dormía esa habitación, pero se sorprendió al comprobar que había pernoctado en esa habitación en más de una ocasión, sobre todo al ver las condiciones en la que se encontraba. Estaba hecha un desastre. Negando con la cabeza, empezó a limpiar y ordenar lo que pudo un poco por encima. A medida que intentaba ordenar su estancia, un objeto tirado en el suelo le llamo la atención. Un libro estaba abierto en el suelo, boca abajo, debajo de la cama. Sabía que ese libro estaba bajo su posesión pero algo en su corazón se removió al comprobar que estaba siendo utilizado.

El libro "Treatring Survivors of Childhood Abuse" que había cogido en la casa de acogida de Atlanta y que se le cayó delante suyo sin querer de su bolsa, estaba bajo su cama. Con cuidado cogió el libro y lo giró por la página en la que estaba abierta para descubrir que el libro estaba lleno de garabatos, en lo que parecía ser una página de ejercicios sobre la Coincidencia emocional. Vio que a pesar de que estaba pintado la gran mayoría del libro en muchas de ellos había signos de interrogación. Y algunos ejercicios de autoestima, de autoconocimiento o de sentimientos estaban hechos con garabatos inteligibles.

Para Daryl aquel pequeño gesto era un gran avance, un avance muy grande para alguien como él. La sensación de orgullo y de amor reflotó en su corazón cuando sin querer leyó algunas de las frases que había escrito, mal explicado y con faltas de ortografía. Daryl estaba buscando soluciones para estar _mejor consigo mismo y con los demás_ , y sobre todo, buscaba soluciones para _estar_ _bien con Carol._

Estar bien con Carol.

Aquella frase directa, concisa y sencilla hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Abrumada por lo que acababa de leer, dejó el libro donde se lo había encontrado, haciendo como si no hubiera visto nada, ya que intuía que si él era consciente de esa invasión, probablemente se lo tomaría de una manera negativa. Así que terminó de recoger para salir de la habitación con un cúmulo de sentimientos, pero sobre todo orgullosa de Daryl.

* * *

Aquella noche tras cenar, Daryl desapareció de la cena rápidamente sorprendiendo a todos, pero a la vez todos sabían que algo estaba pasando en su mundo. Carol sabía que por mucho que Daryl estuviera haciendo los esfuerzos por cambiar y por mejorar su vida, los libros no hacían milagros y que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar y hasta llegar a un momento óptimo en su vida. Aun así, aquel día no dudo en dirigirle un par de miradas llenas de orgullo.

Seguramente Daryl estaría dando una vuelta como era normal en su rutina nocturna. Así que sin demasiada preocupación ella subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación a seguir leyendo la novela erótica que por equivocación Daryl le había traído, pero que se había sentido atraída por ella. Subió las escaleras recordando como el día anterior, había dejado de leer justo en un momento en que Kevin desnudaba a la joven Catherine. Y necesitaba leer la continuación de esa tórrida historia. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, para ver una sombra caminar por su habitación. Dio un sobresalto al ver que Daryl estaba en su interior, paseándose por la habitación inquieto.

-Daryl ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó aun con la mano en la maneta, para cerrar la puerta tras de sí confusa sobre la presencia de él en su habitación. Daryl se paró en medio de la habitación mirando al suelo, mientras parecía indeciso, cohibido e incluso avergonzado.

Carol avanzó hacia él, aunque con una distancia bastante prudente porque a pesar de que había descubierto que Daryl estaba intentando solucionar las cosas a su manera, ella seguía sintiendo cosas por él que no sabía controlar.

\- ¿Por qué… dijiste que… volvía a ser un niño? – La mirada se centró en sus ojos confusos y por primera vez en días, sus miradas se encontraron dándose cuenta de cuánto se habían echado de menos una a la otra.

\- Porque estabas descontrolado, fuera de sí, como un niño cuando coge una rabieta y no logra razonar por más que se le diga. Por suerte, parece que poco a poco estas volviendo en ti – Daryl estrechó sus ojos por su respuesta, pensativo y reflexivo. La boca de él mostró una pequeña pero perceptible mueca de satisfacción, antes de volver a mirar al suelo, dar un paso hacia delante para formular casi tartamudeando.

\- Emmm… el otro día… dijiste que… que… no te importaría que… volviera a… ya sabes a… suceder… - Su mirada iba del suelo hacia ella mostrando indecisión, dudas y vergüenza, como un adolescente tímido. Carol suspiró cruzando los brazos bajo sus pechos antes de asentir, sintiendo como el corazón le empezó a latir demasiado fuerte, al darse cuenta de que él estaba sacando ese tema.

\- Si, eso fue lo que dije.

\- ¿Iba… en serio? – Su voz mostró vergüenza, queriendo saber si realmente sus palabras eran verdad o no, y busco en sus ojos la respuesta, pero lo único que vio en ellos dolor y un deje de humillación.

\- Si, Daryl. Iba muy en serio –. Admitió por fin tras un suspiro largo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque siento algo por ti – Él parpadeó queriendo asimilar sus palabras. Carol se encogió de hombros, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo – puede que no debería decirte esto, pero… – hizo una pausa para evitar ponerse a llorar mientras él la observaba muy detenidamente – siento algo muy fuerte por ti… no como amigos, como algo más que eso, y sé que tú no sientes nada por mí, y… - la mirada de él hizo detener su discurso, al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba confesando mientras él solo la miraba impasible, volviendo a sentirse humillada llevó sus manos a su rostro tapándose la cara evitando enfrentarse a él – Que estúpida soy – susurró dejando que las lágrimas brotaran por las mejillas.

Daryl había escuchado sus palabras detenidamente, pero por primera vez era consciente que sentía algo diferente cuando estaba con ella, que sentía bienestar cuando se trataba de ella y que inexplicablemente, a él tampoco le importaba que le besara. Aunque no entendía por qué, si él era un paleto malhablado, ella podía sentir algo por él. No sabía la diferencia entre amigo y algo más como ella había descrito, pero creía fielmente que era a eso a lo que se refería. La vio rota delante suyo, con su rostro tapado por sus manos por la vergüenza y la humillación, y en ese momento se dio cuenta a que se refería Aarón cuando hablaba de dejarse llevar o cuando Carol le había dicho que debía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos cuando lo de Beth. Ahora era muy diferente, pero necesitaba dejarse llevar por ellos. Su cuerpo le pedía que se acercara a ella.

Carol de pronto sintió como unas manos indecisas se posaron en sus hombros que hizo apartar las manos de su cara para verle, quien estaba cerca, muy cerca pero con una mirada de preocupación y de ternura.

-No eres una estúpida – susurró suavemente. Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos con tal intensidad que Carol sintió que algo se removió en su estómago.

Lentamente y casi con temor, él se inclinó sobre sus suaves labios rozándolos suavemente con timidez y vergüenza. El corazón de ambos se aceleró mientras una sensación de amor y de sentimientos profundos se desbordó por ese toque suave y sencillo. Carol apretó sus labios contra los suyos llevando sus manos hacia su nuca acomodándose contra su cuerpo dejándose llevar por ese momento que durante tanto tiempo había soñado y que nunca pensó que fuera a llegar. El corazón de Daryl se desbordó por un sentimiento que jamás había sentido anteriormente, un sentimiento que le hizo temblar y que invadía cada célula de su cuerpo.

Carol tenía razón, el _niño_ desaparecía de su interior para sentir que el _hombre_ volvía.

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué tal van? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Por fin ha habido un beso _de verdad_ ya que por primera vez, los dos eran conscientes, aunque han pasado varios días de sufrimiento y de distanciamiento, e incluso Daryl ha vuelto a ser a ese niño que no entiende sus sentimientos y que responde de manera irracional a las situaciones que no entiende.**

 **Daryl es un niño en muchas ocasiones sobre todo en lo que se refiere a sus emociones, ya que no las entiende y reacciona como un niño descontrolado. En ese momento, Daryl está sufriendo un momento complicado en sí mismo, se siente perdido y confuso sobre quién es y en especial en lo referente a los valores que hasta ahora había tomado como buenos, inculcados por su hermano (amor, amistad, etc...) Por eso necesita un poco mas de tiempo para asimilar todo lo que esta pasando y sintiendo.**

 **Me gusta la figura de Aaron porque creo que su personalidad puede ayudar mucho a Daryl y me gusta la idea de que sean amigos.**

 **He querido utilizar el libro de los abusos como un elemento de su intención de mejorar (tal y como se transmite en la serie) y porque personalmente me gustaría que volviera a salir y saber cómo Daryl ha hecho uso de ese libro.**

 **Carol hace lo que siempre ha hecho: preocuparse por los demás antes que de ella misma y aunque su rechazo le sigue doliendo y ha dañado mucho en sus inseguridades, ella no puede dejar de preocuparse por él queriendo evitar que él vuelva a ser ese niño/crio (porque no puede dejar que se consuma tampoco) que ella conoció en Atlanta, aun si tiene que sacrificar su amistad con él, ella no puede dejar que vuelva a ese lugar (Igual que hizo en la segunda temporada, para que no se separa del grupo)**

 **Mil gracias a todas por vuestro gran apoyo, por todos y cada uno de vuestros mensajes o votos, que me animan a seguir escribiendo tan ilusionada y motivada como estoy ahora mismo. En especial agradecer a la gran Valdemar, quien una vez más me ha hecho sugerencias, correcciones para que quede aún mejor. Y hoy quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a una seguidora de este fic, Gina por haber hecho un dibujo hermoso con su asombroso talento inspirado en una escena de este fic. ¡Gracias!**

 **Por cierto, si alguien quiere que le etiquete cada vez que publique un nuevo capítulo que me lo diga.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo.**

 **San.**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Estupideces

**Capítulo 7 – Estupideces**

La dulzura con la que Daryl estaba manteniendo el beso sorprendió a Carol, parecía que la trataba como si se fuera a romper, mientras que la vergüenza y la timidez parecía que habían desaparecido a medida que los labios empezaban a jugar entre ellos. Un sinfín de emociones invadían a ambos, quienes no podían separarse el uno del otro.

Pero el sonido del portazo de la puerta principal les separó como si fueran dos adolescentes pillados haciendo algo indebido. Se quedaron quietos en medio de la habitación, escuchando los pasos ascender las escaleras seguido del desesperado llanto del bebé. La pareja se miró entre sí, jadeantes por la excitación y los nervios, y con el corazón de ambos bombeando sin cesar. La mujer levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos pequeños que irradiaban ternura y amor, e incluso intuyó ver deseo. Aún con las miradas conectadas entre sí, escucharon la puerta volverse a cerrar y llanto del bebé cesar un poco, hasta quedar en silencio profundamente.

Las emociones aun desbordaban al arquero quien dejándose llevar por ellas, dejó caer su cabeza contra hombro, ya que parecía que los besos que habían compartido no habían aplacado sus ganas de estar cerca de ella. Cuando él se separó y levantó el rostro para coincidir sus miradas, vio en su mirada oscurecida y entonces, él le volvió a besar. Pero en esta ocasión, la ternura dejó paso a la pasión y a la fogosidad. Sus labios estaban desesperados esta vez, no había lugar para la ternura o la dulzura, y Carol respondió a su fogosidad uniéndose a ese beso tan salvaje. La lengua de Daryl entró dentro de su boca, sin pedir permiso, provocando en Carol un gemido en el fondo de su garganta al sentir como la pasión se apoderaba de ella sin cesar. Los movimientos de Daryl contra su cuerpo eran descoordinados pero sobre todo desesperados. Sus robustas manos le apretaban hacia él y Carol podía sentir bajo la ropa el cuerpo duro de él, en especial, en la parte sur de su cuerpo, dejando en evidencia que aquella situación estaba excitándole. Dio un golpe de cadera hacia ella, como si quisiera conseguir más de ella. Él separó de sus labios bajando por su rostro hasta lamer su cuello, al mismo tiempo que su mano caliente y fuerte buscó el espacio entre la ropa y su cuerpo para meterla bajo el oscuro y feo jersey de lana.

Sintió como la piel se erizaba al sentir la caricia de su mano por su costado hasta llegar a su sujetador, tocando su pecho izquierdo por encima de la prenda. Carol cerró los ojos al darse cuenta que Daryl estaba descontrolado, y aunque se moría de ganas por hacer el amor con él, necesitaba ir despacio. Y por un momento, el pánico invadió de su cuerpo al imaginar las manos de Ed en su cuerpo y su sucia boca en su cuello.

-Daryl, ¡para! – Susurró su nombre con un toque de pánico en su voz, llevando su mano hacia la suya, separándose de él – creo que deberíamos parar – intentando parar las manos de él, y por consiguiente lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Sus palabras hicieron parar en seco a Daryl quien le miro sin comprender que significaba aquello entrecerrando los ojos para verla a ella jadear por el pánico y la excitación. Ella al levantar la vista vio su rostro mezclado por la rabia y la frustración debido al rechazo y ella se apresuró a aclarar.

\- No estoy diciendo que no quiero que pase, porque estoy deseando que pase – confesó entre avergonzada y con timidez – pero necesito ir despacio – aclaró mirándole con la esperanza de que pudiera entenderlo.

Daryl con un toque de frustración y rechazo, se dio cuenta que no podía tratar a Carol como las otras mujeres con las que se había acostado anteriormente, casi todas prostitutas, que aunque no entendía el concepto de tiempo en cuanto al sexo – porque para él los besos siempre iba acompañado de sexo –, esto era nuevo para él. Además, Carol y su relación – aunque aún sin entender qué relación tenían – eran más importante que eso. Así que él sólo asintió aceptando sus condiciones.

\- Está bien – susurró con su voz ronca. Carol vio en sus ojos desenfreno aun pero también frustración.

\- Daryl, no estás enfadado ¿verdad? – Él negó con la cabeza a pesar de que estaba frustrado. Ella volvió a ver la confusión en él y se acercó a él poniendo sus manos en su rostro para coincidir sus ojos en los suyos – Sé que seguramente esto es nuevo para ti, e incluso para mí después de tanto tiempo, pero no quiero que mañana te arrepientas de lo pase hoy.

\- No me arrepentiré – contestó tan rápido que sorprendió a Carol – pero como quieras.

\- Gracias, Daryl - Él asintió antes de girarse dirección a la puerta - ¿Adónde vas?

\- Necesito una jodida ducha – murmuró frustrado.

\- Daryl – le llamó de nuevo, con la intención de verle los ojos para cerciorarse de que no estaba enfadado – Sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti – Se acercó a él, enmarcando su rostro, mirándole a los ojos para besarle suavemente, un beso que él respondió de la misma manera. Fue corto, pero intenso.

Y tras esto, Daryl se giró para desaparecer por la habitación.

Carol se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación analizando lo que acaba de pasar. Acababa de rechazar a Daryl sexualmente, con la excusa de ir más despacio. Aunque interiormente hubiera dado lo que fuera por dejarse llevar.

 _Pero quien te_ _crees que eres, ¿eh? ¿Es que no te has visto? ¿Quién se va excitar contigo? Por una mujer mayor y poco atractiva, y además que se ha dejado follar como una prostituta._

Pero la sombra de Ed había aparecido en el momento menos esperado. Sus únicas relaciones habían sido con él y las experiencias que retenía en su mente de estas eran bastante nefastas y a pesar de que sabía que con Daryl la experiencia iba a ser diferente, el miedo le paralizó en ese instante, impidiendo que siguiera tocándole.

Además, tenía la sensación de que no iba a estar a la altura de las expectativas de Daryl, sus conocimientos sexuales eran pésimos, lo poco que sabía era lo que el incompetente marido le había enseñado – más bien impuesto - y lo que había leído en la novela erótica que curiosamente estaba aprendiendo más que en todos los años de matrimonio con Ed. Por un momento, se giró por la habitación para sentarse en la cama, mordiéndose el labio maldiciéndose a sí misma por permitir que la presencia de Ed aún estuviera rondando en su vida. Y sobre todo en ese momento, que parecía que estaba a punto de empezar algo con Daryl.

Pero, ¿Daryl quería acostarse con ella? ¿En serio? Si era sincera consigo misma, era algo que no acaba de comprender ni asimilar. ¿Cómo Daryl iba a sentirse atraída por una mujer como ella, mayor, canosa? Pero incomprensiblemente para ella, había notado su erección bajo sus pantalones. Por ella. ¿Pero y si, no era más que por la falta de sexo? Él era un hombre, al fin y al cabo, y seguramente no era más que él necesitaba desahogarse, no porque le atrajera sexualmente.

Con esa sensación de malestar, por sentirse poco atractiva y las voces de Ed retumbando en su cabeza intentó dormir, aunque le costó un poco.

Por su parte, Daryl tras la ducha que calmó un poco su estado de excitación, intentó conciliar el sueño, aunque le fue bastante difícil. No estaba acostumbrado a ese rechazo por parte de las mujeres, si bien es cierto que sus relaciones sexuales eran con prostitutas que les pagaba su hermano para acostarse con él, así que, era lógico que no hubiera rechazo. No entendía el concepto de ir despacio en el sexo, ni tampoco entendía el compartir besos porque sí – aunque fueran de lo más satisfactorio - siempre habían sido el preludio de las relaciones sexuales fugaces en algún antro de mala muerte. Lo cierto es que había visto a otras personas que compartían besos porque sí y probablemente era algo común entre los demás y parecía que Carol era lo que quería.

Pero lo que le había desconcertado más era ese toque de pánico que había sentido en su voz. En ese momento, debido a la frustración y a la sensación de rechazo, no se había dado cuenta de aquel pequeño pero tan importante detalle. Ahora recordaba ese toque y su rostro de pánico tras separarse de sus manos. Carol tenía miedo. De él. Y aquello era más doloroso que el rechazo en sí.

Además debía de ser realista, qué mujer que no fuera pagando, se querría acostar con él. Con un paleto malhablado y antipático. Aquella idea le rondó por la cabeza durante toda la noche.

* * *

Carol bajó las escaleras aún somnolienta debido a lo poco que había dormido, pero al parecer no era la única que no había podido dormir apenas. En el salón ahí estaba Daryl moviéndose inquieto de un lado para otro.

\- Buenos días, Daryl – sentenció cuando bajó las últimas escaleras, haciendo que él se parara sus pasos mirándole sin saber cómo actuar. Ella se acercó a él, y a pesar de sus inseguridades, ella se acercó a él dándole un beso en los labios, que él a pesar de la sorpresa, respondió sin dudar - ¿Qué haces tan pronto despierto? – le preguntó aunque intuía que como a ella, lo sucedido el día anterior no le había dejado dormir tranquilamente.

\- No podía dormir más – moviéndose por la cocina mientras ella se preparaba para hacer el desayuno. Pero tenerle allí paseándose inquieto no facilitaba que ella pudiese concentrarse en el desayuno mientras él la observaba sin saber qué significaba su mirada.

\- Daryl ¿estás bien? Necesitas hablar de lo que pasó anoche – preguntó queriendo saber si él se había arrepentido sobre lo sucedido entre ellos dos o si él había tomado aquello como un rechazo. Y, sobre todo, porque él parecía ansioso por conocer algunas respuestas

\- ¿Te doy miedo? - Preguntó un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Qué? No. Daryl, no… Lo único que… que - tartamudeó Carol, antes de mirarle y hablarle directamente – yo… no tengo buenas experiencias con el sexo. Ed no era muy caballeroso en ese sentido… En ninguno, en realidad. Y… la gran mayoría de veces ni siquiera eran consentidas – Daryl vio la humillación y la vergüenza en sus ojos, sintiendo la rabia en su interior, mientras apretó los puños y sus facciones se endurecieron al pensar lo que ese desgraciado había hecho con ella. Carol se acercó un poco a él antes de hablar de nuevo – Yo necesito algo de tiempo, pensé que después de todos estos años lo tendría superado, pero no…

Él se acercó a ella aún indeciso y dubitativo, pero con un toque de preocupación y de ternura le preguntó: - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice se...? – susurró suavemente, queriendo saber si él la hizo sentir mal y ella vio la culpabilidad en sus ojos.

\- Oh no, no creas que me has hecho sentir mal, por supuesto que no – dijo poniendo sus manos en su rostro, para mirarle a los ojos para hacerle ver que él no era el culpable de nada - no me hiciste daño Daryl, sólo que Ed sigue en mi vida después de tanto tiempo y… - La mirada de ella se centró en él – te puedo asegurar que Ed no te llega a la suela del zapato. No hay otro hombre mejor que tú.

Carol sintió que su corazón se llenaba de ternura al comprobar que Daryl estaba preocupado por lo ocurrido el día anterior y por haberle hecho daño. Por su parte, Daryl estaba abrumado por lo que le acaba decir, le había considerado un hombre otra vez y de nuevo le estaba alabando. Y llevado por su instinto se adelantó dándole un beso que ella aceptó sin pensar.

Fue un beso que removió todos los sentimientos que ambos tenían haciendo que las dudas de ambos se disiparon. Entre medio del beso dieron un paso atrás, haciendo que el trasero de Carol chocara contra el horno, al mismo tiempo que se besaban lentamente.

\- ¡Wow! – soltó Carol cuando se separaron abrumada por tantos sentimientos.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y dejar caer su frente contra la suya cerrando los ojos disfrutando de ese momento. Pero esa intimidad, se vio interrumpida por el gemido de un bebé seguida de la voz de Rick a lo lejos, ambos se separaron e intentaron aparentar normalidad. Carol empezó a sacar todos los ingredientes para hacer las tortitas y Daryl empezó a moverse nervioso por la cocina. No tardaron en presenciar como Rick entraba con Judith en brazos, la cual gimoteaba.

\- Buenos días – saludó Rick mientras que Daryl sólo le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza nervioso y Carol con una estupenda sonrisa. Rick dejó a la pequeña en su asiento y se dirigió a coger la comida para ella – Me alegra verte por aquí Daryl – sentenció Rick pasando por su lado parándose un instante para entablar conversación con él - últimamente estabas un poco desaparecido – Daryl entrecerró los ojos por su frase sabiendo a qué se refería.

\- Ya estoy de vuelta – contestó Daryl aunque algo malhumorado, Rick le dirigió una mirada moviendo la cabeza antes de darle una suave palmada en su espalda.

\- Pues bienvenido de nuevo, te aseguro que no me gustaba enfrentarme con el Daryl de la cantera – anunció Rick, Daryl sólo le miró asintiendo sabiendo exactamente a qué estaba haciendo referencia.

\- Rick – llamó Carol quien al ver que la pequeña no paraba de llorar, le había cogido en brazos para intentar calmarla al presenciar que aquel día estaba más inquieta que nunca, dándole un beso en la frente. Los dos hombres le miraron, aunque en la mirada de Daryl había cierto toque de timidez.

\- Creo que tiene fiebre – dijo Carol.

* * *

La preocupación por Judith incrementó a medida que la pequeña empezaba a tener más fiebre y Carol estuvo al cuidado de la pequeña. El temor principal era que la pequeña no hubiese sido contagiada por la enfermedad que les había acechado la prisión. Por suerte, parecía que era una simple gripe y que a pesar de la fiebre la pequeña se recuperaría. Así que se valió de los conocimientos que como madre y como ayudante de Hershel en la prisión había aprendido.

Carol canturreaba _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ de Cindy Lauper mientras preparaba un pastel para la cena, ya que aquel día se sentía más generosa de lo normal. La pequeña dormía tras haber tomado la medicación, que gracias a la gran cantidad de medicamentos que había en Alejandría, Judith no corría ningún peligro.

Carol estaba feliz, por primera vez, podía decir que estaba feliz. Se sorprendía de los sentimientos que estaba teniendo por Daryl. Nunca, ni siquiera por Ed, se había sentido tan feliz. Cuando había conocido a Ed era muy joven, una adolescente que se había enamorado perdidamente y sin pensárselo se había casado con él fantaseando con una historia de cuento de hadas, aunque pronto se daría cuenta que no había ni felicidad ni magia. Después de la muerte de Ed, no se había planteado la posibilidad de volver a tener un romance, sobre todo porque en su mente y en su cabeza nadie quería estar con una mujer como ella. Desde ese entonces, ella había cambiado, pero en su idea de futuro no planeaba ningún tipo de relación romántica o sexual con nadie.

Pero Daryl, había cambiado ese esquema. Se había acercado a ella con una flor, le había apoyado en sus momentos más duros, le había dado un masaje y hasta tonteado con él. Siempre de broma, pero ahora eran algo más. ¿Qué eran? ¿Pareja? ¿Amantes?

Aún quedaban muchos aspectos por definir, pero lo ocurrido aquella mañana y la noche anterior quedaba claro que eran algo más que amigos e incluso más que simples amantes o amigos con privilegios. No podía asegurar que Daryl estaba enamorado de ella, era decir demasiado, pero sabía que algo sentía por ella. Aunque uno de sus mayores temores era que Daryl estuviera confundiendo sentimientos, porque si eso llegara a ocurrir le destrozaría el alma. A pesar de las dudas, ella iba a disfrutar de lo que tenían.

Aunque fuera a escondidas. Tampoco habían hablado de eso, pero conociéndole y su carácter privado e introvertido, estaba convencida que no quería ser objeto de miradas indiscretas.

Sus pensamientos sobre Daryl y lo sucedido aquella mañana fueron interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta que hizo desviar la mirada para presenciar a Jessie al otro lado de la puerta. Hizo una seña para que la mujer entrara, quien encantada se adentró en casa.

-¿Preparando el pastel para la boda? – preguntó Jessie sentándose admirándola como preparaba el pastel de limón.

\- No, mañana prepararé otro, éste es para la cena – Jessie le miró con las cejas levantadas y apoyó su barbilla en su puño.

\- Ha pasado algo entre Daryl y tú – soltó de repente. Carol levantó la mirada sorprendida pero con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar.

\- ¿Qué? No.

\- No mientas. Tienes unos ojillos de felicidad que no puedes contigo – Carol negó con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa que no le cabía en su cara, pero no afirmó nada, aunque realmente no hacía falta ninguna confirmación – Me alegro que estés dando este paso, después del estúpido de Ed, te mereces algo mejor.

\- Igual que tú – Respondió Carol haciendo alusión a su posible relación con Rick. Jessie negó con la cabeza.

\- Ha pasado muy poco tiempo, Carol.

\- Llegará tu tiempo, ya verás – Carol llevó su mano hacia la suya apretándola en señal de apoyo.

\- Vamos a celebrarlo ¿no? – se levantó Jessie yendo hacia donde estaban todas las botellas de vino.

\- Es muy pronto para beber – se quejó Carol. Pero Jessie no le hizo caso y cogió dos copas llevándolas por la mitad.

\- Por nosotras.

\- Por nosotras.

Brindaron las dos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, antes de que Jessie dejará la copa y le mirara con cierto aire de diversión.

\- Cuéntame los detalles, ya sabes, los picantes – Carol no pudo evitar reírse. La confianza entre ellas era cada vez mayor y ese tipo de conversaciones empezaban a ser habituales. Nunca había tenido amigas ya que Ed había apartado a todo el mundo de su lado, inclusive su familia y las pocas amigas de su infancia. Poder hablar de temas triviales o de temas importantes o incluso de sexo con una amiga, era agradable. Centró la mirada en ella y empezó a narrar.

\- En realidad no te puedo contar nada, porque no pasó nada – dijo un poco más seria – me entró el pánico. Por un momento me recordó a Ed y lo rechacé – Jessie escuchó atentamente a su amiga dándole un poco de apoyo moral – supongo que necesito algo más de tiempo para dar ese paso.

\- Lo lograrás, con la mujer tan fuerte que veo delante de mí, lograrás vencer al fantasma estúpido de Ed – Carol sonrió agradecida por las palabras de ánimo - ¿Qué ha dicho el resto del grupo? – preguntó curiosa llevando la copa de vino a sus labios.

\- Nadie sabe nada, Daryl es muy reservado en ese sentido, y sé que no le hará gracia que la gente especule con la relación que tenemos… - Jessie asintió pero acabó sonriendo – Así que supongo que lo mantendremos en secreto.

\- Que sepas que mis labios están sellados, pero a cambio quiero información picante – La diversión en su voz contagió a Carol quien se volvió a reír antes de volver a servirse una copa más de vino.

* * *

La cena transcurrió como era habitual en los últimos días con un ambiente de diversión, incluso aquel día parecía que hasta Daryl estaba contento. Carol dirigió la mirada hacia él, durante un momento para bajar la mirada casi avergonzada por su mirada tan penetrante que este le dirigía desde la otra punta de la mesa. El tema de la boda ocupó la conversación durante la cena, mientras que Abraham estaba algo molesto al ver que algo que pretendía ser pequeño se había convertido en un acontecimiento por todo lo alto en la comunidad.

Por primera vez, Carol estuvo incómoda en la cena ya que las miradas de Daryl no paraban de centrarse de ella de una manera que parecía que iba a levantarse en medio de la cena y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Y aquello le estaba poniendo nerviosa, incluso tiró sin querer su copa debido a su nerviosismo. De hecho, el resto del grupo le preguntó en distintas ocasiones si se encontraba bien, preocupándose por su estado. Pero ella achacó su nerviosismo a la mala noche que había pasado.

Tras acabar de cenar una de las primeras, cogió a Judith quien parecía que estaba algo más recuperada para sentarse en el sofá con ella encima. Sentó a Judith en sus rodillas haciéndole reír con esos pequeños y simples juegos. Daryl salió a fuera a fumar su cigarro, pero mucho antes de lo que esperaban todos, volvió a entrar para algo inquieto se sentarse al lado de Carol. La pequeña al ver al arquero, estiró sus pequeños y rollizos brazos queriendo que le tomara en brazos. Él algo indeciso, la cogió poniéndola también en sus rodillas.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Daryl.

\- Parece que le ha bajado un poco la fiebre. Suerte que aquí tienen un buen arsenal de medicamentos – contestó Carol, mientras a pequeña empezó a estirarle de los cabellos de Daryl, que parecía estar intrigada por ellos.

\- Auch, maldita seas – Se quejó Daryl.

\- Creo que te está diciendo que te cortes esos pelos – contestó Carol con una sonrisa al presenciar esa escena tan inusual.

\- Ni hablar, _pequeña patea-culos_ – Susurró Daryl haciendo reír a la pequeña.

\- No te vendría mal un corte de pelo – él le dirigió una mirada dándole a entender que no lo iba a conseguir - Me gustaría poder mirar a esos ojos tan bonitos que tienes sin tener que apartarte los cabellos – susurró con dulzura.

\- ¡Para! – La vergüenza hizo que apartara la mirada de ella centrándola en la pequeña pero no tardó ni dos segundos en volver a centrarla en sus ojos aun avergonzado asegurándose que sus palabras eran verdad.

En ese preciso momento, Rick se acercó para llevarse a la pequeña a dormir. La pareja de despidió de Judith quien les saludó con la pequeña manita a medida que iban subiendo las escaleras. Una vez que desapareció de su vista, Carol volvió a mirar a Daryl para anunciar que se iba a dormir también.

\- Pásate por mi habitación antes de irte a dormir, si quieres – dijo Carol con voz tímida a Daryl, quien recibió la invitación con una leve pequeña sonrisa.

Carol se estiró en la cama, mientras empezó a leer el libro erótico esperando a que Daryl subiera. Pasó casi una hora hasta que la casa se tornó en silencio y la puerta de la habitación de Carol se abrió. Un Daryl tímido entró y rápidamente, se acercó a ella. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a levantarse cuando Daryl ya se había inclinado para besarle. Sus labios no se habían tocado desde aquella mañana y ya se echaban de menos y necesitaban besarse, tocarse y rozarse de nuevo. De un momento a otro, Daryl estaba encima suyo, su cuerpo completamente encajado al suyo mientras sus besos volvían a ser desesperado y desenfrenado. Y tras un momento de locura y de demasiada pasión, Carol volvió a frenar a Daryl cuando este estaba demasiado descontrolado y sus manos empezaron a tocarle.

\- Daryl – Susurró Carol contra sus labios.

\- Mierda, _joder_ – se separó molesto consigo mismo al darse cuenta que Carol volvía a estar incómoda por sus manos tocándola en partes sensibles. Necesitaba más de ella y cada vez que sus labios tocaban los suyos perdía la cordura. Pero debía controlarse por ella, ya que lo último que quería era hacerle daño y recordarle a Ed.

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó Carol, sabiendo que él deseaba llegar a más y aunque intentaba dar ese paso y dejarse llevar, Ed seguía en su cabeza dominando sus miedos – ojalá pudiera…

Daryl se había sentado al filo de la cama apoyando sus codos contra sus rodillas pasando la mano por la cara en un intento controlar su cuerpo y la situación. Al oír sus palabras, Daryl giró su rostro para mirarle y ver a esa mujer que estaba dispuesta a dar todo por él, pero a sabiendas que tenía una enorme lucha en su interior.

\- No pasa nada – le susurró suavemente.

Sus palabras junto con su tierna mirada de compresión pero aun con cierto toque de pasión le hicieron comprender que Daryl esperaría el tiempo necesario porque lo último que quería era hacerle sufrir de nuevo. El rostro de Carol mostró una tierna sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que levantó su mano apartando su pelo de sus ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron tan intensas como siempre. El silencio se acomodó entre ellos, cuando las dudas se apoderaron de Carol. Aunque Carol sabía que lo que había entre ellos era especial, necesitaba saber de qué eran.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Aun con la mirada en ella, Daryl asintió curioso. - ¿Qué somos?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Daryl sin llegar a comprender su pregunta exactamente.

\- Necesito saber… lo que somos… pareja o… - tartamudeó la mujer con nerviosismo al comprender lo que le estaba pidiendo.

\- ¿Pareja? ¿Cómo Maggie y Glenn? – Carol vio en su rostro un toque de desagrado

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Siempre me ha parecido muy estúpido todo eso… ser novios y esas gilipolleces que hacen.

\- ¿Entonces qué somos?

\- No lo sé… - repitió encogiéndose de hombros sin llegar a comprender el porqué de su insistencia – sólo sé… que quiero seguir haciendo esto que hacemos.

Carol asintió mirando a sus ojos que estaban dudosos y temerosos de que su respuesta tan poco concreta hubiera hecho romper lo que tuvieran, fuese lo que fuese. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante para besarle, dándole a entender, que pese a su respuesta, no había cambiado nada entre ellos. Daryl aliviado respondió el beso dejando que sus labios se fundieran con los suyos. Una vez que se separó del beso, se abrazó a su cintura apoyando su rostro en su hombro desnudo – y algo sucio – mientras que él abrumado por el contacto físico y por los sentimientos que aún no entendía, giró su rostro para – inexplicablemente – también buscar más contacto con ella, rozando su mejilla contra su frente.

Aunque no era la respuesta que esperaba, Carol se dio por satisfecha al saber que él quería seguir así, besándose, y cuando finalmente pudiera, dar ese paso final. Lo mejor era dejarse llevar sin más, que todo surgiría poco a poco. Dejar que las cosas fluyeran sin poner etiquetas.

-¿Preparado para la boda? – preguntó Carol tras unos segundos de cómodo silencio, mientras él bufó negando con la cabeza – Mañana voy a elegir vestido para la boda y me ha sorprendido la cantidad de ropa que tienen aquí. Te podrías poner un traje.

\- Ni hablar – sentenció Daryl convencido.

\- Oh, vamos, Daryl – dijo con una sonrisa – hazlo por mí, si no, no podremos bailar.

\- Yo no bailo.

\- Sólo un baile y… - Los golpes en la puerta interrumpió su discurso.

Las miradas de sorpresa coincidieron, pero rápidamente Carol se separó de él, para atender a quien le hubiera interrumpido. Daryl estaba un poco nervioso porque alguien pudiera intuir que estaba pasando entre ellos al encontrarle en su habitación, aunque no era extraño en ellos ya que cuando estaban en la prisión, ambos pasaban algunos ratos en la celda del otro. Pero en esta ocasión era distinto. Daryl se levantó posicionándose en un lado de habitación donde la perspectiva de la puerta impedía ver su presencia.

\- Carol, soy Rick –Se escuchó tras la puerta, antes de que esta le abriera – perdona que te moleste, pero parece que le ha subido la fiebre – Daryl desde su posición, vio a Carol desaparecer preocupada hacia la habitación de Rick y Judith. Allí espero unos pocos minutos antes de salir de allí asegurándose que nadie le veía.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo mierda se pone esto? – refunfuñó enfadado para sí mismo por no saber cómo se colocaba la corbata a la que no le encontraba ninguna utilidad y a su vez, arrepentido de haberse dejado llevar por Carol, quien finalmente le había convencido.

Carol le miró con una sonrisa divertida desde la puerta al verlo enfadado con la corbata. Aquella mañana había ido a la sastrería a escoger un vestido para ella, y le había traído un traje para él, aunque a sabiendas de que posiblemente no se lo pondría. Le había costado mucho convencerlo, pero finalmente a regañadientes había aceptado ponerse la camisa azul muy oscura y la corbata oscura también, pero se había negado a quitarse sus pantalones negros. Lo cierto es que el conjunto no era muy favorecedor, pero Carol no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verle con medio traje puesto y con la camisa que sobresalía del lado derecho de los pantalones negros.

Por su parte Carol había escogido un vestido sencillo largo de color lila muy claro que realzaba su rostro y que dejaba entrever algo de su escote. Hacía años que no se ponía un vestido sobre todo porque Ed no le dejaba ponerse según qué prendas entre ellas vestidos ya que los consideraba provocativos.

\- ¡Pero qué guapo! Si hasta te has peinado un poco – Entró en la habitación mientras él le dirigía una mirada de enfado.

\- ¡Para!

– Aunque tú siempre estás muy guapo – La mirada de él se centró en ella, entre avergonzada e incómoda - ¿Te ayudo? – preguntó señalando a la corbata en el cual había hecho un nudo como si fuera la de los zapatos. Él sólo se encogió de hombros mientras ella llevó sus manos al nudo.

\- Estoy ridículo – murmuró con enfadado, y Carol le miró con una sonrisa, mientras le empezaba a deshacer el nudo.

\- Al menos iremos conjuntados - dijo con diversión Carol, mientras empezaba a hacer un nudo decente de la corbata.

Carol sintió que el ambiente de la habitación cambio de repente y levantó la mirada para ver a Daryl con una mirada escaneándole de arriba abajo y que estaba posado en el poco escote. Carol sintió que la diversión se volvía tensión sexual que parecía estar presente en todas y cada una de las miradas desde que se habían besado hacia dos noches.

\- Hoy no estás ridícula – La voz más ronca de lo normal dejó a Carol paralizada cuando su cuerpo reaccionó a su mirada y a su voz. La atracción sexual era tal que sintió que la respiración se aceleró mientras se miraron a los ojos cargados de un deseo que jamás había sentido.

\- Vaya, veo que lo has conseguido que Daryl se pongo al menos la mitad del traje – escucharon desde la puerta la voz del Rick. Ambos giraron el rostro para ver a Rick con la pequeña en brazos, quien parecía que estaba algo mejor. La cara de Daryl mostró enfado y Rick se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido algo aunque no sabía qué.

Y entonces desapareció, Carol siguió con el nudo de la corbata ya que parecía que la magia se había roto, aunque ella se sentía algo excitada sólo por su voz y su mirada.

\- Maldito Rick, siempre enmedio – suspiró Daryl enfadado, Carol levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar reírse acabando de hacer el nudo.

* * *

La boda fue escueta pero cargada de sentimientos y emociones. Era increíble que a pesar de que al otro lado de la valla se estuviera librando la guerra de los caminantes contra los hombres, ellos estuvieran celebrando una boda. Daryl y Carol se sentaron juntos durante la ceremonia que Gabriel presidía. Carol escuchó a Daryl bufando y murmurando cosas a medida que pasaba la ceremonia, pero por suerte fue más corta de lo normal. Más tarde, casi toda Alejandría se pasó por casa del grupo de Rick para celebrar el acontecimiento, mientras pusieron algo de música, hablaron y bailaron. Desde una esquina, Daryl miraba a sus compañeros completamente enfurruñado, no se sentía nada a gusto en esa situación, pero los demás si parecían estarlo. Había presenciado a todos bailar ridículamente, hasta incluso Rick y ahora parecía que le tocaba el turno de Michonne quien baila en medio del salón junto con Rosita.

-Parece que estas causando sensación entre algunas alejandrinas que no te quitan ojo –Escuchó por su lado Daryl para ver a Carol acercarse con una sonrisa en los labios y una copa en la mano – pero te recuerdo que yo te vi primero – dijo llevando la copa a sus delgados labios que formaban una sonrisa más amplia.

\- ¡Para! – Dijo Daryl bastante molesto – Esto es agobiante, me voy a ir.

\- Me debes un baile – le recordó.

\- Ya te dicho que no bailo.

\- ¿Ni uno conmigo? – le preguntó poniendo cara de pena.

\- ¿Señora Peletier? – La voz dulce e insegura le hizo girarse para ver a Sam mirándole con mirada tan dulce – ¿me concede este baile? – Carol no pudo evitar sonreír por las palabras de Sam.

\- Por supuesto, señorito Anderson – contestó Carol cediendo la copa a Daryl y aprovechándole para decirle en un susurro - El próximo que me lo pidas quiero que seas tú – su mirada le reflejaba que no iba a hacerlo, pero aun así Carol sonrió.

Fue divertido bailar con el pequeño quien parecía alegre por bailar con Carol. En un momento determinado, Carol levantó la mirada para ver a Daryl pero éste ya no estaba. En cuanto cambió la canción, Carol se excusó para ir al baño buscando a Daryl entre la multitud pero no lo encontró. Buscó por los alrededores para finalmente encontrarlo afuera, apoyado enfrente de un árbol fumando.

\- Te fuiste antes del baile... ¿Te pusiste celoso de Sam? – Daryl soltó un suave "pff" como respuesta antes de dirigir una mirada hacia ella y llevándose el cigarro a la boca otra vez - Va, bailemos aquí, no hay nadie – A pesar de la oscuridad, Carol sintió la mirada de él como si aquello que hubiera dicho fuera una auténtica locura - Además Rick está muy ocupado bailando con Jessie es nuestra única oportunidad – Daryl no pudo evitar reírse por su comentario - Así no tendrás miradas indiscretas.

Carol cogió su mano tirando de él, tiró el cigarro refunfuñando pero se dejó llevar, hasta en medio de la calle mientras de fondo se escuchaba la música _When You Say Nothing At All_ de Ronan Keating. Carol colocó sus manos en su cintura y ella llevó sus manos a su nuca, en posición de bailar un lento. La cara de pocos amigos de Daryl hizo reír a Carol.

\- Sé que en el fondo disfrutarás.

\- Esto es estúpido - dijo Daryl en un susurro con cierto recelo al ver que estaban en medio de las calles a oscuras y bailando. Ella se rió, al mismo tiempo que la música de fondo invadió esa sensación de bienestar, dejó caer su cabeza contra su hombro mientras se movían muy lentamente, mientras que él le daba algún que otro pisotón. Estaba claro que eso no era algo que hubiera hecho en ninguna ocasión.

Incompresiblemente esa sensación de incomodidad y de estar haciendo el ridículo, disminuyeron a medida que sentía su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sus brazos a su alrededor y su aliento en su cuello. Y para qué negarlo, la sensación de bienestar le invadió. La piel se erizó cuando Carol rozó sus labios en su cuello y todo su cuerpo se estremeció por esa suave caricia.

\- Creo… creo que no me importa… hacer todas estas estupideces… contigo – Tartamudeó nervioso por lo que implicaba esa confesión tan difícil para él.

Ella se separó de él para mirarle a los ojos tímidos y vergonzosos, y entonces se inclinó para besarle dulcemente. Cuando se separó vio en él tanto amor que le hicieron decirle:

\- Quédate a dormir conmigo.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Entramos de lleno en el romance, aún hay dudas en Carol, inseguridades, y sobre todo queda el/los lemmons… jajaja Espero que no quede demasiado empalagoso ni demasiado Deciros que aún queda al menos 6 capítulos más (y depende de cómo, puede que más), puede dar la sensación que el hecho de que estén ya juntos quiten toda la emoción pero la historia no acaba aquí.**

 **Estoy entrando en un momento complejo de escribir sobre todo en Daryl, ya sabemos que es un personaje muy complejo y ya es difícil describirlo y escribir sobre él en según qué circunstancias, es aún más difícil, tanto que me da miedo salirme del personaje. Y espero que no os de esa sensación.**

 **Mil gracias por vuestro apoyo, por vuestros mensajes y por todo que me animan a seguir. En especial a la gran Valdemar por revisármelo y darme sus estupendas sugerencias. Millones de gracias.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **San.**


	8. Capítulo 8 - Ladrones

**Este capítulo contiene contenido para [+18]**

 **Capítulo 8 - Ladrones**

El corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho a cada minuto que pasaba. Se movió inquieta por la habitación pensando en lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Sus palabras le habían sorprendido hasta a ella misma cuando las había pronunciado, sin toque de duda o de indecisión. Por primera vez, su impulsividad había hablado por ella. Quería y necesitaba a Daryl aquella noche. Por un instante, sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, entretanto que Daryl las procesaba y asimilaba. Sus ojos se achinaron en busca de respuestas, centrándose primero en sus labios delicados y después en sus ojos. En ellos encontró dudas pero a la vez decisión y fuerza. Su titubeó hizo que Daryl se mostrara reacio, pero ella volvió a centrar su mirada en sus ojos, dándole la firmeza y seguridad que él necesitaba. Las dudas de Daryl se disiparon en el momento que Carol juntó sus labios contra los suyos susurrando en ellos:

\- Quédate conmigo, por favor – reafirmó Carol, esta vez consciente de las palabras que estaba pronunciando y de lo que estas significaban.

Cuando ambos entraron en la casa de nuevo con la intención de subir a la habitación de Carol, se dieron cuenta que su noche iba a tener que esperar. Aún quedaban los restos de la celebración de la boda de Abraham y Rosita. Algunos alejandrinos todavía estaban por la casa con poca estabilidad para volver a sus hogares. La pareja se miró entre sí decepcionada, al comprobar que deberían esperar un poco más. Por suerte, la fiesta no tardó en finalizar en el momento que Tobin, quien fue el último alejandrino en permanecer en la casa del grupo de Rick, traspasó el umbral apesadumbrado de que Michonne, con la que intentaba flirtear, le hubiese rechazado.

Cuando todos fueron hacia sus habitaciones, Carol y Daryl se adentraron en la habitación de Carol. En ese momento, Carol se percató que no tenían preservativos. Daryl se ofreció a hacer una intrusión en la farmacia de Alejandría para obtenerlos. Pero ya habían pasado veinte minutos cuando la ausencia de Daryl hacía que sus nervios – y dudas – se adueñasen de ella.

Se enfrentó a su reflejo en el espejo que había en su habitación, revelando a una mujer indecisa que estaba a punto de mantener relaciones sexuales con el hombre del que estaba enamorada desde hacía tiempo. Vio la indecisión en su rostro acompañado por un suave temblor en su cuerpo debido a los nervios.

Estudió su cuerpo de arriba abajo cubierto por la suave tela del vestido lila que abrazaba su escultural figura. Era extraño verse envuelta en ese tipo de vestimentas tras pasar tiempo con ropa sucia y de guerrera. Pasó su mano por sus costados hasta llegar a sus pechos, respirando hondo sintiendo como la excitación y las dudas se apoderaron de ella a partes iguales. En ese instante, el pánico invadió su garganta.

" _¿En serio crees que se va excitar con ese cuerpo asqueroso que tienes?"_

 _No le voy a gustar._

Las voces en su cabeza se mezclaban con las de Ed, y la seguridad que por un momento parecía que tenía, desapareció de un plumazo. Las voces taladraron su mente y las lágrimas amenazaron con arruinar toda la calma. No podía permitir que las inseguridades de su _fantasma del pasado_ arruinaran ese momento. En ese preciso momento, una llama de fuerza arrebató sus dudas. Debía disfrutar de ese momento. Quería disfrutar ese momento sin tener esos pensamientos negativos. El sonido de la puerta interrumpió su discusión interna en el momento en que un Daryl cabizbajo, aún con la ropa de la boda pero ya sin la molesta corbata que se había desprendido de ella hacía un rato, se adentró en la habitación.

\- No hay – Arrastró las palabras con pesadez y decepción.

\- ¿Cómo qué no hay? –él negó con la cabeza cabreado, moviéndose por la estancia nervioso. Carol le miró pestañeando, sorprendida que en una ciudad como ésa no tuvieran los métodos anticonceptivos adecuados para las parejas, y entendió por qué un Glenn tímido fue a pedir a Daryl que le sustrajeran profilácticos de la farmacia para ellos - Glenn y Maggie tenían, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Carol con la esperanza de que en sus aposentos pudieran encontrar lo que deseaban. Daryl asintió aunque confundido.

\- Sí, tres cajas.

\- Habrá que quitarle una… - anunció Carol con seguridad, haciendo que Daryl levantará la vista sorprendido y ella se encogió de hombros algo sonrojada.

\- Ya están durmiendo – se sentó en la cama decepcionado, poniendo sus codos contra sus rodillas. Carol le observó un instante mordiéndose el labio.

\- Habrá que esperar a mañana… - afirmó Carol mientras este decepcionado le miró y se levantó pasando por su lado - ¿Adónde vas?- Interrogó la mujer intercediendo en su camino hacia la puerta.

\- No hay… no podemos… - Contestó confuso al no entender sus palabras. Carol no pudo evitar sonreír por su timidez y por su inocencia.

\- No te vayas, quédate a dormir conmigo – La frase dejó confundido al arquero otra vez, nadie le había propuesto nada similar y jamás había compartido cama con nadie, ni siquiera después de mantener relaciones sexuales. Era simple, desnudarse, acostarse e irse. Daryl miró hacia la cama individual, queriendo averiguar cómo iban a dormir en esa diminuta cama ambos, antes de volver a fijar la mirada en sus ojos esperanzados – Además, tal vez no podamos llegar al final, pero podemos… hacer otras cosas.

Carol se sorprendía de la valentía que parecía poseer esa noche, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella le estuviera proponiendo a nadie – ni siquiera a Daryl – que se quedara a dormir con ella. Ni siquiera proponer _hacer otras cosas_ cuando realmente su experiencia sexual era bastante limitada, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía la necesidad de experimentar sobre esa parte de su vida y de su cuerpo, que hasta ahora había estado muy restringido. Probablemente por toda la tensión sexual que se había creado durante esos días y a su vez, el libro que había subido su libido, con lo que su imaginación estaba a niveles fuera de lo habitual.

Daryl seguía algo confundido por sus palabras, pero cuando ella se inclinó y besó sus labios la confusión se deshizo y el deseo se apoderó de él. De pronto, se vieron dentro de una espiral de pasión que les hizo retroceder un paso hacia atrás chocando las rodillas de él contra la cama individual situada contra la pared. El beso quedó interrumpido durante un instante, antes de que Carol empujara suavemente a Daryl para sentarse al filo de la cama, quien sorprendido se dejó caer en ella. Carol lo observó sentado al filo de su cama, nervioso y confuso, con la respiración agitada pero en sus ojos mostraban signos de pasión y ternura. La necesidad de tenerle más cerca hizo que levantara la falda de su vestido para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, pasando sus brazos por sus musculados hombros.

Desde su posición, Carol rodeó su rostro con sus manos, inclinándose juntando sus labios encima de los suyos, besándole tiernamente. Cuando abrió sus ojos, contempló sus pequeños ojos que brillaban con demasiada intensidad, antes de volver a juntar su boca para besarle en esta ocasión con fiereza. Mordió suavemente su labio inferior antes de acariciarle con la lengua, Daryl simplemente dejó caer sus manos a sus caderas confundido por cómo estaba resultando la situación, pero se olvidó de todo cuando ella lamió sus labios, haciendo que perdiera la cordura.

El beso con el que respondió Daryl era ardiente y estaba lleno de pasión, buscando vehementemente su lengua dentro de la suya, acariciándola y para empezar una lucha interminable entre ellas. Tuvieron que separarse a coger aire, pero no podían permanecer mucho tiempo separados uno del otro, volviendo a chocar los labios haciendo que una sonrisa se escapara de Carol, antes de que ella le mordiera haciéndole estremecerse. El hambre de deseo se apoderó de Carol y esta vez fue ella quien abrió su boca dejando que la lengua entrara dentro de la suya para que siguieran jugando entre ellas.

Las manos de Daryl se aferraban a su espalda muy cerca de su trasero, Carol se dedicaba a jugar con su pelo mientras que con la otra se aferraba fuertemente a su camisa. Podía sentir cómo la excitación se materializaba en su ropa interior y el calor intenso invadía esa zona tan privada. Daryl le apretó hacia él haciendo que el bulto de su entrepierna rozara la fina tela del vestido, soltando un gemido ronco de su garganta. Pero cuando la mano robusta y grande subió por su costado tocándole el pecho, Carol sintió el miedo que la paralizó. El arquero la sintió tensarse bajo su mano notando el pánico otra vez en su cuerpo, e inconscientemente se separó de ella, alejando sus manos de su cuerpo.

-¿Estás… bien? – Su voz ronca y jadeante invadió la habitación con su toque de preocupación en el tono y en sus ojos, muy a pesar del desenfreno que aún había en su interior – No tienes que hacer nada que no…

\- No, no… quiero seguir – En algún sitio de su alma, Carol tenía la necesidad de vencer ese miedo y afrontarlo de una vez por todas.

Daryl fijó su mirada en sus azulados ojos que por un instante se habían llenado de pánico pero a su vez con un toque de superación. Daryl alzó su rostro con su mano con dulzura para besarle de la misma manera, acariciando dulcemente sus labios entre los suyos. Cuando se separaron, su mirada le transmitió tanto amor y seguridad que instintivamente su mano pequeña se posó encima de la suya grande, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos elevándola hacia su pecho izquierdo.

La respiración se aceleró a medida que su mano robusta le palpó por fin. Ella miró la mano de él encima de su seno sintiendo un destello de pavor, pero al mismo tiempo excitación. Volvió a levantar la mirada viendo sus ojos brillantes y la boca entreabierta mientras oprimía suavemente su pecho, aunque parecía algo cohibido por no querer hacer nada que pudiera hacer daño. Al ver su rostro excitado, hizo que no pudiera evitar besarle de nuevo con un hambre feroz.

Las caricias en su pecho subieron de intensidad aunque con cierta dificultad por las capas que llevaba encima, pero ella podía sentir la presión y la voracidad con la que estaba tocando. Cuando Daryl posó su otra mano por encima de la tela buscando el contacto con su piel, Carol ronroneó contra su boca para mordisquear sus labios.

Daryl necesitaba más y empezaba a tirar del vestido intentado apartar de su camino la tela que le impedía tocarle directamente. Sus besos se habían vuelto más ansiosos y pidiéndole permiso, Daryl dirigió sus ojos llenos de deseo a los suyos posando sus manos en su vestido en señal que quería sacarlo de su cuerpo.

Carol le miró, sintiendo cómo la respiración se aceleraba y el miedo destelló sus ojos al darse cuenta de que si hacía eso, se quedaría en ropa interior delante de él. Daryl intuyó por sus ojos llenos de dudas que no iba a suceder, para desprender sus manos de su cuerpo dejando la tentación lejos de él. Pero entonces ella arrastró del vestido hacia arriba, para dejarlo caer al suelo, pero sin querer encarar la mirada de Daryl.

Por primera vez, un hombre que no era Ed iba a ver su cuerpo semidesnudo, y también, iba a ver las cicatrices y las quemaduras de los cigarros que tenía debido a éste. El ambiente cambió y Carol supo por qué la magia se había roto. Esa sensación le obligó a levantar la mirada, para ver qué impacto había causado en él las marcas que permanecían en su cuerpo, con cierto temor de que hubiera arruinado su noche. E incomprensiblemente, temía que él le despreciara y se sintiera asqueado por su cuerpo, aunque en el fondo de su consciencia sabía que era algo ilógico viniendo de alguien como Daryl.

La cara de Daryl estaba llena de ira y rabia mientras centraba la mirada en su estómago plano pero visiblemente marcado con señales.

-Daryl – El temor se reflejó en su voz.

Daryl no apartaba la mirada de su cuerpo, tapado simplemente por un sujetador y unas braguitas de encajes de color carne pero elegantes, pero parecía que aquello no había causado la impresión que ella esperaba –y necesitaba-. Entonces, él pronunció: -Menudo hijo de puta… -La rabia emanaba de su voz, al igual que la manera en que la sostenía entre sus manos que se apretaban en sus costados.

\- Daryl – tartamudeó queriendo evitar que se dejara llevar por el enojo. Daryl omitió sus palabras dejándose llevar por una extrema dulzura, inclinó su cabeza y besó una de las cicatrices. Aquel simple y llano gesto hizo que Carol se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. El gesto de Daryl había sido impulsivo y únicamente movido por la ira de querer reparar las cicatrices que marcaban su hermoso cuerpo. Él conocía lo difícil que era llevar unas cicatrices en el cuerpo creadas por otra persona por culpa de la violencia. Él sabía lo que dolían esas cicatrices aun tras años de diferencia.

Vio el reflejo en sus ojos de sentimientos que no sabía controlar. Y ella, aún con lágrimas, le besó. Un beso dulce en agradecimiento a aquel gesto tan tierno que acababa de tener con ella. Se distanció apoyando su frente contra la suya. Desde esa posición, Carol vio cómo los dedos de Daryl tocaron por encima del sujetador haciendo que con su toque volvieran la magia y la locura a impregnar el ambiente. Bajó sus dedos hasta la cintura de las braguitas bajándolas un poco, antes de subir sus manos por los costados hasta sus pechos para palparlos por encima del sujetador. Invadido por el frenesí, Daryl bajó su rostro lamiendo el valle entre sus pechos, antes de llevar su lengua justo al filo de la prenda y Carol supo que otra vez estaba desenfrenado al sentir que Daryl tiraba de los tirantes hacia abajo con la intención de desprenderla de su cuerpo, y así poder liberar sus hermosos senos. Pero en esta ocasión, no tuvo temor o pánico: se separó de él y llevó sus manos por detrás desabrochándoselo, antes de que lo rompiera por el ardiente deseo que mostraba. Él la observó jadeante, lamiéndose los labios por la anticipación, y ayudándole a desprenderse de la prenda hacia abajo dejando desnudos senos. Carol respiró jadeante ante la excitación, por ver sus ojos puestos en sus pechos y sus pezones se erguían duros por el frío y sobre todo por su ardiente mirada que parecía que los escaneaban. Y antes de darse cuenta, Daryl ya había avanzado sus manos amasándolos por fin: primero, tanteándolos poco a poco, para después jugar y rozar sus pezones entre sus dedos, y finalmente llevarlos su boca.

Carol se aferró del pelo de Daryl mientras éste seguía lamiendo sus pezones ansioso, y no pudo evitar soltar varios gemidos sordos que inundaron la habitación. Pero ella empezaba a necesitar un poco más. Volvió a coger una de sus manos, llevándola por encima de su intimidad.

Sorprendido, Daryl se apartó de su pecho porque con las mujeres con las que había copulado, nunca le habían pedido nada similar. La satisfacción era únicamente para él, pero en esta ocasión parecía que no sólo él iba a recibir, también debía dar.

Carol dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro - aún tapado con la ropa de la boda - queriendo evitar su mirada por la vergüenza. Apretó su mano temblorosa a la de él, dirigiéndola por debajo de su ropa interior, dejando que por primera vez tocara esa suave y delicada piel de su intimidad. Sus dedos indecisos se quedaron inmóviles, antes de descender un poco encontrando los pliegues suaves y húmedos, separándolos y tocando esa protuberancia que le hizo temblar recorriendo todo el cuerpo. Su reacción dejó a Daryl sorprendido y volvió a repetir sus movimientos. Daryl centró la mirada en su mano metida bajo la ropa interior, mientras ella se movía sus caderas al compás del de sus dedos. Aquel espectáculo era el mejor que había visto en toda su vida.

\- Sigue… sigue Daryl - le animó Carol, llevando su mano encima de la suya enseñándole cómo hacerlo.

Y entonces él siguió tocándola en círculos, frotándola inseguro mientras la admiraba y escuchaba sus gemidos ahogados contra su cuello y su hombro algo sorprendido por la reacción que estaba teniendo por ese simple toque. Casi en ese momento, ella sintió cómo las corrientes eléctricas se intensificaban en la parte baja de su estómago y en su vientre se incrementaba el calor, convirtiéndose en un fuego intenso, que le hacía jadear y gritar contra el cuello y el hombro del arquero, mientras se movía fuertemente. Y de repente explotó, sofocando su grito contra su hombro y clavando sus dientes contra la tela. Daryl aún la sostenía sorprendido por el escena que acaba de presenciar y que sin duda, le había dejado aún más excitado.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que los temblores de su cuerpo disminuyeron al fin, sintiendo sus dedos húmedos por las caricias que acababa de proporcionarle. Nunca antes había vivido una experiencia similar.

Carol algo avergonzada se separó de su hombro para observar sus ojos sorprendidos pero a la vez llenos de excitación, y no recordaba ningún orgasmo producido por las manos asquerosas de Ed. De repente, se percató de que Daryl aún llevaba demasiada ropa encima y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, mientras él, algo cohibido, dejó que sus manos descendieran por ésta, permitiendo que le tocara y que su cuerpo se estremeciera por sus suaves toques, hasta desprenderse de la tela finalmente.

Carol observó su pecho desnudo y sus musculados brazos que le hicieron sentirse ahogada por el deseo. Pasó sus manos por su pecho acariciándolo, mientras él le miraba avergonzado, antes de que ella se acercara para darle un beso en los labios que él recibió encantado. Los besos se fueron haciendo más y más apasionados mientras ella se separó un momento dejando que su boca bajara por su pecho desnudo dándole besos o mordiscos, hasta donde su posición le permitió, mientras que él gemía suavemente. Su mano rozó su erección que formaba un buen bulto en sus pantalones haciendo que él soltara un gemido más ronco. Carol se mordió el labio indecisa y entonces, lo acarició por encima de la ropa, él puso sus manos encima de la suya, y sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada que además de lujuria y deseo, pudo encontrar respeto y amor. A pesar de lo que estaban haciendo el profundo cariño que encontró en sus ojos sorprendió a Carol.

El hecho de sentir su erección bajo su mano, hizo sentir a Carol poderosa, pero sobre todo, deseada. Daryl buscó sus labios, recibiéndolos apasionadamente. Se separaron cuando Carol fue a abrir su cremallera, encontrando libre su miembro sin ropa interior que lo protegiera. Carol llevó su mano a él, pasando sus dedos por su longitud, suavemente, casi con ternura. Daryl gimió en el momento que ella empezó a mover su mano sobre su virilidad haciendo que empezara a jadear contra su boca. Daryl se separó bufando por la excitación cuando su mano le acariciaba suavemente. Carol admiró su cara irreconocible por la pasión sintiéndose satisfecha de tener ese efecto sobre él. La respiración de ambos era frenética y en ese momento, Daryl arrancó sus braguitas dejando a Carol igual de desnuda que él. Ella siguió acariciándole, mientras la respiración de ambos se volvía errática cuando él llevó sus dedos hacia su intimidad, haciendo que Carol arqueara su espalda, al mismo que tiempo que ella mantuvo su mano quieta debido a ese toque, pero que rápidamente reanudó. Sus lenguas se succionaban y mordían entre sí.

Carol se separó de él y le apartó los cabellos de los ojos, sintiendo la conexión profunda de sus miradas mientras las manos de ambos seguían acariciándose mutuamente y gemían al unísono. Carol cerró los ojos apoyando su frente contra la suya y cuando los abrió vio en él tanta lujuria, desenfreno y locura que no quería que aquello acabara. Ella volvió a mover sus caderas contra sus dedos y él movió sus caderas contra su mano, buscando más contacto, mientras ambos jadeaban sin cesar por esos momentos de excitación mutua. Y entonces, tras algunos minutos de roces, gemidos y besos desenfrenados ambos llegaron al punto álgido que les hizo temblar y gritar, mientras sus miradas penetrantes se encontraron entre sí invadidas por profundos sentimientos.

* * *

Daryl miraba al techo de la habitación con las manos bajo su nuca mientras Carol yacía sobre su pecho entretenida haciendo dibujos con su dedo en su piel, haciéndolo estremecerse. Era extraño sentir su cuerpo encima suyo, su cuerpo _desnudo_ rozando el suyo, aunque no había nada sexual en ello, era agradable para él, pero le desconcertaba enormemente.

El sexo siempre había sido mucho más sencillo anteriormente: se desnudaban, lo que a veces consistía en bajarse los pantalones o subirse la falda, ella le practicaba sexo oral, y después la penetraba sin más. Los besos y la excitación previa no entraban dentro de su concepto de sexo. Nada de lo que había sucedido hacía una hora lo habría considerado sexo. Pero con Carol, aunque no podía considerar que hubieran tenido realmente sexo, se había dejado llevar por los besos, y la sensación era aún más excitante que todas las veces que había tenido relaciones sexuales. Por alguna extraña razón, el tomarse tiempo para desnudarse y besarse había sido erótico y satisfactorio. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era ese sentimiento de satisfacción que percibía, una sensación de bienestar y de afecto a la que no estaba acostumbrado tras tener relaciones sexuales.

Sus sentimientos hacia ella no hacían más que aumentar, aunque seguía sin entender que significaban para él, sólo sentía que lo que acababa de suceder había aumentado aún más. Si aquello había sido espectacular, no quería ni imaginar cómo debía ser cuando llegaran hasta el final. Apartó la mirada del techo, centrándola en su rostro delicado, el cual parecía estar concentrado en el vello de su pecho. Una suave sonrisa se apreciaba en su rostro y él se dio cuenta de la felicidad que irradiaba de su rostro. Algo que jamás había visto en ella.

Carol estaba contenta, pues lo que había pasado una hora atrás había demostrado que, a pesar de los fantasmas, ella podía seguir con su vida y superar las barreras físicas. Estaba sintiendo por primera vez lo que era tener relaciones con alguien a quien se ama, pero más importante aún, alguien que parecía sentir lo mismo que ella. Sin embargo, sabía que con Daryl siempre era difícil saber con exactitud lo que sentía y no quería arriesgarse a asegurar algo que no sabía si era así. Sabía que había sido muy poco espectacular, ni siguiera se podía considerar que se hubieran acostado, pero aquel primer acercamiento, había sido un buen avance para ella y estaba segura de que para él también.

Se sintió observada y elevó su mirada para ver sus ojos pequeños tapados por su pelo mirándole fijamente, y observó algo en su mirada que jamás había visto antes, que no podía definir, pero en lo que podía distinguir un toque de alegría. Carol sonrió, y él le correspondió mostrando una amplia sonrisa tan poco habitual en él que sorprendió a Carol.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Daryl, queriendo saber si aquella experiencia había sido tan buena como la suya. Y ella no pudo evitar sonreír por su preocupación.

\- Estoy muy, muy bien – murmuró apartándole los cabellos de los ojos para poder verle bien - ¿Y tú?

\- Creo que bien…

\- ¿Crees? Sé que no hemos podido llegar al final pero… y sé que no tengo mucha experiencia…

\- No… quiero decir… es sólo que… - empezó a tartamudear nervioso viendo la confusión en el rostro de ella – Mierda... – Se frotó los ojos con la mano, sin tener palabras para expresar lo importante que había sido para él – Esto es nuevo para mí… pero creo que ha sido… jodidamente espectacular.

Aquella frase dejó a Carol sonriendo como una tonta, antes de escalar un poco para darle un beso en sus labios, los cuales respondieron con ternura. Ella escondió su frente en el cuello de él, dejando que el sueño la invadiera poco a poco.

\- Quiero llegar al final – confesó medio adormilada, antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Daryl había abandonado la habitación de Carol poco después de que ella se quedara durmiendo profundamente. A pesar de que le había costado desprenderse de su cuerpo desnudo encima del suyo, Daryl necesitaba salir de allí. Con profundo cuidado de no causar ningún ruido, salió al porche y se fumó su cigarro. Había sido una noche extraña por todas las sensaciones que sentía tras lo que habían compartido. Pero a pesar de que no sentía recelo al contacto físico con Carol, no estaba acostumbrado a un contacto tan prolongado durante tanto tiempo y le parecía excesivo quedarse toda la noche allí durmiendo con ella.

Dejó salir el humo del tabaco lentamente por su boca admirando las formas que están hacían en el aire, cuando los sentimientos le volvieron a abrumar de nuevo. No entendía que significaban ni lo que estaba pasando entre Carol y él, pero sí de algo estaba seguro tras esa noche – aún con más seguridad - es que quería _llegar al final_ , seguir compartiendo besos y todas esas _estupideces_. Con esa idea en la cabeza, Daryl intentó dormirse en la que ya oficialmente era su habitación.

* * *

Cuando un escalofrió se apoderó de su cuerpo somnoliento se percató que permanecía aún desnuda en la cama, pero su compañero ya no se hallaba a su lado. Con cierta decepción se metió en la ducha, sin querer sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero la decepción se apoderó de ella sin quererlo. Se tomó tiempo en ducharse dejando que el agua recorriera todos los rincones de su piel, dejando que los pensamientos negativos se fueran por el desagüe junto con el agua enjabonada.

El no verlo a su lado al despertar, había reavivado inseguridades, volviendo a escuchar las voces en su interior que le querían hacer ver que lo acontecido la noche anterior no había sido del agrado de Daryl. Pero en el fondo de su mente sabía que no era así: lo que había visto en su rostro antes de dormirse junto con sus palabras, indicaban todo lo contrario. Aun así, sentía algo de malestar en su interior y solo quería verle, para comprobar que todo estaba bien con él. Dejando de lado su malestar, se vistió con su ropa de ama de casa y se dispuso a interpretar el rol.

A medida que descendía las escaleras de la casa, el murmullo en la sala de estar le extrañó, encontrándose a su grupo al completo disfrutando del desayuno que alguien había preparado en su ausencia. Estaba incluso Daryl, quien de ordinario no solía compartir el desayuno con los demás, ya que siempre tenía alguna salida o lugares que inspeccionar. Le dio la impresión de que todos acaban de levantarse probablemente por la fiesta de la noche anterior que se alargó demasiado. Aun así, era extraño en ella que se despertase a deshora.

\- Por fin, ya pensábamos que te había pasado algo. – sentenció Glenn al reparar de su presencia. Todas las miradas recayeron en ella y pudo ver en sus rostros las huellas de la resaca – Hemos preparado el desayuno en tu honor, no son iguales a tus grandiosas tortitas, pero algo es algo… - informó Glenn señalando unas creps que habían apartado para ella.

\- Gracias Glenn, lo siento, debía estar demasiado cansada – se disculpó con una suave sonrisa.

Por primera vez, dirigió una mirada a Daryl quien permanecía callado pero la observaba detenidamente. Le observaba tan intensamente que no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo conectada a sus ojos azules e hicieron que su cuerpo se estremeciera al recordar esa misma mirada tan penetrante durante la noche anterior. Y la decepción e inseguridades que había sentido minutos antes, se disiparon del todo al comprobar que en sus ojos seguía estando esa mirada que sólo le dedicaba a ella, e incluso con mucha más intensidad.

\- No pasa nada, mujer, para algo estamos aquí –dijo Michonne con una sonrisa– mereces descansar como los demás.

Tras desayunar, cada uno de los miembros fueron yéndose hacia sus puestos de trabajo, aunque remoloneando y quejándose por la resaca. Al final, sólo quedaron Carol, Daryl y Rick.

-Daryl, Deanna quiere plantear una gran salida para pasado mañana, me gustaría que estuvieras en la reunión.

\- Genial – rezongó con fastidio.

\- En una hora – le anunció Rick antes de salir de la casa sin hacer caso a su tono de desagrado.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Daryl y Carol cruzaron las miradas con cierta timidez, pero a su vez, reflejando demasiadas emociones en ellas, además de una creciente tensión – sexual – que ambientaba la estancia.

Daryl, quién hasta ese momento se movía nervioso por la cocina, se quedó quieto mirándole, inquieto e indeciso sin saber cómo actuar. Todo era tan novedoso para él que no sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Ella mostró una suave sonrisa antes de acercarse a él para darle un corto pero intenso beso en los labios, que Daryl recibió encantado. Y entonces Daryl pareció relajarse un poco, al comprobar que parecía que todo seguía su curso normal. La observó adentrándose de lleno en las cuestiones del hogar.

-¿No te apetece ir a la reunión? – Preguntó.

\- Bah, son un _puto coñazo -_ Carol sonrió por su comentario. El silencio reinó con comodidad, mientras ella seguía preparándose para hacer las galletas, hasta que él se acercó a ella y bajando la voz como si alguien pudiera escucharle empezó a narrar - Glenn tiene una salida esta tarde… y Maggie tiene otra jodida reunión – Carol levantó la mirada confusa – Podemos intentar m _angarles*_ una caja – aclaró a su confusión con voz tímida. Carol sonrió al ver que había estado maquinando cómo sustraer la caja de profilácticos de la joven pareja.

-Está bien - declaró con una sonrisa mientras empezaban a idear el plan perfecto, antes de que Daryl se ausentara para ir a la reunión con Deanna.

* * *

\- ¡Rick! – El nombre del sheriff fue nombrado con desesperación, haciendo que tanto Rick y Daryl como Carol se giraran en el porche, desde donde los dos primeros informaban a Carol sobre la excursión que iba a hacer en dos días para inspeccionar una zona potencialmente peligrosa. Los tres miraron a Glenn y Maggie quienes acababan de salir su casa y se acercaron a ellos- Han entrado en nuestra habitación.

Las miradas de Daryl y Carol se encontraron furtivamente notando el nerviosismo en sus rostros, aunque Carol intentó mostrarse preocupada. La operación 'robar los condones' se llevó a cabo durante la tarde, Daryl fue el encargado de entrar en la vivienda para sustraerlos mientras que Carol vigilaba la puerta barriendo el porche y así poder entretener a cualquier miembro de su grupo que tuviera la intención de entrar en ella. Afortunadamente salió con éxito a excepción de que Daryl por el nerviosismo tiró una lámpara al suelo, rompiéndola.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Rick con preocupación.

\- ¿Se han llevado algo? – Indagó Carol queriendo saber si eran conscientes de qué era lo que habían robado.

\- No, bueno… los cajones estaban abiertos y la lámpara estaba rota y… creemos que se han llevado una caja de condones – Afirmó Glenn con cierto aire avergonzado, mientras Rick no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Sólo eso?

\- No falta nada más – aseguró Maggie con firmeza.

\- Bueno, entonces estamos ante algunas personas que estarán desesperadas – dijo Carol con un toque de diversión para que no le dieran más importancia.

\- No me gusta que entren en nuestros hogares. – Contestó Rick – Puede que ahora sea algo insignificante…

\- Bueno insignificante, no es… - interrumpió Glenn haciendo que las miradas divertidas de Rick y Carol se clavaran en él, antes de mostrarse tímido por lo que había dicho.

\- Rick, no creo que sea nada para tomarlo en serio, tenemos adolescentes en Alejandría… Podría haber sido cualquiera de ellos, incluso Carl. Él sabe perfectamente que vosotros… … - empezó a decir señalando a la pareja.

\- ¿Carl? – interrumpió Rick. Carol bajó la mirada fingiendo malestar.

\- No debería decirte esto, Rick, pero creo que tiene algo con esa tal Enid.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, le he visto antes entrar en nuestra casa para coger papel higiénico.

\- ¿Creéis que ha sido Carl?

\- Es un adolescente, Rick, están en ese momento de probar y experimentar – aseguró ella.

\- Puede ser una opción- señaló Maggie. Rick miró a todos buscando una respuesta, incluso a Daryl quien se mantenía en silencio escuchando pero con una poco de diversión en su rostro.

\- Está bien, hablaré con él – aseguró derrotado Rick antes de salir en busca de su hijo, con Glenn y Maggie detrás.

Carol giró el rostro para ver la mirada divertida de Daryl, quien había escuchado como injustamente había culpado al pobre Carl quien probablemente tendría que soportar una charla sobre la sexualidad, la cual seguro que no le apetecería nada. Carol no aguantó más la mirada de Daryl y sintiéndose algo malvada, se rió.

\- ¡Para! – saltó Carol esta vez entre risas, por su mirada entre acusadora y divertida, antes de adentrarse en la casa de nuevo.

* * *

La cara de pocos amigos de Carl que mantuvo durante toda la cena confirmó que Rick ya había tenido esa conversación tan embarazosa para los dos. Carol se sentía fatal por cargar las culpas al pobre chaval, pero por otra parte sus necesidades fisiológicas necesitaban ser cubiertas. La cena pasaba muy lentamente para ella, debido a que no paraba de pensar en lo que iba a pasar más tarde. Sumado a que últimamente las miradas del arquero desde la otra punta de la mesa le hacían estar inquieta. A pesar de que quería aparentar normalidad, cada vez era más difícil, debido a sus pensamientos y las miradas de esté.

Cada vez se sorprendía más de la avidez que sentía por que ocurriese. Lo sucedido la noche anterior le había dejado con ganas de más. Y necesitaba sentirlo plenamente en su interior. Un calor inundó su cuerpo cuando se imaginó esa sensación. Y en cuanto pudo se excusó para irse a su habitación para dormir.

Nada más adentrarse en la habitación, Carol respiró hondo, volviendo a analizar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Aquello había sido una experiencia nueva y estaba segura de que aquella noche iba a ser igual o aún mejor que la anterior. Su respiración se aceleró cuando decidió quitarse la ropa interior dejando sus pechos contra la camisa azul clara a sabiendas que sus pezones podrían marcarse. Como había hecho Catherine, la protagonista del libro erótico que estaba leyendo. Se sentía atrevida, juguetona y con muchas ganas de experimentar.

Para aliviar su nerviosismo un poco por la excitación sexual que sentía en ese momento, Carol volvió a leer una de las escenas que más le habían causado sensación, así que se metió tanto en la lectura que no escuchó cómo lentamente, un silencioso Daryl abrió la puerta adentrándose en ella.

\- Así que ha sido Carl – escuchó desde la puerta haciendo que ella levantara la vista a su arquero preferido, parado enfrente de la puerta y con la caja de condones en la mano.

\- ¿Preferirías que le hubiera contando que eran para acostarme con el motero sexy? - Daryl voló los ojos al cielo en su respuesta.

\- ¡Para!

Carol no pudo evitar reírse por su respuesta, antes de morderse el labio y sintiéndose atrevida y sensual pensó en jugar un poco.

\- Este libro que me trajiste está muy bien – soltó de repente, haciendo que él se sintiera desconcertado por su cambio de conversación – tiene algunas escenas muy interesantes, por ejemplo: - se aclaró la voz y empezó a narrar con voz sugerente:

\- _El agua caía tórridamente entre nuestros cuerpos desnudos, su miembro excitado se clavaba en mi estómago y sus dedos se adentraban dentro de mí moviéndose fuertemente mientras Kevin susurraba contra mi oreja pidiéndome que me…_

-¿Pero qué _mierda_ es ésa? – Interrumpió altamente confundido.

\- El libro que me trajiste, es casi como un Kama Sutra del sexo que contiene – dijo riéndose Carol al comprobar que Daryl estaba escandalizado y rojo – Tengo que agradecerte que me lo trajeras, es una maravilla para mi imaginación – La mirada de Daryl se centró en sus ojos, viendo la diversión y la excitación que había en ellos, y dándose cuenta que ella estaba contenta de poder bromear a su costa – E incluso podríamos reproducir alguna de estas escenas, ésta de la ducha es genial. Aunque es una pena que te guste más la manguera…

\- ¡Cállate! – un Daryl frustrado por la vergüenza y la excitación que sentía a partes iguales, la cogió del brazo obligándola a levantarse y chocar sus labios fuertemente contra los suyos, haciendo que el libro junto con la caja de condones cayeran al suelo. Lejos de molestarse o sentirse atacada, Carol sintió que había conseguido su objetivo. Era muy consciente que era bastante nefasta en la seducción, pero había conseguido que Daryl se desenfrenara. Era un detalle sin importancia pero a ella le hizo sentir muy deseada y excitada.

El chaleco voló por los aires mientras Carol tiraba de su camisa interior para extraerla. Las manos de Daryl se colaron por debajo de ropa de está hasta sus pechos, gimiendo al no sentir ninguna tela que le impidiese tocarle. Estaban tan entretenidos que no escucharon el revuelo que se había formado en la casa en un instante.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe ambos se separaron violentamente, con la ropa medio desabrochada, pero con jadeos nerviosos y frustrados por la interrupción. Rick quien estaba demasiado alterado para reparar en lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de esa habitación, anunció casi gritando: -¡Hay problemas en la valla! – Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de desaparecer, mientras ambos soltando una maldición se pusieran en acción para coger las pistolas, armas y la ballesta, quedando olvidado su momento tórrido.

Cuando llegaron, vieron dos personas a través de la oscuridad; y una de ellas parecía un niño. Ambos estaban completamente desesperados, luchando con una manada de caminantes, a los que obviamente no eran capaces de enfrentarse solos.

\- Rick, ¿y si son los lobos? – Preguntó Maggie, inquieta.

\- Hay un niño, no podemos dejarlo morir – dijo Michonne mirando a todos.

Sin decir nada, Rick ayudó a retirar la valla, mientras Carol, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Abraham, Rosita, Rick y Morgan se enfrentaron a ellos cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Sasha disparaba desde la torre. Desde su posición, Deanna, quien junto algunos de Alejandría se habían despertado, estaban observando desde la valla con muchísima preocupación. La oscuridad dificultaba la lucha, pero entre todos consiguieron matar hasta al último caminante y arrastrar a la niña y al hombre que intentaban escapar hasta dentro de muros.

Una vez allí, los dos extranjeros se dejaron caer debido al cansancio, pero la niña se escondía bajo el abrazo del hombre, mientras éste intentaba calmarla. La linterna de Deanna los enfocó.

\- Tranquilos, ya estáis a salvo – susurró con voz suave.

Por primera vez, gracias a aquella luz vieron el rostro de ambos: una pálida niña de unos ocho años, con ojos azules y pelo rubio lacio de media melena. Y el hombre aparentaba unos cuarenta años y era alto, de ojos marrones y cara definida. En la frente de los dos había una gran W marcada con fuego, que hizo que Daryl apuntaba con su ballesta a la cabeza del al hombre.

-No, ¡por favor! – suplicó el hombre aterrado.

\- ¿Por qué tenéis la W en la frente? – Preguntó Rick amenazante.

\- Nos retuvieron y conseguimos escapar… llevamos caminando todo el día evitándolos – contestó lloroso.

\- ¿Cómo salisteis de allí? – preguntó Carol, sin llegarse a creer que un hombre y una niña solos pudieran sobrevivir cuando parecían totalmente indefensos. El hombre dirigió la mirada hacia ella.

\- ¿Carol? ¿Carol Peletier? - Los presentes miraron a Carol conmocionados de que ese hombre con la W en la frente la conociera.

\- ¿Cómo demonios sabes su nombre? – soltó Daryl acercándose a él apuntándole a la cabeza más agresivamente casi rozándole.

\- Soy Tyler, Tyler Davis. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – Preguntó, haciendo que una Carol conmocionada bajara la pistola al reconocer a ese hombre – ¡Dios mío, no me puedo creer que te haya encontrado!

* * *

 _*Aclaración sobre la palabra Mangarles es como se dice coloquialmente a Hurtar o Robar._

 **¡Hola Carylers!**

 **¿Qué tal están? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Si, ha habido escena lemmon, aunque no pudieron llegar al final, pero ya han conseguido los preservativos para llevarlo a cabo, aunque han dejado a Maggie y Glenn sin una caja y culpado al pobre Carl en su intentó jajajaja**

 **Sobre el lemmon he intentado mantener esa parte de locura y desenfreno que ambos tienen pero a su vez con ese toque tierno y dulce por ese amor que comparten. Soy consciente que mantener el equilibrio es muy difícil, porque he querido mostrar los dos aspectos y no estoy segura de haberlo conseguido, pero esa era la intención. No es el primer lemmon que he escrito, pero los que he escrito anteriormente siempre han sido más descriptivos y algo más explícitos.**

 **Y en esta ocasión, no he querido hacerlo tan explícito y espero que así sea. Aun así, he tenido mis dudas mientras lo escribía porque ver a Daryl en estas circunstancias es complicado de imaginar y por lo que he dicho anteriormente: por la dualidad de mostrar la tensión sexual y a su vez el amor y el afecto. Pero espero y deseo que os haya gustado** **J**

 **Y tenemos nuevos personajes: Tyler y una niña, que además ese tal Tyler parece conocer a Carol. ¿Quién creéis que es? ¿Apuestas? JAJAJAJA**

 **Como siempre agradecer vuestro apoyo. Muchas gracias a todas vosotras que perdéis un poco de vuestro tiempo en leer, comentar y votar en esta locura de fic, animándome con cada voto o comentario que hace que siga escribiendo. Millones de gracias a todas ustedes. Y en especial agradecer a la gran Valdemar quien una vez más ha ofrecido su valioso tiempo en ayudarme con sus opiniones, valoraciones, sugerencias y correcciones, ya que sin ella el fic no estaría tan bien. Muchísimas gracias, preciosa.**

 **Por cierto quien quiera que le etiquete o le avise que no dude en decírmelo** **J**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	9. Capítulo 9 - Viaje al pasado

**Capítulo 9 – Viaje al pasado**

 ** _Atlanta, 29 de enero del 1998_**

 _Sus dedos palparon suavemente su mejilla notando el dolor físico bajo su piel. Apretando los dientes, presionó un poco más sobre la carne que ya tenía un color azulado, evaluando la gravedad del moratón. Iba a necesitar mucho más maquillaje para ocultar el cardenal. Contempló la imagen de sí misma en el espejo, una mujer de 31 años de rostro angelical pero visiblemente demacrado. Su pelo largo y ondulado caía por encima de sus hombros, mientras sus ojos azules estaban llenos de absoluta tristeza. No reconocía a la mujer que tenía enfrente, la alegría que siempre la había caracterizado se había quedado en algún lugar de su camino._

 _Levantó la mirada hacia el techo dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. El dolor físico no dolía tanto como la humillación o la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, por permitir qué aquello estuviera pasando. No reprimió las lágrimas que sin cesar se precipitaban contra el suelo del baño. Una patada del bebé le sobresaltó desde su interior, seguida de un par más con mayor intensidad._

 _\- Shhh, mi pequeña – susurró entre lágrimas – te prometo que no voy a permitir que te haga ningún daño – sus pequeñas manos frotaban su abultada barriga de seis meses y medio en un intento de calmar al bebé que crecía dentro de ella y a su vez a sí misma._

 _Intentó serenarse utilizando métodos de relajación que había aprendido en los cursos de preparación al parto. Le llevó más de veinte minutos hasta que logró calmarse un poco. Su vida se había convertido en una vorágine cuando se casó con Ed, donde la tranquilidad y la paz no formaban parte de ella. No conseguiría nunca tranquilizarse del todo, porque en cuanto Ed estuviera en casa de nuevo, volvería estar en alerta. Y su estado de nerviosismo aumentó desde que estaba embarazada._

 _Algo más calmada salió del baño dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de matrimonio, sentándose en la cómoda y amplia cama doble. Su marido estaba a punto de llegar, y eran los últimos minutos para estar tranquila sin tener esa sensación que le aprisionaba el pecho de la angustia. Se inclinó hacia la mesita de noche, abriendo el último cajón sacando una caja pequeña visiblemente rota y estropeada, tratándola como si fuese un tesoro, y la posó en la cama antes de abrirla y ver lo que escondía en su interior. Un suspiro salió de su boca cuando, con delicadeza, agarró varias fotos que permanecían ocultas de las manos de su marido._

 _Había una enorme cantidad de fotografías en blanco y negro, todas pertenecientes a su tierna infancia. Cuando la presión era demasiado dolorosa para ella, miraba las fotos y recordaba todos esos años donde simplemente era la niña más feliz, querida y adorada del mundo. Echaba de menos a su familia con la cual ya no tenía contacto desde que Ed le había separado de ellos. Y su familia, tampoco quería saber nada de ella… al menos, mientras siguiera casada con él. La decisión era muy sencilla para ellos, pero para Carol era demasiado difícil._

 _Había fotos de sus amigas, con las que había perdido el contacto también por culpa de Ed. Asimismo ellas le habían presionado para que se separara de su marido, pero parecían no entender que ella no podía dejarle solo. Ed había tenido una vida complicada y si se separaba de él, se quedaría solo. Además, estaba segura que Ed cambiaría, con el nacimiento de su hija tenía que hacerlo. Iban a formar una familia, algo que llevaba soñando desde que era pequeña. Y él le había vuelto a prometer que iba a dejar de beber, que era lo que le solía nublar la razón y ponerle violento._

 _Vio la fotografía en blanco y negro de sus padres con ella recién nacida y deseaba poder tener una foto igual cuando naciera su hija. Sus padres, Marie y James formaban una pareja envidiable para todos, inclusive para ella. La felicidad que irradiaban sus padres con ella en brazos era a lo que ella aspiraba. Siempre había admirado lo felices que se les veía y siempre había deseado tener una relación como la que tenían ellos._

 _Tocó la cara de su madre en la foto casi como si pudiera acariciarle. Deseaba ser igual que su madre, Marie, una mujer de ojos azules intensos, con su tono de voz dulce y cariñoso pero extremadamente fuerte, que estaba segura que no hubiera soportado un comportamiento como el de Ed en su padre. Y James era un hombre hogareño que siempre había tratado con muchísimo afecto y amor tanto a su mujer como a su hija, aunque fuera bastante conservador. Aún recordaba las mañanas de los domingos que dedicaban a comer tortitas y pasar el tiempo en familia. Sin embargo, las mañanas de los domingos con Ed eran totalmente opuestas a lo que ella se había imaginado jamás. Ed se pasaba el día en el bar mientras ella se dedicaba a hacer cosas del hogar. Y cuando los pasaba en casa, solía ser un mal día. La vida que ella se había imaginado cuando era una adolescente jamás se cumpliría._

 _Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola, y su corazón latió fuertemente mientras recogía las instantáneas y las guardaba con rapidez en la caja._

 _-¡Carol! – Escuchó seguido de varios golpes en la madera - ¡Sé que estás dentro! – Ella sintió cómo el pecho se le oprimía aún más tras escuchar sus palabras. Abrió la puerta para ver al hombre de expresión inquieta y con varios arañazos en su rostro._

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Tyler? Ed está a punto de venir – Carol sacó la cabeza por la puerta mirando hacia la carretera para divisar si venía el coche de su marido._

 _\- No puedes quedarte con él, Carol. Si no llego a estar yo, te mata – su voz firme retumbó en la casa._

 _\- Tyler, vete por favor – Las lágrimas de Carol volvieron a caer cuando el pánico se apoderó de ella al pensar que Ed podría aparecer en cualquier momento y si los veía a los dos aquello iba a acabar muy mal._

 _\- Vámonos Carol, desaparezcamos, te prometo que no nos encontrará y podremos estar…_

 _\- No, no puedo dejarle así, no… ya sabes que no ha tenido una vida fácil. Además, cuando no bebe…_

 _\- No te engañes, sabes que no va a cambiar…_

 _\- Tyler, ¡basta! No me voy a ir a ningún lado y menos contigo._

 _Y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, cerró la puerta. Él la aporreó un par de veces más, antes de cansarse y desaparecer. Carol se apoyó contra la puerta durante unos instantes, antes de enfrentarse de nuevo al espejo. En sus ojos había más que tristeza: vio desaliento y desesperación._

\- ¿Carol? - Su nombre en la voz de Deanna la hizo despertarse del recuerdo de la última vez que vio a Tyler - ¿De qué conoce a Tyler? – Algo desconcertada, paseó la mirada por la sala de estar de la casa de la líder de la comunidad.

Cinco pares de ojos estaban puestos en ella. Le parecía absurdo tener que hacer ese tipo de _juicio_ para determinar si Tyler podría quedarse o no, pero desde lo que había sucedido con Reg, Deanna quería una seguridad extrema dentro de los muros de Alejandría. Rick, Deanna, Michonne, Maggie y por último Daryl, quien se había introducido en la reunión a regañadientes de Deanna, iban a ser quienes decidirían si Tyler era adecuado para la ciudad, basándose en el testimonio de Carol.

Daryl necesitaba saber quién era ese hombre que había pronunciado el nombre de Carol tan alegremente, por ello se había colado en la reunión detrás de Rick. A éste no le había sorprendido su insistencia en acudir sabiendo la amistad que tenía con Carol y había convencido a Deanna de la necesidad de la presencia del arquero en esa reunión urgente, con la excusa de que era uno de los reclutadores y por tanto, tenía derecho a decidir también.

Carol no había pronunciado palabra desde que había cruzado la mirada con Tyler y su mente había recordado el último momento que le vio. La mirada se encontró con la de Daryl quien estaba de pie moviéndose impaciente tras el sofá, pero observándole muy atento. Cuando sus ojos azules coincidieron con los suyos, él paró sus pasos, intentando leer en ellos su estado de ánimo.

\- Carol, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Maggie al ver que seguía sin contestar y desorientada. Carol centró la mirada en ella antes de asentir, suspiró y habló.

\- Era amigo de Ed, hasta que descubrió… que me pegaba – Aquella afirmación, hizo que Deanna mostrara confusión.

Carol era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, podría haber omitido esa información, pero realmente estaba harta de fingir ser alguien que no era. Estaba deseando abandonar el papel que tan cuidadosamente había interpretado. Probablemente era un error descubrirse de esa manera, pero no podía seguir con esa mentira. Sentía que si seguía con ese papel iba a caer enferma, no quería ni podía continuar con esa farsa. Muy a pesar de que había empleado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en interpretar ese papel, una parte de ella le pedía volver a ser ella. Probablemente porque sentía que estaba _consumiendo_ de nuevo.

\- En tu entrevista me hiciste creer que adorabas a tu marido – Las miradas de Daryl y Rick se centraron en Deanna, confundidos.

\- Adoro que esté como está, muerto – Deanna entrecerró los ojos por sus palabras y el tono empleado.

\- Me mentiste - aseguró con firmeza–, y también me mentiste en que no sabes coger un arma – dijo al recordar que horas antes la había visto disparar a caminantes sin dudar y sin mostrar temor o debilidad, todo lo contrario–. No eres esa mujer indefensa que intentas aparentar – reflexionó en voz alta al darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

\- Sois imbéciles si os habéis creído eso – Intervino Daryl. Carol lo observó cómo se movía nervioso detrás del sofá pero vio algo que no pudo evitar que le hiciese sonreír. Parecía que estaba orgulloso de ella.

\- No me gusta que me mientan y menos que jueguen conmigo – sentenció Deanna mirando al sheriff – esto vamos a tener que discutirlo, Rick. Nos puede haber puesto en peligro.

\- Fue una medida de protección – Saltó Carol.

\- ¿Protección de qué? Vosotros entrabais en esta ciudad a cambio de nada y…

\- Creo que deberíamos dejar ese asunto para más adelante – Intervino Michonne viendo cómo se estaba desviando el tema y volvió a preguntarle a Carol - ¿Tyler es de confianza? ¿Crees que estaría bien aceptarle?

 ** _Atlanta, 28 de Enero del 1998_**

 _El perfume a tarta de manzana invadía la cocina y ella disfrutaba del olor dulce. Con cuidado abrió el horno aspirando el aroma del pastel aún más. Se acarició la abultada barriga con una sonrisa cuando recibió una patada de su bebé._

 _\- No te preocupes, haré muchas tartas para ti, mi amor – se permitió el lujo de sonreír cuando el bebé le dio otro par de patadas y ella las tomó por una respuesta afirmativa–. Serás una glotona como yo – se rió en voz alta ahora que estaba sola y podía hacerlo sin temor alguno._

 _Su corazón empezó a latir con intensidad al escuchar la puerta cerrarse fuertemente, seguido de un par de risas. El nudo en la garganta se hizo más grande cuando las voces que escuchó evidenciaron el estado de los dos hombres que acababan de entrar. Sabía que cuando Ed estaba en ese estado, la noche solía tener un final bastante malo para ella. No quiso girarse cuando los pasos se acercaban cada vez más a la cocina donde ella estaba, aunque de pronto se detuvieron en el sofá de la sala de estar, que era la habitación contigua a la cocina._

 _\- ¡Carol! – El grito retumbó la casa varias veces._

 _Ella intentó hacer oídos sordos, pero cuando aquel grito enfurecido sonó por quinta vez no tuvo más remedio que girarse e ir hacia donde estaban los dos amigos estirados en el sofá. Nada más verle, supo que Ed había bebido mucho más de la cuenta, mientras que Tyler no estaba tan borracho como aparentaba._

 _Era habitual esa escena, ambos venían a su casa a beber y fumar para ver el partido de fútbol americano: aquella noche emitían los_ New York Giants _contra_ Denver Broncos _. Ambos ya estaban metidos en el ambiente, sobre todo Ed que gritaba a la televisión sin sentido. Ella intentó mostrar una suave sonrisa falsa. Los dos hombres le miraron mientras ella saludaba a ambos._

 _\- Tráenos un par de cervezas… - reclamó Ed sin mirarla siquiera._

 _\- No te preocupes, ya voy yo – dijo Tyler con intención de levantarse–. Tu señora está embarazada y tienes que cuidarla._

 _\- Ni hablar… ¡para algo están las mujeres! – dijo con sorna y soltando una carcajada. Carol miró a Tyler como si no pasara nada y éste hizo una mueca en su rostro._

 _\- No importa, Tyler, no es nada – murmuró ella sonriéndole por ese gesto – Gracias._

 _Carol desapareció hacia la cocina intentando relajar sus nervios, deseando que por una vez Ed se quedara durmiendo ebrio y así poder pasar una noche tranquila. Cuando se giró con las cervezas en la mano, vio a Ed detrás suyo, mirándola fijamente con cara de pocos amigos._

 _\- Mira que eres puta – Los ojos de Carol se abrieron ampliamente –, tonteando con Tyler delante de mis putos ojos, ¿eh, zorra?_

 _Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ed ya había levantado su mano en alto, abofeteándola en la mejilla con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer al suelo. No supo qué pasó después, pero de repente, él se apartó bruscamente de ella y cuando pudo levantar la vista, vio a Tyler encima de su marido, pegándole. La violencia con que estaba respondiendo Tyler le sorprendió, y se dio cuenta de que si no paraba iba matarle allí mismo._

 _\- ¡Para! ¡Detente, Tyler, le vas a matar! – Las lágrimas y los gritos inundaban la cocina._

 _\- ¡Está embarazada hijo de puta! – gritaba Tyler dándole otro puñetazo a Ed._

 _\- ¡Para, por favor, Tyler!_

\- ¿Carol?

La mujer parpadeó volviendo a centrar la mirada en los asistentes a la reunión, despertándose de nuevo de su evocación. Sus recuerdos parecían ser tan reales que era como si estuviera reviviéndolos en ese momento. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero intentó evitarlas mostrando fortaleza. No quería volver a ser esa mujer frágil que una vez fue, no podía serlo; pero era tan difícil cuando sus recuerdos eran tan extremadamente dolorosos. Por un momento, clavó la mirada en los ojos preocupados de Daryl quien permanecía quieto mirándole, visiblemente agitado por la situación.

Ella estaba sufriendo y Daryl lo sabía; y eso era algo que él no podía soportar. Carol apartó la mirada casi avergonzada, la centró en Michonne quien la observaba inquieta y confundida, antes de volver a preguntarle si creía que Tyler merecía estar en Alejandría.

\- No le he visto en 13 años. La última vez que le vi, me ofreció irme con él y dejar a Ed. Había presenciado como Ed me pegó cuando estaba embarazada – Vio como las facciones de Daryl se endurecieron por sus palabras, mientras Maggie, Michonne y Rick mostraban entre rabia y pena - Era un buen hombre, pero no sé qué le ha pasado en estos años. Todos sabemos que en este mundo para sobrevivir debemos cambiar – respondió, mientras todos intercambiaron las miradas, excepto Deanna quien seguía con la mirada fija en ella.

\- No podemos dejar a una niña de 10 años vagando entre caminantes – Pensó en voz alta Maggie – y creo que debemos darle una oportunidad.

\- ¡Tienen una _jodida_ W! – Exclamó Daryl - ¿Cómo narices escaparon? Nosotros casi no salimos de allí vivos – Señaló a Carol y a él. Ésta se quedó pensativa sobre lo que estaban diciendo.

\- Maggie tiene razón, Daryl, no podemos dejar a una niña fuera, es inhumano – respondió Rick.

\- Habrá que vigilarles – murmuró Michonne –, aunque no creo que una niña de 10 años pueda ser un gran peligro.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura – contestó Carol con amargura, haciendo que todos se giraran hacia ella con cierta incertidumbre ante sus palabras – pero estoy de acuerdo, no podemos dejarles solos. No durarían demasiado.

\- Os recuerdo que soy yo quien toma las decisiones – volvió a hablar Deanna –. No me fío de su palabra – dijo señalando a Carol –, pues no sé si lo que está diciendo es cierto o no. ¿Cómo sé que no nos pondrás en peligro?

\- ¿Pero qué cojones estas diciendo? – saltó Daryl.

\- ¡Daryl! – advirtió Rick.

\- Jamás pondría en riesgo a mi familia.

\- Has dicho que Tyler era un gran hombre, y sin embargo preferiste quedarte con tu marido que te pegaba poniendo tu vida y la de tu hija en peligro antes que aprovechar la oportunidad de salir de esa vida – La dureza con que hizo aquella afirmación dejó impactados a todos, sobre todo por lo que quería transmitir. Y aunque no quería admitirlo, a Carol aquella insinuación le dolió bastante.

\- Deanna, creo que ese comentario no es muy procedente… -dijo Maggie, incómoda por las palabras de la alejandrina.

\- ¿Por qué no? Estamos dando por válida la palabra de una mujer que dejaba que su marido le pegara por su cobardía… - En ese momento, Daryl quien estaba callado pero visiblemente alterado ya no podía reprimir más sus palabras.

\- ¡Vosotros sí que sois unos putos cobardes e hipócritas que preferías que alguien pegara a una mujer porque era un doctor y te interesaba mantenerlo con vida! – Daryl avanzó hacia ella con la intención de enfrentarse cara a cara, pero Rick consiguió frenarle.

\- Señor Dixon... – Empezó a decir Deanna sentada desde su posición sin inmutarse, mientras Daryl intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Rick.

\- ...¡Pero cuando mató a tu marido, entonces sí quisiste hacer algo!

\- ¡Daryl! – Le advirtió Rick – No es el momento para esto – Daryl, visiblemente frustrado, miró a su amigo, el cual le hizo una señal para que se tranquilizara.

\- Creo que Rick y yo debemos discutir en privado sobre qué hacer tanto con Tyler como con Carol – Dijo una impasible Deanna.

\- Y una _mierda_. Si hay alguien que ha dado su vida por nuestro grupo ha sido Carol, así que no me vengáis con _gilipolleces_. ¡No tienes ni _puta_ idea de nada!

\- No hay nada que discutir con Carol – sentenció Rick mirando a Deanna fijamente–. Ella se queda.

\- Me ha mentido no sólo a mí, sino a toda la comunidad. No podemos tener a alguien que ha mentido de esa manera. Tenemos que hablar esto más tranquilamente, mañana seguimos con la reunión en privado – dijo mirando a Rick.

Y tras esto, se giró para marcharse. Daryl bastante molesto negó con la cabeza dirigiéndose hacia la puerta soltando improperios.

\- Te prometo que no permitiré que Deanna te destierre.

\- No te preocupes, no sería la primera vez – repuso Carol, y tras esto salió afuera, donde Daryl ya estaba con su cigarro en la mano, quedándose Michonne, Maggie y Rick discutiendo sobre lo que había sucedido.

Carol bajó las escaleras con firmeza pasando por su lado antes de que el cazador le frenara, aún con el cigarro en la boca.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó centrando la mirada en sus ojos azules, oscurecidos por la tristeza.

\- Tengo que estarlo – murmuró. El silencio les invadió mientras caminaban por la noche hacia su hogar–. Voy a llevarles de comer a Tyler y a la niña – anunció cuando subían las escaleras. A pesar de que Daryl no le gustaba la idea asintió y movido por su instinto él la cogió del brazo atrayéndola hacia sí y besándola suavemente sin importarle que estuvieran en medio de la calle.

* * *

Sentado en el suelo, Tyler Davis contemplaba a su hija quien dormía plácidamente, contento de que al menos uno de los dos pudiera hacerlo. Su cabeza se debatía entre muchos pensamientos, pero sobre todo deseaba poder quedarse en aquel asentamiento, que se parecía al mundo de los vivos. Parecía un gran lugar donde su hija pudiera vivir.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se levantó expectante por si era ese hombre rudo y con aspecto fuerte que tenía como vigilante en la puerta de la habitación. Pero se tranquilizó al ver que era Carol sujetando una bandeja con un par de sándwiches y dos vasos de agua. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron cuando ella avanzó por la habitación para depositar la bandeja en la mesita de noche al lado de la gran cama de matrimonio.

\- Gracias, Carol – Susurró Tyler, con una suave sonrisa, que ella contestó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. La mirada de la mujer se centró en la niña dormida.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – Sus miradas se encontraron y Carol pudo ver en los ojos de él cierta calidez al preguntar por su nombre.

\- Erika – Contestó casi con orgullo.

\- ¿Es tu hija?

\- Sí, me casé poco después de nos viéramos por última vez con Rebecca y a los pocos meses nació ella – Carol asintió recordando que Rebecca era la última novia que había conocido de Tyler después de una lista innumerable de chicas con las que había salido. Al parecer, con ella había sentado la cabeza. – La mordieron nada más salir de Atlanta y...

\- Lo siento – dijo con sinceridad - ¿Cómo habéis logrado sobrevivir?

\- Estábamos con un grupo más grande, pero en un ataque nos dispersamos y acabamos presos de los Lobos, mi hija, dos hombres más y yo. Básicamente, ellos dieron su vida para que pudiéramos salir de allí vivos y después encontramos este lugar – Carol asintió, al darse cuenta que su historia ahora era más factible que pensar que ellos solos habían logrado salir de los lobos-. ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

\- Lo decidirán mañana, pero dudo mucho que quieran echaros con una niña. Sé lo complicado que es – Tyler asintió, dejando que su mirada se centrara en sus ojos azules pero que esta ocasión no encontró pánico o debilidad como él recordaba.

\- Pareces muy cambiada – reconoció, haciendo que ella asintiera.

\- Este mundo te hace cambiar, quieras o no.

\- Ya no bebo – soltó de repente Tyler-. Desde que nació Erika, dejé de beber.

\- Me alegro – sonrió Carol, sabiendo que ese problema le había creado muchos quebraderos de cabeza en su juventud.

\- ¿Cómo murió? – Por su expresión dura supo enseguida que estaba hablando de Ed. Ella apartó la mirada antes de hablar fijándola en la pequeña.

\- Ed murió, devorado por caminantes.

\- Se lo merecía… -Sentenció con dureza- ¿Y tu hija…?

\- También. Un caminante la atacó.

\- Lo siento mucho – Carol negó con la cabeza sin querer su compasión- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Siempre me quedé con esa duda – Algo curioso, ella asintió fijando sus ojos en los suyos con cierto dolor - ¿Por qué preferiste a Ed?

 ** _Atlanta, 3 de Mayo del 1983_**

 _Se arregló el vestido azul que conjuntaba con sus ojos radiantes, maquillados también de azul y sus labios pintados de rojo, y se ahuecó el pelo castaño, el cual llevaba con el típico peinado con volumen y sujeto con una diadema azul. Casi saltando las escaleras, bajó rápidamente hasta la puerta de su casa._

 _\- ¿Carol? ¿A dónde vas? – Ella voló los ojos con resignación, antes de girar su rostro hasta su madre, que estaba en el salón cosiendo._

 _\- Voy con Tyler y unos amigos al cine – contestó alegremente._

 _\- ¿Tyler? Ya es la tercera vez que sales con él – Las mejillas de Carol se sonrojaron._

 _\- Mamá… - protestó para que no siguiera con esa conversación._

 _\- Ten cuidado, y sabes que… - empezó a decir su madre, antes de que una adolescente Carol le interrumpiera._

 _\- Que sí… no tardaré en llegar y Tyler me traerá - Le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _\- Pásatelo bien y sé buena – murmuró Marie al ver feliz a su hija, pero con cierta preocupación en su interior._

 _\- Gracias mamá, te quiero – gritó antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta con mucho nerviosismo pero alegre._

 _Al abrir la puerta, pudo distinguir el Audi 100 verde de Tyler y a su dueño apoyado contra el capó del coche con cierto aire distraído. Al levantar su mirada, sus ojos se iluminaron a ver a Carol como nunca la había visto. Aquella mirada decía que sin duda para Tyler era hermosa e irradiaba belleza por los cuatro los costados._

 _\- Estás preciosa – Dijo él escaneándola de arriba abajo. Carol sintió como las mejillas se ponían rojas ante tal halago. Se encogió de hombros con timidez mientras se acercaba, y él inclinó la cabeza dándole un suave beso en la mejilla que la dejó más ruborizada aún que antes. Ella no pudo evitar una risita nerviosa mientras se perdía en los ojos castaños de su acompañante. En ese momento, otro coche Audi 100 pero azul aparcó delante del suyo. De él salió un joven alto que aparentaba algunos años más que ellos. A pesar de que no era especialmente guapo, Carol sintió una atracción por ese joven con cierto aire de chico malo y rebelde._

 _\- Te presento a mi amigo Ed – comentó Tyler, y en ese momento aquella Carol adolescente se quedó encandilada con ese joven de mirada penetrante que años más tarde se convertiría en su marido._

Carol contempló a Tyler con casi 30 años más enfrente suyo, tan diferente. Ella se había hecho la misma pregunta muchas veces, sin entender por qué se había dejado embaucar por Ed, por el chico malo en vez de por el chico que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella. Seguramente su vida hubiera sido distinta y casi podría afirmar que incluso hubiera sido feliz con él. Y un sentimiento de tristeza le invadió al recordar la decisión tan errónea que había tomado hacia años. Pero lo cierto es que no podía hacer nada para cambiar ese pasado. Ella le miró y entonces respondió.

\- Porque fui imbécil – Sentenció Carol con amargura se giró con la intención de salir de allí, antes de repetir el calificativo con el que una hora antes la había definido Deanna – y una cobarde.

* * *

El cielo empezaba a teñirse del azul del amanecer cuando el sonido de la puerta de la habitación lo distrajo. Sorprendido, Daryl se levantó de la cama alarmado por esa intrusión inesperada, ya que suponía que tras esa noche tan difícil todos estarían durmiendo. Pero entonces vio a Carol, vestida con un pijama blanco de estampado de flores – que Daryl hubiera definido como ridículo – traspasar la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí, ya que al igual que él, ella tampoco podía dormir.

Horas atrás, Carol se había estirado en la cama de su habitación con la intención de dormir pero cada vez que lo intentaba, las nebulosas imágenes de su pasado aparecían en su mente. No era la primera vez que hablaba de éste con alguien, con Daryl o con Jessie lo había afrontado muchas veces, pero ver a Tyler allí, había despertado una inmensidad de recuerdos y no comprendía el porqué. Así que, tras permanecer en la cama durante una hora sin poder dormir, se había levantado y sus pasos inconscientes la habían llevado a la habitación de Daryl.

\- Lo siento, no quería despertarte – se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros al verlo aproximarse a ella.

\- Ya estaba despierto – Carol asintió antes de bajar la mirada a su torso desnudo fijándose en su cuerpo evitando la mirada de él. La mano de Daryl se acercó a su barbilla levantándole la cara para verle mejor los ojos que retenían algunas lágrimas - ¿Estás bien? – Ella negó con la cabeza, sin querer ocultar más lo que realmente sentía.

\- Ver a Tyler ha sido como viajar al pasado – Parpadeó haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran por las mejillas.

Daryl odiaba verla llorar, era algo que no podía soportar; y movido por su instinto de protegerla y cuidarla, pasó sus brazos por sus hombros acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella se dejó caer contra él pasando sus brazos por su cintura abrazándole y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Daryl se estaba acostumbrando a esos momentos de contacto entre ellos dos: los abrazos y el contacto físico ya no eran tan difíciles de afrontar como antes, e incluso los iniciaba cuando realmente se lo pedía el cuerpo. La sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos debido al llanto, pero esto fue disminuyendo poco a poco. Se sentía tan bien abrazándola que aun cuando ella pareció estar más calmada, no quiso separarse de ella. Solo cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma y recreándose en las sensaciones que éste le provocaba. Y entonces ella rozó los labios contra su cuello haciéndole estremecer.

Carol siguió con sus besos en el cuello, pero cuando éstos se fueron haciendo más intensos, Daryl supo que debía detener la situación. Esos besos en el cuello estaban haciendo crecer de nuevo ese deseo y excitación tan familiares para él y consideraba que no era el mejor momento para que ocurriera aquello. Recordaba que Rick había impedido hacía escasas horas el momento en que iban a llegar al final por primera vez; pero ahora, tras ver a Carol tan derrumbada y afectada, no creyó que fuera buena idea seguir con eso.

\- Eh, nena... – Susurró suavemente separándose de ella para mirarle a los ojos, y ella levantó la mirada sorprendida por ese apodo cariñoso, para ver la ternura en sus ojos - no tenemos que… ya sabes… ahora.

Carol sonrió por su consideración, por entender que ella estaba de bajo ánimo y que quizá no era el momento oportuno. Ed jamás se había preocupado por ella, jamás había tenido en consideración sus sentimientos, jamás le había preguntado cuando quería hacerlo o no. Pero él siempre era tan cuidadoso con ella y la respetaba tanto que a veces no podía creer que fuera verdad, por lo conmovida que se sentía por tanto afecto y cariño. Le puso la mano sobre la nuca y la acercó hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

\- Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es estar contigo – susurró al separarse.

Daryl le dedicó una suave sonrisa, algo abrumado por los sentimientos que aquellas palabras junto con sus besos estaban causando en él, otra vez. Se besaron con ternura, como si ese beso contuviera una promesa. Ella posó su mano en su torso sintiendo cómo sus músculos se tensaban por su contacto y cuando él la estrechó con sus brazos, sus pequeñas manos quedaron entre sus cuerpos.

Fue sólo una caricia de sus labios en los suyos pero aun así, Carol sintió cómo un torrente de deseo le corría por las venas. La boca de Daryl se empezó a mover sobre la suya con mucha exigencia, pero no le produjo pánico ni temor. Si de algo estaba segura era de que él jamás haría nada que pudiera dañarla. El beso se profundizó haciendo que el grado de intimidad entre los dos aumentase, algo que no recordaba haber tenido con Ed en todos sus años de matrimonio. Daryl devoró su boca, saboreándola con su lengua, apretando su cuerpo aún más contra el suyo como si no la sintiese lo suficientemente cerca de él, mientras que la luz anaranjada del amanecer les iluminaba, creando el ambiente ideal para ese momento.

Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de su camisa, sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo por las caricias, mientras ella soltaba suspiros por éstas. La pasión se desató entre ambos de forma fulminante cuando ella le mordisqueó el labio. Se separaron durante un segundo, instante que él aprovechó para desprender la camisa del pijama dejando sus senos al aire. Con impaciencia él volvió a besarle al mismo tiempo que sus manos se dedicaron a acariciar y palpar sus pechos prestando atención a sus pezones, jugando con ellos sin piedad ninguna. Sorprendiendo a Carol, Daryl llevó sus manos hacia sus piernas levantándola, para poniéndolas alrededor de sus caderas. Aquel gesto hizo que ella soltara una risita al verse de pronto encima de sus caderas. Daryl la observó un instante y después, sin apartar la mirada, la depositó en la cama, viendo cómo sus ojos azules se oscurecían de deseo. Ella se sujetó con sus piernas a sus caderas, mientras sus manos apartaban sus cabellos dejando sus dedos entrelazarse entre los mechones castaños. Entonces, él empezó a cubrirle el cuello de pequeños mordiscos y besos bajando por su cuerpo, y ella no pudo evitar pronunciar entre suspiros su nombre una y otra vez cuando sus besos se extendieron por su garganta, clavícula y finalmente sobre sus senos, donde de nuevo, no tuvo piedad.

Daryl necesitaba hacer esto muy lentamente, sobre todo por ella, quien unos minutos atrás estaba completamente destrozada. Carol no tardó mucho en desprenderse de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, dejando su cuerpo desnudo ante su vista; y aunque la había visto ya desnuda, él no quiso perder la oportunidad de admirarla durante algunos segundos. Gracias a la luz del amanecer pudo observarla detenidamente: su rostro angelical pero con un toque de sensualidad que incitaba a besarla sin compasión, sus pechos con los pezones erguidos que subían y bajaban debido a la respiración frenética y sus piernas entreabiertas dejando entrever su suave y húmeda intimidad.

Ese escaneo exhaustivo hizo que Carol se sintiera algo avergonzada pero a la vez, atractiva y deseada. Nunca nadie le había mirado de esa manera. Y sintió la necesidad abrumadora de aferrarse a él con sus brazos y piernas sintiendo el roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo, aunque Daryl aún llevaba los pantalones puestos. Las sensaciones que invadían a ambos eran indescriptibles.

Esas emociones de profundo cariño y ternura mezclado con la irrefrenable pasión estaban haciendo perder la cordura de Carol. Besaba su cuello adorando como él se estremecía cuando prestaba atención a ese punto, mientras que sus manos acariciaban su espalda y sus músculos tensos y duros mientras las experimentadas manos del arquero recorrían su cuerpo acariciando su piel suave acompañado de besos desenfrenados.

Por un momento, se percató que estaba desnuda aferrada a su cuerpo, recibiendo las atenciones de sus manos y su boca, sin tener ni un ápice de miedo o de duda. El pánico o la incertidumbre que días atrás le habían invadido, ya no estaban. Y supo en ese mismo instante que no quería esperar más. Tenía la necesidad de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y emociones, para sentir plenamente a Daryl.

Siguió un reguero de besos desde su cuello hasta su oreja, mordiendo su lóbulo de la oreja antes de susurrar:

\- Quiero llegar al final.

Asombrado por las palabras que había musitado en su oreja, Daryl detuvo sus manos que estaban prestando atención a sus pezones para levantar su rostro buscando su mirada con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Seguro… seguro que quieres continuar? – preguntó con su voz ronca. Carol sonrió por su preocupación – Como te he dicho, no tenemos que…

\- Lo sé – asintió – pero quiero… llegar al final – Daryl se inclinó besando sus labios. Y como si aquello hubiese sido el consentimiento que necesitaba, bajó su mano de su pecho pasando por su estómago plano acariciando su cicatriz para deslizar su mano hacia la unión de sus piernas.

Daryl empezó a acariciar en círculos con sus dedos en esa parte sensible que le hacía gemir, pero de pronto dejó de hacerlo y descendió sus dedos un poco más hasta esa parte de su anatomía para adentrar, algo torpemente, uno de ellos en su intimidad. Él levantó la mirada indeciso, como si no supiera qué hacer. Carol arqueó la espalda por aquella invasión, y poco a poco, él empezó a mover su dedo dentro de ella. Parecía que su cuerpo respondía a sus manos de forma tan ardiente que hasta a ella misma le asombró su reacción. Temblaba debajo suyo mientras él se dedicaba a besar y lamer sus pechos, al mismo tiempo acariciaba y adentraba sus dedos en su interior.

La paciencia de Daryl tenía un límite y estaba llegando a él, estaba intentando ser lo más delicado que era capaz por ella, pero ya no podía más. Su excitación le estaba volviendo loco y de un momento a otro, Carol sintió cómo su boca se volvía salvaje contra sus pezones y sus dedos se movían frenéticamente dentro de ella.

De pronto, él se separó y los ojos de ambos volvieron a coincidir. Una vez más, se comunicaron sin palabras, pidiéndole él permiso sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder, asegurándose de que ella estaba de acuerdo con la situación. Y ella con una sonrisa y entendiendo su mirada, asintió más segura que nunca.

Daryl casi se cayó de la cama cuando se despojó de sus pantalones y cuando se inclinó al querer coger la caja de preservativos que estaba en la mesita de noche. Soltó una maldición en su intento de abrir el envoltorio deprisa, mientras Carol lo observaba con una sonrisa: Daryl, como un adolescente en su primera vez, actuaba nervioso y algo torpe, pero era lo más adorable que había visto nunca. Al ver que seguía peleándose con el envoltorio, llevó sus manos a las suyas quitándole el condón de su mano para ayudarle a romperlo.

Carol colocó el profiláctico en su miembro ya erguido, mientras aprovechaba para acariciarle suavemente. En realidad ella también era inexperta en la colocación de preservativos, ya que jamás había colocado ninguno: con Ed nunca había utilizado medidas de anticoncepción porque a él no le gustaban y se había negado a utilizarlos, de modo que esperaba estar haciéndolo bien. Observó sus inexpertas y nerviosas manos mientras le ayudaba y en cuando levantó la mirada hacia Daryl, éste estaba observándola con la boca entreabierta y excitado al sentir el toque de sus manos en esa parte de su anatomía.

Daryl inclinó su cabeza buscando sus labios extasiado por la intensidad de ese momento. Volvieron a quedarse estirados, mientras se besaban sus cuerpos completamente desnudos rozándose. Y Carol llevó de nuevo su mano hacia su intimidad guiándolo, y entonces él, con un movimiento de cadera, se adentró en ella extendiéndose en su interior hasta el fondo. Los gemidos de ambos se entrelazaron mientras se miraban a los ojos sintiendo esa unión tan profunda, que ambos sentían que iba más allá de una unión física. Sus ojos siguieron unidos cuando empezaron a moverse al unísono viendo el cambio en sus pupilas.

Él dejó caer su peso sobre su amante escondiendo la cara contra su cuello y escuchando los profundos gemidos de ésta, los cuales lo encendían aún más, y mucho más rápido. Carol no podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo de verdad, nunca se había sentido así cuando estaba con Ed y era lo que siempre había soñado.

Daryl la sintió estremecerse bajo él, su respiración era rápida y frenética, con aquellos excitantes gemidos que soltaba a cada movimiento de sus caderas, uniéndolas a las suyas. Sus movimientos eran descoordinados y torpes, pero era tremendamente excitante verla moverse tan libremente contra él. Daryl levantó la mirada para observar sus ojos oscurecidos por la pasión posándose en él, su boca entreabierta, su rostro enrojecido y sus jadeos ahogados. Entonces se dio cuenta de la importancia de aquel momento, que superaba cualquier otro polvo que hubiera tenido anteriormente. Era asombrosamente mejor.

La cama quedó bañada por la luz del sol, alumbrando ese acto de pasión y deseo pero tan lleno de sentimientos y emociones; y cuando la calma llegó, sus cuerpos agotados permanecieron entrelazados, yaciendo desnudos contra las sabanas arrugadas, encontrando el descanso que tanto necesitaban.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que Deanna conseguirá echar a Carol de Alejandría? ¿Qué creéis que pasara con Tyler y Erika?**

 **Ya sabemos que es Tyler un antiguo amor de adolescencia de Carol, que además le propuso irse con él cuando descubrió lo que Ed hacía. Y ahora tras años de diferencia se reencuentra con una Carol muy cambiada. Además, Carol ha dejado su papel a un lado y parece que a Deanna no se ha tomado nada bien descubrir que se ha estado interpretando un rol. Así que ya veremos qué pasa con Carol y si Rick consigue que no la destierre (que ironía que Rick ahora sea quien este luchando porque no la destierre, mmmm)**

 **Y sorpresa: ha habido lemmon y han llegado al final… Un lemmon un poco más tierno y romántico que hace por fin ese paso tan importante entre ellos. Por cierto, no me hago responsable de calentones inoportunos. Sí, Valdemar va por ti. JAJAJAJA**

 **Y nada, millones de gracias por perder un poquito de tiempo en leerme y en comentar. ¡Sois geniales! Y en especial, a la gran Valdemar que una vez más me ha ayudado. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	10. Capítulo 10 - ¿Confías en mí?

**Capítulo 10 - ¿Confías en mí?**

La luz del sol entraba con todo su esplendor iluminando los cuerpos desnudos de los amantes que aún permanecían entrelazados y profundamente dormidos. El gimoteo de un bebé a lo lejos despertó a la mujer. Aturdida, dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj analógico que estaba ubicado en la mesita de noche. Las 10.05 de la mañana. No era habitual despertarse a estas horas tan tardías pero apenas había logrado dormir la noche anterior. Lo había conseguido tras acudir a la habitación de Daryl y después de que finalmente llegaran al final…

Y todavía estaba en su habitación.

El corazón le latió más fuerte al notar el brazo musculoso de él que aún se aferraba a su cintura, como si temiera perderla. La respiración pausada y ronca del arquero acariciaba la parte posterior de su nuca, su espalda se amoldaba al caliente cuerpo masculino, y él había acomodado una de sus piernas entre las suyas. No recordaba un despertar similar en sus largos años de matrimonio con Ed, ni siquiera en sus primeras noches, ya que su marido había dejado claro de forma despectiva que odiaba tener contacto físico por la noche.

Carol giró un poco el rostro con la intención de verle, pero la postura en la que se encontraban dificultaba mirarle. Por tanto, no se movió y cerró los ojos deleitándose de esa sensación. El murmullo en la parte inferior de la casa le indicaba que algunos miembros de su grupo seguían desayunando. Seguramente serian Eugene y Tara, junto a Maggie y Glenn quienes eran los más remolones y solían levantarse a esas horas. Además, intuía por las voces que escuchaba que Rick junto a Judith aún permanecían en la casa. En ese momento recordó que era un día importante para su residencia en la comunidad, y que seguramente, Rick estaba esperando para encontrarse con ella antes de ir a hablar con Deanna.

Su parte racional le exigía ponerse en pie, ducharse y vestirse para ser esa mujer preocupada por su futuro en Alejandría, pero… en aquel momento todo le daba absolutamente igual. Jamás había actuado de ese modo, la responsabilidad era más importante, pero en ese preciso instante quería dar prioridad a lo que sentía. Ya habría tiempo para la preocupación.

La respiración de Daryl se hizo más ronca, provocando una risita por parte de ella. Con cuidado de no despertarle cambió de postura confrontándole, con lo que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del suyo. Apartó con cuidado los cabellos que impedían ver su rostro en su totalidad, pero a pesar de sus delicadas caricias, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente por el toque suave de Carol. Su rostro somnoliento y confuso le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

\- Buenos días.

Él pestañeó varias veces por sus palabras aún adormilado, intentando despertarse, y soltó como respuesta un gruñido inteligible que una vez más hizo reír a Carol. Un cosquilleo floreció en él en el instante que su cuerpo desnudo rozó el suyo y sus labios dulces se acercaron dándole un beso de buenos días.

Daryl tuvo que recordar cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Recordó cómo escasas horas atrás Carol había aparecido en su habitación abatida por los recuerdos de su pasado y después había sucedido lo que llevaba días esperando. Habían _follado,_ por fin. Y había sido tan diferente a cualquier experiencia anterior que utilizar el término _follar_ para definir lo que había sucedido estaba fuera de lugar, pero no conocía otro. No podía decir que no hubieran _follado_ , porque técnicamente era la misma situación, pero algo en el ambiente había sido tan diferente e inusual que no sabía explicarlo ni ponerle nombre. Pero fue demasiado bueno.

Pero despertarse con alguien en la cama y que aún estuvieran desnudos, era nuevo para él. No entendía por qué seguían allí, juntos y en la misma cama. Le sorprendía la poca distancia que había en ese momento entre ambos, no estaba acostumbrado a permanecer desnudo –sin que mediase una actividad sexual- cuerpo contra cuerpo, ni a los sentimientos que acompañaban a esa situación.

El acercamiento físico con Carol había evolucionado con el tiempo: al principio solía estremecerse y notaba cierta incomodidad por su contacto, pero aprendió a aceptar las caricias y el trato que ella le proporcionaba. Sin embargo, esta situación era radicalmente diferente. Mostrar su cuerpo desnudo ante ella porque sí le hizo sentir incómodo, aunque en el fondo sabía que era absurdo, cuando horas atrás se había expuesto sin pudor. Pero en sus anteriores experiencias sexuales apenas exhibía su cuerpo más tiempo del necesario, y si podía evitar quitarse la camisa, lo hacía con ella puesta.

Carol notó la incomodidad en su rostro y sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba bajo sus manos. Con brusquedad él se apartó de ella, sentándose al borde de la cama y tapándose con la sábana la parte inferior de su cuerpo, mientras buscaba su ropa. Carol le siguió con la mirada completamente sorprendida por su actitud, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en la cama.

\- ¿Daryl? – Pronunció su nombre mientras él buscaba los sus pantalones algo ansioso.

\- Es tarde – se justificó él, como si fuera la excusa perfecta para salir de allí.

\- Aún están desayunando. Podemos quedarnos un rato más en la cama, hasta que se vayan a sus respectivos trabajos – sugirió Carol, pero Daryl respondió a su propuesta con silencio y sin mirarle, subiéndose los pantalones con demasiada rapidez.

Por un instante, aquel silencio lastimó a Carol por creer que no quería estar en esa situación con ella o incluso que se arrepentía de lo sucedido y que no había sido tan satisfactorio como lo había sido para ella, y el alma le cayó a los pies; pero cuando observó la actitud nerviosa de él y su rapidez por vestirse –sobre todo por taparse las marcas en su espalda–, se percató que no se trataba de eso en absoluto. Daryl se avergonzaba de su cuerpo. Ella le conocía muy bien y sabía que era bastante tímido en ese sentido. Recordó la primera vez que le había visto sin camisa en la granja de Hershel, cuando le curó la herida en su costado tras clavarse una flecha buscando a Sophia; y recordó cómo él intentó taparse el cuerpo cuando ella entró en la habitación. Sabía que a pesar de lo poco comunicativo que era, sus marcas en su cuerpo le avergonzaban y le hacían sentir muy inseguro.

\- Daryl – le llamó para poder mirarle a los ojos. Un "mmm" cansando e inteligible fue lo único que obtuvo de su boca al mismo tiempo que se ataba el cinturón de los pantalones – Daryl – volvió a pronunciar su nombre pero esta vez de forma más contundente, consiguiendo su objetivo cuando él se giró para mirarla. En ese momento, ella apartó la sabana y sin importarle su desnudez, se levantó caminando hacia él - ¿Estás bien?

La mirada de Daryl se posó en sus ojos como si mirar su cuerpo desnudo le estuviese prohibido. Carol luchaba internamente también con sus propias inseguridades intentándolas dejar a un lado, ya que tampoco se sentía cómoda mostrándose tan expuesta delante de un hombre, el cual además parecía impasible a su desnudez, pero quería demostrarle que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

\- No tengas vergüenza conmigo, Daryl.

Sus miradas coincidieron, y Daryl encontró en sus ojos comprensión y ternura. Sabía que ella le conocía demasiado y era consciente de sus inseguridades por mucho que él las quisiera esconder. Por un instante quiso hacer desaparecer esa vergüenza por su cuerpo, pero supo que era inútil. Las pequeñas manos de ella fueron hacia su camisa negra interior, empezando a desabrochar los botones que él ya había abrochado; y él dirigió las suyas sobre éstas en un intento de detenerla.

\- ¿Confías en mí? – preguntó Carol mirándole profundamente a los ojos, con la esperanza que la respuesta fuera positiva, ya que en el caso contrario sería la confianza de ella la que se vendría abajo. Lo escuchó respirar fuertemente antes de asentir, aunque con un toque de indecisión - ¿Puedo? – inquirió. Daryl miró su mano que se posaba sobre su pecho durante unos segundos para mirar de nuevo a sus ojos volviendo a asentir.

Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules intensos, dejó que sus dedos siguieran desabrochándole la camisa con suavidad y lentitud, observando cómo sus ojos se oscurecían a medida que dejaba su torso a la vista. La respiración de él se aceleró cuando ella dejó caer la prenda al suelo, y entonces bajó su mirada hacia su tórax para verle. Carol escuchó la respiración nerviosa de él acelerarse cuando tocó su pecho, pero intuía que esta vez no era por un sentimiento sexual. Los miedos de Daryl estaban apoderándose de él. Las manos de ella eran delicadas y suaves, su mirada iba desde su cuerpo a sus ojos, observándole detenidamente para asegurarse que su contacto no seguía haciéndole sentir violento. Bajo su toque lo sintió relajarse levemente y aunque en sus ojos vio confusión e incomprensión por lo que estaba haciendo, vio en el reflejo de ellos que la vergüenza y la incomodidad iban desapareciendo.

\- Eres hermoso, Daryl.

Los ojos de él le miraron inquietos sin llegar a creerse las palabras que le estaba dedicando. Nadie antes había considerado que su cuerpo era digno de admirar, más bien todo lo contrario, aunque parecía que Carol sí opinaba así. Pero a pesar de su halago, le costaba aceptarlo.

Carol se inclinó hacia él besando el torso desnudo de él, antes de levantar la mirada hacia sus ojos que le observaban confusos. La calidez en los de la mujer hizo que Daryl empezara a aceptar esas caricias con naturalidad.

\- ¿Puedo verte? – inquirió de nuevo, pidiéndole en esta ocasión que se girara para verle la espalda donde estaban la gran mayoría de las marcas de su pasado, y que era la zona más vulnerable para él. El rostro de Daryl se tensó y al verlo, Carol lo rodeó con sus manos enmarcándolo con suavidad para unir sus labios con ternura a los de él. Por un momento, temió que se negara y se fuera, pero entonces empezó a girarse con lentitud, aunque a juzgar por su expresión, parecía sentirse algo estúpido.

Sentía la intensa mirada de Carol en sus cicatrices, que le hacían sentirse tan vulnerable y tan mal al recordar la historia que había tras esas dolorosas marcas. Todas ellas contaban un relato oscuro de su vida y todas hechas por el odio de su padre. Era el recuerdo de éstas lo que más le lastimaba. Le causaba vergüenza que esas marcas representaran su pasado de un niño débil y vulnerable. Por un instante quiso huir de esa situación, vestirse y alejarse de ella, para alejar de él ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que sentía, pero entonces ella habló.

– Tu padre era quien debía sentirse avergonzado… no tú. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte – Él giró levemente su cabeza al escucharle hablar, sorprendido por su frase. E inexplicablemente, sus palabras habían disminuido la sensación de querer huir.

Carol contempló las marcas que yacían en su cuerpo quedando patente el dolor, que al igual que ella, había pasado. Tocó su espalda repasando su marca que la atravesaba por entero. Aunque lo vio dar un respingo, decidió acercarse a él, rodeando sus brazos por su cintura, abrazándole y sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, dejando caer su cabeza contra él, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de ese contacto. En ese momento, sintió como las manos de Daryl fueron hacia atrás como si buscaran más contacto con ella. Carol besó su espalda lentamente, mientras las manos de Daryl se quedaron en sus muslos inquieto e indeciso por sus caricias. Pronto él se giró, manteniendo su abrazo.

Él pasó sus manos por su cuerpo desnudo notando las cicatrices que también tenía, al igual que él. A diferencia de los otros dos días en los que ambos habían estado desnudos uno enfrente del otro, la pasión les había nublado y habían sido incapaces de apreciar y admirar al otro detenidamente; pero ahora a pesar de la creciente pasión que poco a poco iba en aumento, aquellos roces tiernos y delicados les permitían explorar los rincones y los secretos más profundos de ambos cuerpos. Sus miradas volvieron a coincidir y Daryl no supo definir lo que vio en ellos. Amor, cariño, comprensión… Se dejaron llevar por los besos, las caricias y la ternura volviendo a suceder de nuevo, él volvió a entrar en ella.

Cuando todo volvió a la calma, se percataron que el silencio inundaba también la casa, Carol se aventuró a suponer que todos se habían ido a sus trabajos habituales, aprovechando la soledad del hogar para salir de la habitación sin miradas indiscretas.

* * *

Nervioso, Daryl se paseaba de un lado a otro observando a través de la ventana de Deanna, cómo Rick y ella entablaban conversación. Sabía que ambos se habían percatado de su presencia a las afueras de la casa, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba saber qué iban a decidir respecto a Carol. Finalmente, algunos minutos más tarde, la reunión finalizó y Rick traspasó el umbral de la casa clavando su la mirada en Daryl. Juntos bajaron las escaleras hasta alejarse de la casa, y entonces, el Sheriff empezó a contarle la situación en la que se encontraba Carol.

\- Deanna no nos lo pondrá fácil: su idea inicial era echarla sin más, pero al final ha aceptado hacer una votación entre el pueblo de Alejandría – El rostro de Daryl mostró desacuerdo, bufando visiblemente enfadado.

\- Y si sale que sí, ¿qué? – Rick reflexionó antes de hablar.

\- Entonces tendremos que ir por las malas – sentenció el Sheriff y Daryl negó con la cabeza.

\- No me gusta.

\- A mí tampoco… pero – el sheriff buscó el contacto visual con él directamente - no voy a permitir que echen a Carol de Alejandría – dijo con contundencia al mismo tiempo que Daryl esbozaba un gesto afirmativo, fijando la mirada en sus ojos.

\- ¿Cuándo se hará la votación?

\- Mañana – Respondió Rick.

\- Retrasaré la salida – El Sheriff asintió recordando que Deanna quería que tanto Aaron y Daryl visitaran un lugar potencialmente peligroso en el mapa.

\- Está bien, le diré a Deanna que faltan provisiones y que no os podréis ir mañana, pero está muy interesada que vayáis a esa salida. Cree que allí podría haber algunas respuestas sobre los lobos.

\- Buff, es un lugar como otro cualquiera, no entiendo por qué mierda insiste tanto.

\- Si su intuición es buena y os encontráis con que es el refugio de los lobos, sería nuestra oportunidad de atacarles, antes que ellos encuentren Alejandría primero. Entiendo que quieras quedarte, pero esa misión puede ser importante para todos – Daryl se mostró muy disconforme, quería quedarse y saber qué iba a pasar con Carol - Daryl – se acercó a él, buscando sus ojos - ¿Confías en mí? – Daryl le observó fijamente. Por unos instantes se miraron entre sí, hasta que él arquero asintió levemente – Te prometo que no voy a permitir que echen a Carol de Alejandría – repitió de nuevo.

\- No creo que pase nada por un día más – Rick asintió para finalmente asegurarle que hablaría con Deanna para volver a planear otro día para la salida.

* * *

Necesitaba el _cinco de corazones_. Repasó las cartas una por una buscando la carta que le permitiera terminar la partida. Tras estudiar sus posibilidades, Carol soltó una maldición dándose por vencida. Recogió las cartas para volverlas a repartir de nuevo en una nueva partida del Solitario.

Aquel día, tras desayunar había decidido quedarse en la vivienda en vez de ir casa por casa. Había encontrado en las cartas una buena distracción que le ayudaba a dejar la mente en blanco y le ayudaba a eludir sus responsabilidades. Desde que se había despertado aquella mañana con Daryl a su lado, lo único que había querido hacer era olvidarse de las responsabilidades que esa comunidad le exigía. Incluso de la mayor de todas: conocer a los habitantes de la comunidad para mantener a salvo al grupo en el caso que fuera necesario. Pero tras todo ese tiempo, se había percatado que exceptuando Pete – quien sí era un elemento de conflicto – y seguramente Nicholas, los demás alejandrinos no supondrían un problema para ellos. El único impedimento era que eran demasiado débiles y probablemente si algún día Alejandría fuera atacada, tendrían un problema de seguridad.

Y era lo que debían modificar de aquel lugar si pretendían quedarse. Al principio Carol no había considerado aquella comunidad como un lugar para quedarse durante una larga temporada, pero Judith y Carl, e incluso algunos de su grupo necesitaban cierta estabilidad para recobrar la esperanza y la fe que habían perdido. En el fondo de su ser sabía que ella también necesitaba esa estabilidad – recuperar su fe - pero la sensación de peligro aún formaba parte de su vida, y su desconfianza y la necesidad de permanecer alerta habían amenazado su permanencia en la comunidad. Era la segunda vez que se encontraba en una coyuntura similar y no tenía miedo a enfrentarse a esa posibilidad. Por supuesto, le rompería el corazón tener que abandonar de nuevo a Daryl y a todo su grupo, pero si eso era lo mejor para todos, no tendría más opción que irse... Pero esperaba que finalmente no tuviera que verse de nuevo en esa tesitura y confió en que Rick pudiera convencer a Deanna.

Dejó la mente en blanco al volver a centrarse en las cartas, hasta que un movimiento extraño llamó su atención por la ventana. Vio a Glenn con una bandeja vacía volviendo a su hogar, seguramente era la bandeja de Tyler y Erika que seguirían retenidos hasta que decidieran qué hacer con ellos también.

Los recuerdos del día anterior aparecieron en su mente: Tyler, su primer amor de la adolescencia, a quien había dejado por Ed, había aparecido junto a su hija en la valla de Alejandría con la señal de los Lobos en su cabeza. Aquello había creado un remolino de sentimientos inesperados en ella. Ver a Tyler fue como si su pasado resurgiera de nuevo en su vida: la culpabilidad de seguir con Ed a pesar de que Tyler le ofreció una vida mejor a su lado y que ella rechazó, la abatió fuertemente... aún tenía demasiados remordimientos por eso.

 _Estamos dando por válida la palabra de una mujer que dejaba que su marido le pegara por su cobardía…_

Las palabras de Deanna retumbaban intensamente en su mente desde que ésta las había pronunciado. No era la primera vez que pensaba de sí misma que era una cobarde, muchas veces durante su matrimonio así lo había creído: las innumerables ocasiones que Ed la golpeaba sin que ella opusiera resistencia o las veces que había vuelto con él, con la excusa de que aún podía cambiar.

Por ello, aquel día no quería la compañía de nadie, demasiados sentimientos y remolinos a los que debía afrontar, aunque no le habría importado si la compañía hubiese sido la de Daryl. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar en lo que había sucedido esa madrugada, por lo satisfactorio que había sido, a pesar de ser su primera vez juntos. La realidad era que aún le sorprendía lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, y le sorprendía aún más que ella pudiera tener una relación con alguien a esas alturas, por no decir con alguien como Daryl. Era lo único que conseguía sacarle de una sonrisa en ese instante y lo único que podía hacerle olvidar todo lo malo que ocurría a su alrededor. Probablemente su relación estaba sirviendo en esos momentos como una vía de escape.

Tras colocar un ocho de picas tras un nueve de corazones, escuchó la puerta abrirse, lo que le obligó a levantar la vista viendo a Daryl entrar malhumorado y más sucio de lo habitual.

\- ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? – Dejó las cartas sobre la barra americana acercándose a él, quien había parado sus pasos al escuchar su pregunta.

\- Me he caído de la moto – contestó agriamente –, y se ha roto…

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? – Carol repasó con la mirada a Daryl viendo que la parte derecha de su cuerpo estaba más sucio de lo habitual, pero no parecía tener ninguna herida evidente.

\- ¡Estoy bien! – Comenzó a caminar nervioso por la sala de estar intentando serenar su mal humor; para ello había ido en busca de Carol, con la intención de que su compañía le calmara los nervios.

\- Ve a darte una ducha y te limpiaré la ropa – le dijo pero lejos de hacerle caso, él viró los ojos al cielo – Daryl, estás cubierto de barro.

\- Mmm – asintió, aunque ella le conocía demasiado bien para saber que no iba a escucharla.

\- Oh, ¡venga ya! Es que voy a tener que arrastrarte a la ducha – dijo con diversión Carol.

\- Pff, ¡para!

\- Daryl, no puedes ir así por ahí.

Él no pronunció ninguna palabra más, pero se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Carol pensó que había ganado la discusión y que el arquero se metería en la ducha, de modo que volvió a concentrarse en el juego de cartas. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, ya que a los pocos minutos, lo vio salir del baño casi igual de sucio que antes. Carol entrecerró los ojos mirándole cómo se sentaba en el sofá sin importarle que estuviera manchando todo. Y en ese momento, tuvo una idea.

\- ¿Sabes jugar al Póker? – La cabeza de Daryl se giró rápidamente sin entender la pregunta de Carol. En sus manos sujetaban las cartas al mismo tiempo que su rostro mostraba una sonrisa pícara y nada inocente. Supo enseguida que estaba tramando algo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué mierda hablas? - farfulló visiblemente confundido por el cambio de conversación.

\- Pregunto que si sabes jugar al Póker – repitió con calma observándole con una mirada traviesa como se acercaba a barra americana. Daryl miró las cartas de nuevo y a ella, antes de asentir con la cabeza - Te reto a una partida – Las cejas de él se levantaron con incredulidad al no comprender - Si gano, harás caso a lo que te diga sin rechistar y te meterás en la ducha.

\- Buff, ¡venga ya! – Contestó cansado.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de perder contra mí, Pookie? – provocó Carol moviendo las cartas entre sus manos barajándolas.

\- Buff – soltó Daryl negando con la cabeza pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía tentado por la proposición de jugar aunque si perdía tendría que darse una ducha - ¿Y si gano yo? – Carol no había pensado en esa posibilidad porque su intención era no perder y que se duchara, aunque tenía pensado algo más que eso.

\- Haré lo que tú quieras sin rechistar y no hará falta que te duches, si no quieres claro -Él frunció el ceño sin entender su contestación ni el tono sugerente de su voz al pronunciar esas palabras y Carol se apresuró a aclarar – Ya sabes, quizá me tenga que duchar yo.

Las manos de Carol se fueron a su blusa desabrochando el primer botón de la camisa a sabiendas que su sujetador se mostraba ante él sin pudor. Los ojos de Daryl siguieron sus manos mientras las mejillas de ella se encendieron y entonces el arquero entendió perfectamente su juego. No se trataba de un juego inocente donde ella quería simplemente que se duchara. No había nada inocente tras esa proposición y hasta entonces no había captado sus intenciones.

\- Reparte – sentenció finalmente con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Carol, y ésta no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisita al ver que había conseguido que Daryl entrara en el juego.

Carol repartía las cartas con diversión, casi como si aquel pequeño momento le proporcionara libertad. Había aguantado demasiadas pérdidas e incluso se había convencido de que no merecía ser feliz. Se había mantenido en guardia, creando un papel de mujer excepcional… pero ya no podía más. Algo en su interior le pedía divertirse y disfrutar. Necesitaba ser otra vez esa Carol que se burlaba de Daryl con motes cariñosos y con intenciones nada inocentes. Una parte racional de su mente la tildaba de irresponsable y de estar dejándose llevar por ilusiones, pero otra parte irracional le pedía diversión. Ya había sufrido demasiado. Y pensaba aprovechar esos pequeños momentos junto a Daryl para disfrutar y por qué no, ser feliz.

Daryl se sentó enfrente de ella con la mirada fija en sus manos que empezaban a barajar las cartas. Carol empezó a repartir las cartas y empezaron a jugar. Ambos hacía mucho que no jugaban: Daryl en ocasiones había jugado en partidas ilegales donde siempre acababa muy mal y perdiendo el dinero; y Carol, por su parte, había jugado con su padre en su adolescencia – él era un aficionado a los juegos de cartas – y ella había sido una gran jugadora y esperaba que aún retuviera esos trucos de aquella época. Necesitaba ganar a Daryl.

Ambos se metieron en la partida, apostaban con judías, jugaron dos partidas en las que ganaron una cada uno. Y quedaba la partida del desempate. Tras apostar, Daryl presentó sus cartas con una escalera de color, mirando a Carol casi con superioridad como si estuviera seguro de que había ganado. Pero la sonrisa de ella le dio mala espina, y entonces enseñó sus cartas, una escalera Real, dándole la victoria a ella.

\- Oh, mierda – farfulló Daryl derrotado, Carol le miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que había conseguido lo que quería.

\- A la ducha – sentenció con diversión, como si estuviera dando aquella orden a un niño pequeño y particularmente obstinado.

\- Esto no acabará así – Daryl era un mal perdedor y haber perdido con Carol no le hacía nada de gracia, pero esperaba poder tener la oportunidad de ganarle de nuevo.

\- Estaré encantada de volver a jugar contra ti.

Con bastante fastidio, él se dirigió al baño cumpliendo con la parte de la apuesta. Bufando y con cara de pocos amigos se encerró en él y empezó a quitarse la ropa dejando las prendas esparcidas por el suelo, al mismo tiempo que dejaba correr el agua fría esperando que estuviera lo suficientemente caliente para adentrarse en el ducha.

Su cuerpo fue empapado por el líquido transparente dejando sus cabellos pegados a su rostro. No tenía intención de quedarse demasiado tiempo bajo el agua. Pero cuando dio por finalizada su sesión de ducha, Carol se adentró en el baño sujetando algunas prendas en la mano. A través del cristal, Daryl la observó moverse en el baño dejando la ropa encima de un taburete.

\- No pensarás que ibas disfrutar de la ducha tú solo.

Las palabras de Carol hicieron que Daryl le observara con intensidad desde su posición, viendo como las prendas iban cayendo de su cuerpo. A través de la mampara transparente, ambos se admiraron el uno al otro, ella se desnudaba sabiendo que sus ojos no se apartaban de ella. Empezó a quitarse la ropa con lentitud sabiendo que él no quitaba su mirada de ella, la camisa cayó al suelo dejando a la vista la ropa interior de color rosado. Daryl empezaba a estar cada vez más ansioso al ver que ella cada vez tenía menos ropa. Y casi gruñó desesperado que se despojara de la ropa. Carol se sintió más poderosa que nunca mientras se despojaba de la ropa interior, quedándose desnuda. La mujer admiró el cuerpo masculino donde a causa del poco vapor podía verle a la perfección, en especial su excitación que le indicaba cuánto la deseaba. A ella. Ese detalle la enardeció también, y no tardó mucho en notar una cálida humedad entre sus piernas.

A pesar de la excitación, Carol se adentró nerviosa en el interior de la ducha. Mientras se acercaba, Daryl la contempló con intensidad, especialmente sus pechos erguidos. En el momento en que estuvieron casi pegados el uno al otro sus manos fueron en busca de su cuerpo acercándole aún más, amoldándose al suyo, mientras la humedad de sus cuerpos hizo que la excitación fuera en incremento. Sus bocas se encontraron rápidamente, y Daryl le mordió el labio con vehemencia.

La fuerza del beso impulsó a ambos a dar un paso hacia atrás y en esta ocasión, Carol quedó bajo el chorro de agua. Tuvieron que separarse cuando les faltó el aire. Daryl llevó sus labios hacia su cuello, chupando y lamiendo la piel mojada. Las manos de Daryl se movían por el cuerpo de Carol especialmente en las partes sensibles, y ella apretaba en un puño sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que él se dedicaba a besar su clavícula.

\- Espera – lo detuvo ella cuando intuyó que estaba entrando en el punto de no retorno – recuerda que tenemos que ducharte primero.

\- Esto es más interesante – masculló Daryl provocando una carcajada de ella.

\- Lo sé, pero primero la ducha.

Daryl tuvo que aguantar que le enjabonara el cabello, durante más tiempo de lo que esperaba, ya que sus cabellos estaban llenos de barro. Él protestaba de vez en cuando, pero ella se reía por su interés de querer obviar la parte higiénica e ir a lo interesante, como él lo había llamado. Carol empezó por su pecho siguiendo por sus piernas y él no podía evitar ponerse nervioso cada vez que sus manos le acariciaban. E inevitablemente, ella no podía evitar mirar hacia abajo a su miembro que se mostraba cada vez más excitado a cada roce, sobre todo cuando ella se acercaba a su entrepierna, aunque intentaba en lo posible evitar rozarla.

Carol le obligó a girarse hacia la pared, sabiendo que aquélla era la parte de su cuerpo más conflictiva, notando a Daryl tensarse bajo su tacto. Aprovechó para acariciarle la espalda con suavidad intentando que se relajara.

\- No voy a hacerte daño. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – susurró besando la nuca de Daryl haciendo que se estremeciera por ese beso.

Aquella mañana, Daryl se había percatado de la confianza que eso suponía y a pesar de la sensación y la experiencia satisfactoria todavía le costaba mostrarse de esa manera, por mucho que supiera que ella jamás le haría daño. Cuando terminó de enjabonarle, ella se abrazó a él dejando su cuerpo pegado al suyo resbaladizo y acariciando su estómago desde su posición. Sus manos bajaron hasta rodear su miembro que ya estaba bastante erguido, esparciendo el jabón pero aprovechando el movimiento para empezarlo a acariciarlo delicadamente.

Daryl gimió por su contacto mientras observaba desde su posición la mano de ella tocándole a su antojo, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Te… te gusta? – preguntó Carol dándole un beso en su hombro mojado al mismo tiempo que seguía acariciando su virilidad y Daryl le respondió con un jadeo cuando ella aceleró los movimientos de su mano. Carol no pudo evitar sonreír por sus gemidos ahogados.

\- Para - En esta ocasión Carol entendió que sus palabras no era un intento de parar sus burlas como era habitual en ella, sino una súplica de que detuviera sus caricias. Se mordió el labio y sus manos se separaron de su miembro, subiéndolas por su estómago esparciendo el jabón con suavidad.

Carol se separó un poco, permitiendo que Daryl se girara atrayéndola hacia él y haciendo que sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaran entre sí con el agua cayendo sobre ellos, sus lenguas acariciándose e invadiendo la boca del otro, mezclándose con el agua y la saliva. Las manos de él repasaron su espalda hasta su trasero donde empezó a amasar y a acariciar sus nalgas, y ella se estremeció cuando aquellos grandes dedos palparon ese punto de su intimidad que le creó un placer irresistible en la unión entre sus piernas. Daryl no tuvo compasión cuando sus dedos se adentraron en su intimidad y empezó a moverlos con rapidez haciéndole jadear contra sus labios. Los besos del arquero bajaron por su cuello hasta sus pechos, rodeando con su boca uno de sus erguidos pezones, mientras sus manos seguían trabajando en su interior y ella gemía aferrándose a su pelo empapado. Dos de sus dedos ahondaron en su interior haciéndole gemir más y más fuerte, hasta que ella se quedó débil contra él. Carol se aferró a él y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, antes de susurrarle que había traído un preservativo y que lo había dejado fuera. En pocos segundos, Daryl salió de la ducha para encontrar el preservativo, ponérselo y volver a entrar con la protección puesta.

\- Leí en el libro… una postura que… si quieres… podríamos intentar...

Daryl asintió con la boca entreabierta, aceptando la propuesta de Carol. Aunque en realidad según su apuesta, él debía hacer lo que ella dijese sin protestar, pero aun así parecía que le pedía permiso. Él no se opuso a sus indicaciones y nada más explicarle con palabras temblorosas lo que quería hacer, la ayudó a subirse en sus caderas con su espalda contra la pared, mientras él comenzaba a adentrarse en ella.

Los movimientos fueron lentos al inicio adaptándose a la posición que ninguno de los dos había experimentado previamente. Ambos intentaron acelerar los movimientos, sobre todo Carol quien se movía sobre él agarrándose en su cuello. Pero lo cierto es que era una posición algo incómoda para ambos, a pesar de que la disfrutaban, Carol propuso cambiar de postura al poco tiempo, que también había sido sacada del libro que estaba leyendo. Carol de pie contra la pared y dándole la espalda a Daryl, pero completamente pegada a su torso, mientras él la penetraba por detrás. Aquella postura les proporcionaba muchísima proximidad de manera que se podían besar, acariciar sin temor al mismo tiempo que él seguía moviéndose dentro de ella.

\- ¿Esto también lo has leído en el Kama Sutra ése? – Le preguntó Daryl entre jadeos besando su cuello, y ella giró el rostro mirando sus ojos azules, asintiendo - Necesito leer… ese _jodido_ libro – Carol se rió por su comentario.

Los movimientos de ambos se aceleraron, las manos de Daryl se aferraban a su cintura fuertemente, chocando sus caderas contra las suyas. Carol dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra su hombro gimiendo fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se apoyaban contra la pared. Las manos del arquero subieron a sus pechos amasándolos, acariciando sus pezones con sus dedos tirando un poco de ellos.

Ella buscó su mano posándola encima de la suya y llevándola a su intimidad y él entendió el mensaje, de modo que empezó a acariciar con destreza aquel punto tan sensible, haciendo que Carol llegara al clímax con vehemencia. Daryl no tardó en seguirle.

Para Carol llevar las riendas era extraño porque siempre había sido al revés, pero era tan liberador. Aún recordaba cuando los primeros contactos sexuales con Ed, ella intentaba ser más abierta sexualmente y buscaba nuevas formas de satisfacerse, pero él le había llamado cosas nada agradables que le habían dejado claro que el sexo sólo sería como Ed Peletier quisiera. Es decir, siempre era lo mismo e igual de insatisfactorio. Pero durante el sexo con Daryl, había descubierto sensaciones que no sabía que existieran.

Minutos después, salieron de la ducha totalmente satisfechos, secando los restos de humedad de ambos cuerpos. Daryl dejó su toalla alrededor de su cadera, sujetándola con un nudo empezando a coger la ropa que estaba esparcida en el suelo.

\- Ni hablar, te he traído ropa limpia – Carol señaló las prendas dobladas: una camisa de tirantes verde y unos pantalones oscuros. Él bufó con fastidio – Eh, es casi la misma ropa que llevabas cuando te conocí – Daryl miró la ropa de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que era verdad - Sólo será un día, mañana tendrás tu ropa de siempre otra vez.

\- Pff…

\- No te quejes, al final eso de la ducha no ha sido tan duro – murmuró Carol abrazándole por su costado dejando caer su rostro por su hombro, con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras él se dejaba abrazar, mientras él bufó cansado - No sé por qué te molesta tanto ducharte. Casi te tengo que arrastrar como a un niño pequeño que no quiere meterse en la ducha – Ella sonrió pero en ese instante, notó a Daryl ponerse rígido bajo su cuerpo y a través del espejo vio cómo su rostro relajado se transformó a uno tenso.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Daryl? ¿He dicho algo que…? – Empezó a preguntar intentando mirar sus ojos, pero él la evitó separándose de ella – Daryl.

\- Mi padre nos obligaba a ducharnos… con agua helada. Odiaba cada vez que… pero si no lo hacía… - Sus palabras se quebraron.

A pesar de que ella era la persona con más confianza que tenía del grupo, Daryl jamás hablaba de su pasado, en especial de su padre. Y por ello su confesión dejó a Carol sin palabras, además de la dureza de lo que contaba. Sabía que su infancia había sido dura, muy dura; pero escucharlo de su propia voz, y sentir el dolor que emanaba de ella era aún más doloroso. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por la tristeza, por sentir el dolor que él sentía. Volvió a acercarse a él, enmarcándole su rostro para acercarlo al suyo, con suavidad, le besó en la mejilla.

– Si quieres puedes ducharte conmigo, así será más fácil para ti – Propuso Carol haciendo sonreír levemente a Daryl.

Tras ello, ambos se empezaron a vestir, aunque Carol fue la primera en salir de allí con la ropa sucia de ambos en las manos.

\- Por fin te encuentro – Escuchó una voz tras de ella al final del pasillo - ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Carol se giró hacia el sheriff, que estaba sentado en la barra americana. Daba la sensación que llevaba un buen rato esperando.

\- Rick… he estado toda la mañana en casa, no me he movido de aquí… - A pesar de que intentó aparentar normalidad, su voz vaciló levemente al comprender que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en la sala esperando y aunque era improbable que hubiera escuchado lo que sucedía en el baño no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Además, sujetaba la ropa de Daryl que pretendía llevar al lavadero y el arquero seguía en el interior del cuarto de baño. Rick incrédulo, entrecerró los ojos.

\- Nadie te ha visto ni en el desayuno ni por Alejandría durante toda la mañana.

\- Necesitaba salir de aquí – mintió con seguridad – Estuve por los alrededores apenas una hora y volví.

\- Sabes que no deberías salir fuera – Le regañó Rick con serenidad aunque bastante extrañado de que le hubiera mentido cuando había afirmado que no había salido de casa –, después de lo sucedido con los lobos.

\- Lo sé, no volverá a ocurrir – contestó manteniendo la mentira y caminando hacia el salón para alejarse de la puerta del baño, aunque antes hizo una parada en el lavadero dejando la ropa de Daryl en el cubo de la ropa sucia.

\- He hablado con Deanna – Carol le observó cuando él empezó a explicarle lo sucedido en su reunión con la alejandrina, en un momento determinado, vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Daryl salía del baño a paso rápido, pero al ver a Rick allí se quedó parado - ¿Daryl? ¿Qué haces… aquí?

\- Joder, es que no puedo ducharme sin hacer un puto informe – Contestó éste agresivamente, antes de pasar por el lado y salir de la casa. Carol había esperado que Daryl hubiera escuchado su voz y que se esperara a que Rick se fuera para salir pero al parecer, no se había percatado de ello. Rick y Carol intercambiaron las miradas cuando Daryl salió de la casa aún visiblemente alterado.

\- Odia ducharse – explicó Carol a Rick, intentando mostrarse lo más normal posible, aun sabiendo que Rick les había visto salir a ambos del baño con apenas 5 minutos de diferencia.

\- Ya veo – Inclinó la cabeza.

\- Entonces, respecto a la situación con Deanna, ¿qué posibilidades hay? – preguntó ella queriendo volver a centrar la conversación en la reunión entre el Sheriff y la alejandrina.

\- No existen posibilidades, Carol. Si por lo que sea la votación de mañana sale que no dejan que te quedes, iremos por las malas – Ella asintió con la cabeza aunque no estaba demasiado convencida – Pero ojalá no tengamos que hacerlo, debemos intentar que esto funcione y si entramos en guerra no ayudará en nada.

\- Sé que este lugar no es perfecto, pero entiendo que los demás quieran quedarse. Y sobre todo tú, por Judith y Carl.

\- Me cuesta hacerme a la idea que este sitio sea nuestro hogar, un lugar seguro – confesó Rick – Pero a pesar de lo sucedido con Pete y Reg, puede serlo. Quiero luchar por este sitio.

\- Han de cambiar algunos hábitos, Rick. Si este sitio es atacado, casi todos morirán.

\- Lo sé, pero ocurría lo mismo en la prisión: la gran mayoría de la gente de Woodbury no sabía enfrentarse contra los caminantes.

\- Debemos enseñarles, Rick. Los niños tienen que aprender a defenderse- Rick asintió levemente recordando que ella era quien les enseñaba a eso.

\- Creo que si ahora planteamos eso a Deanna, nos echaría a todos – soltó con ironía.

\- Parece bastante inflexible en sus pensamientos y decisiones – señaló Carol - ¿Qué pasa con Tyler y su hija?

\- Tanto Deanna como yo estamos de acuerdo que no podemos dejar a una niña vagando por ahí, se queda. ¿Te parece bien? – Carol asintió levemente - aunque hemos propuesto vigilarle de todas formas: ambos coincidimos que debemos hacerlo por precaución. Espero que lo entiendas, yo me fío de tus palabras, pero Deanna...

\- Lo entiendo y me parece bien.

\- Iba a decírselo yo a Tyler, pero si quieres puedes comentárselo tú misma.

\- Yo se lo comunicaré – El sheriff dio por finalizada la conversación, se quedó mirándole fijamente como intentando explicarse algo pero de pronto, miró hacia algún lugar por detrás de ella y sus ojos se ampliaron reparando en algo de lo que hasta ese momento no se había percatado - ¿Te pasa algo, Rick?

\- Emm no, nada; sólo que… nada, una tontería – negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta traspasando el umbral de la casa. Parecía algo aturdido, como si hubiera descubierto algo muy impactante.

Minutos después Carol supo qué era lo que acababa de revelarse ante sus ojos. Un envoltorio de un preservativo abierto estaba en medio del pasillo, seguramente cuando había recogido el montón de ropa sucia, el envoltorio había quedado entre las prendas y éste se habría caído; y por desgracia, Rick había permanecido sentado a escasos metros de donde estaba.

* * *

Caminó por las calles de Alejandría hacia la casa donde Tyler y su hija estaban 'retenidos' y a partir de ese día sería la suya. Desde la lejanía vio a Glenn en la puerta, pues era el vigilante ese día. Carol se acercó a él asegurándole que ella se quedaría con ellos. Tras subir las cuatro escaleras, llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le dieran el permiso para entrar.

Padre e hija se encontraban en el sofá, leyendo un cuento infantil. Las miradas de ambos se centraron en ella, y Carol pudo ver un atisbo de temor en los ojos de la pequeña. Ella le sonrió queriendo transmitirle confianza y entonces, su expresión cambió a confianza y también esperanza. Carol se sorprendió de que una niña que había vivido en ese mundo tan cruel durante los años anteriores no tuviera ni una pizca de dureza en su mirada. Tampoco lo encontraba en la de Sam, pero él no había presenciado lo que Erika había visto tras los muros.

\- Hola, perdona que os moleste pero tengo buenas noticias – explicó con una sonrisa - Han decidido que os podéis quedar.

\- ¿De verdad? – La mirada de la niña se iluminó y Carol sintió un afecto inmediato por ella, aunque en el fondo sabía que podría ser un elemento más de dolor en su vida.

\- De verdad – respondió, y Erika se levantó y se acercó a ella dándole un pequeño abrazo, haciendo que su corazón volviera a encogerse. ¿Cómo podía ser que siguiera conservando esa inocencia?

\- Gracias, señora – Agradeció la pequeña a la mujer quien recibió sus palabras pasando sus manos por su espalda.

\- Muchas gracias, Carol – añadió Tyler, observándolas con una sonrisa.

\- En realidad, yo no he tenido nada que ver, Rick y Deanna lo han decidido. ¿Queréis ver Alejandría? – propuso ella, a lo que ambos accedieron, sobre todo la pequeña que parecía muy ilusionada por estar en aquella la comunidad.

Minutos más tarde, los dos adultos junto con Erika, paseaban por las amplias calles de Alejandría, y Carol iba indicándole los sitios más característicos de la comunidad. Su paseo les llevó a casa de Jessie. En ese instante, Sam estaba sentado en las escaleras de su casa con una pelota de tenis, tirándola y rebotando para cogerla de nuevo, pero en cuanto los vio aparecer, se levantó rápidamente hacia ellos presentándose a los nuevos vecinos, y le propuso a Erika si quería jugar con él. Ella miró a su padre pidiéndole permiso y este asintió con una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, estará bien – le aseguró Carol a su amigo de la infancia al verlo inquieto, observando a su hija quien empezaba a jugar con Sam.

-Parece un lugar seguro – comentó el hombre.

\- Eso parece. – Tyler asintió rascándose la nuca con impaciencia, y ella recordó que ése era un tic que tenía cada vez que se ponía nervioso – ¿Cómo era vuestro campamento?

\- Era muy diferente a esto... En esta ciudad parece que no existan los sin-cerebros, es demasiado idílico – Carol asintió al escuchar sus palabras ya que creía lo mismo –. Aunque... las casas, ¿No te recuerdan a las del barrio residencial de tus padres? – preguntó, haciendo que la mujer inspeccionara las viviendas buscando similitudes. Carol intentó recordar el que un día fue el barrio donde vivió.

\- Pues la verdad es que tienes razón, ni siquiera me había fijado – Carol sonrió ampliamente recordando las casas de su vecindad – hacia tanto tiempo que no he ido a ver a mis padres que... casi ni recuerdo como eran – la sonrisa desapareció al recordar que no tenía ningún tipo de relación con sus progenitores desde que se había negado a dejar a Ed.

Tyler asintió recordando la nula relación de Carol con su familia, ya que Ed le había contado que la familia de ella era o quería que estuviera con él. Ahora tras años de diferencia y sabiendo la realidad que se escondía tras el matrimonio de su amigo, podía intuir el por qué y que el trato de Ed hacia ella sería la causa de su distanciamiento.

\- Yo la recuerdo perfectamente, me pasaba horas y horas enfrente de tu puerta esperándote cuando quedábamos y me dio tiempo a memorizar toda la estructura de la casa – Carol soltó una carcajada.

\- No tardaba tanto – se quejó casi molesta por la insinuación pero con una sonrisa por los recuerdos.

\- Oh sí, ya te puedo asegurar que sí – Carol negó con la cabeza sonriendo, centrando la mirada en sus ojos encontrando en ellos mucha melancolía. Se quedaron en silencio cuando esos sentimientos les invadió a ambos – Me encantaría poder volver a atrás, a esa época, aunque eso suponga esperarte horas. Pero solo existíamos tú y yo, Ed no estaba – Carol sintió un nudo en el estómago de arrepentimiento.

\- Ty, no... - empezó a decir para que no entrara en ese tema, el cual no le apetecía hablar en ese instante.

\- A veces pienso que no... no te he olvidado, Carol – La mujer le miró incrédula ante sus palabras.

\- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo – contestó, algo incómoda.

\- Ayer me dijiste que fuiste imbécil por no aceptar mi propuesta de irnos juntos. Y ahora que parece que el destino nos ha querido juntar de nuevo, puede ser nuestra última oportunidad de intentarlo – Los ojos de Carol se posaron en los esperanzados de él, y ella volvió a sentirse abrumada por la culpabilidad y remordimientos por hacerle hecho daño– Ed no está, es una oportunidad que Dios nos ha dado – Ella tuvo ganas de preguntarle cómo podía seguir creyendo en Dios después de todo lo que había sucedido en el mundo pero prefirió no entrar en ese debate.

\- Ty, me siento muy halagada, pero creo que debemos dejar lo que sucedió entre nosotros en el pasado, tuvimos nuestra oportunidad y la desaprovechamos, la desaproveché. No creas que no me arrepentí por no huir de casa contigo aquella noche, pero... - Enseguida, Carol lamentó las palabras que acababa de pronunciar por ofrecerle falsas esperanzas – lo que pasó, pasó.

\- Yo me arrepentí mucho de no obligarte a salir de esa vida aquella noche, cada vez que pensaba que lo tenía delante de mis narices y no lo supe ver: tus dos abortos, las veces que no querías verme cuando iba a tu casa y fui tan tonto de no darme cuenta Los dos nos merecemos esta oportunidad. Dime que no tienes curiosidad por saber cómo hubiera sido lo nuestro – A pesar del dolor que suponía su recuerdo de su pasado, ella sonrió levemente por su última frase. Por supuesto que la había tenido, pero siempre había sido demasiado cobarde o demasiado ilusa al creer que Ed aún podía cambiar.

Estaba tan metida en su conversación con Tyler que no se percató de que Daryl salía del garaje de Aaron y estaba a escasos metros de ellos, acercándose a pasos rápidos aunque deteniéndose un poco al pasar por detrás de Tyler. En ese instante, las miradas de Carol y Daryl se encontraron y ella vio celos e incluso rabia en la de él. Tyler al darse cuenta de que los ojos de ella se clavaban en alguien por detrás de él, giró el rostro curioso queriendo saber quién la estaba distrayendo de la conversación, y pudo ver a un hombre con una la ballesta en sus hombros, apariencia agresiva y mirada poco amigable, que parecía tener bastante interés en lo que ellos estaban hablando.

\- Oh, ya lo entiendo – Habló Tyler con mordaz decepción. Carol centró su mirada en él sin comprender aquel comentario.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué entiendes? - Carol había notado el sarcasmo en su voz, un tono que no soportaba.

\- Nada, nada, sólo espero que tengas cuidado – suspiró cansado antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando, Tyler? – inquirió molesta alzando un poco la voz para que su antiguo novio le escuchara, pero no obtuvo más que un leve giro de su cabeza ignorándole.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Daryl, quien se había puesto a su lado observando al hombre que se marchaba. Carol le miró y asintió – No me fío de él – sentenció el arquero con gravedad.

* * *

 **Bueno, después de mucho tiempo sin publicar aquí está un nuevo capítulo y espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Como ven, en este capítulo ha habido un poquito de todo: lemmon, ternura, apuestas jijiji. Solo espero que les haya gustado.**

 **A partir del próximo capítulo se complicara más, que les afectara de lleno a nuestra pareja preferida. Y hasta aquí puedo decir jijiji**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas vosotras que dedicáis un poco de vuestro tiempo a leer, votar y comentar en el fic, me anima mucho. Millones gracias. Y en especial quiero agradecer inmensamente a Valdemar por su gran apoyo y por ayudarme con sus sugerencias y correcciones. Infinitas gracias.**

 **Espero poder publicar muy pronto, y espero no tener este lapsus de inspiración que me impidió escribir durante este mes. Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San :)**


	11. Capítulo 11 - No me conoces

**Capítulo 11 – No me conoces**

 _\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Daryl, quien se había puesto a su lado observando al hombre que se marchaba. Carol le miró y asintió – No me fío de él – pronunció con gravedad._

Carol seguía pensativa tras la declaración de Tyler. Todo lo referente a ese hombre le estaba aturdiendo. Estaba molesta con él por esa insinuación que había hecho sobre Daryl, pues no tenía razones para hacerla.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – volvió a preguntar Daryl al verla con expresión meditabunda.

\- Sí, estoy bien, es sólo que… - las palabras quedaron en el aire al comprender que no podía decirle lo que Tyler le había dicho sobre él, sobre todo cuando el arquero había manifestado abiertamente que no le agradaba su antiguo novio – son muchas cosas de golpe.

Daryl entrecerró los ojos al escuchar sus palabras pero la entendió perfectamente: Tyler y la posibilidad de ser desterrada la hacían sentirse inquieta. Como ella le había dicho en su habitación aquella madrugada, su aparición le había traído demasiados recuerdos y nada agradables.

\- Eh, nena – el apodo cariñoso tan poco habitual en él, hizo que Carol le mirara con una media sonrisa en los labios - tengo que hacer la ronda – informó Daryl al darse cuenta que ya empezaba ser tarde y debía revisar los alrededores – pero después…

– ¿Puedo ir contigo? – Ella interrumpió las palabras del arquero. El hombre frunció el ceño ante su pregunta y ella notó que la proposición no le agradó demasiado, de modo que se acercó a él para susurrarle mirándole fijamente, casi en una súplica – Necesito salir de aquí – Los ojos azules de Daryl se centraron en los suyos, y éste no pudo negarse a su petición.

Desde que habían sido atacados por los lobos, Daryl odiaba que ella saliera de los muros de Alejandría, pero si estaba junto a ella estaba más tranquilo. Aunque sabía que eso no suponía una mayor seguridad, ya que la vez anterior les habían capturado cuando ambos estaban juntos, pero si Carol se lo pedía de esa manera no podía negarse. Por tanto, Daryl aceptó y ambos salieron a hacer la ronda por los alrededores de Alejandría. En silencio observaron el terreno, así como la cantidad de caminantes que había y sobre todo, cualquier indicio extraño que pudiera indicar la presencia de los lobos.

El aire fresco y la _libertad_ que sentía Carol cuando traspasaba los muros, le ayudaba a tranquilizarse un poco. La conversación con Tyler la había dejado bastante intranquila por las palabras de éste. No sabía cómo sentirse ante su declaración de _amor._ Después de tantos años, ¿cómo podía Tyler sentir algo por ella? No podía ser real, seguramente estaría confundiendo sus sentimientos. Podía entender que sintiera melancolía por lo que podía haber sido y nunca fue, pero que sintiera amor por ella... no estaba segura de eso. Además, no creía que mereciera ser amada por él no creía que mereciera serlo por nadie, ni siquiera por Daryl; pero de Tyler, a quien había rechazado años atrás en dos ocasiones prefiriendo a su amigo, estaba segura de que no merecía su amor y probablemente, ni su amistad. Todo era muy extraño, desde su declaración hasta la manera en que parecía que había juzgado a Daryl.

Pero si algo tenía claro era que no iba perder lo que tenía con Daryl por Tyler, de eso estaba segura. Lo que sentía por Daryl y lo que tenía con él era, junto a su hija, lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Era irónico que estuviese pasando algunos de los mejores momentos de su vida –en lo que se refería a su vida amorosa- justo cuando el mundo se destrozaba, pero así era. A veces le daba la sensación que se estaba dejando llevar por ilusiones que tarde o temprano se derrumbarían como castillos de naipes. Apenas llevaban una semana con su relación, una semana que le había hecho sentir cosas que jamás pensó. No debía dejar que la negatividad volviera a su vida. Después de las muertes de Sophia, Lizzie y Mika, su vida había estado invadida por sentimientos de tristeza de la que nunca creyó que pudiese salir, pero lo había conseguido, gracias a lo que Daryl le estaba aportando. Ahora todo parecía tener una luz distinta.

Pero su situación estaba siendo empañada por la sombra de su destierro. Su destino en Alejandría estaba en juego, y como consecuencia su relación con Daryl.

A pesar de que aquella comunidad le causaba cierto agobio, deseaba quedarse por todas las personas a las que amaba, en especial su grupo pero también tenía cierto cariño a Sam y Jessie. Pero también sabía que eso podría implicar consecuencias desastrosas, es decir, si los alejandrinos querían que Carol se fuera de su comunidad, ella debía tomar medidas, ya que esto podría causar una guerra entre éstos y su grupo. Y tras conocer a casi todos los habitantes de Alejandría, sabía que ellos serían quienes más perderían. Entre los alejandrinos había ancianos y niños, y pese a que probablemente muchos de ellos quisieran echarle, no podía permitir que las personas que no tenían culpa de nada sufriesen. Había sopesado las posibilidades que tenía e incluso empezaba a idear algún plan, pero todos ellos suponían grandes sacrificios p...

\- Rick no permitirá que te echen – Las palabras de Daryl le despertaron de sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que caminaban entre la maleza del campo. Él había estado observando lo distraída que estaba desde su encuentro con Tyler.

\- Lo sé, Daryl – sonrió levemente mientras seguían andando. Las pisadas de ellos dos caminando entre los bosques eran lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento, pero Daryl aún no apartaba la mirada de su compañera, sabiendo que algo le seguía preocupando – Es sólo que… si la votación sale que tengo que irme de Alejandría… puede ser un gran problema para todos. Y no quiero que nadie sufra o muera por mí.

\- ¿Qué? – Lo que dejaba entrever su comentario no le gustó nada a Daryl, quien sintió un dolor familiar en su pecho al intuir lo que estaba trasmitiendo con ellas - ¿Estás planeando huir otra vez? – Sus palabras resonaron con mucha más ira que la última vez que se encontró en una situación similar. Carol tragó saliva, mientras las lágrimas se le amontonaron en los ojos, sabiendo que si tenía que llevar a cabo su plan, dejar atrás a Daryl sería la parte más dolorosa.

\- Sabes que todos nosotros necesitamos este sitio. Si Rick decide enfrentarse con ellos, puede que alguno de nosotros no sobreviva y no puedo poner en peligro a nadie del grupo. Sabes que esto se puede convertir en una guerra civil entre los dos bandos, y aunque ellos tengan las de perder, no podemos arriesgarnos.

\- Pues que se jodan. Pero tú no te vas – Atraído por su voz llena de rabia, un caminante hambriento se acercaba a ellos, pero pronto fue derribado por una flecha del arquero.

\- Hay niños y ancianos, no puedo permitir que esto se convierta en una guerra por mí. Además, la mayoría de nosotros están deseando quedarse: Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Carl y Judith merecen un sitio como ése. Una estabilidad, una ciudad, un hogar…

\- Tú también – contestó Daryl. Otro caminante se acercaba a paso decidido hacia ella, Carol intentó adelantarse para matarle pero Daryl ya le había clavado una flecha y cuando se giró hacia él vio en sus ojos rabia y enfado – Lo dijiste en Atlanta, no podemos salvar a todos, tienes que salvarte a ti misma por una jodida vez.

\- Mira, eso mismo podría decirte a ti – Daryl bastante enfurruñado se giró para seguir caminando entre los bosques-. Oye, no discutamos, sólo necesito que aceptes que si sale que sí, no puedo… permitir que nadie muera por mí. Creo que eso lo entiendes, igual que tú no dejarías que nadie muriese por ti – Él se le quedó mirando, consciente de que tenía razón.

\- ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Tengo que mirar cómo te vas otra vez sin hacer nada? – La fecha se clavó en un árbol con violencia atrapando a una ardilla – ¡Y una mierda! No voy a dejar que te vayas.

Las miradas se cruzaron entre sí, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no podía abandonar a Daryl otra vez. Obviamente, cuando había pensado en su plan, había intentado dejar de lado su relación con él para que no le influyese en la decisión que tuviera que tomar, pero en ese instante al verle tan enfadado, molesto y sobre todo dolido por la posibilidad de que se fuera, la hizo recapacitar y querer considerar otros planes, al menos alguno que no supusiera separarse de su familia, en especial de Daryl. Así que, con una mirada llena de dolor en sus ojos azules, Carol suspiró antes de asentir.

\- Esta bien, Daryl, me quedaré. – La expresión de la cara del arquero se relajó visiblemente ante sus palabras, casi aliviado.

\- No dejaremos que te vayas – Ella solo sonrió levemente - Aun así estás tramando algo, ¿verdad? – Ella no dijo nada, pero por su mirada, Daryl supo que fuera lo que fuera, ella había pensado en qué hacer. Y no sabía con seguridad si aquello era bueno o malo.

\- No quiero que nadie muera.

\- Estaremos bien – sentenció Daryl, acercándose a ella. Carol asintió de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión fue ella quien acabó con la poca distancia que había entre ambos inclinando su rostro para besar sus labios.

Como era habitual cuando ella iniciaba el beso, Daryl se dejaba llevar hasta que finalmente los sentimientos le invadían y sus brazos se ceñían alrededor de ella, sosteniendo por su izquierda la ballesta, pero abrazándola por la espalda fuertemente. El beso fue interrumpido por un par de caminantes que se acercaban a ellos con ansias de saciar su hambre. Tras matarlos sin dificultad, siguieron caminando alrededor de los muros, cazando ardillas y matando a los caminantes.

\- Deberíamos volver – dijo Carol cuando el cielo empezaba a teñirse de naranja pero aún había la suficiente luz para al menos una hora más, Daryl le respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Normalmente prefería la soledad mientras hacia las rondas o cazaba, pero aquel día con Carol, estaba disfrutando de su compañía y realmente no quería entrar entre los muros de la comunidad. Siguieron caminando alejándose cada vez más de Alejandría, pero no le importaba. Entre la maleza, encontraron lo que parecía un campo de tiro muy rudimentario con unas vallas de maderas, y en el centro unas dianas caseras pintadas pero muy desgastadas y con infinitos surcos, señal de que ese sitio había sido utilizado para aprender con el tiro al arco y armas similares. La sensación de dejadez de aquel lugar les indicó que hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie utilizaba aquel sitio para aprender.

\- ¿Quieres probar? – sugirió de pronto Daryl, ofreciendo su ballesta.

Carol le miró sorprendida por la sugerencia: a pesar de que se encontraban en medio del bosque, con los lobos posiblemente acechando y muchos caminantes, Daryl quería que ella aprendiera a disparar con la ballesta. Algo divertida, asintió. Se colocó a una prudente distancia de la diana y Daryl observó cómo se ponía en posición e intentaba enfocar a la parte central de la diana que era de color rojo. En el primer tiro, sólo consiguió dar al límite de la diana dando de lleno a las vallas de madera que la sujetaban. Se rió al ver que había fallado estrepitosamente.

\- Soy malísima – aseguró con una sonrisa. Daryl entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a ella corrigiéndole la posición de los brazos.

\- Vuelve a intentarlo ahora – sugirió, con las manos en su cintura y sin separarse de ella. Carol apretó el gatillo y la flecha se clavó casi en el centro de la diana – Bien - le animó mientras ella colocaba otra flecha.

\- ¿Así? – preguntó Carol al apuntar de nuevo, volviéndose levemente para mirarle.

Al principio, él estaba tan concentrado en el objetivo que sólo soltó un "mmm" asintiendo, pero pronto se sintió observado, ya que Carol no giró el rostro para seguir mirando su objetivo sino que seguía mirándole a él. Eso le puso muy nervioso y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. El arquero no se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, pero ella sí: sobre todo sentía su aliento en su oreja y su cuerpo por detrás. Inevitablemente, su presencia estaba haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera por la innegable tensión entre ambos.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, turbado. Carol sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza.

– Esto es muy romántico. ¿Quieres hacerlo? – Los ojos de Daryl se abrieron por su comentario recordando que en otra ocasión le había hecho una proposición similar, sólo que en este momento su broma no tenía nada de broma.

\- ¡Para!

\- ¿Y si no quiero parar? – le preguntó con tono sugerente.

Daryl le miró entrecerrando los ojos, leyendo en los de ella su excitación, al mismo tiempo que esa misma sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo justo en el momento que cinco caminantes se acercaron a ellos por diferentes lados. A pesar de que eran dos contra cinco, consiguieron matarlos a todos; él volvió a emplear su ballesta mientras Carol utilizaba su cuchillo. Cuando cayó al suelo el último caminante, él miró a su compañera, y a pesar del peligro pudo ver su mirada intensa y oscura de deseo.

\- ¿Por dónde íbamos? – empezó a decir Carol.

\- Estás loca. ¿Qué quieres, que esos idiotas nos coman el culo mientras lo hacemos?

La frase de él la hizo reír y se resignó a tener que esperar a otro momento, pero no dudó en acercarse a él, pasando sus brazos por su cuello para rozar sus labios con los suyos. Por un instante parecieron olvidarse de todo, mientras sus labios se tocaban muy suavemente, acariciándose uno al otro, sus lenguas juntándose y bailando entre sí, en un beso sin fin. Ella adoraba poder hacer eso, poder besarle fuera de las paredes de la casa o de su habitación sin tener que esconderse. La libertad que sentía era tan grande que cuando más tarde, volvieron a Alejandría, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por quedarse un poco más.

* * *

Con más de 20 ardillas colgadas de una cuerda volvieron a Alejandría. A aquellas horas, la oscuridad empezaba a cernirse sobre las calles. Se habían quedado hasta bien entrada la noche entre los bosques, pero a pesar de los peligros que suponía estar a la intemperie con caminantes, los humanos y los animales salvajes; ambos se sentían mejor fuera que dentro. Carol había pasado sus últimos años dentro de una casa y una cocina sin una vida que vivir y los peligros le aportaban algo de emoción, mientras que Daryl nunca se había sentido seguro tras los muros de una casa ya que jamás sintió ninguna como su hogar, así que ambos disfrutaron de la tarde entre los bosques.

– ¿Pero se puede saber dónde os habíais metido? – Preguntó Glenn desde su sitio con una mirada curiosa por la tardanza – Ya casi hemos acabado de cenar.

– Hemos ido a cazar – El arquero señaló las ardillas, dejándolas encima de la cocina.

– Tenemos comida, Daryl – le respondió Michonne.

– Qué más da – contestó él mientras se sentaba en su lugar esperando que la conversación dejara de centrarse en ellos.

Carol hizo lo propio enfrente de Rick e inevitablemente sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada burlona del sheriff, quien permanecía callado pero parecía divertirse con la situación. Ella sintió las mejillas se acaloraban y evitó coincidir su mirada con él durante el resto de la cena, centrándola en la carne de jabalí cocinada a la brasa con una suculenta salsa, -que Glenn con ayuda de un libro de recetas había preparado-. Permaneció en silencio mientras las conversaciones se centraron en la reunión del día siguiente y evitó hacer cualquier tipo de comentario.

Al acabar la cena, como era habitual, pasaban un rato todos juntos en la casa de los jóvenes antes de que uno a uno se fueran hacia sus habitaciones. Daryl, siguiendo su rutina, fue a fumar y probablemente a dar una vuelta por las calles para acabar en el porche, mientras que Carol se quedó cargando Judith, quien aquel día estaba especialmente animada. Casi con nueve meses de vida, empezaba a querer ponerse en pie aunque aún le costaba un poco. Carol estuvo jugando con ella, hasta que empezó a quedarse dormida entre sus brazos. Cuando se levantó para irse con la pequeña a su otra casa. Maggie, quien parecía muy rezagada aquel día para irse a dormir, se acercó a ellas.

\- Cómo pasa el tiempo, hay que ver lo rápido que está creciendo – comentó mirando a la pequeña quien estaba dormida en el hombro de Carol.

\- A esta edad crecen muy deprisa.

La joven asintió distraída por sus palabras, mientras le acompañaba hacia fuera quedándose en el porche junto a ella. Al ver que parecía reclamar su compañía, Carol se giró hacia ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al ver que su rostro tenía una expresión extraña, como si le ocultase algo.

\- Sí, algo cansada - Su mano fue hasta su frente mostrando un gesto de cansancio - ¿Y tú? ¿Asustada por lo de mañana?

\- No, no…

\- Seguro que ni Daryl ni Rick permitirán que te vayas – En ese momento, Judith abrió los ojos un instante, se movió en el hombro de Carol girando el rostro y ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando a la bebé.

\- Está agotada, hoy estaba especialmente alterada.

\- Estoy embarazada – soltó Maggie de repente como si llevara tiempo aguantando las ganas de decirlo. Carol mostró sorpresa y alegría, quiso felicitarle pero al ver el rostro de la joven, cambio de opinión.

\- Oh, cielo… – Maggie negó con la cabeza fuertemente, y Carol vio en sus ojos algunos rastros de lágrimas - ¿No era lo que queríais?

\- Sí, yo sí. Pero Glenn… no estoy segura. Antes de que destrozaran la prisión yo creí estar embarazada, y él no pareció muy convencido de que fuera una gran idea. Pero ambos sabíamos que podía pasar, algunas veces no utilizamos protección y… - Se llevó las manos a la cara – estoy confundida.

\- Lo siento Maggie, un hijo siempre debe ser una alegría, pero en estas circunstancias es comprensible que os preocupéis. No serías una buena madre si no lo hicieras – Maggie le miró sobre todo al pronunciar la palabra madre haciendo referencia a ella - Estamos en un lugar seguro ahora. Puede que sea el mejor momento.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo, hasta que vuelva a ser invadido? No sabemos cuándo este lugar puede dejar de ser seguro.

\- Es cierto, no lo sabemos, pero lucharemos para que siempre lo sea. Todos merecemos un lugar como éste, un lugar donde vivir y, quién sabe, donde podamos educar a las nuevas generaciones como Judith o tu futuro hijo – Carol se estaba sorprendiendo a sí misma por sus palabras, pero se daba cuenta ahora más que nunca de que debía luchar porque aquel lugar sobreviviera y fuera un lugar seguro para y por los niños y los adultos.

Las palabras de Carol le habían transmitido tranquilidad a Maggie, y ésta agradecía haber acudido a ella para hablar sobre aquel tema, antes que a Glenn o cualquier otra persona. Maggie asintió con una sonrisa dándole las gracias, y se inclinó dándole un suave abrazo con la pequeña en medio, tras ello se despidió deseándole las buenas noches.

Carol dejó a Judith en su cunita, para después volver a su habitación a esperar a que Daryl apareciera tal y como habían quedado antes de entrar en Alejandría, pero desafortunadamente, cuando el arquero entró ella ya estaba medio dormida. Él quiso volver a su propio cuarto pero en ese instante Carol habló adormilada.

\- No te vayas, quédate a dormir conmigo.

Daryl vio que se movía ligeramente en la cama dejándole hueco para que se estirara él. Aunque no muy seguro, se quitó el chaleco, la camisa y el pantalón quedándose en ropa interior, -algo muy poco habitual en él- y se tumbó en la cama pasando un brazo por los hombros de Carol, mientras ella se acomodaba sobre él, quedándose profundamente dormida. A él le costó un poco más dormirse, ya que seguía sin estar acostumbrado al contacto físico, pero finalmente se dejó vencer por el sueño con ella entre sus brazos.

* * *

Apoyada contra la encimera, Carol apuntaba en su libreta los posibles planes alternativos para evitar ser expulsada, causando de ese modo una guerra entre los alejandrinos y su grupo. Eso sólo se conseguiría si la votación entre los habitantes de Alejandría le resultaba favorable. Pero cada vez confiaba menos en esa posibilidad, sobre todo cuando aquella mañana las miradas de algunos vecinos no habían sido tan amables como días anteriores. Los rumores habían pasado de boca en boca y no estaban muy contentos con su infiltración.

El ruido de alguien subiendo las escaleras de la casa le distrajo, dándole tiempo justo para esconder la libreta en el cajón que estaba a su izquierda. Cuando levantó la vista, Rick entró por la puerta con una especie de cuaderno. Se sorprendió al verlo allí, ya que normalmente él tendría que estar en su puesto de trabajo y hasta la hora del almuerzo no volvería a verlo. Rick dejó caer el cuaderno frente a ella, y la mujer leyó la portada, donde ponía en letras grandes: "Leyes" Supuso que allí estaban las leyes que Rick, Maggie y Deanna habían empezado a establecer.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó bastante confundida, aunque imaginaba que sería sobre la reunión de aquella tarde.

\- Lee la página 2, ley 4 – Cuando vio que Rick intentaba mostrar seriedad pero con un toque de diversión, en ese momento supo que no tenía nada que ver con su juicio.

Carol tomó las leyes de Alejandría y abrió por la página indicada antes de comenzar a leer en voz alta:

\- "Las personas que cometan hurto dentro de los muros de Alejandría serán castigados: deberán devolver el/los objetos robados, y hacer servicios comunitarios"...- La voz de Carol fue apagándose al percatarse de qué trataba todo aquello.

Sin duda, Rick sabía que estaba pasando entre Daryl y ella: a pesar de que el día anterior lo había intuido por su reacción, esto confirmaba sus sospechas. ¿Qué podía hacer, negarlo? ¿Seguir acusando a Carl sobre el robo?

\- Rick, no sé a qué viene esto – dijo desplazando el libro hacia él.

\- No tengas la cara dura de negármelo, Carol. Ayer estabais juntos en el cuarto de baño y de pronto, apareció un envoltorio de un preservativo, justamente lo… - siguió hablando hasta que Carol le interrumpió con las mejillas coloradas.

– Vale, vale, tú ganas. Es verdad, Daryl y yo tenemos algo – Admitió finalmente ante la mirada divertida de Rick pero aun manteniendo su seriedad - ¿Contento? – preguntó irónicamente.

\- No, hasta que Daryl y tú devolváis los preservativos a Glenn y Maggie.

\- ¡Ni hablar! – dijo tan rápidamente y casi indignada que hizo reír a Rick, dejando la supuesta seriedad a un lado al darse cuenta de lo importante que estaban siendo los profilácticos para la pareja. Carol no pudo evitar sentirse entre avergonzada y algo molesta-. Te estás divirtiendo con esto, ¿verdad? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Mucho.

\- Que te den, Rick – soltó, haciendo que Rick se riera aún más alto por sus palabras-. Además eres un cobarde, no te has atrevido a hacer esta broma delante de Daryl.

\- Daryl me clavaría una flecha en la cabeza si me oyera bromear con algo así.

\- Cobarde.

\- Si se trata de Daryl, oh sí – respondió con una sonrisa en los labios, haciendo que Carol negara con la cabeza, sabiendo que probablemente tenía razón. Ella se sentía bastante azorada por la situación, pero en ese momento la expresión de Rick cambió, mientras se acercaba a ella y con un tono muy sincero empezó a decirle – Me alegro mucho por ambos.

\- Gracias– Agradeció, algo menos molesta.

\- Siempre supe que había algo especial entre vosotros, aunque algunas veces no me di cuenta de hasta qué punto – A pesar de que no mencionó el momento, supo que se refería a su destierro - En estos últimos días lo tenía en frente de mis narices, e incluso creo que os he pillado en alguna situación comprometida, pero hasta ayer no me percaté de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

\- Siento que te hayas enterado de esa manera – Dijo Carol –, te hubiera contado pero ya conoces a Daryl.

\- Ni que lo digas. Si me hubiera atrevido a preguntarle, no me quiero imaginar qué me hubiera hecho – Carol sacudió la cabeza por sus palabras – Lo que no os pienso perdonar es que hayáis culpado a Carl de algo que no hizo y obligarme a tener con él una conversación tan incómoda.

\- Yo no le culpé, sólo dije que podría ser él, no que lo fuera seguro. Si lo interpretaste de esa manera no es mi culpa.

\- Qué cara más dura tienes –Carol se encogió de hombros con despreocupación haciendo que Rick le mirara negando con la cabeza– Estoy muy feliz por vosotros – repitió y se acercó dándole un suave abrazo cuya sinceridad ella agradeció.

El abrazo se vio interrumpido por unos gritos que procedían de fuera, que hicieron que ambos se miraran entre sí, agarrasen sus armas y salieran corriendo hacia donde procedían los gritos. Nada más traspasar la calle, vieron a dos personas pelearse frente al garaje de Aaron y Eric, mientras que a su alrededor se había formado un círculo de alejandrinos, presenciaban la contienda horrorizados y escandalizados. Carol y Rick corrieron hacia allí, descubriendo a Daryl encima de Tyler pegándole, y cuando llegaron a su altura, Rick sujetó a Daryl por los hombros separándole de su contrincante, al cual le sangraba la nariz y al que Michonne y Jessie tuvieron que ayudarle a levantarse. Entretanto, Rick seguía sosteniendo a Daryl, el cual aún luchaba por separarse del sheriff; y en ese instante llegó Deanna, quien había presenciado desde lejos lo sucedido.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

\- Estábamos hablando y de repente, se ha echado encima de mí – Respondió Tyler. Rick miró a Carol quien se mantenía a un lado pero visiblemente preocupada por la situación. Ambos sabían que aquello no era del todo cierto: si bien Daryl tenía un carácter impulsivo, no solía atacar a nadie sin un motivo de peso.

\- ¡Y una mierda! – Vociferó el aludido e intentó lanzarse de nuevo sobre él, pero Rick volvió a ponerse en medio vigilando que no se desmandase otra vez.

\- Me da igual lo que haya sucedido aquí, esto es una comunidad respetable, no un patio de colegio. Así que por favor, Daryl, controle su mal humor. ¿Me han entendido?

Éste suspiró enfadado, separándose de Rick violentamente, antes de coger su ballesta e irse caminando. Carol miró un momento a Tyler y supo enseguida que tenía que ver con algo que le había dicho el día anterior. Sin esperar más, corrió tras Daryl tratando de detenerle. Pronunció su nombre pero el arquero ignoró su llamada, hasta que ella aceleró el paso interponiéndose en su camino.

\- Daryl, para… - él intentó esquivarla pero ella le siguió hasta que él no tuvo más remedio que mirarla – quiero saber si estás bien – La mirada del hombre retenía demasiada rabia en su interior, y Carol entendió que quizá no era el mejor momento para hablar. Vio su mano derecha que parecía tener alguna herida – ven, te curaré eso.

\- Déjame en paz – escupió lleno de rabia antes de esquivarla para salir de los muros de Alejandría.

* * *

Daryl daba vueltas por los bosques sin rumbo aparente mientras intentaba calmar su malhumor tras lo sucedido con Tyler. Reconocía que hacía mucho tiempo que él no iniciaba una pelea como ésa, pero tenía sus motivos. Las palabras de aquel hombre le habían enfurecido.

 _El garaje de Aaron estaba abierto mientras Daryl arreglaba los desperfectos de la moto, ocurridos el día anterior cuando se había caído con ella. Afortunadamente no se hizo nada, pero la moto había sufrido algunos rasguños, y la estaba terminando de arreglar. Casi había terminado, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien que le observaba desde la calle. Al levantar la vista, vio a ese hombre nuevo, el antiguo amigo de Carol. Sin decir nada siguió centrándose en la moto, colocando el retrovisor que se había roto._

 _\- ¿Quieres algo? – preguntó de muy mal humor pero sin mirarle._

 _\- No, sólo pasaba por aquí y he visto esta preciosidad – Daryl ni siquiera contestó, siguiendo con su laboriosa tarea de arreglar la moto. Al ver que Daryl no entablaba conversación, Tyler siguió hablando – Era mecánico en el mundo real, y estas motos me chiflaban – Un silencio incómodo los inundó. Al ver que la conversación cordial no estaba teniendo el efecto deseado, Tyler preguntó una vez más pero con un tono algo más serio - ¿Carol y tú tenéis algo? – Cuando el rostro de Daryl se elevó, Tyler vio sus facciones endurecidas y la mirada de desconfianza aún más agudizada._

 _\- No es asunto tuyo – sentenció con gravedad. Tyler asintió al notar el tono de voz pero siguió allí observándole, lo que empezó a poner nervioso a Daryl._

 _\- Es una gran mujer y ya ha pasado por mucho – Al oír aquello, Daryl arrojó el trapo con el que estaba limpiándose las manos acercándose a él con una actitud amenazante._

 _\- Si tienes algo que decir, dilo de una vez._

 _\- Conozco a Carol desde hace muchos años, más concretamente desde el instituto. Y sé que ha tenido tendencia a relacionarse con tipos problemáticos como tú…_

 _\- Tú no me conoces._

 _\- …Tiene la absurda idea de que podéis cambiar, pero la prueba está en su marido. Nunca cambiáis._

 _\- No me compares con ese cabrón – dijo sintiendo cómo la cólera se apoderaba de él – No tienes ni puta idea de cómo soy._

 _\- A veces no hace falta conocer a las personas, a los tipos como tú os calo a la perfección… y sé que acabáis siendo unos cobardes que para mostrar vuestra hombría pegáis a las mujeres sin m… - La rabia de Daryl aumentó a límites insospechados, y se abalanzó contra él cayendo ambos al suelo; y comenzó a golpearle._

 _\- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO SOY COMO ÉL!_

Había intentado que las palabras de ese imbécil no le afectaran, pero por alguna razón escuchar que Carol podría considerarle así, había encendido su rabia. Y mientras mataba a un par de caminantes violentamente, una pregunta rondó por su cabeza, atormentándole ¿Y si Carol se acercó a él porque era el tipo problemático? ¿Y si se acercó a él porque le recordaba a Ed? Era cierto que ella había sido la única persona que se había acercado a él cuando no hacía más que escupir rabia y odio. Todos los demás le rehuían… todos excepto ella.

No sabía hasta qué punto era verdad que a Carol le atraían los problemáticos. Pero de algo estaba seguro, él siempre fue un hombre rebelde y problemático durante toda su vida: en la escuela, en los pocos trabajos que tuvo, en la cantera… en general, casi todas las personas que habían coincidido con él anteriormente podrían definirse de esa manera. Esa etiqueta no era nueva para él, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie le consideraba así. Y la idea de que una de las pocas personas que había demostrado valorarle como algo más que eso, pudiera pensar de esa forma dañaba inmensamente su autoestima. No porque Tyler -una persona que no le conocía de nada- le dijera aquello, sino porque Carol le llegara a considerar de esa manera.

\- Daryl – escuchó su nombre detrás suyo. Era la voz de Carol, quien le había seguido hasta las afueras del bosque.

\- ¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz!

\- He hablado con Tyler – Él se giró violentamente hacia ella.

\- Oh, genial – soltó con ironía – no hace falta que vengas a reñirme porque he pegado a tu " _amiguito"._

\- No tiene razón, no debió decirte que eres igual a Ed… – Aquellas palabras hicieron que Daryl la atravesase con la mirada.

\- Ya, claro. Porque creo que a pesar de lo "problemático que era" – se burló del tono de voz de Tyler – no hacías otra cosa que ir detrás de mí. ¿Echabas de menos al idiota de Ed y por eso te acercaste a mí?

\- No, por supuesto que no. Es cierto, que Ed tenía algo en su manera de ser, que a pesar de lo rebelde y malo que era, me atraía. Pero no tiene nada que ver contigo.

\- Según tu amiguito soy como ese hijo de puta - Insistió con los dientes apretados. - El muy gilipollas se ha atrevido a compararme con esos imbéciles que son capaces de pegar a una mujer… - renegó, lleno de ira. Carol le observó reflexiva, intuyendo que sus palabras no eran solo por su difunto marido.

\- Tú no eres como Ed, nunca fuiste como él… ni como tu padre tampoco.

El hecho de que Carol nombrara a su padre, le hizo parpadear sorprendido: ella había descubierto la asociación involuntaria que su mente había hecho entre ambos hombres, la cual ni él mismo había sido consciente hasta que ella lo mencionó. Pero esa afirmación, hizo que aun la rabia aumentará, aunque obvió su comentario siguió descargando su ira.

\- ¿De verdad lo piensas, o es que quieres seguir _follando_ conmigo? Es lo único que quieres de mí, ¿verdad?

\- Daryl, te estás pasando.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber nada de ti, y si quieres _follar_ , puedes _follarte_ al imbécil… y así no tendrás que _follar_ con el paleto agresivo. Oh, ¿es que te pone _cachonda_ que sea agresivo? – Por alguna razón la rabia salía por su boca sin control, mientras ella aguantaba aquellas duras palabras sin poder creer todo lo que le estaba diciendo, y conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- ¿Ya has acabado? –El tono herido de Carol dejó a Daryl en silencio pero mirándole rabioso.- Lo peor no es que me digas esas cosas a mí, lo peor es que realmente te creas eso sobre ti mismo-. Soltó realmente enfadada, haciendo que Daryl se quedara sin palabras - Me duele que pienses esas cosas de ti mismo y no veas lo gran hombre que eres. Pero si de verdad piensas que solo estoy contigo solo por follar o porque me recuerdas a Ed, lo nuestro se puede acabar aquí y ahora.

Y tras esto, se giró desapareciendo entre los bosques dejando a Daryl con la rabia y aquellas palabras dando vueltas en su cabeza. Mientras, ella llegó a Alejandría muy dolida por los ataques que había vertido sobre ella, pero más allá de aquellas acusaciones, sabía que las palabras de Daryl eran el reflejo de sus inseguridades que estaban saliendo a flote una vez más.

* * *

Aún sentía las lágrimas amontonadas en sus ojos cuando se adentró en la sala de estar de Deanna donde casi toda Alejandría ya estaba reunida para su juicio. Quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes, salir de esa sala e irse. Le daba igual lo que decidiesen, pero necesitaba salir de allí. Pero entonces recordó que había demasiado en juego. Le había prometido a Daryl que no haría nada… pero tras lo sucedido con él, esa promesa ya no tenía valor y no podía dejar que su grupo sufriera más. Ellos tenían que quedarse, y por el bien de la comunidad, también era necesario que no hubiera ninguna guerra entre los dos bandos.

Pero en el caso de que el resultado fuese negativo, ella ya había planeado una estrategia donde nadie saldría herido, sólo debía negociar con Deanna y ésa era la parte más difícil de todas. Con lo intransigente que era, probablemente sería un hueso duro de roer, y si su plan se ponía en marcha, Deanna debía ayudarle… Negó con la cabeza mientras se centraba en la reunión que comenzaba en ese instante, mientras Deanna exponía los motivos por el cual Carol debía ser expulsada.

Observó a su grupo -quienes estaban casi todos exceptuando a Daryl, todos desconocían su paradero y a la vez le sorprendía-, para después observar al grupo de Alejandrinos concretados allí, que quitando a los adolescentes y a los niños a lo sumo serían unos treinta habitantes. Tobin, Olivia, Bob y Natalie Miller, Jessie, Eric, Aaron, Spencer, Nicholas, Francine, Bruce, Denise, Kent, Erin, Mrs. Neudermyer e incluso estaba Tyler. Con todos ellos había establecido contacto, pero aun así dudaba que las votaciones salieran en positivo: los argumentos en su contra eran demasiado contundentes.

\- Somos una comunidad que dejamos entrar a este grupo, dándoles un hogar, comida y refugio sólo con la condición que nos ayudaran a mantener este lugar más seguro -planteaba Deanna-. Y nos lo pagan así: inventándose identidades falsas, mintiendo sobre quiénes son como si fuéramos peligrosos; cuando somos nosotros quienes debemos temer de ellos. Si sois capaces de esto a las personas que han hecho de todo para que estuvieran a salvo, ¿qué no harán si deciden acabar con nosotros? Probablemente pensarán que es sólo una mentira y que no debemos tenerlo en cuenta, ¿pero y si tener a esta mujer aquí supone un peligro para nuestra comunidad? Las personas que quieran estar en este lugar deben estar comprometidos con nosotros: siendo sinceros y sobre todo queriendo ayudar a mantener Alejandría segura. Así que, yo voto que no quiero personas que nos mientan, personas que supongan un peligro. Si quiere defenderse, adelante señora Peletier.

\- No tengo nada que decir – Ni siquiera escondió su tono cansado, mientras sintió la mirada de su grupo por su negación a defenderse, pero realmente no tenía ganas de hablar; estaba harta, cansada y deprimida, lo último que quería en ese momento era defenderse de sus acusaciones que no se ajustaban a la realidad.

\- Yo sí diré algo – empezó a decir Rick, haciendo que la líder le mirara entrecerrando los ojos – No es justo que quieran desterrar a Carol cuando lo único que ha hecho es intentar proteger a los suyos. ¿Acaso no es lo que todos vosotros harían por defender a los suyos? Puede que no entiendan sus actos porque no saben lo que hay fuera de estos muros, pero les aseguro que lo que hemos sufrido allí – señaló hacia fuera de los muros-, nos ha hecho ser desconfiados, que es lo que nos ha salvado la vida muchas veces. Lo único que ha hecho Carol es hacer todo lo que estaba en su mano para mantenernos a salvo. Somos una familia, y no puedo permitir que echéis a nadie de mi familia.

Rick miró a Carol, quien con una media sonrisa bastante cansada, agradeció sus palabras, justo en el momento que Deanna indicó que era el momento de votar. Empezaron una batería de votaciones donde cada uno explicaba sus razones y decían lo que pensaban.

Los miembros de su grupo expusieron las mismas razones de Rick, alegando que eran una familia y que ella les había salvado la vida en el pasado. Eric y Aaron coincidieron en que a pesar de su mentira, era una mujer muy entregada a su grupo y entendían a la perfección su actitud precavida, además ambos estaban en contra de las expulsiones. Jessie alegó que tras lo sucedido con Pete, Carol había ayudado a su familia superar ese trance tan difícil y creía que no merecía ser expulsada y alejada de su grupo.

Tyler, a pesar de ser nuevo en la comunidad, votó que se quedara, ya que pensaba que era muy difícil sobrevivir en un mundo como el actual en soledad. Además, consideraba que Carol había sufrido mucho durante toda su vida y no merecía otro motivo más de sufrimiento. Morgan creía en las segundas oportunidades, así que votó por ofrecérsela, ya que según él todos merecían una a pesar de los errores.

Los señores Miller coincidieron que se sentían engañados por ella y no se fiaban de Carol, incluso se sentían en peligro con alguien así en la comunidad. Este argumento fue repetido por casi todos los alejandrinos, alegando que una persona que podía fingir tan bien no generaba ninguna confianza y que no podrían estar conviviendo con ella sabiendo que les podría estar mintiendo.

El padre Gabriel dijo que ese grupo lo _cargaba el diablo_ , que habían hecho cosas horribles y no merecían estar en la comunidad.

Así que los votos quedaron casi igualados: Rick, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Rosita, Abraham, Eugene, Sasha, Tara, Jessie, Eric, Aaron, Morgan y Tyler votaron que no a la expulsión. Mientras que Denise, Spencer, Tobin, Olivia, Nicholas, Adeline, Francine, Bruce, Natalie y Bob, Kent, Mrs. Neudermyer, Erin, el padre Gabriel y Deanna votaron que se fuera.

\- Así que, si mis cuentas están bien, son 15 votos de que se vaya y 14 votos de que se quede, creo que queda más que claro cuál es la postura de…

\- Un momento, no están todos los miembros, falta Daryl por votar.

\- Rick, todos sabían cuando se celebraría la votación, no podemos esperar a nadie, sino esta no podemos hacer nada. Solo se contabilizan los votos de las personas que están presente ahora mismo - sentenció Deanna totalmente convencida, al mismo tiempo que se puso en pie para empezar dar el veredicto final. Pero en ese momento, Rick se levantó sacando la pistola de su pantalón y apuntando hacia los alejandrinos.

\- No se va a ir –aseguró con firmeza, mientras se escuchaban algunos murmullos sorprendidos por parte de ellos – Están cometiendo un error, no pueden…

\- Rick… –empezó a decir Deanna alterada y sorprendida- esto fue lo que decidimos: si salía que sí, Carol debía abandonar Alejandría. Si os negáis a aceptar la decisión de la mayoría, todos vosotros tendréis que iros, no sólo ella.

– ¡He dicho que no se va a ir, ni ella ni nadie! – Gritó él apuntando a Deanna, pero en ese momento, Carol se interpuso entre ambos - ¿Carol? – La mujer sólo le miró dándole a entender que tenía todo bajo control.

Era el momento de poner en marcha su plan. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Empezamos con un poco de drama que no todo debía ser lemons y escenas románticas jajajaja**

 **Cuando me planteé meter a Tyler como un antiguo amor y amigo de Carol, me pareció interesante tratar el tema de la posible similitud de caracteres entre Daryl y Ed, creando así una inseguridad en Daryl y que además –como se verá más adelante- también le dará que pensar a Carol. Como veis me gusta mucho tratar los temas de las inseguridades de estos personajes, y en los próximos capítulos, volverán a surgir algunas inseguridades de nuevo.**

 **La pelea entre Carol y Daryl, he querido seguir el mismo patrón que en el 2x09, aunque es algo diferente. Ella le ha dejado sacar toda su rabia, pero en esta ocasión le ha dicho lo que piensa y con frases que le darán que pensar a Daryl. No le tengáis en cuenta las palabras de Daryl, estaba lleno de rabia y en ese momento estaba cegado pensando que Carol solo se acercó a él porque le recordó a Ed –aunque sabe que es así-, pero desgraciadamente las personas como Daryl tienden a creer siempre lo negativo, antes que lo positivo.**

 **Parece que los alejandrinos les han convencido las palabras de Deanna y quieren expulsar a nuestra Carol… pero nuestra #QueenCarol ya tiene pensado un plan jijiji.**

 **Agradecer inmensamente todos y cada uno de los mensajes, comentarios, rewiers, votos y likes que recibo de cada una de ustedes, con saber que leen mi historia y que les gusta, me hace inmensamente feliz. Agradecer en especial a la gran Valdemar por su ayuda una vez más en la corrección, aportando sugerencias y opiniones. Muchas gracias.**

 **En fin, mil gracias a todos y nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	12. Capítulo 12 - Cenizas

_Tú no eres como Ed._

La frase aún retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez. _No era como Ed_. Sus palabras solían tener un efecto positivo sobre él, pero aquel día estaban teniendo el contrario. A pesar de que siempre se había sentido aceptado y querido por Carol, muchas veces se había preguntado por qué se acercó a él cuando aún era ese hombre que se comportaba como un niño con actitudes agresivas. En su subconsciente siempre había planeado la duda de que existiera otra razón –ya que nunca creyó merecer ese trato tan positivo-, y Tyler había abierto las puertas a esa posibilidad, en la cual, desgraciadamente, él empezaba a creer, muy a pesar de las palabras de Carol. Aquel hombre lo había relacionado directamente con el abusivo marido de ella y creía haber encontrado la razón de su acercamiento. Y ahora todo cobraba sentido.

Había estado dando vueltas por los bosques sin rumbo alguno, matando a su paso a todos los caminantes o ardillas que para su desgracia se cruzaban en su camino. La adrenalina de matar a los errantes come-humanos le ayudaba a desahogarse de la furia que inundaba su cuerpo, pero cada vez más ese enojo era sustituido por un intenso dolor. A pesar de que probablemente no tenía fundamentos para creer en las palabras de alguien como Tyler, -quien no le conocía ni sabía cómo era-, su mente había creado la excusa perfecta para creer en ellas. Tyler no sabía que Daryl se odiaría a sí mismo si algún día llegara a traspasar la línea de pegar a una mujer, y que se sentiría humillado y fracasado al convertirse en lo que más odiaba: en un ser tan repugnante como Ed -o como su padre-. Pero inconscientemente, su mente seguía identificándose a sí mismo con ellos.

¿Y si era verdad que Carol se acercaba a él porque era igual a Ed? Dios, era demasiado doloroso.

 _Tú no eres como Ed, nunca fuiste como él… ni como tu padre tampoco._

A pesar de que él no había mencionado a su padre, Carol sí lo había hecho. Y esa comparativa le había asustado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué demonios había nombrado a su padre? Su cabeza gritó esa pregunta varias veces, mientras él seguía moviéndose enfurecido entre los arbustos disparando flechas o apuñalando sin ton ni son. Aunque sabía cuál era la respuesta a su pregunta, no quiso responderla por temor a admitir lo que realmente le atemorizaba.

La imagen de su padre apareció en su mente, rudo y desagradable, con aquellas facciones duras y serias que tanto temía. Su simple recuerdo lo hizo sentirse igual que cuando era pequeño, inútil y un estorbo al que nadie quería. El pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo sin piedad. Eso era lo único que recordaba de su padre: el pánico.

-¡Mierda, joder! – injurió en voz alta para sí mismo por el dolor creciente.

Realmente ése era el mayor terror de su vida. Ni siquiera la muerte le causaba tanto pavor como la idea de parecerse a su padre. Los sentimientos de incertidumbre y de temor se mezclaron con el dolor profundo que le torturaba ante la idea de que Carol pudiera pensar que era como su padre. Ella había manifestado todo lo contrario, pero había sido ella quien había traído a colación su nombre. Y en ese momento, donde las inseguridades estaban adueñándose de su mente y de su cuerpo, no estaba seguro si estaba diciéndole la verdad.

¿Y si era todo lo contrario? ¿Y si efectivamente era como su padre? ¿Y si la maldad procedía de su interior y estaba dentro de él?

De hecho, en alguna ocasión había estado a punto de traspasar la línea. Recordaba años atrás con Carol, cuando le había gritado e incluso había levantado el puño hacia ella; la vergüenza que sintió en ese momento al percatarse lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Y quizá así era, tal vez toda esa maldad y esa violencia estaban en él y sólo era cuestión de tiempo que salieran a la luz.

Odiaba profundamente ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que le perseguía. Su mente estaba llena de inmensas dudas, miedos e inseguridades, donde todo lo que se decía a sí mismo eran mensajes negativos y autodestructivos. Se estaba destruyendo de nuevo, como durante tantos años atrás había acostumbrado, aunque normalmente esos mensajes en los que se atacaba a sí mismo iban acompañados de otros similares por parte de su hermano.

Siguió dando vueltas por el bosque y matando, hasta que los niveles de rabia disminuyeron un poco, pero aquellos ataques de su inconsciente siguieron en su cabeza, mientras se auto convencía de que probablemente nada había cambiado, y a ojos de los demás seguía siendo ese hombre agresivo.

El crujir de unas ramas le indicó que un errante se acercaba. Buscó con la mirada entre los árboles, para ver a lo lejos cómo alguien se acercaba a él, y la rapidez con la que lo hacía, le indicó que no era un caminante sino un humano. Y a veces, eso era peor que un caminante. Apuntó hacia aquella persona que se acercaba con dificultad pero con rapidez. Siguió apuntando con la ballesta a su cabeza hasta que se acercó y pudo comprobar que era una mujer pelirroja con las prendas rotas y parecía estar huyendo de alguien.

-No, no… por… favor ayúdeme – gimió al ver que el arquero tenía intención de acabar con su vida.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó violentamente, aun apuntándole a la cabeza.

\- Hay unos… hombres con una W en la frente… quieren… por favor… no deje que me… me van a vio… por favor, ayúdeme… - La desesperación porque Daryl le hiciera caso le impedían acabar sus frases de forma coherente.

La mujer se dejó caer contra el suelo llorando con desesperación, mientras Daryl entrecerró los ojos observándola, ya que la desconfianza le impedía ayudarle de forma inmediata. La observó arrodillada en el suelo, desesperada y con la ropa rota que apenas le tapaba nada, y parecía estar bastante malherida. A lo lejos, escuchó unos pasos intuyendo un ligero movimiento señal de que los Lobos estaban acercándose.

-¿Es que me has visto cara de una _jodida_ ONG? – La mujer le miró completamente desesperada sin entender su rabia hacia ella.

La mujer empezó a llorar más fuerte suplicando a Daryl, pero él le dio la espalda y se alejó alejándose de ella, sin importarle que apenas pudiera levantarse y que a lo lejos vinieran los Lobos. Su gemido desgarrador le hizo girarse un instante, comprendiendo que no podía dejarla allí sola, ya que si lo hacía, se arrepentiría más tarde. Cambiando de opinión, se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo para levantarla del suelo.

\- Vamos, corre – tiró de su brazo, obligándola a correr más rápido a pesar de que parecía tener molestias en la piernas.

Corrieron alejándose de los Lobos que aunque estaban algo lejos, parecía seguir sus pasos. Daryl la guió hasta la casa de madera que en algunas ocasiones Rick, Daryl y Carol se habían reunido. Dio una patada a la puerta, y una vez que entraron, arrastró una cómoda contra la puerta impidiendo que se abriera. El lugar era relativamente pequeño, y los únicos muebles eran una cómoda y una cama. Estaba deshabitada desde hacía mucho, llena de telarañas y polvo.

\- Gra…gracias – susurró la mujer mirando a ese hombre con aspecto hosco y agresivo, pero que a pesar de su arrebato de rabia, le había salvado la vida. Daryl sólo movió la cabeza mientras seguía mirando por los pequeños huecos de la casa de madera que permitían ver el exterior - ¿Aquí es donde vives? – Daryl negó con la cabeza.

\- Cierra la _puta_ boca de una vez, si no quieres que nos maten – contestó de mal humor.

La mujer, sentada dentro de la caseta de madera, se mantuvo callada observando al arquero, quien no tenía demasiado buen humor y que además no era la mejor compañía que podría tener. Su cuerpo estaba débil y empezaba tener frío. Desde fuera empezaba a escuchar las voces de los Lobos.

\- Me ha parecido verlos entrar aquí – se escuchó a través de la débil pared de madera.

El sonido de la madera crujir a cada paso les indicaba que cada vez estaban mas cerca de la caseta. La mujer dejó escapar un leve gemido de pánico, que fue recibido por una mirada de odio por parte de Daryl.

\- Los he visto a la tía pelirroja y al otro que se iban por en esa dirección – contestó uno con la voz áspera.

\- ¡Te quieres callar! – le regañó uno a otro.

El silencio los inundó durante unos segundos, mientras Daryl y la mujer misteriosa aguardaban dentro de la pequeña casa, expectantes y nerviosos. Daryl apuntaba con la ballesta hacia la puerta, por si lograban abrirla él estaba preparado para atacar.

\- ¿Has escuchado eso? – Dijo otra voz – Están por ahí.

\- Os lo estoy diciendo, se han ido en la otra dirección. Corred si queréis pillarlos.

Las voces fueron desvaneciéndose, junto con los pasos que se iban alejando cada vez más hasta desaparecer. Esperaron algunos minutos, y después Daryl comprobó que se habían ido.

\- Serán gilipollas – murmuró al ver que los Lobos habían pasado de ahí sin mirar en la caseta. Miró a la mujer, antes de retirar la cómoda - Ya está, estás a salvo.

\- No… por favor… no me dejes así… ¿puedo ir contigo a tu campamento? – Daryl no la miró, mientras salió de la caseta para regresar a Alejandría.

\- Sígueme si quieres.

* * *

Carol centró la mirada en los ojos confusos de Rick, quien le miraba buscando respuestas sobre su actitud. El sheriff no supo descifrar el mensaje que ella intentaba transmitirle, pero bajó la pistola dejando que su amiga tomara las riendas de la situación, aunque sin guardar el arma por precaución.

-No debemos llegar a esta situación, ¿verdad? – preguntó Carol mirando a los alejandrinos quienes le devolvieron la mirada con desconfianza. La mujer desvió la vista hacia los fríos ojos de Deanna, la cual la observaba muy atentamente - No creo que usted quiera que esto se convierta en una guerra, ¿o sí…?

El rostro de la líder de Alejandría cambió levemente al percatarse de lo que ella estaba queriendo transmitir, y tomó sus palabras casi como una amenaza.

– Tengo una propuesta para que esto no suceda... –continuó Carol, y Deanna entrecerró los ojos escuchando sus palabras–, pero tendrá que ser en privado.

A pesar de su sorpresa, la alejandrina aceptó reunirse con ella ante el desconcierto de todos los presentes. Ambas mujeres se metieron en el salón de los Monroe, para salir casi 20 minutos más tarde con una ligera actitud tensa.

\- Tras discutir el tema, la señora Peletier me ha propuesto que para que todos podamos vivir en esta comunidad sin tener conflictos, ofrecer algunos servicios comunitarios a cambio de quedarse en Alejandría – Aquella afirmación originó entre los alejandrinos algunos cuchicheos mostrando su disconformidad ante esa decisión tan repentina– Y tras valorar su propuesta, he aceptado. Muchos de vosotros habéis votado que no se quede, pero creo que los otros tienen parte de razón, deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad. Y en el caso de que ella volviera a cometer otro acto fuera de lugar en la comunidad, será expulsada de forma inmediata.

Deanna dio por finalizada la sesión y cada uno se fue yendo por su lado, aunque la gran mayoría de los alejandrinos miraba a la líder con decepción y enfado. Carol caminó hacia donde estaba su grupo quienes, al igual que los alejandrinos, estaban bastante desconcertados por todo lo sucedido. Rick mantenía la mirada hacia su amiga, aunque ésta la rehuía.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó el sheriff en el momento que ambos se quedaron rezagados en la puerta donde vivían.

\- Está todo bien, Rick, eso es lo que importa.

\- Carol – le llamó de nuevo – Sé que has debido ofrecerle algo para que Deanna cambie de forma tan repentina su argumento y te ofrezca una segunda oportunidad de esa manera. Y algo me dice que lo que ha contado no es toda la parte del trato. – Rick miró fijamente a los ojos azules de Carol quien a pesar de mantener su frialdad, supo que había dado en el clavo - No me gusta.

\- Lo importante es que me quedo.

\- ¿A cambio de qué? – Insistió, queriendo sonsacarle – Está bien, espero que no estés cometiendo ninguna locura - se resignó finalmente Rick.

\- ¡RICK! ¡RICK! – El grito desesperado de Sasha quien acababa de retomar su lugar en la torre de vigilancia tras la reunión, hizo que ambos junto con algunos rezagados, fueran corriendo hacia la valla para saber qué era lo que les estaba advirtiendo.

Nada más llegar, Carol reconoció de inmediato a Daryl, el cual sostenía a una persona en sus hombros, quien parecía malherida y cubierta de sangre. Ambos se encontraban y rodeados por una veintena de caminantes, mientras él intentaba luchar solo contra ellos. Pero parecía imposible, ya que estaba pendiente de la persona a la sostenía. Sin pensarlo, Rick, Glenn, Abraham, Maggie, Carol, Rosita, Tara y Michonne traspasaron la valla empezando a alejar a los caminantes de Daryl, mientras que Aaron y Morgan ayudaban a la persona que sostenía a entrar dentro de los muros seguros de Alejandría, donde seguidamente se desplomó.

Era una mujer de unos 45 años, casi desnuda y malherida. Morgan comprobó su pulso y su respiración pero parecía que estaba todo correcto. Una vez que acabaron de rechazar a los caminantes, todos volvieron a entrar.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Rick al arquero.

\- No lo sé, apareció ante mí, pidiéndome ayuda. Le estaban persiguiendo los Lobos – El sheriff miró a su amigo analizando la situación.

\- No me gusta nada de todo esto – Una vez más sheriff se mostró desconfiado.

\- Rick, esta mujer parece que ha sido asaltada – le susurró Michonne –, dudo que…

\- No sabremos nada hasta que se despierte. – Habló por primera vez Carol quien se había mantenido al margen hasta ese momento – Será mejor que la llevemos algún lugar donde esté vigilada y la curemos, necesita descansar.

Sin ni siquiera dirigir la mirada a Daryl, se giró marchándose sin más, y el arquero observó cómo se alejaba con paso decidido. A pesar de su enfado, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había sucedido con la reunión en que estaba en juego la permanencia de Carol en Alejandría.

Dirigió una mirada interrogante a Rick, quien observaba a la pareja extrañado, ya que notaba una tensión poco común entre ambos. Aun así, el sheriff empezó a narrar lo sucedido.

\- Trece a favor y catorce en contra. Faltaba un voto para empatar, pero en el último momento, Carol se ha encerrado con Deanna en su casa y han pactado algo. Ella se queda pero no tengo ni idea de a cambio de qué. Quizá tú puedas conseguir que te diga qué ha hecho, porque a mí no ha querido decírmelo y me da mala espina – El arquero reflexionó inquieto al saber que Carol había hecho aquel trato misterioso - ¿Tú sabes algo? – Daryl negó con la cabeza y se marchó sin que Rick pudiera decir nada más, lo que le confirmó que entre la pareja no estaban pasando un buen momento.

* * *

Sentada en las escaleras del porche de una de las casas de Alejandría, Carol admiró a los alejandrinos. Era increíble cómo los alejandrinos hacían una vida completamente normal, como si nada estuviera pasando fuera de los muros. Todos los vecinos la observaban cada vez que pasaban por delante de sus casas, mientras ella mostraba una amplia sonrisa falsa a todos aquellos que se atrevían a mirarle con desconfianza. El aire, que ya empezaba a ser bastante frío, le acarició el cabello corto, mientras una sensación de tremenda tristeza se apoderó de ella.

El tema de Daryl y Tyler le estaba quitando demasiada energía. Aunque entendía que las inseguridades de Daryl estaban adueñándose de él, no podía evitar que sus palabras la hiriesen enormemente. No sabía cómo actuar al respecto. Aquella mañana se habían levantado juntos, habían hecho el amor y habían actuado casi como una pareja sólida. Y de pronto, él le había gritado esas barbaridades que jamás pensó que le diría. Aunque por otra parte, sentía que no debía ser tan injusta con él, sobre todo al comprender que aquellas inseguridades le hacían buscar excusas para no aceptar que realmente alguien podía amarle tal y como era. Pero en esos momentos, no sabía si cuando Daryl y ella se encontraran y hablaran sobre lo que había ocurrido en los bosques, ella seguiría enfadada o estaría más calmada. Ahora mismo tenía una dicotomía de sentimientos que no era capaz de enfrentar: aunque sentía una gran preocupación y pena, no podía evitar sentirse herida y enfadada con él por sus ataques.

Respiró hondo queriendo poner en orden sus sentimientos respecto a Daryl. Le quería, lo amaba muchísimo. Y esa semana que habían estado juntos, había sido lo mejor de su vida amorosa sin duda. Pero ¿y si aquello era una señal de que no podían estar juntos? ¿Y si las diferencias entre ambos no hacían más que crear problemas? ¿Y si realmente él no la quería? Quizá jamás debieron traspasar esa línea de amigos. Quizá…

La risa de una niña le hizo volverse para divisar a unos metros a Tyler con la pequeña Erika quienes volvían a casa después de que niña estuviera toda la tarde en casa de Sam, con quien parecía haber hecho buenas amistades. La pequeña saludó a Carol con la mano y con una suave sonrisa, lo que hizo que Tyler girara el rostro para reparar en quien saludaba tan alegremente su hija. Y entonces, las miradas de los dos amigos de la adolescencia coincidieron. Carol intuyó cómo Tyler le ordenaba a su hija que se adentrara en la casa, mientras él cambiaba de rumbo y se acercaba a ella para sentarse a su lado en las escaleras.

-¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó, observándola, en tanto que ella siguió con la mirada fija en las calles.

\- Bien – intentó mostrar una tranquilidad que en su interior no sentía.

\- Bonito atuendo – elogió Tyler. Su ropa de guerrera había vuelto y los suéteres ridículos habían desaparecido, apareciendo en su lugar su camisa azul y sus pantalones marrones junto con sus botas de guerrera –, aunque así pareces otra.

\- Soy otra – dijo ella con contundencia. Tyler pareció preocupado al ver a su amiga tan extraña.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al verla sentada en las escaleras de una casa que no era la suya.

\- Estoy vigilando a la mujer nueva.

Tyler asintió pensativo.

\- ¿Está bien? – Carol esbozó un gesto afirmativo aunque aún metida sus pensamientos, casi obviando sus palabras, ya que realmente no quería tener conversación con Tyler – Es extraño que pudiera escapar sola de los Lobos. Ambos sabemos que no es fácil.

\- Tú pudiste con tu hija, también es extraño y difícil. Por qué no iba a poder ella sola…

\- Bueno, me ayudaron. Pero en su caso es más extraño. Además de que Daryl la encontrara porque sí… y que viniera con ella colgada de su hombro. – Por alguna razón, notó que su última frase tenía algún tipo de segunda intención.

\- ¿Qué estas queriendo insinuar, Tyler? ¿Es eso lo que quieres, hablarme mal de Daryl?

\- Sólo estoy diciendo que es extraño –Carol le miró mientras se levantó mostrando enfado.

\- Te lo advertí el otro día y te lo vuelvo a decir: no te metas con Daryl, ni en lo que suceda entre él y yo. No es asunto tuyo.

\- Carol, yo sólo quiero que no sufras… mira cómo me ha dejado la cara.

\- No te atrevas, Tyler. Ni te atrevas a insinuar esto otra vez. O si no, te las verás conmigo y te aseguro que ya no soy la misma mujer que conociste hace 13 años. No me gustaría hacerte daño. Así que no te metas ni con Daryl ni conmigo. – Tras esto, subió las escaleras que le quedaban volviendo a entrar, dejando a un Tyler estupefacto ante el hecho de que la dulce Carol de una forma tan sutil le estuviera amenazando.

* * *

Pasó gran parte de la noche con la mujer pelirroja, quien seguía durmiendo exhausta, y ella se dedicó a vigilarla y aplicar los escasos conocimientos que había aprendido de Hershel. Por lo que veía en su cuerpo, parecía que había sufrido lo mismo que ella con los Lobos. Es decir, su ropa era escasa y la que tenía estaba rota, de hecho no era la primera vez que Daryl o Aaron comentaban haber visto una escena similar en algunos caminantes, así que parecía que era la manera de actuar de los Lobos. La cuestión estaba en cómo había escapado de éstos.

La mujer no se despertó durante toda la tarde, y casi bien entrada la noche, cuando Michonne vino a relevarla de su turno, Carol volvió a su hogar. Apenas eran unas casas de diferencia entre donde se encontraba y donde habitaba, pero sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella que le hizo acelerar el paso. Se volvió y observó atentamente a su alrededor, aunque todo parecía desierto, lo que la llevó a pensar que se estaba volviendo paranoica. Otro ruido le hizo girar el rostro de nuevo pero siguió sin ver a nadie, así que aceleró el paso aún más para llegar cuanto antes a su hogar. Se preguntó si a aquellas horas podría ser Daryl, quien estuviera dando su habitual paseo, pero él no se escondería. De pronto, alguien le tapó la boca con fuerza, y la sujetó fuertemente de los brazos impidiéndole soltarse. La arrastró hacia el hueco que había entre las casas mientras intentaba forcejear con esa persona para liberarse.

-¡Maldita zorra!– La voz de aquel hombre le resultaba familiar, aunque en ese instante no recordaba quién era - ¿Ha perdido a mi padre y a mi hermano y tú quieres quitarle el respeto que tiene de su comunidad, una de las pocas cosas que le queda? ¿No ha perdido ya suficiente desde que vosotros llegasteis aquí? – En aquel momento, se percató de quién era y por qué había llegado a esta situación.

Lo sucedido con Deanna aquella mañana empezaba a pasarle factura.

 _Carol se sentó en el mismo sillón donde Deanna le había entrevistado y donde le había interrogado sobre Tyler. La observó mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, vio la desconfianza en sus ojos, pero aun así, Carol siguió con su plan._

 _\- Me quedaré._

 _Deanna mostró una sonrisa incrédula._

 _\- Quien decide quién se queda es el pueblo de Alejandría. Y usted tiene que marcharse – Carol asintió dándose cuenta que a pesar de todo, iba a tener mostrar sus cartas._

 _\- Creo que aún no se ha percatado de que nosotros no somos un grupo corriente. Si me echa, tendrá que pelearse con todo mi grupo y no creo que esté dispuesta a crear una guerra. Y le aseguro que Rick no es de ésos que tienen compasión cuando quiere algo. Creo que a usted no le beneficia en nada seguir obstinándose en esa decisión de expulsarme. Necesita a gente como Rick o Daryl a su favor y no en contra._

 _\- No importa, les echaré a todos, si se da el caso – Carol soltó una sonrisa irónica._

 _\- Creo que no me está entendiendo, no es lo que usted quiera, esto es lo que hay. Nos vamos a quedar, cueste lo que cueste._

 _\- Qué convencida la veo._

 _\- Sí, mucho, espero que me haga caso y no me obligue a hacer cosas que no quiero hacer._

 _\- ¿Me está amenazando?_

 _\- Probablemente…_

 _\- ¿Pero cómo se atreve…? Usted ha engañado a toda la comunidad haciéndose pasar por una persona que no es y, aun así tiene la cara tan dura de amenazarme para quedarse. Es usted una mentirosa e hipócrita._

 _\- Me parece muy irónico que sea usted quien me llame mentirosa e hipócrita, cuando no es el mejor ejemplo de honestidad._

 _\- ¿Se puede saber de qué está hablando?_

 _\- Sé por qué no echó a Pete aun sabiendo lo que le hacía a Jessie – A pesar de que no quiso mostrarlo, la cara de Deanna se transformó ligeramente–, y no fue sólo porque fuera el único médico de Alejandría._

 _\- Eso no son más que rumores -sentenció la mujer con cierta rabia contenida._

\- _¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que sé sobre usted, esos rumores (aunque sean falsos), se extendieran por la comunidad? Y que se enterasen todos y cada uno de los vecinos. ¿Qué cree que pensarían? Dudo que algunos de los que tienen su fe puesta en usted lo siguieran haciendo. Olivia por ejemplo. O Tobin. O su hijo…. Creo entender que su hijo no sabe nada, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Deje a mi hijo al margen. La gente no es tonta, no se creerán nada de lo usted diga._

 _-Puede que no, pero creará dudas, y esas dudas serán suficiente para hundir su reputación. ¿Está segura de querer correr el riesgo?_

 _Su argumento hizo que Deanna se replanteara su decisión y pudo ver en su rostro el debate que se producía en su interior, hasta que finalmente, la alejandrina cedió. Sabia por el carácter de Deanna que su reputación era de suma importancia para ella, así que cuando Jessie le había confesado que su marido le había sido infiel durante todo su matrimonio, y que desde que estaban en Alejandría, había tenido un romance con la líder de la comunidad, supo que en algún momento podría utilizar esa información para extorsionar a la líder. Y tenía razón, no había hecho falta ni una palabra más, Deanna había accedido a revocar su expulsión. Era cruel y despiadado, pero había conseguido su objetivo. Se quedaba._

El forcejeo duró algunos minutos más mientras que Carol sentía cómo Spencer apretaba aún más su mano contra su boca y su nariz. El aire le empezó a faltar creando sensación de asfixia y en ese momento, Carol abrió un poco la boca y le mordió con fuerza, dejando una marca de sus dientes que estaba segura que le duraría por varios días. Spencer redujo la fuerza, permitiendo que Carol pudiera separarse de él y agarrar su pistola que estaba guardada en su pantalón y apuntar al joven a la cabeza. Éste le miró con una sonrisa irónica mientras levantaba las manos, pero no demasiado sorprendido.

-Hazlo – instó a la mujer, quien aún seguía apuntándole – y así mi madre podrá echarte de una vez por todas.

\- No me ha… - Un sonido le hizo girar su rostro viendo que Daryl, con la ballesta a su espalda y tirando el cigarro al suelo, se acercaba a ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Centró la vista en Carol intentando descubrir qué ocurría entre ellos dos, antes de dirigirla brevemente a Spencer. Ella bajó la pistola, pero aún manteniéndola en su mano – Vete de una _jodida_ vez – Spencer lanzó una mirada de rabia al arquero y después a Carol, para después desaparecer del callejón. Una vez que no estuvo a su vista, Carol miró un instante a Daryl e hizo el intento de irse, pero éste le frenó. - ¿Se puede saber qué _mierda_ es todo esto? – Preguntó agresivamente – ¿Qué quieres, que te echen? Porque así lo estás haciendo cojonudamente.

Carol le observó bastante descolocada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Apenas unos segundos atrás estaba apuntando a la cabeza de Spencer que le acababa de amenazar y ahora, Daryl le estaba increpando para saber qué estaba haciendo. Por primera vez, ambos se encontraban a solas después de que él le dijera todas aquellas cosas horribles. Se sentía frustrada y enfadada por todo, pero en especial por la actitud de Daryl hacia ella, la cual le dolía y le desconcertaba.

-¿Acaso te importa si me quedo? – No supo de dónde procedía esa pregunta, pero se sorprendió a sí misma por la rabia que transmitía. Y no fue la única, Daryl también mostró sorpresa, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a una Carol que se mostrara tan a la defensiva con él –. Ya has dejado claro lo que piensas de mí, no hace falta que finjas que te preocupa lo que me pase…

Los ojos de Daryl se entrecerraron también con enojo ante aquel reproche que no entendía del todo aunque supiera que él tenía parte de culpa. Se sintió dolido de nuevo, en una situación en la que no sabía ni cómo actuar ni qué decir. Por más que su mente intentaba convencerle de lo contrario, él sabía que sus palabras -además de no ser ciertas- habían sido desafortunadas. Pero a pesar de ello, sólo pudo responder de la única manera que sabía cuándo se sentía atacado. Se acercó a ella clavando en sus ojos los suyos entrecerrados por la cólera, intimidándola. En su mirada, Carol pudo ver, además de enojo, también su orgullo herido. Después, vio cómo se giraba con la intención de irse, pero aferró su mano firmemente a la muñeca de él para detenerle.

-Daryl… yo… - Cuando él giró el rostro aún bastante enfadado, vio que su mirada había cambiado completamente.

En los ojos de ella, la ira había dado paso a la tristeza y el dolor, y fue lo único que impidió que Daryl se alejara de ella como pretendía. El cambio había sido tan repentino que él también cambió de opinión, sobre todo al ver su expresión, ya que parecía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento. En el rostro de la mujer ya no había la frialdad que había visto segundos antes, volvía a ser la Carol que conocía. Daryl vio las lágrimas en sus ojos cargadas de tristeza, lo que hizo que se olvidase de su propio enfado.

Carol sabía que algo no iba bien. Siempre había sido comprensiva y empática con Daryl, sobre todo porque conocía perfectamente sus inseguridades como para saber a qué se debía su ataque de ira de aquella mañana. No significaba que lo justificara o que le perdonara porque sus palabras le habían lastimado, pero en otras circunstancias habría actuado de otra manera, para hacerle entender que no debía pensar así.

Ella más que nadie debía saber que hacerle reproches no ayudaba, de hecho, sólo conseguía que él se pusiera a la defensiva y como consecuencia, que se encerrara aún más en sí mismo. Estaba actuando de una manera tan irresponsable y poco habitual en ella. Llevaba todo el día aguantando disgustos: la pelea con Daryl, la reunión con Deanna, su choque con Tyler y finalmente, lo sucedido con Spencer, que de no haber llegado a aparecer Daryl, no sabía qué habría podido hacer. ¿En que se estaba convirtiendo?

Era consciente que había cambiado desde que el mundo se llenó de caminantes, ya no era esa mujer sumisa que temía decir una palabra más alta que otra, ya no dejaba que las cosas sucedieran por si solas. Ahora tomaba las riendas de la situación, como había hecho con Karen y David, con Lizzie, con Deanna… pero a pesar de saber que eran medidas necesarias para sobrevivir, a veces se sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en un ser despreciable. En un monstruo sin corazón ni piedad. A veces temía que Daryl se diera cuenta en el monstruo que se estaba convirtiendo, porque sabía que él la despreciaría tal y como ella lo hacía de sí misma.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Daryl, que intuía su caos interior.

Carol le miró, aún con la mano en la de él, pero a la vez se había aislado de todo. Daryl intentaba averiguar qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su compañera, a quien, por más que intentaba que no le preocupase, no podía dejar sola en ese momento.

\- Lo siento tanto, Daryl. Yo… no… sé qué me está pasando - ¿"Lo siento"? ¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo perdón? Su disculpa le puso más nervioso aún.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda estás hablando? – gruñó, totalmente confundido por su cambio de discurso. No entendía por qué, si había sido él quien le había dicho aquellas barbaridades a ella, era ella quien se estaba disculpando.

\- Eres… eres un hombre excepcional, Daryl… un buen hombre, lo eras cuando te conocí y lo eres ahora. Eso no ha cambiado… - Daryl vio las lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con caer, aunque por el momento parecía estar controlándose - Sólo… debes créetelo… Realmente te amamos por lo gran hombre que eres… sólo tienes que mirar a tu alrededor: Rick, Glenn, Carl, Maggie; todos te amamos como eres... ¿Piensas que si fueras como tu padre o Ed o… incluso como tu hermano, te aceptarían y te respetarían cómo lo hacen?

Daryl pestañeó reflexionando sobre su planteamiento y vio cómo Carol sonreía levemente al percatarse de que él había captado la idea que le estaba queriendo transmitir. Sobre todo cuando ella le había relacionado con su hermano, con quien en el pasado todos había dejado claro que no querían compartir campamento.

\- Los dos sabemos que no – murmuró, con los ojos centrándose en los labios de ella como siempre hacían. Una leve caricia del pulgar de ella en su mano le estremeció, al notar su piel suave. Daryl se sintió reconfortado por sus palabras, pero intuía que escondía algo detrás de ellas, algo que no sería de su agrado.

\- Te quiero tantísimo… pero… - La voz se le quebró antes de volver a hablar – Me he convertido en un monstruo… y… no puedo estar contigo… siento que sólo voy a hacerte daño… - Daryl frunció el ceño confundido, pero también profundamente abatido - He estado a punto de matar a Spencer sin que me importara dejar a Deanna sin su hijo… la he chantajeado a ella para quedarme y… casi he amenazado a Tyler… - Daryl pestañeó sin entender nada de lo estaba sucediendo, muy sorprendido por todas las confesiones que acababa de hacerle, aunque seguía sin entender qué tenían que ver con hacerle daño a él – Yo… no soy yo… yo… no quiero herirte… te mereces a alguien muchísimo mejor que yo…

¿Realmente estaba pasando esto? No entendía nada. Lo que sí que podía sentir en ese preciso instante, era cómo su corazón se encogía en un puño del dolor tan intenso que sentía. Los intensos ojos de Carol estaban tristes y húmedos, Daryl vio en ellos que la llama que tanto había brillado en los últimos días, se había apagado del todo…

Sólo encontró las cenizas.

* * *

 **Hola mis Carylers.**

 **Después de una infinidad de tiempo aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Quiero pedirles disculpas porque cada vez estoy tardando más en actualizar, además este capítulo me ha resultado muy complicado escribirlo ya que cuando más se ahonda en los personajes y en su psicología más insegura me siento. Aunque me gusta cómo me está quedando, no estoy segura en ocasiones sobre el enfoque de los personajes, y al sentirme tan insegura, el periodo entre las actualizaciones se va dilatando cada más. Además ahora tengo menos tiempo para escribir.**

 **Así que tras mucho pensarlo, voy a reducir la cantidad de capítulos. Tenía pensado hacer como mínimo 10 más, pero máximo voy a llegar capítulo 16 o 18 según cómo desarrolle las tramas la historia. No quiero hacerlo eterno ni que se cansen y se aburran de este fanfic. Le tengo un cariño especial (supongo que por ser el primero de Caryl que escribo) y lo último que quiero es que se haga pesado o eterno ni a vosotros ni a mi.**

 **Respecto al capítulo, espero que no me hayan odiado jajajaja. Como ven es un capitulo con bastante drama sobre todo para Carol que una vez más hace todo lo posible para mantener a su grupo y a ella a salvo. Además de tener que lidiar con la situación personal que tiene con Tyler y Daryl. Así que ha llegado a un momento, donde ella ya no puede más y aunque sabe que su manera de actuar en algunos momentos es necesario para sobrevivir en estos momentos se ve a sí misma como un ser despreciable, que obviamente no es. Y además nuestro Daryl también está peleando con sus propias inseguridades.**

 **Una vez más agradecer a las personas que a pesar de la espera leen y siguen la historia. Infinitas gracias, yo soy inmensamente feliz con saber que lo leen. En especial a Valdemar que una vez más me ha ayudado con sus sugerencias y opiniones.**

 **Mil gracias.**


	13. Capítulo 13 - ¿Empezar de nuevo?

Sus palabras fueron como miles de cuchillos clavándose en el pecho de Daryl. Su corazón se encogió y el nudo en la garganta se hizo más intenso, al mismo tiempo que la cólera se expandió por su cuerpo. Rabia, dolor e ira. Quiso gritarle, descargar toda su furia contra ella, pero cuando giró el rostro, Carol había desaparecido del callejón.

Sabía que no estaba siendo justo, pero le dolía enormemente que ella no quisiera que siguieran estando _juntos_. Se sentía rechazado, y las inseguridades aprovecharon ese momento para atacar de nuevo. "¿Y si es verdad que sólo me quie…?" Movió la cabeza con frustración. En el fondo de su mente sabía que no eran ciertas: él no era como el asqueroso de su marido. Se había propuesto luchar contra toda esa negatividad hacia sí mismo, que sólo hacía aumentar la inseguridad reflejando las partes oscuras de su personalidad. Y entonces recordó las palabras de Carol al comparar la aceptación que él tuvo en el grupo con la de su hermano o la Ed.

Además, durante su discurso había reflexionado respecto a la actitud que ella tenía con él en contraposición a la que tenía con su difunto marido, advirtiendo inconfundibles diferencias. Sólo había coincidido pocas semanas con el matrimonio Peletier, pero le bastó para que Daryl se percatara desde el minuto uno de cómo la señora Peletier se mostraba tensa, incómoda, cohibida e incluso con miedo cuando su marido estaba cerca. Sentimientos que él conocía muy bien y había visto también en los ojos de su madre o en los de su hermano. Pero cuando estaba con él, los ojos de Carol no transmitían pavor, ni rechazo, ni otros sentimientos similares, ni se mostraba cohibida a su alrededor evitando el contacto como sí lo había hecho con Ed. Lo que veía en los suyos era algo muy diferente a lo que transmitía en esa época: sus ojos azules brillaban inmensamente con ese toque de diversión y de calidez que él no lograba definir, pero que distaba mucho de esos sentimientos negativos.

Ésa era otra de las razones que le habían hecho comprender que él no era como Ed o su hermano… o como su padre. Tras toda una vida viéndose a sí mismo como un inútil, estaba empezando a aceptar que realmente -aunque aún le costaba hacerse a la idea-, no se parecía en nada a esos hombres a los cuales odiaba. Ella había sido un factor muy importante para ayudar a comprender este hecho.

Sabía que había sido tremendamente injusto con ella, acusándola de barbaries que no eran ciertas. Se sentía culpable por las palabras que le había gritado aquel día, temía que le hubieran lastimado y que la decisión que ella había tomado fuera por las mismas.

Si de algo estaba seguro era que fuese lo que fuese lo que tuvieran, no quería que acabara. Aún era incapaz de definir con una palabra qué eran, pero a él no le importaban lo más mínimo las etiquetas, lo único que sabía era que no quería compartir esos momentos con nadie que no fuese Carol. Lo que había vivido con ella había sido una experiencia única, había _follado_ con unas cuantas mujeres y había besado a otras, pero las sensaciones que Carol le hacía sentir no lo había conseguido ninguna otra, y estaba seguro que nadie lo haría. No sólo se trataba del contacto físico, la manera en que ella le trataba no lo había hecho nadie en toda su vida. Así que lo único que tenía claro era que de ningún modo quería perder esa relación especial que tenía con ella.

Por eso seguía sin entender que Carol considerara que le iba lastimar cuando estaba convencido de que ella jamás le haría daño. Estaba completamente seguro. Entonces recordó el dolor y las cenizas en sus ojos, y el dolor se agudizó aún más. Más incluso que el dolor de sentirse rechazado. La rabia se había adueñado de su cabeza cegándole con miedos e inseguridades y le había impedido ver que ella estaba sufriendo. Uno de sus mayores temores era perderla –otra vez-, y tenía la sensación que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque en esta ocasión, la estaba perdiendo emocionalmente, y no lo iba a consentir. Semanas atrás le había prometido que no iba a dejar que se consumiera, era el momento de impedirlo.

Restregó su mano por su rostro, antes de salir del callejón e ir en su búsqueda, pero al parecer Carol ya se había adentrado en la casa y probablemente en su habitación. Soltó una maldición ya que lo único que quería ahora mismo era ir tras ella, pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido y hacerle ver que ella no era ese _ser monstruoso_ que decía ser. Pensó en entrar en su habitación y seguir con esa conversación pero a pesar de su ansiedad de querer hablar con ella, decidió esperar hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Conociendo la rutina de Carol, Daryl se despertó temprano con la única intención de hablar con ella antes de que todos los miembros de su grupo se levantaran, necesitaba expresar todo lo que había debatido internamente la noche anterior. Pero sus planes se fueron al traste cuando al adentrarse en la cocina se topó con más personas de las que él deseaba: además de Carol, también Rick, Glenn y Maggie estaban en la cocina, y estaban inclinados sobre un gran mapa en la mesa. Daryl había olvidado que Glenn estaba planeando una salida en busca de provisiones acompañado de algunos alejandrinos –aprovechando la ocasión para instruirles-. También había olvidado que él, junto a Aaron, tenían pendiente otra salida con el objetivo de observar el lugar al que Deanna había insistido que fueran.

Por su parte, Maggie y Rick debían asistir a una reunión con Deanna, quien parecía molesta con el segundo por haber actuado violentamente el día anterior en la votación, y a su vez quería hablar de otros asuntos sobre Alejandría, que afectarían directamente al grupo de Rick. Aquella reunión iba a ser bastante tensa y por ello se habían reunido antes para discutir con Maggie qué iban a tratar y también concretar el plan de salida de Glenn. Carol también se encontraba en la cocina, pero sorprendentemente, se dedicaba a preparar el desayuno sin opinar nada. Aquello extrañó a los allí presentes, ya que siempre que se habían reunido previamente, ella solía ser participativa. De vez en cuando, Rick dirigía la mirada a la mujer, buscando su aprobación a sus palabras o su opinión al respecto, pero sólo obtuvo su silencio. La actitud inusual de su compañera hizo que los tres compartieran las miradas al no saber qué le sucedía.

Y cuando apareció en escena Daryl, la tensión aumentó. Sin saludar, el arquero se apoyó contra la encimera escuchando las palabras de Rick, pero mostrándose distraído observando detenidamente cada paso de la mujer.

-Me temo que va a ser imposible pasar por la carretera de 16, estaba plagada de caminantes a la altura de Whistesburg.

\- La semana pasada estaba despejada. No encontraréis problemas – intervino Daryl sin dejar de observar cómo Carol daba la vuelta a otro par de tortitas. Dirigió una leve mirada a los demás, quienes le miraron con extrañeza antes de seguir ideando el plan, en tanto que él siguió vigilando a la mujer, aunque ésta le evitaba la mirada.

\- Entonces probaremos, y si vemos que existen problemas retrocedemos y buscaremos otro camino.

Una vez que Carol dejó en la mesa el último plato de tortitas, rodeó la encimera dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Inevitablemente todos siguieron con extrañeza sus pasos.

\- Carol, ¿adónde vas? -la llamó el sheriff- Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre...

\- Voy a casa de Jessie – Sin esperar contestación alguna se fue. Daryl la observó, mientras sentía la mirada de los tres de sus compañeros sobre él buscando alguna respuesta en él, pero lejos de aclarar qué estaba pasando, Daryl se marchó tras ella.

\- ¿Pero qué les pasa? – preguntó Glenn desconcertado cuando la puerta se cerró.

\- No lo sé – contestó Rick, inclinando la cabeza, con un suspiro, mientras seguía con la mirada a Daryl a través de las ventanas. Él era el único conocedor de su relación y aunque deseaba poder hablar abiertamente sobre la información que poseía, creyó mejor no desvelar el secreto de la pareja.

\- Desde que se peleó con Tyler se han comportado muy raro – habló Maggie, y ambos hombres asintieron antes de volver a hablar sobre el plan.

En ese preciso momento, Daryl alcanzaba a Carol en la calle reteniendo su paso. La mujer suspiró nerviosa al verse acorralada, ya que había salido de la casa para evitar establecer una conversación con él. Lo cierto era que ahora le dolía tenerle cerca.

\- Daryl, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

\- No, no lo hago – soltó rápidamente él, reteniéndola cuando ella intentó esquivar sus pasos – Joder, no puedes decir que eres un monstruo cuando nos has salvado a todos y has hecho tanto por todos nosotros. No digas que eres un puto monstruo porque no lo eres. – Carol negó con la cabeza, antes de bajar la mirada –. Mírame – Su tono suave y contundente a la vez hizo que Carol centrase sus ojos en los suyos, sobre todo porque nunca antes le había visto tan seguro y confiado respecto a lo que tenían. – Me importa una _mierda_ lo que hayas hecho. No me importa. Sólo tenemos que volver a empezar.

\- No estoy segura que pueda hacerlo. No puedo volver a…

\- Puedes – le interrumpió–. Yo también te conozco, ¿recuerdas? Sé que puedes. Tienes que seguir intentándolo. – Carol bajó la mirada de nuevo. No estaba tan segura de eso, sus fuerzas se habían agotado y no podía más, había hecho cosas horribles y la llama se había consumido. Daryl la observaba buscando respuestas a sus palabras de aliento, pero sólo encontró en su rostro cansancio y dolor, y supo que ella no creía en lo que decía. Aunque le molestó enormemente su incredulidad, se acercó un poco más a ella invadiendo su espacio personal. Carol le miró a los ojos, viendo la preocupación y la ternura en ellos.-. Lo siento... – susurró finalmente avergonzado. Ella frunció el ceño por el cambio de conversación y el arquero se apresuró a aclarar–...por lo de ayer en el bosque.

Carol sólo recordaba una vez en la que había escuchado un "lo siento" en su boca y había sido en una ocasión similar.

– No pienso nada de lo que dije… sólo que… yo… lo que me soltó ese tío me puso... fuera de mí - Ella sabía lo que le costaba hablar de sus inseguridades y mostró una leve sonrisa apreciando su esfuerzo.

\- Lo sé… – Respondió, y Daryl le devolvió otra suave sonrisa en respuesta – Pero respecto a nosotros… -Él notó cómo su rostro se tensaba levemente por lo que esas palabras podrían significar- Lo que tenemos… sigo pensando igual que ayer – Su rostro acabó de endurecerse, lleno de rabia - solo voy a hacerte daño, si algún día…

\- ¡Y una _mierda_! – Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, llevó sus manos a su cintura, y de forma impulsiva, la acercó hacia él juntando sus labios con fuerza y vehemencia.

El beso pilló de improviso a Carol, y soltó un leve gemido contra su boca debido a la sorpresa. Por un instante, ella sólo dejó que sus labios tomaran contacto con los suyos hasta que él mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y la pasión se desató. Ella abrió los labios un poco más llevando sus manos hasta su rostro enmarcándolo, momento que el arquero aprovechó apretar sus manos en su espalda acariciándole y ciñéndola más contra él.

Carol sabía que debía separarse de él, e incluso enfadarse haciéndole ver que no quería –podía- estar con él, pero no era capaz. El sabor de sus labios era adictivo, mientras se movían contra los suyos completamente desesperados y ansiosos.

En otro momento, ella se hubiera sorprendido que Daryl le estuviese besando en medio de las calles de Alejandría sin importarle que cualquier persona pudiera verlos, pero estaba tan absorta en esos sentimientos que se había olvidado de todo. Tenía suerte de que aún era temprano y no deambulaba nadie por las calles.

Nadie les estaba viendo excepto sus amigos. A pesar de que estaban pendientes de idear una ruta, en el momento que Daryl se había lanzado a los labios de Carol, Glenn había levantado la mirada viendo a través de la ventana lo sucedido. Su cara de sorpresa hizo que tanto Maggie como Rick miraran en la misma dirección que él. La sorpresa invadió también sus caras, muy a pesar de que Rick lo sabía, jamás los había visto así.

-¿Pero…? – Empezó a decir Glenn con una sonrisa tonta – Qué callado se lo tenían.

El corazón de Carol latió aún más rápido cuando notó la lengua de Daryl acariciando suavemente la suya, pero sabía que no debía permitir que aquello continuase. Aunque su parte irracional quería seguir besándole, la parte racional le insistía que debía seguir adelante con su decisión. Sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde, ella le empujó por los hombros con bastante fuerza, haciendo que el arquero se separara de ella de mala gana.

\- ¡No, Daryl, no! – Su voz sonó algo más violenta de lo que ella esperaba, pero en parte estaba enfadada consigo misma por permitir que ocurriese. Sus lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se cruzaron – No lo hagas más difícil, no puedo estar contigo- Los ojos de Daryl mostraron confusión, ya que la manera en que ella acababa de responder a su beso no se correspondía con sus palabras –. No puedo –repitió intentando mostrarse creíble.

\- No eres un monstruo – La contundencia de sus palabras la sorprendió – Te lo dije. No somos cenizas. No lo eres. No voy a dejar que te consumas - Intercambiaron las miradas una vez más con tal intensidad que ella no supo qué responder. En ese instante, algunos alejandrinos empezaban a salir a las calles, y ambos supieron que aquella conversación debía seguir en otro momento.

-¡Carol! – La voz de Jessie les interrumpió, y Daryl la miró una última vez antes de pasar por su lado y desaparecer.

Desde su hogar, sus amigos seguían observando absolutamente todo. Aunque intuían que existían algunas desavenencias entre la pareja, no podían evitar una sonrisa por la escena que acaban de presenciar.

-¡Ya era hora! – Saltó Glenn alegre. Maggie se rió por su comentario opinando lo mismo que su pareja, sabiendo que tendrían tema de conversación para el resto del día, probablemente del mes.

* * *

Carol llevaba todo el día con Jessie, habían salido fuera de los muros y había enseñado a disparar a la alejandrina. Más tarde, cuando Sam y Erika llegaron del colegio, se quedaron junto a los pequeños mientras Tyler ayudaba en el grupo de Abraham a aumentar los muros de Alejandría.

Mientras bebía un poco de vino, le había comunicado a Jessie su decisión de no seguir con su relación con Daryl, aunque no le había explicado los motivos exactos. Esto hacía que la mujer no entendiera por qué rechazaba tener una relación con un hombre que parecía hacerla feliz. Carol sólo había comentado que ella había hecho cosas horribles. Aun así, Jessie seguía sin entender los motivos e intentó que cambiara de parecer, pero finalmente se resignó a que su amiga mantuviera en su apariencia, absurda determinación. A pesar de la gran amistad que tenían, Carol sentía que no podía contar ciertos aspectos de su vida a nadie, exceptuando Daryl quien era la única persona conocedora de las partes más oscuras de su vida.

Así que se sentó junto a ella y hablaron, mientras escuchaban como Erika y Sam jugaban a algún juego que se habían inventado. Se sorprendió de la gran amistad que tenían los dos niños pequeños y sonrió cuando escuchó las risas procedentes de la parte superior de la casa, mientras Jessie rellenaba la copa con una segunda ronda de vino.

\- ¿Qué quieres, que ahogue mis penas en el alcohol? – protestó Carol. Jessie se rió, vertiendo más líquido morado en su copa.

\- Dicen que es una buena manera de superar las rupturas. – La mujer se encogió de hombros con gesto alegre, para animar un poco el momento amargo que su amiga estaba pasando –. Creo que deberías reconsiderar tu decisión. Puede que algún momento vuelvas a sentirte más segura y vuelvas con él.

Carol se admiró de la inocencia y el desconocimiento absoluto de ese mundo que tenía su amiga. Ella sabía que en el mundo actual no había tiempo para recomponerse de las situaciones complejas, siempre acababa sucediendo algo que volvía a hacerte caer. Pero ellos, los alejandrinos, no lo entendían porque no veían más allá de los muros de su comunidad. Ella se encontraba en un momento que sabía que una sola desgracia más acabaría por destrozar del todo su alma. Se sentía en un auténtico precipicio donde una pequeña ráfaga de viento podía hacerle caer al abismo, y sabía que si eso ocurría no se recuperaría de la caída. Otra carcajada por parte de los pequeños la distrajo de sus destructivos pensamientos.

\- Parece que se han hecho muy buenos amigos – Señaló Carol desviando el tema de conversación. Jessie se apoyó contra el sofá asintiendo llevando su copa a los labios.

\- Sí, no había nadie más de la edad de Sam en Alejandría y, siempre estaba impaciente cuando alguien nuevo llegaba, alguien con quien poder jugar. Ron está en plena adolescencia y apenas presta atención a su hermano. Y más ahora desde lo de su padre…

En ese preciso momento se escucharon los pasos de los pequeños que bajaban apresuradamente hacia donde estaban ambas mujeres.

\- ¿Puede quedarse Erika a dormir aquí? Por favor, queremos hacer nuestras fortalezas como cuando iba a casa de Sean a dormir.

\- Deberás preguntárselo a su papá.

Por un instante, Carol se quedó encandilada por la ternura y la inocencia que transmitían esos dos niños. De Sam esperaba esa reacción, no había presenciado la maldad de los caminantes, pero de Erika le sorprendía su inocencia. En ocasiones, era como estar delante de su hija. Aquel pensamiento le hizo olvidar su ternura, recordando cómo esa inocencia había hecho que hoy en día no estuviera junto a ella. Ese sentimiento la endureció por dentro y su expresión facial se tensó.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Jessie, sin entender por qué ese cambio tan drástico.

Ella era consciente que en el mundo en el que se encontraban, la inocencia era un valor seguro para la muerte, y si algún día los muros de esa comunidad eran derruidos, Sam y Erika serían blancos fáciles. Debían hacer algo con los niños, era probablemente algo a lo que algunos de los alejandrinos se opondrían, pero debían aprender a defenderse como había hecho en la prisión. Quizá debería a empezar a impartir clases a escondidas como hacía en aquel entonces. Pero entonces recordó a Lizzie, ¿y si al enseñarle había favorecido su enfermedad?

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

\- ¿Ya? ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a dormir aquí? Ya ves, parece que Erika y Sam quieren hacer una fiesta de pijamas, cuantos más mejor – sonrió Jessie a los pequeños.

\- No, otro día… - Y sin querer mirar a los pequeños se marchó dejando a su amiga preocupada.

* * *

Aunque tiritaba de frío, no tenía intención de volver a su hogar. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta gris que llevaba. Sus dedos chocaron un objeto que estaba guardado allí, éstos tocaron la superficie robusta e irregular. Sorprendida, lo rodeó con sus dedos extrayéndolo del lugar donde se escondía. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar de qué se trataba.

 _La noche oscura se cernía sobre la casa de acogida. Después de toparse con una madre y un niño caminante a las afueras del refugio, ambos volvieron a su dormitorio improvisado. Carol sintió los pasos tras de ella, mientras que la luz de la linterna alumbraba su espalda. Daryl volvió a quedarse sentado en la litera, mientras ella siguió mirando el exterior del refugio, vigilando a pesar de que era consciente que no había nada que vigilar, más concretamente viendo si había caminantes como los que acababan de ver. Los recuerdos de Sophia y ella en ese mismo lugar aparecieron de repente, mientras el silencio inundaba toda la estancia._

 _Recordaba ese día entre la confusión, la culpa por dejar a su marido "abandonado" y la tristeza. Sin parar de llorar, se abrazó a Sophia quien dormía entre sus brazos, y no tardó mucho en derrumbarse y decidir volver junto a Ed. "Que estúpida fui" pensó para sí misma y cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras la culpabilidad se apoderaba de ella. Escuchaba la respiración de Daryl al otro lado de la habitación y también notaba la tensión que se había creado entre ellos y a su vez, la preocupación de él. Dejó de mirar a través del ventanal para volver a mirar a su compañero, encontrando a Daryl en la misma posición que minutos antes de que el caminante les interrumpiera, pero en esta ocasión, el hombre parecía estar absorto jugando con lo que tenía entre sus dedos._

 _-¿Qué es? – preguntó Carol. Él levantó la vista un instante, antes de volver a esa piedra._

 _\- Es un jaspe. La encontré cuando fuimos a buscar las medicinas con Michonne… Olvidaba que estaba aún en el bolsillo – Daryl volvió a acariciar la piedra, mirándola fijamente, por su actitud parecía como si aquella piedra le transmitiera paz - La señora Jackson me pidió algo para la tumba de su marido pero no… no llegué a dársela._

 _Carol observó cómo la movía entre sus dedos acariciándola con delicadeza. Parecía absorto mirando ese mineral de color verdoso._

 _\- Es hermosa – habló de nuevo, mientras él seguía encandilado con la piedra. Daryl asintió antes de dirigir una mirada hacia ella, para un instante después alargar la mano con la piedra entre sus dedos._

 _\- Para ti. Quédatela – A Carol le sorprendió el gesto, y frunció el ceño extrañada. Observó su rostro, y vio que por alguna razón él quería que fuera la dueña de esa piedra. Sus miradas conectaron mientras él le ofrecía ese regalo, y entonces ella aceptó con una sensación de calidez._

 _\- Gracias – Daryl sonrió levemente con la esperanza de que esa paz, tranquilidad y seguridad que en su día le proporcionó a él ese mineral fueran transmitidas a partir de entonces a su compañera._

Carol observó la piedra preciosa que estaba ahora en su posesión. La había conservado desde aquel día, guardándola cuidadosamente, y llevándola consigo en momentos especiales. Recordaba haberla puesto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta gris cuando los recuerdos de Ed le habían invadido el día de la muerte de Reg y Pete. Y desde entonces había permanecido allí. La guardó en su mano, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse cuando las lágrimas empezaron a amenazar con desprenderse por las mejillas sin piedad, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia el cielo donde las estrellas seguían brillando igual que siempre.

Estaba cansada de estar en el mismo estado anímico depresivo, y cuando parecía que una luz se alumbraba al final del túnel, se había apagado de pronto. Lo que le había dicho a Daryl aquella mañana era verdad: no creía que pudiera volver a empezar como él insistía. Acarició la piedra con el dedo pulgar mientras recordaba la decepción que había encontrado en sus ojos al pronunciar las palabras que reiteraban que la relación entre ambos se había acabado.

A veces temía estar tomando la decisión equivocada, pero después en su interior algo le decía que tarde o temprano Daryl se daría cuenta de cómo era en realidad, y de cuan oscura se había vuelto su alma y en qué ser despreciable se estaba convirtiendo. De hecho, se sorprendía que a pesar de que Daryl era el único conocedor de lo sucedido con las niñas, él siguiera a su lado e incluso hubiese aceptado tener una _relación_ con ella.

Eso demostraba lo mucho que Daryl la idolatraba, y por tanto que tarde o temprano acabaría decepcionándose profundamente con ella. No cabía duda que era la mejor decisión que debía tomar.

Esa situación no hacía más que aumentar sus ganas de escapar de ese lugar, pero era consciente de que no podía hacerlo, no por ella sino por los demás. Debía mantener aquel lugar a salvo para que ellos pudieran vivir bien, y de momento había demasiados peligros que acechaban a la comunidad, la gran mayoría de ellos provenientes de su interior. El desconocimiento absoluto de las amenazas que aguardaban fuera de los muros hacía que Alejandría fuese muy vulnerable. Por suerte para los alejandrinos, cada vez se incorporaban más personas con experiencia del mundo exterior, pero no era suficiente.

Y además, estaba Tyler. No sabía cómo actuar ante esa situación: no podía negar que recordar aquellos años junto a él le provocaba nostalgia, pero su actitud respecto a Daryl no le agradaba. Podía entender por qué lo hacía, pero ella ya no era esa mujer a la que debía proteger. Y a pesar de que había hablado con él, Tyler parecía empeñado en seguir considerando a Daryl algo que no era.

No sabía qué hora era, pero seguro que era bien entrada la madrugada, aunque no le importaba: a pesar del frío, necesitaba ese respiro. Volvió a acariciar la piedra como si de Daryl se tratara, como si estuviera acariciando su piel. Un ruido y unos gemidos la distrajeron, y rápidamente guardó la piedra, reemplazándola con la pistola que guardaba en la cinturilla del pantalón. Se levantó como un resorte, acercándose hacia aquellos ruidos que parecían proceder de cerca de la casa de Jessie. Aceleró el paso, mientras miraba de reojo hacia la torre de vigilancia donde se suponía que tendría que estar Spencer, pero parecía haberse dormido. Soltó una maldición mientras se escondía entre los arbustos para ver si esos ruidos eran una falsa alarma o si de verdad debía utilizar su revólver. Pareció ver algo a lo lejos, pero no sabía exactamente qué era, por lo que volvió a avanzar cruzando la calle entre las casas cuando de pronto, escuchó unos pasos a su espalda. Se giró rápidamente, apuntando su arma… Todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Daryl no la había visto desde aquella mañana en que habían tenido esa conversación en medio de la calle, aunque suponía que había pasado el día con Jessie, y se sorprendió de que no hubiera asistido a la cena. Bastante nervioso, se sentó junto a los demás, quienes parecían bastante atentos a sus pasos.

-¿Qué _coño_ miráis? - espetó de mal humor por sentirse observado. Vio algunas sonrisitas disimuladas en Tara o en Maggie que no le gustaron nada.

Se levantó dirigiéndose hacia fuera del hogar, aprovechando su enfado para ir a comprobar si Carol estaba bien. En realidad sabía que físicamente estaba bien, ya que si hubiera sido atacada o algún incidente similar lo sabría, pero tras ver las intenciones de Spencer o de Tyler se sentía inseguro. Pasó por delante de la casa de Jessie y se tranquilizó levemente al verla sentada en el sofá junto a la alejandrina y la copa de vino en la otra.

Esperaba poder hablar con ella al día siguiente antes de hacer su salida, que probablemente duraría varios días. No podía marcharse de la comunidad con la ansiedad que tenía en ese preciso instante. Necesitaba aclarar lo sucedido antes de irse.

Pero su intranquilidad fue en aumento cuando la mañana siguiente al levantarse, de nuevo muy pronto, al pasar por la habitación de Carol ésta se encontraba con la puerta abierta y daba la sensación que aquella noche no había dormido en casa. Por un momento, se intentó convencer de que seguramente se habría quedado en casa de Jessie, pero por alguna razón intuía que estaba pasando algo.

Poco a poco, los demás miembros del grupo fueron apareciendo en la cocina esperando su suculento desayuno, pero en esa ocasión se encontraron con la cocina intacta, resignándose a hacerse ellos mismos la comida. Maggie parecía algo indispuesta aquella mañana y Tara estaba preocupada por ella, así que Michonne junto con Rick fueron los encargados de llevar a cabo la preparación del desayuno. Daryl alejándose del grupo se sentó junto al ventanal mientras engullía un simple bol de leche con cereales. Los gritos de Judith eran los protagonistas de la escena. En un momento determinado, el arquero vio cómo Tyler entraba en casa de Jessie, para pocos minutos más tarde, salir de ella dirigiéndose a la suya con gesto desesperado.

-Rick, pasa algo- saltó rápidamente Daryl. Las risas que copaban aquel día que parecía alegre y divertido se fue al traste ante sus palabras. Aunque sorprendidos, todos se pusieron alerta justo en el momento que Jessie y Tyler entraban en casa con bastante ansiedad.

\- Se han llevado a los niños.

\- ¿Qué? – La pregunta se escuchó de forma simultánea en toda la sala, mostrando incertidumbre en sus tonos, mientras algunos de ellos intercambiaron miradas de inquietud.

\- No están, se los habrán llevado… - empezó a decir Tyler.

\- ¿Dónde está Carol? – La pregunta de Daryl hizo que todos le miraran sorprendidos sin entender a qué se refería. Jessie, aunque sorprendida, contestó:

\- Después de cenar se fue… no la he visto – respondió Jessie.

\- ¡Mierda! – Soltó Daryl, pasó entre todos los miembros del grupo y salió precipitadamente de la casa. Tyler observó marcharse al arquero con desagrado, mientras que todos los demás entendieron que su pregunta era vital por alguna razón.

-Los encontraremos, ¿vale? – intentó tranquilizar Rick a los desesperados padres.

En menos de cinco minutos, todos estaban rastreando hasta el último rincón de Alejandría y haciendo un recuento de todas las personas que vivían.

-¿Has encontrado algo? – Preguntó Rick. Daryl había estado en la casa de Jessie, buscando algo que le ofreciera alguna pista, pero no parecía haber nada que indicara que hubieran sido secuestrados. La habitación de Sam estaba sin signos de lucha, todo parecía estar ordenado. Algo derrotado, el arquero negó con la cabeza – Las cosas de Carol están en su habitación, pero no hay ni rastro de ella ni de los niños. Todos los demás están localizados. – Daryl seguía pendiente de la búsqueda, y en ese momento vio algo que le hizo adelantarse, se agachó para recoger una piedra que conocía muy bien - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es de Carol. – Contempló un momento el jade que le había regalado tiempo atrás, antes de fijarse que Rick miraba fijamente a la pared con expresión seria, unas letras negras estaban pintadas en ellas.

"Los Lobos están llegando".

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Bueno, pues aquí les he traído otro capítulo, con drama romántico y un final inesperado jajajaja Como ven Carol sigue considerando que su relación con Daryl le hará daño al arquero, mientras que éste está empeñado en hacerle ver que no es así. Respecto a Daryl me gustaría decir que he intentado que en este capítulo se viera su evolución personal respecto a sus inseguridades y sus demonios personales, así que puede parecer, él aún tiene inseguridades, pero está aprendiendo a luchar contra esas voces interiores que le hacen sentirse inútil e inferior. Y es por esto que se muestra tan seguro en el momento de enfrentar a Carol.

El beso en la calle por parte de Daryl, aunque en gran parte de deba por lo que acabo de comentar, también se debe a que es un hombre impulsivo que en ese momento tras las palabras de Carol haciéndole ver que no opina lo mismo que ella. Pero sin embargo, Carol, ella sigue pensando que solo le va a lastimar y a pesar de lo que siente por él no puede permitir seguir teniendo esa relación.

Y por fin, más gente del grupo se va enterando de la relación de la pareja, parece que Glenn está muy contento, ¿pero que pasara cuando se enteren que ellos fueron quienes les robaron los preservativos? JAJAJA

Se avecina unos capítulos intensos tanto de acción como emotivos. Muy emotivos. Así que espero que les guste como continua.

Como siempre agradecer a cada una de las personas que dedican un poco de su tiempo a leer, votar o comentar el fic, y por su grandioso apoyo. En especial a Valdemar por ayudarme por sus sugerencias, correcciones y por su apoyo. Mil gracias.

Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero como ven últimamente estoy tardando bastante entre cada actualización, pero intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible, aunque os comento que ya queda relativamente poco para acabar el fic. *llora*

Nos leemos muy pronto. San


	14. Capitulo 14 - Caminantes y Lobos

**Capítulo 14 - Caminantes y lobos**

Envolvió con fuerza el jaspe entre sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que el sentimiento familiar de pánico invadió a Daryl. Rick percibió en el rostro del arquero desesperación y miedo, sentimientos que él conocía perfectamente. Sin dirigir la mirada a su amigo, Daryl echó a andar a paso rápido, no sin antes guardar la piedra preciosa en el bolsillo del pantalón.

– ¡Daryl!– Llamó el sheriff siguiendo sus pasos frenéticos hasta alcanzarle e interponerse entre ellos –Sé lo que estas sintiendo, pero no puedes irte, si los lobos vuelven y no estamos podría ser desastroso– el arquero entrecerró los ojos.

\- No voy a dejarla sola… ni a los críos tampoco.

\- Lo entiendo Daryl, pero no sabemos dónde están y sí a… - las palabras quedaron interrumpidas por la presencia de Tyler, quien se acercaba a ellos con determinación y actitud desesperada. Ambos hombres le observaron con extrañeza.

\- Si vais a buscarles, quiero ir – Rick observó a su amigo vigilando de cerca sus reacciones.

\- Voy bien solo – contestó el arquero con desprecio.

\- No te estoy pidiendo permiso – replicó Tyler con gesto serio. Daryl observó su rostro tomando una decisión al respecto – voy a ir, es mi hija– Las miradas se encontraron con tanta intensidad que Rick temió que se enzarzaran en una pelea.

\- Date prisa – murmuró tras unos segundos de tensión, ante la atenta mirada de Rick.

Rick avanzó de nuevo hacia Daryl intentando que el arquero cambiará de parecer, pero fue imposible, de forma que el sheriff tuvo que resignarse a que se fueran. Rick les ofreció varias pistolas con su correspondiente munición, un walkie-talkie para establecer contacto con la comunidad, unos prismáticos y el mapa de la zona de los alrededores de la comunidad.

Daryl inspeccionó los alrededores de Alejandría buscando huellas que le indicaran cual había sido el camino a seguir de los lobos tras salir de la comunidad. Las pistas eran escasas, pero logró descubrir cómo se habían adentrado a través de los muros. Informó a Rick y Deanna que en la parte trasera de la comunidad –muy poco transcurrida por los alejandrinos–, había hallado una parte del muro rasgado por alguna herramienta metálica.

Los alejandrinos, con Deanna a la cabeza ya se habían apresurado a repararlo, y se preparaban para una posible futura invasión. Al mismo tiempo que Daryl junto a Tyler, –a pesar de las advertencias de Rick–, siguieron las huellas de los lobos que por la trayectoria de éstas parecía se habían desviado por la carretera que llevaba al norte. Daryl había contabilizado cuatro pares de huellas, aunque no descartaba que hubiera más. Pero el problema llegó cuando Daryl y Tyler llegaron a la carretera perdiéndose por completo las huellas que hasta ese momento habían permanecido en el fango. Esto hizo enojar a Daryl, quien vociferó algunas maldiciones al ver que no tenían ningún camino a seguir.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Tyler al arquero, esperanzado que él tuviera alguna alternativa. Pero solo obtuvo como respuesta una mirada dura por su parte - No tienes ni idea de hacia dónde vamos, ¿verdad? – las palabras hicieron que la rabia de Daryl contenida explotara.

\- ¿Acaso tienes una idea mejor? – Recriminó Daryl agresivamente – Venga, listo, ¿por dónde debemos ir? – Increpó con dureza acercándose a él, tanto que Tyler temió que emprendiera la fuerza física, pero sin embargo Daryl solo se quedó a un par de pasos de él esperando su respuesta – Si quieres puedes ir solo, a ver quién muere antes.

El arquero apartó su mirada volviendo a observar a su alrededor en busca de algún indicio que le proporcionara alguna pista indicándole el camino a seguir, al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmar su ansiedad por no encontrar nada. Las palabras de Tyler le habían encendido aún más. Daryl era consciente que sin una pista fehaciente, era inútil emprender una búsqueda como esta. Pero sin embargo, no podía permitirse rendirse. El temor de perderla de nuevo le había nublado la racionalidad.

Respiró hondo al mismo tiempo, que volvía a analizar las pocas pistas que tenían. Al parecer, los lobos sin ningún medio de transporte habían trasladado a tres personas en medio de la noche hacia algún lugar desconocido. Había asumido que no disponían de estos medios y, siguiendo esta lógica, la guarida de los lobos no debía de estar demasiado lejos de la comunidad.

Mentalmente empezó a enumerar los lugares donde habían tenido encuentros con ellos: Morgan y su encuentro en el bosque. Carol y Daryl su secuestro en el muelle. Tyler y su encuentro con ellos.

Miró a los ojos de Tyler quien le observaba esperando alguna respuesta por su parte. A pesar que no confiaba plenamente en Tyler, el arquero reconoció en sus ojos el pánico y la desesperación, que le indicaban que ambos estaban allí por la única razón de salvar a las personas más importante de su vida. Daryl dejó la hostilidad de lado y se dispuso a cooperar con él.

Ante el desconcierto de Tyler, notó como el arquero bajo la intensidad de agresividad que desde que habían salido de la comunidad mostraba hacia él, y observó con determinación como Daryl sacó el mapa que guardaba en la cintura de su pantalón para mostrarlo abiertamente.

-¿Dónde os secuestraron? – Tyler miró a Daryl ante su pregunta, antes de centrar la mirada en el mapa. A pesar que en su mayoría la zona estaba cubierta por árboles, existían a un par de kilómetros de donde se encontraban que estaban edificadas.

\- No estoy seguro exactamente... pero creo que era aquí – señaló en la parte derecha del mapa, muy cerca de una zona edificada con lo que parecía algunos polígonos industriales.

-Nosotros estábamos aquí cuando nos atacaron– indicó Daryl, no muy lejos de donde había indicado Tyler – y con Aaron nos retuvieron en este otro lugar – recordó Daryl percatándose que todos los lugares que habían señalado estaban relativamente cerca en ellos.

Ante la sorpresa de Tyler, Daryl guardó de nuevo el mapa en el bolsillo, emprendiendo camino por su derecha entre los arbustos. Caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron entre los bosques sorteando caminantes hacia un destino desconocido para Tyler, mientras que el arquero parecía tener claro a donde debían ir. Tras un tiempo indeterminado, llegaron a la zona edificada con un par de edificios que en su día había sido una empresa de mercancías.

-¿Crees que pueden estar aquí? – preguntó Tyler esperanzado.

\- Espero.

Sin perder tiempo, Daryl avanzó hacia los edificios. En cuanto vio el estado de los edificios y las instalaciones, supo que no se encontraban allí. El abandono y las cadenas oxidadas le dieron a Daryl la pista que le faltaba. Aun así se adelantó y comprobar a través de la puerta llena de polvo. Una parte de él le impedía rendirse de encontrar a Carol y a los niños, por ello no podía quedarse tranquilo si no lo comprobaba. Tyler siguió sus pasos, quitó las cadenas y nada más abrir, un par de caminantes aparecieron de la recepción de la empresa. Sin dilatación, ambos mataron a los caminantes.

-No están aquí – saltó Tyler con intranquilidad.

Daryl sin decir nada, volvió a ponerse en marcha buscando otro lugar, sacó el mapa buscando otra posible guarida de los lobos. Entonces, decidió apostar por un segundo lugar que vio en el mapa un lugar que parecía estar apartado pero relativamente cerca.

En el camino hacia ese segundo lugar, se toparon con una gasolinera desierta inspeccionándola por dentro hasta el último rincón, aprovechando para obtener algunas provisiones que pudieran servirles. Cuando salieron de allí, la sorpresa les invadió al ver como a su derecha al menos cuarentena de caminantes se acercaba a ellos. Ambos se miraron intentando decidir qué hacer. Daryl sabía que era inútil enzarzarse en una batalla con tantos caminantes cuando eran dos personas, decidió que lo mejor era refugiarse hasta que pasaran los caminantes. Pero no le dio tiempo a comunicarle la decisión a Tyler cuando éste ya había sacado la pistola y empezó a disparar con ella.

–¿Pero qué haces?– De un manotazo bajó la mano de Tyler tirando la pistola al suelo por la fuerza, ya que parecía dispuesto a seguir disparando –!Les estas atrayendo¡–. Efectivamente todos los caminantes, incluso los que parecían más rezagados se dirigían hacia ellos debido al ruido de los disparos. Casi a la fuerza, Daryl arrastró al hombre hacia el interior de la gasolinera, empujándolo dentro del comercio para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí y arrastrar una gran estantería contra la puerta, para evitar que la fuerza de los caminantes la abriera.

–¡Ahora cierra la _puta_ boca y no hagas ningún ruido!– Murmuró con rabia dejando al hombre tirado en el suelo quien había caído debido al impulso.

Daryl esperaba que pudiera resistir, pero era consciente que si eran demasiados caminantes y se agolpaban contra la puerta ésta podía ceder hasta romperla. Quizá no había sido una gran idea, pero ahora no podían hacer nada más.

Tyler le observó desde el suelo llenó de rabia, pero supo controlarse sabiendo que su vida estaba en juego. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta la parte izquierda del local escondiéndose de la vista de los caminantes. Daryl por su parte, se adentró en el local observando si había algunas pertenencias que en su anterior registro no habrían agarrado. Al parecer esa gasolinera ya estaba bastante falta de provisiones, señal que los vivos habían arrasado con todas las provisiones. Solo quedaban algunas galletas, bolsas de patatas… Tras comprobar el estado del local, volvió junto a Tyler, quien seguía sentado con la cabeza entre los brazos. Imitándole, Daryl se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas al otro lado del local mientras que escuchaba los golpes de algunos caminantes golpeando la puerta. En ese momento, la ansiedad volvió a aparecer de nuevo.

– ¿Qué cojones hacemos aquí? Deberíamos estar ahí fuera buscándoles.

–¡Si lo que quieres es morir adelante, a ver cómo te las apañas con esos idiotas!–. Soltó con ironía.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? –Le respondió con voz elevada – mi hija, Sam y Carol están por ahí y podrían estar muertos.

\- Te quieres callar – al notar como la presencia de caminantes se agolpaba contra la puerta por el ruido de sus palabras – Además no están muertos, si Carol esta con ellos, estarán bien – dijo con serenidad.

Tyler le dirigió una mirada extraña, pues realmente le había sorprendido su respuesta. A los ojos de Tyler, Daryl era como Ed, y por tanto, esperaba que considerara a Carol una mujer débil e incapaz de defenderse ella sola. Esperaba por parte del arquero una postura que no se correspondía a la que estaba presenciando en esos momentos y aquello le dejó pensativo.

Daryl se mantuvo en su lugar, también bastante reflexivo sobre la situación en la que se encontraban. A pesar de ser conocedor de la fortaleza de Carol no podía evitar preocuparse sobre su situación. Siempre había sido así, pero ahora que tenían algo especial entre ellos, su protección hacia ella se había multiplicado por mil. Además, la culpabilidad por saber que lo último que habían tenido había sido un desencuentro, aun le hacía sentirse peor.

Los ruidos en la puerta seguían siendo intensos, señal que aún paseaban caminantes por enfrente del establecimiento. Daryl cogió una bolsa de galletas que estaba en el suelo para comérsela, y sorprendiendo a Tyler le tiro una, pero con desprecio. Tyler lo cogió y aunque no tenía demasiado apetito, empezó a comerlas.

-¿De verdad piensas que estarán bien? – preguntó con desesperación Tyler tras varios segundos de silencio absoluto.

Daryl quiso responderle con dureza, pero entonces recordó por lo que estaba pasando. Aun recordaba el dolor que veía en los ojos de Carol cuando perdió a Sophia entre los bosques, y aunque la situación no se asemejaba, comprendía su desesperación. Daryl asintió con la cabeza intentando transmitirle esperanza. Tyler asintió y siguió centrado en su galleta, mientras las lágrimas se amontaban en los ojos de Tyler. Sorprendido Daryl observó a su compañero de fechorías improbada.

-Les rescataremos – aseguró de nuevo. El silencio les inundó de nuevo, pero por primera vez el ambiente tenso que les había acompañado desde que abandonaron Alejandría había disminuido considerablemente.

Tuvieron que esperar veinte minutos, hasta que los ruidos en el exterior desaparecieron por completo, asumiendo que los caminantes se habrían desvanecido. Tras comprobar que efectivamente así era, los dos hombres salieron del establecimiento. Nada más salir, se percataron que habían permanecido escondidos más tiempo del que creían, pues el atardecer empezaba a teñir el cielo.

Daryl soltó una maldición al ver que habían perdido el tiempo que podían haber dedicado a buscarles. Así que no dudo en ponerse en marcha al menos hasta que la luz del día se lo permitiera. En ese momento, cuando iba agarrar su mapa se percató que no estaba en sus pantalones. Recordaba que antes de entrar al establecimiento el papel había cedido hacia el suelo. Y también recordó que la pistola de Tyler se había quedado en el suelo tras el manotazo que le había dado.

Levantó la vista buscándolo en el suelo, pero no encontró lo que buscaba: ni el mama no la pistola estaban allí. Y fue en ese momento que se percató que a unos pocos metros de ellos, en la parte izquierda de la gasolinera, habían tendidos algunos cadáveres muertos que no habían estado allí antes de entrar.

Rápidamente Daryl se puso en alerta empuñando su ballesta, yendo en dirección a los caminantes al igual que Tyler quien saco su cuchillo. Avanzaron hacia ellos, inspeccionarlos bien y Daryl dedujo que alguien había matado a estos caminantes con alguna arma blanca en la cabeza mientras estaban resguardase de los caminantes. Levantó la vista examinando cualquier indicio de algún que les estuviera acechando pues podían ser los lobos. Con la ballesta en mano, Daryl se percató del rastro que se perdía por detrás de la gasolinera. Hizo una seña a Tyler y ambos con precaución avanzaron, pero en el momento en que dieron la vuelta a la esquina, se vieron sorprendidos por cinco caminantes que se acercaban a ellos hambrientos.

Sucedió demasiado rápido cuando se vieron superados por los caminantes. Tyler debido a la sorpresa, tropezó sobre sí mismo, cayéndose hacia atrás. Daryl disparó una fecha contra un caminante que se dirigía hacia él, antes de disparar otra fecha hacia el caminante que se acercaba a Tyler. Este caminante cayó sobre Tyler impidiéndole que se moviera. Daryl tuvo que sacar su cuchillo al verse escaso de flechas, y apuñalar al caminante más cercano, pero fue en ese momento que sintió el aliento de otro caminante detrás suyo. Antes que le diera tiempo a girarse y atacar al caminante que quería hacer lo mismo con él, un disparo resonó en ese instante.

Sorprendido, Daryl se giró buscando a la persona que acaba de disparar. A unos metros de ellos, estaba Carol con la pistola de Tyler en una mano y el mapa en la otra, llena de sangre, aunque no parecía la suya. A pesar de la sorpresa, Daryl se adelantó hacia a Tyler, quien seguía inmovilizado por un caminante muerto, mientras que otro se acercaba peligrosamente a Tyler, para matarlo con facilidad.

Carol se acercó a ellos, justo en el momento que Daryl ayudó a apartar el caminante y tendió la mano para auxiliar a Tyler. Nada más ponerse en pie, ambos hombres se acercaron a Carol, sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo preocupados pues advirtieron que la mujer no estaba en su mejor estado físico. Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, al igual que su ropa, pero no era lo que hacía que se alarmaran, más bien la forma de caminar con la que se acercaba a ellos.

–¿Estáis bien?– preguntó Carol cuando se acercaron a ella, intentando mostrar un poco de compostura.

–¿Qué ha pasado?– Cuestionó Daryl.

–¿Dónde están los niños?

Las preguntas se interpusieron una con la otra y Carol los observó antes de contestar a ambos.

–No lo sé, Tyler. Me desperté en medio de un coche rodeada de caminantes. No recuerdo nada…–, su voz se fue apagando poco a poco al ver el rostro se fue transformando a la pura decepción. El suspiro desesperado de Tyler, hizo que la pareja se mirara entre si siendo conscientes de lo estaba sintiendo.

–No tenemos nada–, dijo completamente desesperado Tyler. Daryl y Carol compartieron una mirada– Están muertos, ¿verdad?

–Vamos a encontrarles– volvió asegurarle Daryl con bastante firmeza.

Por un momento Daryl se sintió mal, pues recordó que le había asegurado a Carol lo mismo cuando Sophia se perdió en el bosque y después el desenlace fue terrible. A pesar de ello, lo estaba volviendo a hacer. No importaba los desengaños que habían sufrido durante todos estos años, las esperanzas fallidas: Daryl volvía a tener fe de poder rescatar con vida a los dos niños. Los dos hombres volvieron a coincidir con la mirada y Tyler vio que el arquero estaba dispuesto a encontrar a su hija costase lo que costase. El hombre movió la cabeza entendiendo su mensaje. Carol los observaba sorprendida por el cambio entre la relación entre ambos hombres.

–Pero deberíamos seguir buscando mañana, se está haciendo de noche.

–¿Estás loco como vamos a dejarles…? – Fue en ese momento que Carol supo que debía intervenir.

–Daryl tiene razón, Tyler. No podemos seguir buscando de noche, no seriamos nada productivos. Y podríamos acabar muertos– Por el rostro de Tyler supo que no estaba nada convencido por esa decisión –Te aseguro que sabemos por lo que estás pasando… mi hija… - la mujer no pudo continuar la frase que quedó en el aire y Tyler dedujo que había vivido una situación similar -no sabes el dolor que me hace tener que pedirte que esperes, pero… no vamos a conseguir nada –Tras unos segundos de meditación sobre cuál debía ser su decisión, Tyler aceptó, pues sabía que no podía hacer nada él solo.

–Está bien. Pero mañana…

–Mañana a primera hora estaremos en pie, te lo aseguro– intervino Daryl rápidamente.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta y bajo la atenta mirada de Tyler, Daryl sujetó Carol por la cintura ayudándole a caminar hacia la gasolinera. A pesar que no había manifestado abiertamente que se encontraba malherida, Daryl lo había percibido. Carol en un primer momento se había puesto tensa al sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, pues la relación entre ambos era más incierta que nunca. Pero Daryl no dudo ni un segundo en acompañarla hasta la gasolinera.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -Pregunto Daryl por su estado físico cuando traspasó la puerta

-No lo sé. Me debieron dar con algo en la cabeza y las costillas, parece que me hayan dado una paliza, me desperté así. Por suerte no he tenido que pelear con muchos caminantes, conseguí infiltrarme entre los caminantes para poder salir del coche impregnándome con su sangre. Al ver el mapa y la pistola supe alguien de Alejandría estaba aquí – Daryl asintió escuchando su explicación de cómo les habia encontrado.

\- Necesitas descansar.

Tras reforzar las puertas con las estanterías y hablar con Rick a través del walkie-talkie asegurándose que todo estaba en orden en Alejandría. Acordaron un horario de guardia entre los tres, pero finalmente solo seria entre los dos hombres, pues acordaron a escondidas de Carol dejarla fuera de la ronda de guardia al ver que se encontraba malherida.

Daryl fue el primero en iniciar la ronda de guardia. Desde su posición observó a Carol quien se durmió enseguida, pues estaba exhausta por lo vivido aquel día. Por su parte, Tyler no conseguía conciliar el sueño, demasiado inquieto por el destino incierto de su hija. Cuando vio que dormir era inútil, decidió hacer compañía al hombre de mirada inquietante, que les observaba desde la oscuridad. Intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, éste se levantó de su cama improvisada, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el arquero.

-No puedo dormir, inténtalo tú– soltó Tyler.

\- Bah, estoy bien – soltó Daryl. El ambiente tenso se mantuvo durante algunos minutos más.

\- No te fías de mí, ¿verdad? – preguntó Tyler rompiendo el silencio.

\- Al parecer es mutuo – Aquella respuesta hizo que Tyler soltara una sonrisa irónica. Volvió a reinar los grillos de la noche, mientras ambos miraban hacia Carol quien era la única que descansaba.

–Me equivoqué el otro día…– Daryl le observó sin comprender sus palabras–, te juzgué de manera equivocada al decirte que eras como Ed.

Si hubiera habido luz Tyler había visto en el rostro de Daryl cierta sorpresa por sus palabras.

-Ed no hubiera hecho nada de lo estás haciendo. Has hecho todo lo posible por salvarle la vida a Carol, realmente te importa–. A través de la oscuridad, ambos hombres coincidieron con las miradas. Mantuvo el silencio un instante reflexionando sus propias palabras – A Ed le hubiera dado igual lo que le pasara a Carol. Ese idiota hubiera dejado que se pudr…

–Lo sé, le conocí–. Interrumpió Daryl dándole a entender que no quería seguir hablando de él. Tyler entendió el mensaje y sobre todo notó en su voz que al igual que él, tenía la misma rabia hacia el exmarido de Carol. Aquello le hizo reafirmarse en su idea de que se estaba equivocando respeto a Daryl.

Tyler respiró hondo, antes de dirigir una mirada hacia su amiga quien estaba ajena a la conversación de los hombres. La penumbra y los grillos de fondo fue lo único que escucharon durante los siguientes minutos. Momento que le permitió a Tyler pensar en su situación y en especial con Carol. No era ni mucho menos el mejor momento para pensar en su futuro amoroso, pero aquella tarde, en cuanto había visto a Daryl agarrar a Carol y preocuparse por ella, supo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con ella.

–Me gustaría pedirte algo–. Daryl observó con expectación ante sus palabras –Hazla feliz. Se lo merece–. Su petición era extraña pero aun así, asintió a sus palabras.

–Eso intento–, sorprendiendo hasta el propio Daryl, las palabras se escucharon a través de la oscuridad.

–Al final me vas a agradar– Soltó Tyler.

–Eso será difícil–. Farfulló con cierta ironía Daryl.

* * *

Al día siguiente, emprendieron camino hacia otra zona del mapa, pues Daryl tenía el presentimiento que ese podría ser el escondite de los lobos. En esta ocasión, decidieron arrancar uno de los varios coches que se habían encontrado en a un kilómetro de la gasolinera, puesto que Carol aún estaba bastante débil. El emplazamiento al cual se dirigían estaba rodeado por los bosques, pero tenía tres posibles entradas, tras examinar todas ellas decidieron optar por un camino de tierra y que Daryl supuso que sería el menos frecuentado. De modo que cuando estaban próximos al objetivo, dejaron el coche escondido entre los arbustos para continuar caminando.

A pesar de que se trataba apenas de un par de kilómetros, tuvieron que detenerse pues Carol parecía no estar en las condiciones óptimas. En un momento determinado, Daryl tuvo que sostenerla cuando tuvo un pequeño desvanecimiento. Aun así, ella insistió en seguir, pero ambos hombres se negaron en rotundo al ver su estado físico. Descansaron hasta que Carol pareció recuperar cierta normalidad para volver a emprender el camino hacia ese lugar.

El camino les llevó hacia un pequeño desnivel de tierra, donde de esa posición podían observar perfectamente su objetivo. A unos metros la tierra cedía dejando paso a lo que en la vida de los vivos hubiera sido una granja de vacas. La granja estaba rodeada por una gran valla metálica de color blanca que envolvía una extensión de almenas 50 metros cuadrados. En la parte izquierda del terreno había varios dispensadores que en su día había sido para la comida de los animales. A su lado, se establecían varios establos, desde donde había varias puertas, donde los animales pasaban al exterior.

Pero lo que les llamó la atención, es que en toda la extensión destinada a las vacas, no había animales, si no caminantes, demasiados para haber acabado en un recinto cerrado. Además dentro de esa parcela, había coches, tractores, herramientas además de varios rollos de paja redondas puestos estratégicamente formando una gran W. A su vez en la parte izquierda del terreno, también con bloques de paja había un gran laberinto, donde los caminantes, vagabundeaban entre ellos los pasillos sin salida.

–¿Creéis que…? – la pregunta quedó en el aire cuando, Daryl le mandó callar al presenciar movimiento en la granja.

Observaron cómo de la parte trasera del edificio, una docena de persona vivas empezaban se agolpaban contra las barreras observando a los caminantes como si de un espectáculo se tratase. Incluso parecían que empezaban a jadear y gritar impacientes. Fue en ese instante que la puerta del interior del recinto vallado se abrió dejando paso a una mujer joven quien fue empujada con violencia hacia una muerte casi asegurada.

La mujer debido al impulso, cayó al suelo aunque rápidamente se levantó. Sin perder ningún instante, la mujer cogió un rastrillo que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, consiguió matar a un par de caminantes, antes de correr hacia su parte derecha para escalar por un rollo de paja.

Tras algunos momentos angustiosos, la mujer consiguió escalar sin ser mordido por los caminantes que acechaban a su caída. El grito de satisfación de los lobos se escuchó por toda la zona.

-Es… un campo de entrenamiento – reflexionó en voz alta Carol. Ambos hombres le miraron, al darse cuenta de que tenía razón: eso era exactamente lo que era aquel lugar e indudablemente era de los Lobos.

Estaban tan absortos observando aquel sitio, que se percataron demasiado tarde que algunos caminantes se acercaban a ellos. Todo sucedió muy rápido, dos caminantes se abalanzaron sobre Carol tirándola al suelo, y aunque pudo matar a uno con su cuchillo, el otro se resistía, Daryl consiguió matar a tres mientras que Tyler se encargó de dos más. Pero cuando quiso matar al caminante que acechaba a Carol, otro se acercó por su izquierda y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, clavó sus dientes entre el cuello y el hombro de Tyler. No pudo evitar gritar, mientras que Daryl mató al caminante que estaba sesgando la vida de Tyler. El hombre malherido se dejó caer contra el suelo.

Carol quien había presenciado lo sucedido, estaba llorando y no dudo en ponerse junto a él intentando taponar la herida para evitar que sangrara más. Daryl observaba la situación detrás de Carol bastante apenado.

-Tyler… - lamentó Carol siendo consciente que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Carol vio como sus ojos se centraron ella, llenos de lágrimas sabiendo que era su fin, mientras ella aun sabiendo que no había salida posible, siguió cubriendo la herida con sus manos. Los ojos de Tyler se centraron en Daryl quien seguía observándole y supo que él estaba lamentando su muerte.

\- Recuerda lo que…-No pudo acabar la frase, pero Daryl supo a que se estaba refiriendo, y asintió con la cabeza, señal que había recibido el mensaje. Carol ante sus palabras, le observó extrañada sabiendo que se debían a alguna conversación que ella desconocía. Tyler volvió a centrar la mirada en su amiga mientras levantó la mano agarrando la suya.

\- Salvadla… cuida… de mi… hija, por… favor…-. Carol sin dudar, asintió prometiendo que lo haría.

\- Lo… haré.

-Salvadla… -repitió.

Y tras sus palabras, lanzó su último suspiro y falleció.

* * *

 **Hola Carylers,**

 **¿Qué tal están? Bueno, seguramente no muy bien debido a algunas informaciones, pero prefiero no tocar ese tema por si alguien desconoce de lo que hablo. Aun así, quiero mandar un poco de fe y de esperanza sobre Caryl con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic. Sé que justo en este capítulo no hay momentos Caryl románticos que ahora todos necesitamos (incluida yo), pero al menos es algo más de lo que vemos mas interación que en el show desde que empezó la temporada.**

 **Respeto al capítulo, es bastante dedicado a la acción y al rescate de los niños, es por este motivo, que de momento, no han podido tener esa conversación que necesitan para aclarar todos los asuntos pendientes. Y que no os preocupéis que llegara, tardara un poco, pues se avecina un poco de drama, pero llegara.**

 **Quiero pedirles disculpas por mi tardanza en escribir, pero en estos últimos meses tengo menos tiempo del que me gustaría para poder dedicarme a escribir y a TWD en general. Aun así quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han preocupado por el fic y me han preguntado por ella. Mil gracias en serio. Quiero también decirles, que por indisponibilidad de la persona que me revisaba y me ayudaba con mis dudas, puede que exista alguna incoherencia o faltas de ortografías. Siempre intento que no, pero si alguien encuentra alguna sobre la historia, incoherencia de los personajes o faltas le agradecería que me lo dijeran.**

 **¡Muchas gracias! Nos leemos muy pronto**

 **Caryl forever!**

 **San.**


	15. Capítulo 15-Abrazos

**Capítulo 15**

 _Un pinchazo en las costillas me despertó de golpe. La intensa luz diurna obligó a mis ojos a cerrarse de golpe, acompañado de un intenso dolor en la cabeza. Poco a poco logré abrirlos obligándolos a acostumbrarlos a la claridad. Tras algunos minutos de confusión, identifiqué dónde me encontraba. Me hallaba en la parte trasera dentro de un auto, encerrada en él. Lentamente conseguí incorporarme y entonces me percaté de la situación. A través de las ventanas, pude apreciar como una cantidad bastante elevada de caminantes pululaban alrededor del coche. El pánico me invadió debido a la claustrofobia al no encontrar una salida de ese vehículo._

 _Empecé a expirar fuertemente, entrando en una sensación de asfixia. El pánico se apoderó de mi, hasta que, utilizando métodos de relajación logré calmar levemente la ansiedad. Conseguí dejarla de lado, cuando me conciencié que debía salir de ese lugar. No por mí. Si no por los niños que andaban perdidos y seguramente aún en manos de los Lobos._

 _Con lentitud abrí la puerta para cerrarla rápidamente al percatarme que un caminante se dirigía hacia la puerta del coche. El saber que la puerta estaba abierta, ayudó a que mi ansiedad disminuyera._

 _Intenté averiguar si los niños estaban en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, sólo vi los tráileres de unos camiones enormes que se encontraban a unos escasos de donde me encontraba. El espacio era bastante limitado, así que supuse no estaban en aquel lugar. Los caminantes quienes parecían que no se habían percatado de mi presencia, caminaban sin rumbo, chocándose entre sí, contra las vallas que nos retenían o contra el coche. Intenté buscar algún indicio que me indicará que los niños estaban allí, pero solo encontré a caminantes._

 _Con unas respiraciones profundas, me relajé lo suficiente para encontrar el momento perfecto para agarrar el caminante más cercano, arrastrarlo hasta el coche y matarlo. No fue tarea fácil, pues parecía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento debido al dolor de costillas y cabeza, pero tras luchar contra él, logré adentrar un cuerpo podrido dentro del auto, apuñalarle, antes incluso que otro de ellos se acercara para morderme._

 _Me impregné de la repugnante sangre de un caminante, antes de salir del coche y caminar entre ellos durante horas hacía algún lugar que me proporcionara una pista de donde se encontraban los niños. Pronto me encontré con algunos cadáveres tirados en el suelo indicándome que alguien había estado allí, seguí huellas tal y como había aprendido de Daryl, topándome con una gasolinera, un mapa y una pistola en el suelo, deduciendo que alguien de Alejandría se encontraba en el interior del establecimiento._

* * *

Carol lloraba encima del cadáver de Tyler, mientras el arquero observaba la situación desde su posición. Se limpió las lágrimas con sus delicados dedos, aunque éstas seguían cayendo. Agarró su cuchillo de la cintura del pantalón, con la intención de clavárselo en la cabeza.

-Hey-, la voz suave y áspera resonó detrás suyo, al mismo tiempo que posaba sus manos en los hombros de Carol – lo haré yo…- empezó a decir.

-Debo… hacerlo- contestó negando con la cabeza ante el ofrecimiento de Daryl. El arquero vio en ella duda, antes que con fuerza clavara su cuchillo en la cabeza.

Tras unos segundos, Daryl ayudó a la mujer a ponerse en pie, acercándola a él pasando sus brazos por sus hombros y abrazándola, en un intento de aliviar así su dolor. El abrazo aunque era satisfactorio para ambos, tan solo duró segundos, pues Carol lo finalizó separándose de él con firmeza mostrando de pronto una postura fuerte.

-Erika… Sam… - susurró Carol, dando entender que no era momento para abrazos.

Daryl vio en sus ojos la fortaleza, y sobre todo, la mirada de luchadora que siempre expresaba cuando trataba de proteger a la gente que amaba. La mujer esquivó su mirada para dirigir su mirada triste pero tremendamente fuerte hacia aquel lugar que estaba atestado de caminantes. En aquel recinto, la mujer que se encontraba dentro entre caminantes, seguía luchando por su vida, mientras los Lobos seguían jadeando y animando a que peleara como si de un espectáculo de entretenimiento se tratara.

-¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Carol. El arquero la observó y con rapidez, agarró su walkie-talkie apretando el botón, escuchando unas suaves interferencias. Carol le miró, volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia la mujer quien parecía que estaba a punto de llegar al final del laberinto. La vio saltar de un coche a un rollo de paja, antes de que tropezara y se cayera muy cerca del borde, momento que los caminantes aprovecharon para cojerla del pantalón. Aunque la mujer supo esquivarles.

-Rick, ¿me recibes?- preguntó esperando la respuesta al otro lado del transmisor " _Si, Daryl, ¿Qué ocurre?_ " - Hemos encontrado la guarida de los _hijos de puta_. Creemos que allí están Sam y Erika.- _¿Y Carol?_ \- Está conmigo… está malherida y…

\- Quiero entrar – interrumpió Carol al intuir que su compañero quería apartarla del futuro plan que fueran a armar.

\- No estás en condici… - empezó a decirle a Carol. _"Daryl…"_ se escuchó por el walkie-talkie.

\- No me importa, no… no puedo… dejarlos solos.

\- No – negó Daryl.

" _¿Dónde estáis?_ ", insistió el sheriff a través del walkie-talkie. Daryl aún con la mirada puesta en Carol, apretó el botón del walkie para hablar con su amigo.

– Estamos en una granja en la parte norte de la carretera que lleva a Sprinbuld, llamada 'Granjas Artice Domen', aproximadamente a 35 kilómetros de Alejandría - Informó Daryl. El silencio invadió el walkie hasta que la voz de su amigo inundó el walkie de nuevo _"Abraham acaba de localizaros en el mapa. No estamos lejos… llegaremos en 20 minutos, no entréis sin nosotros_ ". Daryl volvió a guardar su walkie-talkie antes de observar a su compañera que parecía exaltada.

\- Podrían estar muertos cuando lleguen. Debemos atacar ya – habló Carol.

\- ¿Cómo? – normalmente solía tener un plan bien establecido, pero en aquel momento, no podía pensar claridad. Sabía que Carol acaba de prometer que salvaría a esa niña y después de lo sucedido con su hija, Lizzie y Mika, sabía que era sí volvía a fracasar seria lo que le derrumbaría de nuevo. Se acercó a ella quien negaba con la cabeza observando la situación la mujer que aun luchaba por su vida –Hey, nena, mírame– Carol centró sus ojos llorosos en los suyos – estarán bien, los rescataremos.

Escucharon un grito y ambos se giraron para ver a la mujer que tras un desafortunado tropiezo caía al suelo para posteriormente ser atacada por los innumerables caminantes que se congregaban a su alrededor. Ambos admiraron la escena con horror, mientras los Lobos gritaban y jadeaban ante la situación. Pero no tuvieron demasiado tiempo para recuperarse cuando al abrirse la compuerta de nuevo, un hombre salió de ese lugar. A diferencia de la primera mujer, éste parecía bastante preparado y experimentado. Rápidamente, logró subir a uno de los rollos de paja evitando a los caminantes, y saltar encima de todos los obstáculos hasta el final del laberinto y encontrar la salida, saltando por encima de las vallas hasta el exterior. Los Lobos aplaudieron con ganas alabando al hombre que lo había conseguido. Las compuertas se abrieron un par de veces más mientras ellos miraban mirando impotentes. Carol quería actuar ya, disparándoles a los lobos desde su posición pero Daryl no le permitió hacerlo, pues realmente no tenían munición suficiente, además que podía ser perjudicial para todos.

La tercera vez que se abrieron las compuertas, Sam y Erika fueron soltados en medio de los caminantes, al mismo tiempo que el walkie-talkie sonó " _Daryl, estamos llegando_ ". Pero Daryl no pudo advertir nada más pues en ese instante, Carol cogió su pistola y sin pensárselo dos veces, empezó a avanzar entre los bosques, bajando las laderas que le separaba de Lobos.

-Mierda- musitó Daryl al ver a su compañera correr ladera abajo, a pesar de no encontrarse en condiciones.

Los lobos sintieron su presencia y se giraron viendo una persona acercándose a ellos. Por suerte, al estar llena de sangre por la calle confundieron a Carol con un caminante, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, pues sin pensárselo dos veces la mujer levantó su mano y disparó a la cabeza a algunos Lobos, quedándose sin munición al quinto disparo. Al percatarse de lo sucedido, los demás empezaron a reaccionar pero al no tener armas de fuego, solo armas de blancas intentaron rodearla, pero antes de que pudieran atacarla, Daryl ya había bajado a su altura y empezó a disparar a los pocos lobos que intentaban atacar a la mujer. Se quedaron en desventaja cuando tras matar a ocho Lobos, quedando cuatro contra ellos dos.

De mientras, los disparos y la confusión permitieron que una gran cantidad de caminantes que estaban acechando a los pequeños, se fueran hacia las vallas y de esta forma, con la ayuda mutua de Erika y Sam, lograron subir de uno de los rollos de paja, salvándose de una muerte segura.

Todo sucedido muy rápido cuando Carol intentó atacar a uno de los lobos con su cuchillo, pero este utilizó una llave de artes marciales, quitándoselo poniéndoselo contra el cuello. De pronto, Carol se encontraba atrapada entre sus brazos, mientras el arquero apuntaba al Lobo en la cabeza.

\- Vaya, vaya… ¿pero quién tenemos aquí? – Soltó con sorna el Lobo – nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿Cómo has salido del coche? – Daryl seguía apuntando con intensidad al Lobo –Parece que eres dura, ¿eh?

-¡Suéltala! – amenazó Daryl al Lobo, quien le miró con una sonrisa.

\- ¿O qué? Si me disparas, – apretó un poco más en el cuello de Carol – ella morirá. Baja la ballesta- ordenó el Lobo, Daryl sin embargo siguió apuntándole con más violencia hasta que se percató que una pequeña gota de sangre resbalaba por el cuello de la mujer. Fue entonces, cuando Daryl sin tener más remedio bajo la ballesta sin dejar de mirar al Lobo.

-¡Daryl! – los gritos desesperados de Sam y Erika se escuchaban dentro el recinto, pues a pesar de estar parcialmente seguros encima de un pajar, varios caminantes les acechaban intentando cogerles de los pies. Daryl levantó la vista un instante hacia los pequeños quienes lloraban asustados, antes de deslizar la mirada hacia Carol viendo en ellos dolor, pero no físico, sino emocional. Otro lobo se acercó a Daryl quitándole la ballesta, antes de agarrarlo fuertemente del brazo.

-Vamos a disfrutar del espectáculo juntos- soltó el lobo, mientras arrastraban a Carol y Daryl hacia vallas para ver el _espectáculo_ de los caminantes asaltando a los niños.

Las lagrimas de Carol resbalaron al ver sufrir a los dos pequeños, mientras un tercer lobo disparaba flechas desde la barrera a los niños para desestabilizarlos y hacerlos caer. La rabia de Daryl aumentaba cada vez más al presenciar la crueldad de esas personas. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, el arquero dio un codazo en las costillas del Lobo que le retenía y fue en ese momento, que unos disparos resonaron en ese instante, cayendo fulminados los últimos lobos que quedaban en pie. Algo sorprendidos, Carol y Daryl se giraron para ver a Rick, Abraham y Glenn salir de entre los árboles.

* * *

Daryl seguía observando como Carol intentaba dormir en la otra punta de la gasolinera. A pesar que se encontraban a escasos kilómetros de Alejandría el coche en el que llegaron Rick, Glenn y Abraham se había quedado sin gasolina, pues al salir rápidamente de la comunidad no les había dado tiempo de repostar. Afortunadamente, lograron llegar a la gasolinera antes de que la oscuridad les invadiera.

Daryl siguió observando a la mujer quien estaba teniendo serios problemas para conciliar el sueño. Ella se dedicaba a acariciar el pelo de la pequeña Erika que estaba a su lado, quien dormitaba, despertándose a cada poco tiempo debido a las pesadillas. La reacción de la pequeña había sido devastadora al enterarse de la muerte de su padre, y desde ese instante, Carol no se había separado de su lado. Sam también estaba teniendo serios problemas para descansar, y la mujer también le prestaba atención.

Por su parte, Carol mantenía una lucha interna consigo misma. A pesar del intenso dolor físico que cada vez era mayor, Carol le preocupaba enormemente la situación de la pequeña. Era consciente que al igual que había pasado con Mika y Lizzie, ahora era su responsabilidad cuidar de la ella. Y eso le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Tras lo sucedido con Lizzie y Mika, no se veía capaz de hacerlo. No podía hacerlo, estaba convencida que no sería una buena _madre adoptiva._

Había tomado la decisión que en cuanto llegara a Alejandría, hablaría con Jessie para que se hiciera cargo de Erika. Carol seguía considerándose un monstruo y creía que cualquier persona que se acercara a ella, acabaría rechazándole en cuanto descubriera el monstruo que llevaba en su interior. Y lo que es peor, dañándoles. No supo proteger a Mika, Lizzie o Sophia, y era probable que viendo las experiencias anteriores, su presencia solo haría que Erika tuviera el mismo destino. Y no lo podía permitir.

Además, Erika le recordaba a su pequeña.

La ansiedad se apoderó de ella de nuevo y tuvo la ganas de huir del lugar, perderse entre medio del bosque y no volver jamas. Con bastante dificultad, Carol se incorporó poniéndose en pie para emprender camino a paso lento, y con dificultad llegó hasta una pequeña habitación de la gasolinera, que se encontraba escondida, tremendamente sucia con cajas de cartones esparcidas por el suelo. Las grandes ventanas de la gasolinera permitieron que a pesar de la oscuridad, atravesara el recinto sin pisar a los pequeños, Rick o Glenn o Daryl.

Habían cerrado las puertas con bastante seguridad, y por eso consideraron que era innecesario que hicieran guardia, pues era muy difícil que los caminantes derivaran la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada y con varias estanterías contra ella.

Daryl, quien estaba despierto, siguió con la mirada a la mujer y no tardó ni en segundo en ponerse en pie y seguirla. Cuando entró en la pequeña habitación encontró a la mujer sentada en el suelo apoyada su espalda contra la pared, una mano en las costillas y otra tapando sus ojos. Con una preocupación, Daryl avanzó hacia ella agachándose, llevando sus manos hacia sus hombros. Al sentir la presencia de alguien, Carol abrió los ojos y vio a Daryl acercándose. A pesar de la escasa luz, las miradas coincidieron.

Sin previo aviso, Daryl se inclinó hacia ella, abrazándole fuertemente contra su cuerpo como había hecho horas atrás tras la muerte de Tyler. Carol sabía que debía separarse de él, no podía permitir que esto sucediera, pues ella misma había decidido no tener una relación con él porque creía que no era merecedora de tenerla. Pero en ese instante, el dolor emocional y físico eran tan fuertes que cuando sintió su cuerpo contra el suyo supo que era lo que necesitaba, y sin poder evitarlo, escondió su rostro en su cuello rompiendo a llorar. Los brazos de Daryl se apresuraron a envolverle fuertemente a su alrededor, apretándola –pero con delicadeza- contra él, mientras sentía el llanto intenso que lastimaba su alma solo de escucharla.

Durante mucho tiempo, ella se había guardado sus sentimientos y llantos. Él lo sabía, sabiendo que no era nada beneficiario para su estado emocional.

Le proporcionó pequeñas caricias hasta que la mujer poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

Ambos sabían que tenían una conversación pendiente, sabían que debían hablar sobre su discusión de la noche anterior, lo sucedido con Spencer y sobre todo, todo lo referente a su relación, pero en ese momento, todo quedo olvidado en ese abrazo. El llanto siguió durante algunos minutos más. Poco a poco se fueron acomodando de forma que sin dejar de abrazarse, quedaron sentados contra la pared, Carol aun escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, mientras éste le abrazaba fuertemente, hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño mientras la seguía abrazando. Con suma delicadeza besó suavemente la sien de la mujer que dormitaba en su hombro, antes de quedarse dormido también con Carol entre sus brazos.

* * *

Un cuchicheo leve le hizo abrir los ojos. La luz empezaba adueñarse de la oscuridad, viendo claramente como las cabezas de Rick y Glenn se asomaban a través de la puerta, observando a Carol y Daryl quienes dormían escondidos en aquella pequeña habitación.

-No… no sabíamos dónde estabais - se justificó Glenn por aquella invasión.

-Deberíamos irnos pronto- informó Rick. Y tras esto, los dos amigos desaparecieron.

Con delicadeza, el arquero despertó a su compañera para informarle que debían partir hacia Alejandría. Daryl vio en el rostro de Carol que no se encontraba bien, su rostro estaba demacrado y la mujer parecía lamentarse en silencio de las costillas cada vez que daba un paso.

Al ver esto, Daryl propuso quedarse un poco más en aquel lugar, mientras Rick y Glenn encontraban un coche para volver, pues no creyó conveniente que fuera bueno para Carol que hiciera mucho esfuerzo. Pero tras la negativa de Carol a quedarse en aquel lugar, emprendieron el camino a pie, a pesar del descontento de Daryl.

-No deberíamos haber salido- se quejó Daryl a Rick mientras caminaban buscando un coche con la suficiente gasolina que les permitiera volver.

La lluvia apareció, pero ninguno de ellos se amedrento y siguieron caminando, en busca de algún coche que les llevara a casa pronto. No tardaron mucho en encontrar lo que buscaban, a diez metros había un par de coches abandonados. Empezaron a caminar hacia los coches cuando un grito desesperado procedente de los niños se escuchó por detrás.

-¡Carol! –Los cuatro hombres que iban delante, voltearon sorprendidos ante el grito desesperado para ver como la mujer yacía en el suelo desmayada…

* * *

Sus piernas flaquearon levemente dejándose caer hacia el suelo. Los gritos con su nombre se repetían en varias ocasiones, pero la necesidad de cerrar los ojos era más fuerte. Todo se volvió blanco… e incluso, el dolor desapareció sin más, transformándose en calidez… mientras una voz conocida retumbó en sus oídos…

-Hola, mamá.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué tal están? Antes de nada, decir no os asustéis, Carol estará bien.**

 **Tras mucho tiempo aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, que espero que os haya gustado. Una vez más he de pedir disculpas por tardar una eternidad en volver a escribir un nuevo capítulo, pero confieso que me ha costado mucho escribirlo. Quiero acabar el fic, pues odio dejarlos a medias, así que intentaré volver a publicar en breve, porque sé que es horrible esperar los capítulos de un fic. Tengo pensado hacer entre dos o tres capítulos más, estoy ya entrando en el desenlace.**

 **Como siempre estoy abierta a criticas, sugerencias o cualquier error ortografico o lexico que pueda haber en el texto.**

 **Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena la espera. Mil gracias por leer, hasta pronto.**

 **Caryl On.**


	16. Capítulo 16 - No te castigues más

-Sophia… -susurró Carol - Sophia…

Glenn y Rick cruzaron las miradas al escuchar el nombre de Sophia. Erika y Sam estaban bastante inquietos debido a la situación, se cogieron de la mano mientras se mantuvieron detrás de Rick, expectantes y preocupados por la mujer a la cual ambos adoraban. Daryl, visiblemente nervioso, se arrodilló a su lado tocándole el rostro con suavidad intentando que abriera los ojos. Rick le ofreció una botella de agua y éste humedeció un poco sus labios y el rostro. El húmedo contacto de sus dedos hizo que abriera ligeramente sus ojos marrones, aunque parecía estar bastante atontada.

-Hey–le llamó Daryl en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron levemente, intentando que la mujer le mirara a él. Sus ojos distraídos se centraron levemente en él con bastante dificultad. En ese instante, un coche con Abraham en el asiento de conductor se acercaba hacia ellos con bastante rapidez a llevarte a casa, aguanta.

-Sophia… - volvió a repetir, mientras que los ojos volvían a cerrarse.

-No, no… NO te duermas… ¡Carol! ¡Car…! –masculló desesperado Rick.

* * *

 _El olor a nueces tostadas impregnó su nariz al mismo tiempo que unas voces se adentraron en sus oídos. Se escuchaban a lo lejos casi como en un susurro pero lo suficiente para hacerle despertar. Al abrir los ojos, la visión era borrosa pero cuando consiguió enfocar la vista, el lugar le fue ligeramente conocido. Se encontraba en una casa bastante antigua, con toques clásicos, donde la falta de luz hacía de aquel entorno más medieval._

 _El comedor donde se encontraba era pequeño, con una cuna a su izquierda y una mesa pequeña con un puzle a medio hacer. La poca luz que alumbraba la estancia era gracias a las lámparas de aceite que estaban repartidas por el lugar. A pesar de que le era extrañamente familiar, aún no había identificado de que sitio se trataba, solo sentía que la estancia le traía sentimientos agridulces. Con gran pesadez se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia dónde procedían las voces. Atravesó el comedor guiándose por las voces adentrándose en la cocina de aquel aposento._

 _-¡Cuidado, vas a tirar todas! – la voz le resultó familiar y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago._

 _Se adentró en una cocina antigua y fue en ese instante que reconoció la casa. Pero sobre todo reconoció a las tres niñas rubias que se congregaban alrededor de una bandeja llena de frutos secos. La respiración se le aceleró y sintió como su corazón empezó a golpear fuertemente contra su pecho, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos._

 _Se quedó de pie a unos metros de ellas, mientras las pequeñas seguían quitándoles las cascaras de las nueces para depositándolas en una gran bandeja._

 _-Lizzie, no te alteres, las vas a tirar todas– La más pequeña de todas regañó a la niña que tenía a su vera. Lizzie mostró en su rostro que no estaba demasiado contenta por las palabras de esta última sin embargo, se dispuso a trabajar con otra nuez impregnándola de azúcar y miel._

 _-¡Espero que le gusten! – En ese instante, la tercera niña con pecas en la cara, se agachó hacia el horno y agarró una bandeja lleno de nueces ya tostadas._

 _En ese momento, una sensación de alegría y amor fraternal le invadió, quiso hablar pero estaba demasiado emocionada que al abrir la boca solo le salió un sonido gutural. Respiró fuerte aclarándose la voz y entonces lo intentó de nuevo._

 _-Niñas – susurró levemente. A pesar de que el tono fue bastante bajo, las tres niñas levantaron el rostro hacia ella._

 _Sophia fue la primera en dejar el guante que tenía puesto, para rápidamente acercarse a ella y abrazarle. Carol a pesar que se encontraba bastante aturdida, no dudo en apretarle contra ella fuertemente. Las lágrimas cayeron sin cesar por sus mejillas, mientras Sophia seguía abrazándose a ella. Besó en la frente a su pequeña, antes de abrazar a Mika y Lizzie quienes observaban expectantes y deseosas de poder darle un abrazo. Así abrazada a las tres niñas se mantuvo durante unos minutos de los cuales no quería separarse._

 _-Mira Carol, estamos haciendo nueces tostadas como nos enseñaste – informó Mika cuando se separó de ella enseñándole una bandeja llena de los frutos secos._

 _-¿Quieres probar, mama? – le sugirió Sophia dándole una recién hecha._

 _Alargó la mano y agarró una llevándosela a la boca. El sabor impregnó sus pupilas gustativas degustando el sabor dulce de la nuez tostada. Las tres niñas parecían impacientes a sus palabras para conocer el veredicto sobre ellas._

 _\- ¿Están buenas? – preguntó esperanzada Lizzie._

 _-Sí, están realmente muy buenas, muy bien chicas -Una sensación de orgullo se apoderó de las niñas, quienes compartieron miradas de satisfacción._

 _-Gracias Carol –La sonrisa de Mika se expandió por todo su rostro, creándole una sensación de amor por ella -¿Nos ayudas? Aún quedan muchas._

 _Carol observó el bol y vio que efectivamente quedaban muchísimas nueces, les ayudó a pelarlas, untarlas con azúcar y con miel para ir rellenando una bandeja más. Las nueces parecían no acabar nunca, pues a cada vez que pelaban aparecían más y más en el bol. Aun así, no pareció importarles a las niñas quienes seguían llenando una bandeja._

 _-Veo, veo – Dijo de repente Mika, sin dejar de manipular los frutos secos, mirando a sus alrededores para ver si las demás niñas seguían con su juego._

 _-¿Qué ves? – Casi al unísono Lizzie y Sophia antes de que ambas niñas se miraron y se rieran por su coincidencia._

 _\- Una cosita_

 _-¿Que cosita es?-volvieron a preguntar ambas niñas pero en esta ocasión, Carol se unió a ellas._

 _-Una cosita que empieza por la letra G… – Ambas niñas miraron a su alrededor analizando cada uno de los objetos que había a su alrededor de la cocina. Mentalmente Lizzie empezó a enumerar los objetos: un bol, una bandeja, la muñeca de Sophia que estaba al lado de esta y de la cual no se separaba, una tetera,…_

 _\- ¡GRISELDA! –Saltó Lizzie bastante emocionada, al encontrar la muñeca pelirroja de su hermana Mika de la cual parecía estar bastante apegada._

 _\- ¡Bien! –Concluyó Mika._

 _\- Ahora yo- Saltó Sophia de pronto, mirando a su madre con una sonrisa enorme -Veo, veo…_

 _\- ¿que ves?_

 _-Empieza por A…._

 _Empezaron a buscar algún objeto que se empezara con esa misma letra, Carol observó también toda la cocina pero tampoco parecía encontrar nada._

 _-Aceite – sugirió Carol. Sophia le miró con una sonrisa antes de negar con la cabeza._

 _-Agua –Sophia volvió a negar-¿Azúcar?_

 _-¿No sabéis?-preguntó esperanzada. Al ver que ninguna de ellas acertaba, se rindió y les desvelo su palabra– El arco iris de mi camisa- Sophia señaló su camisa azul con el arco iris. Sonrió a su madre-¿Te acuerdas cuando intentábamos encontrar el inicio del arco iris? – Carol sonrió ante su recuerdo._

 _Sophia siempre se quedaba fascinada por el arco Iris cuando era pequeña y Carol siempre le prometía que encontrarían el inicio. Aquel recuerdo le hizo sonreír y sentir alegría._

 _-Claro que me acuerdo-Compartieron una mirada y Carol le abrazó por los hombros fuertemente besando su frente-Va Lizzie, ahora tú- Insistió Carol. La niña sonrió contenta ante tal ofrecimiento y empezó a cantar._

 _-Veo, veo-empezó a decir_ _ **"Que ves" –**_ _Una cosita que empieza por la F…_

 _Las niñas empezaron a decir diferentes palabras: Fuego, fogata…_

 _-Flores-saltó Mika al ver las flores que había a su derecha en un jarrón. La cara de Lizzie se iluminó al haber acertado._

 _-¡SI!_

 _-Veo, veo… - volvió a decir Mika._

 _Las niñas siguieron con su juego, pero en ese instante Carol pareció quedarse paralizada y no siguió el juego de las niñas. Escuchó como Mika planteaba una palabra con M, pero ella no prestó atención. Miró a las flores fijamente y las imágenes de ese día tan horrible aparecieron en su mente como si fueran en aquel preciso instante. Pequeños flashes se reavivaron en ese momento._

 _Flores. Lizzie. Ty. Judith. Pistolas. Ciervo._

 _Carol empezó a respirar fuerte sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho con muchísima intensidad. Al presenciar esto, las niñas dejaron de jugar prestando atención a la mujer quien jadeaba fuertemente._

 _-Mama, mama… relájate – le dijo su hija, mientras Carol buscó con la mirada a Lizzie quien parecía preocupada._

 _-Lo siento Lizzie. Tenia que hacerlo – El rostro de Lizzie cambio ante sus palabras. Hasta ese momento se mostraba abierta y tranquila, pero de pronto se tensó._

 _-Lo siento, no quería enfadarte – Las lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de Lizzie y rápidamente, empezó a jadear – se ha enfadado. Yo intentaba entenderlo, pero… no sé…no sabía entenderlo – dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras que dijo aquel día._

 _-Lizzie, yo debí haberte ayudado-dijo entre lágrimas, mientras Lizzie aún seguía llorando, Mika intentaba calmarle y Sophia miraba la situación algo preocupada._

 _-No, Carol, no fue tu culpa – dijo Lizzie entre lagrimas- lo siento. Yo no quería hacerle enfadar. No…_

 _-Ella tiene razón-Habló Mika-Usted no tiene la culpa de nada. Las cosas son como tienen que ser._

 _-No estamos enfadadas contigo, no te culpamos de nada - intervino de nuevo Lizzie aún entre lagrimas. Aquella frase dejó a Carol sin habla, pues parecía que las niñas estaban leyendo su mente. Así es como se había sentido durante todo este tiempo. La culpabilidad de no haber salvado a las pequeñas de no haber ayudado a Lizzie en su enfermedad._

 _-He hecho cosas horribles… yo… -confeso a las niñas dejando salir parte de su dolor que llevaba en su interior._

 _-Tuviste que hacerlo- intervino Sophia-y todos te han perdonado. Tenías una razón._

 _De pronto todo empezó a difuminarse, aún seguía viendo a las niñas a su lado hablándole, hablando una de tras de otra, sin seguir una conversación coherente._

 _\- A veces hay que hacer cosas malas- dijo Lizzie._

 _-No supe protegeros… a ninguna – miro a cada una de ellas fijando la mirada en Lizzie más intensamente -no me lo perdonaré nunca._

 _-No fue tu culpa- intervino Mika, miró a Carol antes de mirar a Lizzie._

 _\- Nada de lo que paso, fue tu culpa Carol. Yo quería entender lo que pasaba, pero a veces no lograba- Carol recordó esas mismas palabras de Lizzie que había pronunciado la noche antes que pasara todo._

 _\- Ni lo que me paso a mí, mama. Me protegiste siempre de los caminantes, de la maldad de papa… – Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Carol mientras escuchaba las palabras de su hija. Carol negó con la cabeza-No fue tu culpa –repitió de nuevo-no eres un monstruo._

 _-Deja de castigarte, Carol – intervino Mika- Mereces ser feliz. Es tu momento._

 _-Y con Daryl hacen una linda pareja – se rio Lizzie ante sus palabras._

 _-No puedo…_

 _-Claro que puedes- la contundencia con la que habló Sophia le dejo sin habla-, lo has dado todo por mí, por Lizzie, Mika, por todos los del grupo, es el momento de mirar por ti, mama. Nadie va a reprocharte nada porque seas feliz. Te lo mereces. Después de lo que me paso… conseguiste empezar de nuevo. Resucitaste de tus cenizas. Y estoy orgullosa que hayas conseguido eso, mama. Ahora es el momento de volver a hacerlo._

 _-Pero…_

 _-No luchas más contra ti, Carol. Deja de torturarte. Es el momento para que dejes todo lo que sucedió atrás._

 _-Debes empezar de nuevo. Otra vez. Puedes lograrlo, mama – Miro a los ojos a Sophia quien tenia cierto orgullo en ellos –No permitas que te consumas de nuevo._

 _Poco a poco, se fue difuminando todo, la sensación de pesadez le agarró volviéndose todo blanco, desapareciendo el lugar en donde se encontraba. Su cuerpo le pesaba dejándose caer. Sin embargo todas las frases parecían repetirse en su mente una y otra vez._

 _-Os quiero…niñas…_

* * *

-Daryl- somnoliento levantó la cabeza hacia Rick quien entraba en ese instante en la enfermería-Deberías descansar, Maggie se quedara y si s…

-Estoy bien- interrumpió a su amigo, volviendo a fijar la mirada en Carol quien seguía inconsciente.

Rick, asintió sin oponer rebatirle, sabía que era inútil pues desde que habían vuelto, Daryl había permanecido al lado de la cama dónde estaba siendo atendida.

-Os quiero… niñas… -Ambos hombres observaron a la mujer quien por un momento se removió en la cama, antes de volver a quedarse en silencio y tranquila.

-Voy a llamar a Rose-Anunció Rick saliendo de la habitación.

Rose era la mujer pelirroja con la que Daryl se había topado en el bosque días atrás. Nada más dejar a atrás Alejandría, la mujer se había despertado por fin y por fortuna para los alejandrinos resultó que era una doctora. Se llamaba Rose Sullivan y tenía 34 años. Y su historia era igual de dramática a la de todos. Había perdido a sus hijos en una batalla contra los caminantes y los había visto morir delante de ella. Explicó a Deanna en su entrevista inicial que su conducta a partir de ese momento fue agresiva y fuera de control. Casi estuvo a punto de morir en infinidad de ocasiones, pero logró sobrevivir y no solo a los no-muertos. En un momento determinado se encontró con un grupo nuevo que le acogieron y allí encontró un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Pero más tarde en una de las salidas fue raptada por los lobos. Rose contó que la habían humillado, violado y vejado. La mujer logró escapar de allí y fue en ese instante que se encontró con Daryl. No estaban seguras si confiar en ella pero finalmente Maggie y Deanna decidieron darle la oportunidad.

Rose a pesar de sus propias secuelas emocionales por lo vivido con los Lobos, estaba dispuesta a ser la doctora de la comunidad a cambio que le ofrecieran un lugar para vivir. Deanna aceptó el tracto, pues tras la muerte de Pete, no tenían ningún médico. Una figura realmente importante para una comunidad como esa.

Rose le confirmó a Daryl que Carol se despertaría, éste no quería dejarla sola ni un solo instante. Se sentía tremendamente culpable por la situación en la que se encontraba Carol y si la perdía... él cargaría con la culpa eternamente.

Daryl se quedó pensativo mirando a Carol. En su rostro podía leer dolor y sufrimiento. En menos de 24 horas, la mujer había nombrado a Sophia y había hecho referencia a las niñas. Él sabía que se trataba de las hermanas Samuels. Sabía que al estar soñando con ellas y con su hija estaba sufriendo. Inevitablemente esto preocupaba a Daryl, pues no sabía qué hacer. Odiaba verla sufrir. Podía ayudarle en cualquier otra batalla, pero en su lucha interna, con la cual sabía que llevaba tiempo peleando, no sabía cómo ayudarle. También él era consciente que se había equivocado en los últimos días. Él había hecho comentarios que sabía que no habían beneficiado al estado emocional de Carol. Por eso sabía que, si le pasaba algo a ella, él cargaría con la culpa durante mucho tiempo.

Pocos minutos después de que Rick desapareciera por la puerta, Rose entró en la habitación e inspeccionó a la mujer, parecía que las constantes vitales empezaban a mejorar. Le comentó a Daryl que estaba mejorando y éste simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Rose le observó atentamente desde la puerta.

-Me gustaría agradecerte que aquel día en el bosque me ayudaras…- Rose vio como Daryl por primera vez apartó la vista de Carol para centrarla en la ella-,… había perdido la fe en la humanidad y tú me la devolviste ayudándome. No la pierdas tú, aún hay esperanza- Murmuró echando la última mirada hacia Carol. Le dedicó una pequeña mirada antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

Parecieron horas cuando otra persona entró en la habitación donde se hospedaba. Daryl ni siquiera levantó la vista hacia Jessie quien entraba visiblemente afectada. Daryl le dirigió una mirada breve, volviendo a mirar a Carol. Por unos minutos, solo se quedó a los pies de la cama observándola.

-Saldrá de esta. Es una mujer muy fuerte- aseguró su amiga con cierto orgullo.

Daryl apartó la mirada de Carol para centrarla en Jessie analizando sus palabras. Suspiro y volvió a centrarla en ella. La habitación se volvió a llenar de silencio hasta que la mujer habló de nuevo.

-También es la mujer más cabezota del mundo… - Las palabras confusas de Jessie hicieron que Daryl volviera a dirigirle la mirada y fue cuando ésta hablo de nuevo sorprendiendo a Daryl- Ella te quiere. No me contado que pasó entre vosotros… pero te quiere – La mujer medio sonrió al ver el efecto que había tenido sus palabras en ese hombre de apariencia ruda, pues sus facciones habían mostrado mucha sorpresa e incredulidad. Se giró sobre sí misma y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando Carol abrió los ojos, la sensación de confusión se apoderó de ella. Giró el rostro buscando algún rastro de Mika, Sophia y Lizzie, pero solo encontró a Daryl completamente dormido sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de donde se encontraba postrada. Volvió a girar el rostro intentando aclarar su mente, buscando una respuesta a lo que acababa de vivir. Había sido tan real que incluso podía oler el perfume de Sophia o sentir aún su tacto, hasta incluso saborear la nuez tostada que había probado. Aún bastante confusa se llevó la mano a la frente mientras que un sentimiento de tristeza le invadió. Por un instante su ensoñación había sido tan hermosa. Había podido abrazar, besar y jugar con su hija. Y ya no solo con ella, también con las hermanas Samuels a quienes adoraba profundamente y se sentía muy culpable por sus muertes.

Poco a poco a medida que fueron pasando los minutos, el nivel de confusión fue reduciéndose al percatarse que lo que había sucedido no era más que un sueño muy real, lleno de emotividad y afecto que le había confundido. Una parte de ella, hubiera preferido quedarse allí en ese sueño, con su hija a la que echaba tanto de menos, con Lizzie y Mika.

Cerró los ojos intentando calmar un poco la ansiedad creciente que apareció de pronto en su cuerpo y entonces, inesperadamente una frase emergió en su mente con la voz de Sophia.

 ** _Conseguiste empezar de nuevo. Resucitaste de tus cenizas. Estoy orgullosa de ti, mama. Ahora es el momento de volver a hacerlo._**

Sus palabras, a pesar de que sabía que no eran más que una ensoñación y producto de su cabeza, le estaban dando que pensar. Deseaba más que nada en este mundo que fueran ciertas, que Sophia, Mika y Lizzie le hubieran perdonado por no haberlas protegido más. Deseaba que Sophia estuviera orgullosa de ella por renacer de sus cenizas.

Sabía que las palabras de Sophia tenían parte de razón, ella había resucitado de sus cenizas después de la muerte de Sophia y de Ed, había sido otra Carol, la mujer que siempre quiso ser. Se sentía orgullosa de haber crecido, pero todo se torció con la muerte de Karen y David. Por un tiempo intento cargar con esa culpabilidad y cuando la muerte de Mika y lo sucedido con Lizzie, su alma se destrozó por completó-

 ** _Las cosas son como tienen que ser._**

En esta ocasión, la frase de Mika retumbó en su cabeza. Ella siempre repetía esa frase y Carol entendía la finalidad de ésta. La situación en la que Carol se había visto abocada en todos esos momentos no ofrecía ninguna posibilidad posible. Sabía que todas las decisiones que había tomado -por duras que fueran-, eran las que debía de llevar a cabo para vivir –sobrevivir-. Sin embargo, la culpabilidad le acompañaba en cada amanecer. Tanto como para no poder vivir sin sentir el peso de culpa en su espalda a cada paso.

 ** _No luchas más contra ti, Carol. Deja de torturarte. Es el momento para que dejes todo lo que sucedió atrás._**

En esta ocasión, las palabras de Lizzie emergieron en su mente. Las lágrimas se adueñaron de su rostro, al percatarse que tenía razón. No había hecho otra cosa que torturarse, desde que había sucedido todo, hasta el punto de considerarse en monstruo. Quizá lo era, pero si quería seguir viviendo debía intentar dejar atrás ese sentimiento y debía luchar contra esos pensamientos tan autodestructivos. No sería nada fácil hacerlo, era consciente de ello. Lo sabía pero debía intentarlo. No por ella, sino por Sophia, Lizzie y Mika.

Debía dejarse llevar, olvidar la culpabilidad y ser feliz. Ella había dejado a un lado todo lo que podría hacerle feliz para intentar proteger a su familia, pero esa actitud le estaba dañando. Probablemente seguiría haciéndolo: proteger a los suyos, a todos ellos. Pero debía dejar de ser tan dura consigo misma.

Parecía la tarea más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida, vencer a esos pensamientos tan destructivos iba a ser peor que lidiar con el fantasma de su marido muerto. Las lágrimas cayeron aun cuando intentaba encontrar la fortaleza para afrontar este nuevo reto que se había impuesto a sí misma.

-Hey- escuchó a su lado, al girar el rostro Daryl entre preocupado y somnoliento se levantaba de su asiento inclinándose hacia ella- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? -preguntó con cierto nerviosismo al presenciar las lágrimas de Carol. Esta centró sus ojos llorosos en él, intentado calmarse pues odiaba que le viera en ese estado de ánimo-¿Llamó a…?

-No… estoy…bien…es solo que… -Carol se limpió las lágrimas con sus delicados dedos, antes de seguir balbuceando entre llantos– no puedo más. No… puedo seguir… así. Necesito empezar de nuevo…

A pesar de que Daryl no sabía a qué se refería exactamente pues desconocía el sueño que acaba de tener, intuyó que estaba hablando sobre su situación emocional. Daryl asintió centrando su intensa mirada en ella.

\- Puedes empezar de nuevo- Carol asintió ante sus palabras dejando que las lágrimas cayeran.

Daryl vio en sus ojos que a pesar del dolor que aun residía en sus ojos algo había cambiado. Podía ver como la luz de una llama pequeña pero potente se reflejaba en sus ojos. Y entonces Carol replicó:

-Nueve vidas ¿Recuerdas?

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué tal están? Aquí les traigo un capitulo diferente. Sé que puede parecer fantasioso e irreal, pero mi intención es que Carol encuentre el perdón, la paz que tanto necesita a través del sueño con su hija, Mika y Lizzie. Ella necesita perdonarse en su subconsciente y a través de este sueño donde las pequeñas le dan a entender que no le culpan de nada, es más parece admirarla, ella pueda encontrar su perdón en esas palabras y por tanto, poder dejar de sentirse culpable. Obviamente, esto solo ha sucedido en su cabeza, casi como en un mecanismo para perdonarse a sí misma y poder seguir viviendo. Y no solo sobreviviendo. De todas formas, tengo un poco de miedo que esta parte de la historia quede fuera de lugar o poco coherente. Me gustaría que me dieran vuestra opinión al respecto de esta parte.**

 **Por lo demás anunciaros que solo queda un capítulo más y el epilogo, los cuales ya están escritos. Es decir, si os parece bien, colgaré la semana que viene el final y a la siguiente el epilogo. Esto se acaba.**

 **Como siempre me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones al respecto, si encontráis alguna incoherencia en la historia o errores ya sea gramaticales o semánticos estaré encantada con que me lo digáis.**

 **Mil gracias por leerme y por apoyar a la historia. Es un placer escribir sobre esta pareja.**

 **Espero que os guste, nos leemos la semana que viene.**

 **San.**


	17. Capítulo 17 - ¿Y tú que quieres?

Un par de días después, Carol ya estaba en condiciones de volver a casa. Esa misma tarde se sentó con Judith, jugando y cuidándola pues aún se sentía un poco débil para moverse por la comunidad hasta que fue interrumpida por Jessie, quien fue a visitarla.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó nada más traspasar la puerta. Ambas mujeres se sentaron en el sofá.

\- Bien, mucho mejor.

\- Tienes mejor cara – Judith gimoteó, y Jessie acarició el rostro de la niña quien apartó su mano y siguió jugando con el muñeco en forma de león. Jessie observó a la mujer, antes de hablar de nuevo - Quería hablarte sobre Erika- Ante sus palabras, Carol suspiró profundamente.

Antes de que Tyler falleciera, le había prometido que cuidaría de Erika, pero Carol era consciente que en esos momentos no estaba en las mejores condiciones para cuidar de la niña. Quería hacerlo pero si era sincera consigo misma en esos momentos no podía.

-¿Cómo está? Después iré a visitarla.

-Está asimilándolo – Carol asintió e inmediatamente el dolor se materializó en su estómago- Necesita tiempo – La mujer suspiró y Jessie habló con cautela – Ehmm, ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerte cargo de ella? No estoy diciendo que no seas capaz, pero... pienso que ahora mismo tú...

-Sé a lo que te refieres, Jessie – interrumpió- He estado pensando sobre esto. Ahora no puedo hacerme cargo de ella. No me encuentro en condiciones. Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo.

\- No importa, estaré encantada de cuidarla, es una niña muy dulce-Carol sonrió, pero de pronto su rostro se transformó en pura tristeza. Intuyendo por qué Jessie se dispuso a animarla -No te sientas mal, lo primero ahora mismo es que estés bien.

\- Sé que tienes razón, pero... pero siento que estoy incumpliendo mi promesa.

\- Carol, Tyler lo entendería.

\- Lo sé. Contigo estará bien. Además está Sam.

\- Sam le está ayudando bastante. Ya sabes, son inseparables.

-Gracias Jessie – agradeció por la gran comprensión que mostraba hacia ella. Era una gran amiga.

\- No hay de qué – Compartieron una mirada de complicidad. Jessie sonrió con picardía antes de hablar -. Cuéntame, como está todo con Daryl- Carol bajó la mirada a Judith que estaba entretenida jugando.

-Si te soy sincera... No lo sé ni yo- confesó.

\- Pues él parece que lo tenía bastante claro. No abandonó la enfermería ni un solo momento.

-Lo sé – aseguró Carol, pues eso mismo le había dicho la nueva doctora.

-¿Y entonces a que esperas? – Preguntó emocionada Jessie.

\- Tenemos una conversación pendiente. Antes de que me secuestraran, tuvimos un desencuentro un poco desagradable. Después me pidió disculpas e insistió en que debíamos estar juntos, pero yo no estaba preparada.

-¿Sigues sin estarlo?

-No lo sé.

-Mira, Carol, yo no debería meterme en esto... pero ambas sabemos lo que sientes por él. Y aunque no conozco demasiado a Daryl, parece que él siente lo mismo por ti. No dejes que los fantasmas vuelvan.

\- Lo sé. Yo... soy consciente q...

En ese preciso momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió y ambas mujeres se callaron . Daryl, con un par de zarigüeyas colgando de sus manos, entró y las puso en la encimera.

-Ya tenemos la cena – Ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada y sonrieron.

* * *

Carol subió las pocas escaleras que llevaban a la casa de Deanna, dio un par de golpes en su puerta y esperó impaciente a que ésta le abriera. La líder se quedó sorprendida al verla pero le indicó que pasara a su hogar.

-No quiero molestarle demasiado-murmuró Carol antes de que la líder señalara el sofá para que se sentara.

-Siéntate. Me alegro que ya estés recuperada- murmuró al mismo tiempo que se sentaron, y Carol le dedicó una mirada- Tú dirás –le indicó para que comenzara a hablar.

\- Quería pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido el día de la votación. Tenía mis motivos para engañarle y hacerle chantaje pero reconozco que probablemente no fue la forma adecuada. Pero si usted supiera lo que hay fuera... le puedo asegurar que podría llegar a entenderme, -Deanna asintió escuchando las palabras de Carol- aun así, no tenía ningún derecho a juzgarle por su vida privada – La líder asintió levemente antes de suspirar.

-Todo bien. Disculpas aceptadas- Asintió la mujer y Carol mostró una suave sonrisa- Odio que me engañen y me sentí traicionada cuando os ofrecí entrar en esta comunidad y después darme cuenta que todo había sido un engaño por su parte. Pero como dices, probablemente yo también desconfiaría si hubiera estado fuera durante todo este tiempo. Cada día que pasa me doy cuenta de lo cruel que es este mundo. Y que nosotros no sabemos nada de lo sucede fuera de aquí. - Carol asintió dándole la razón- Puedo llegar a entenderla. También debo reconocer que fui bastante dura el día que Tyler y Erika llegaron a Alejandría. Dije cosas que no debería haber dicho.

-Desgraciadamente no es la primera persona que me dice algo similar-murmuró Carol amargamente- Pero no se preocupe, esta todo olvidado -Carol se levantó para irse, pero Deanna habló.

-Pete me amenazó y me engañó- ante su confesión Carol volvió a mirar a sus ojos que estaban llenos de culpabilidad y remordimientos- Me utilizó para que no le echara de la ciudad. Me hizo creer que todo lo del maltrato no era más que una invención de Jessie, porque tenía problemas psicológicos. Le creí. Y me dejé llevar. Me equivoqué. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía era demasiado tarde y Pete ya me había puesto en una situación muy complicada – Carol reflexionó sobre las palabras de Deanna percatándose que la mujer tenia dentro suyo una carga importante de culpabilidad y que al parecer le había estado carcomiendo.

-Los hombres como Pete saben muy bien como manipular –Deanna asintió con dolor y observó como las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos- Por suerte para todos, ya no se encuentra entre nosotros-Y tras esto, Carol se fue.

* * *

Los días siguientes, Daryl y Carol apenas coincidieron. Daryl estuvo casi todo el tiempo fuera debido a una salida. Carol era consciente que tenían una conversación pendiente, quiso tenerla antes de que se fuera a la misión, pero cuando lo intentó, Rick les interrumpió. Se resignó a tener que esperar a su llegada dos días después, cuando Daryl y Aaron llegaron cargados de provisiones.

Carol estaba sentada en el parque infantil junto a Sam y Erika, mientras sostenía a Judith en brazos, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con los pequeños a un parchís dibujado con tizas de colores en el asfalto del parque. El aire fresco del atardecer despeinaba sus cabellos cortos. Llevaban un par de horas jugando cuando la moto de Daryl con el coche de Aaron detrás entraron en Alejandría. Dejando a los niños jugando, Carol sosteniendo a Judith se acercó hacia el coche de Aaron, que había aparcado justo enfrente del almacén de Alejandría, donde estaban los dos hombres, junto con Olivia y Eric descargando todas las provisiones. En ese preciso momento, Daryl se encontraba solo vaciando las provisiones del maletero.

\- Vaya, parece que tendremos comida para una buena temporada – Nada más escuchar la voz de Carol, el arquero se giró sobre sí mismo con varias latas de judías en la mano.

\- Hemos encontrado un almacén prácticamente intacto a unos 300 kilómetros de aquí. Hemos traído lo que hemos podido, pero aún hay más.

-Genial.

Judith se inclinó en los brazos de Carol con la intención de agarrar con sus pequeñas manos una lata de garbanzos, que parecía que había llamado su atención. La mujer la observó dándole una botella de plástico de Seven Up. Encantada la pequeña empezó a jugar con ella. Carol volvió a mirar a Daryl quien se adentró un instante en el almacén dándole las latas de judías a Olivia, la encargada de distribuir las provisiones en el estante adecuado. Al fondo, Eric y Aaron parecían discutir sobre algún asunto. Carol esperó a que Daryl volviera hacia el coche para hablar de nuevo con él.

\- Cuando puedas me gustaría charlar contigo- Daryl asombrado por sus palabras y por el tono que utilizó, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para erguirse, e inseguro dio unos pasos hacia ella acercándose, observándole atentamente intentando leer su rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó.

-No, es solo que... que tenemos una conversación pendiente. Sobre nosotros – Daryl fijó la mirada en ella, antes de asentir sobre sus palabras.

\- Está bien...– quiso seguir hablando pero sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo, Daryl se giró para ver a Aaron acercándose a ellos.

-¡Hola Carol! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Has visto cuánta comida hay? – preguntó visiblemente emocionado. La mujer sonrió al hombre que parecía bastante alterado por el hallazgo. Daryl volvió a agarrar unas latas para volver hacia Olivia.

-Sí, somos afortunados, nos estábamos quedando sin-Contestó la mujer.

-Eric esta emocionado por la cerveza canadiense que hemos encontrado. Es la que más le gusta- Carol sonrió ante sus palabras, antes de verlo desaparecer por el almacén. Daryl se cruzó con él, dirigiéndose decidido hacia Carol. Cuando se percató que estaban solos de nuevo volvió a hablar.

-Esta noche- sugirió Daryl a lo que le había dicho antes Carol. La mujer entendiendo a que se refería, asintió con la cabeza antes de girarse sobre sí misma para volver con los niños. Sin embargo, Daryl le frenó poniendo la mano en su brazo parando sus pasos -La _pequeña patea-culos_ está robando mi bebida –Carol miró a la pequeña quien intentaba morder el plástico de la botella y ella se encogió de hombros en una señal que no iba a hacer nada para devolvérsela. - A ella se lo perdono, pero a ti no... me debes una- su tono divertido hizo que Carol se riera, al mismo tiempo que le miró decida.

-Eso ya lo veremos- antes de girar sobre sí misma alejándose.

Daryl la observó caminar hacia el parque infantil de nuevo. Él también era consciente que debían aclarar algunos asuntos respecto a ellos. Antes de que fuera secuestrada por los Lobos, habían tenido algunas desavenencias que debían resolver. Carol se empeñaba en que era un monstruo que iba a dañarle. Él había intentado por todos los medios que ella borrará esa idea de su cabeza, pero parecía que no lograba conseguirlo. Él también había intentado buscar el momento adecuado para hablar sobre ese asunto, pero desde que se había despertado, habian estado siempre rodeados de gente, así que agradecía que ella hubiera dado ese paso.

Durante el tiempo que Carol había estado inconsciente se había percatado que quería estar con ella. Antes de que sucediera todo, él ya tenía bastante claro que eso era lo que quería y se lo había hecho saber a ella, pero tras temer por tercera vez perderla para siempre, él se dio cuenta que lo último que quería era morirse sin estar con Carol. Quería compartir su vida con ella. Todo. Nunca había estado tan seguro como ahora. .

Sus sentimientos hacia Carol le desbordaban, nunca había sentido nada similar por nadie. Al inicio no sabía que significaban, pero poco a poco, gracias al libro de ayuda emocional, pudo percatarse de lo que realmente significaba esos sentimientos. Le costó mucho tiempo asimilarlo, pero ahora no podía negarlo.

Estaba enamorado de Carol.

Y por primera vez, era consciente de sus sentimientos. No había sido un camino fácil hasta llegar a la aceptación, pues durante toda su vida se había dedicado a rechazar tales sentimientos y considerarlos de forma negativa. En su familia, en especial Merle, habían tratado el afecto y el amor – tanto el fraternal como el romántico- como algo no digno para un Dixon. Aún recordaba cuando era un niño pequeño y quiso darle un abrazo a su hermano y éste le rechazó. A pesar de lo pequeño que era, Daryl tenía esos momentos aferrados a su memoria. Y poco a poco fue adaptando esos hábitos a su forma de ser y de actuar. Estaban tan arraigados en su personalidad que le había costado años en desprenderse de ellos, muy a pesar de percatarse de que la manera de actuar de su familia no era igual que las demás.

Nunca le había agradado ser un tipo agresivo, pero a veces cuando estaba con su hermano, las circunstancias en las que se encontraba o las situaciones en las que se veía apocado, se veía obligado a actuar agresiva.

Carol había sido una pieza clave en su nuevo aprendizaje. Ella le había hecho entender que mostrar afecto no era algo malo como él creía. Que el contacto podría ser algo muy bueno y satisfactorio. Y en los últimos días había entendido que querer a alguien era algo natural y bonito.

Daryl seguía siendo Daryl: su personalidad retraída, tímida e incluso hosca en ocasiones, pero en el fondo era un hombre con sensibilidad, fiel a sus amigos y familiares, por los que daría su vida por ellos. Pero ahora ya no escondía esa parte de su personalidad, ya que eso es lo que había hecho durante toda su vida. Ahora podía mostrarse como era sin temor a ser humillado o maltratado.

Las palabras de Jessie cuando Carol estaba inconsciente le habían ayudado a entender la situación. Ésta le había asegurado que Carol le quería. Durante mucho tiempo, había creído que no era posible, que Carol no iba a querer estar con alguien como él, pero poco a poco, se había percatado que así esa.

Habían estado juntos apenas unos días, pero esos días fue suficiente para saber que Carol sentía lo mismo por él. Podía no ser un experto en lo que sentimientos se refiere, pero lo que veía en sus ojos o en su rostro cuando le miraba, era algo que no veía cuando miraba a nadie más. Además de todas las palabras y todo lo que le había dicho. Todo esos hechos le habían hecho darse cuenta que Carol parecía sentía lo mismo que él.

A pesar de que en ocasiones aun se sentía como un autentico paleto y un estúpido, durante todo este tiempo había aprendido a aceptarse como era, e incluso a quererse a si mismo. Nunca se había sentido tan seguro de sí mismo. Y era eso lo que le había hecho tomar la decisión de hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar a Carol y sobre todo, para que ella dejara sus miedos a un lado y volvieran a estar a estar juntos. Sin miedos. Sin barreras.

* * *

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Como era habitual cenaban todos juntos en la casa de los jóvenes y aquella noche estaban disfrutando de la nueva comida que habían traído Daryl y Aaron. A diferencia de otros días donde compartían los momentos posteriores a la cena para hablar o jugar a cartas o a cualquier juego que Eugene se hubiera inventado, casi todos desaparecieron después de la comida, yendo a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar. Cuando Carol junto a Michonne se dirigieron hacia la casa que compartían con Rick, Carl, Judith y Daryl, se encontraron a éste último de pie fumando apoyado contra la madera del porche. Como si intuyera que tenían que hablar, Michonne les deseó las buenas noches entrando en la casa dejándolos solos.

Tras ver desaparecer a la samurái en la casa, la pareja cruzó sus miradas, al mismo tiempo que Carol avanzó hacia él cruzando los brazos contra su cuerpo quedándose muy cerca de él.

-Ehm, Daryl... yo...- su frase quedó interrumpida por unas risas a lo lejos. Ambos en alerta dirigieron las miradas a lo lejos, para ver que se trataba de Eric y Aaron, quienes parecían que estaban compartiendo un paseo nocturno por las calles de Alejandría pues el buen tiempo se acercaba y había una buena temperatura en la calle. Al percatarse que eran ellos, Daryl y Carol volvieron a mirarse con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Qué ibas a decir? –Insistió Daryl dejando caer la colilla. Daryl siguió apoyado contra la baranda pero observando en la oscuridad a Carol.

-He estado pensando sobre lo que me dijiste el otro día antes de que... los Lobos me llevaran, ¿sigues pensando lo mismo? – Recordando la conversación que habían tenido días atrás, donde Daryl le dijo que no le importaba nada de lo hubiera hecho.

-Sigo pensando cada maldita palabra que dije –Respondió con contundencia. Por un instante, Carol se quedó en silencio, mientras Daryl solo espero a que siguiera hablando, notando como en su expresión mostraba cierta tensión. Al ver que ella estaba indecisa, volvió a hablar -Me importa una mierda todo eso... solo quiero estar contigo –Aquella afirmación dejó a Carol sin habla. Daryl volvía a expresar de una forma clara que quería estar con ella, sin importarle nada más.

-Ehm... yo...quiero poder estar contigo, intentarlo. Pero...

-Pues hagámoslo-le interrumpió dando un paso hacia ella, al percatarse que la segunda frase no iba a ser tan positiva -Empecemos de nuevo.

\- No... puedo evitar sentir... que voy a lastimarte...

-¡Y una mierda! – Gruñó enfadado al ver que volvía a repetir su frase- Te lo vuelvo a decir: te conozco no me vas a hacer daño. Y me importa una mierda lo que hayas hecho. Nada va a cambiar. Olvídate de todo eso. Empecemos de nuevo.

-Quiero hacerlo. Quiero empezar de nuevo. Pero... tengo miedo... -confesó entre lágrimas Carol y su confesión dejó a Daryl confuso, antes de que la mujer matizara sus miedos en palabras – Los pocos días que estuvimos juntos, me sentía tan bien... me hiciste sentir tan... feliz. No podría soportar perderte... tengo miedo de volver a sentirme así y perderte... - Ante sus palabras, Daryl buscó su mirada y en tono suave, volvió a hablar.

-Hey, no me perderás.

Sus miradas conectaron intensamente, mientras Carol intentaba asimilar cada una de sus palabras. Estaba sorprendida porque Daryl parecía más seguro que nunca que quería mantener una relación con ella. Él le había dicho claramente que quería estar con ella. Y parecía no importarle absolutamente nada. Su corazón le pedía que aceptara esa propuesta sin pensárselo. Quería hacerlo. Deseaba aceptar lo que él le estaba ofreciendo más que nada en ese mundo. Pero el miedo le estaba frenando.

 _No te castigues_.

Carol recordó en ese instante las palabras de las niñas en su sueño, siendo consciente que no debía dejarse embaucar por el miedo y la culpabilidad. Durante mucho tiempo había sentido que andaba entre la neblina, dando tumbos, a medio camino entre la confusión y la incertidumbre debido al miedo. Debía luchar contra esos sentimientos que le estaban impidiendo vivir su vida de forma plena. El mayor peligro se encontraba en no intentarlo por miedo a perderlo. Era el momento de romper con todas esas barreras emocionales y miedos.

-Hey...-Le llamó nervioso al ver que permanecía pensativa mientras intentaba leer en su mirada que era lo que pensaba -¿Qué piensas?

La pregunta quedó en el aire cuando Carol se adelantó chocando sus labios contra los suyos. Instintivamente Daryl rodeó con sus brazos su pequeño cuerpo mientras las manos pequeñas de ella agarraron su rostro con suavidad. Deslizó la lengua al interior de su boca, sin profundizar demasiado, pero invitándole a que la saborease. Daryl sintió un vibrante placer cuando Carol succionó ligeramente. Esto provocó instantáneamente en él un estremecimiento que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Repitió el movimiento, y Daryl gimió en voz alta, un sonido que le salió de su pecho. Carol sentía una irrefutable sensación de poder sensual al ver el efecto que tenía sobre él.

De pronto, Carol se apartó de su boca y lo vio delante de él, con los ojos brillantes de la excitación. Jadeando, expectante y sorprendido porque se hubiera separado de él.

-¿Podemos ir... a la habitación?-sugirió Carol con la voz entrecortada y aturdida por las sensaciones que un simple beso le estaba haciendo sentir.

Él no pronunció ninguna palabra, asintió y con cierta desesperación ambos se adentraron en la casa oscura y fueron en dirección a la habitación de ella.

Nada más cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos, Daryl deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, volviendo a posar su boca sobre la de ella besándole dulcemente. Le tomó la barbilla con la mano libre y la sujetó, y después volvió a introducir la lengua profundamente en su boca, para que volvieran a jugar entre ellas. Daryl la estrechó contra su cuerpo duro y fue en ese momento que sintió como su erección presionó ligeramente el vientre. Carol rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y se movió contra él, en un intento de acercarse más. Daryl la abrasaba con la fuerza de sus besos ardientes y salvajes. Ella sentía la dolorosa tensión en la parte baja de su cuerpo, cada vez más húmeda.

Instintivamente Daryl llevó una de sus manos entre el hueco de su piel y su ropa subiendo hacia su pecho. Suavemente le amasó por encima de la ropa interior. Gimió en voz alta, sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba perdiendo el control completamente. Alzó la cabeza para mirar sus ojos llenos de lujuria, sintiendo como el corazón de Carol latía fuertemente debajo de su mano.

-Por favor, tócame, Daryl – las palabras de su boca salieron sin pensar.

Éstas fueron las que dieron el permiso a Daryl para extraer la camisa de Carol, y antes de que ésta cayera al suelo, ella se desabrochó el sujetador para precipitarse al piso. Se estremeció cuando sus grandes y robustas manos tocaron su cintura. Durante unos segundos, él se dedicó a admirar con lujuria su cuerpo medio desnudo, acariciando con suavidad su estomago lleno de cicatrices, antes de subir sus manos hacia sus senos desnudos. Sus pezones se pusieron tensos contra la palma de sus manos y él los acarició entre sus dedos. Se adelantó, besando frenéticamente sus labios mientras siguió torturándole con sus manos.

Los besos hicieron un reguero desde su boca por su cuello hasta sus senos donde se dedicó a besar y chupar sus pezones. Una de las manos de Daryl bajó por su cuerpo e intentó desabrochar sus vaqueros. Maldijo en voz alta contra su pecho al ver que no podía desabrocharle el pantalón. Con fustración separó sus labios de su cuerpo para centrarse en quitarle los pantalones para dejarlos caer junto a las botas. Carol, jadeaba mientras admiraba a ese hombre lleno de lujuria, que se tomaba tantas molestias en desnudarla a conciencia.

Cuando lo consiguió, volvió a llevar sus labios a sus senos, mientras que pasó su mano por debajo de la cinturilla de las bragas para introducirla en la hendidura de entre sus muslos. Carol separó lentamente los muslos dándole espacio, mientras él acarició suavemente los pliegues blandos de ella provocándole un gemido. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando de pronto dos dedos penetraron en ella. Arqueó las caderas un momento y después gimió ante esa invasión. Sus músculos internos se contrajeron contra sus dedos, mientras él empezó a moverlos dentro de ella a un ritmo que le estaba volviendo loca, al mismo tiempo que se dedicaba a colmar de atenciones sus pezones. Sentía su cuerpo derretido por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo por su parte. Sus dedos profundizaron un poco más, mientras ella volvió a arquear sus caderas.

Oyó que él le decía algo, pero no pudo distinguir de qué se trataba. No era importante pero percibía la dulzura de su tono. Sus dedos salieron de su cuerpo y ella dejó escapar un leve sonido de disgusto y acercó las caderas hacia él. Rápidamente, él la condujo hacia la cama donde ella se estiró y le quitó las bragas, volviendo a posar la mano en su cuerpo. El lento empuje de sus dedos desató un hambre profunda y poderosa de necesidad de ser tocada. Él siguió con su ritmo, pero ella necesitaba más. Llevó una de sus manos hacia su intimidad acariciándose a sí misma, indicándole que le acariciara en ese punto sensible. Le susurró un "Tócame aquí". Daryl captando el mensaje, con suavidad apartó su mano y con el pulgar buscó entre los suaves pliegues donde ella le había indicado, presionando allí en círculos. De pronto, Carol se vio en medio de un estallido de puro fuego que recorrió su cuerpo lanzando un grito tenso al mismo tiempo que se curvaba hacia Daryl.

Daryl la estrechó firmemente contra él, sujetándola en su sensual forcejeo. Daryl siguió acariciándole en la parte más íntima de la mujer, atormentándola con cada caricia más ardiente que la anterior. Con un quejido de angustia, Carol gimió su nombre. Él puso su boca sobre la de ella, mientras con su lengua jugaron al mismo ritmo que sus dedos. Fue en ese momento que su cuerpo entero se contrajo y acto seguido se convulsionó violentamente en un orgasmo. Su cuerpo se agitó con espasmos incontrolados y tuvo la sensación de romperse en mil pedazos. Daryl la sujetó con fuerza, mientras ella gritó con voz ahogada.

Cuando pasó, se quedó lánguida, con la cara enterrada en el pecho de Daryl mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Daryl no podía más, se separó de ella para desnudarse con rapidez, ponerse el preservativo. Reptó por su cuerpo hasta ponerse encima de ella. Carol sintió su dureza en contra de su parte más sensible. Se apoyó en un brazo y con la otra buscó entre su cuerpo para guiar a su interior, y comenzó a empujar lentamente al interior del cuerpo de Carol. La respiración de ella se ahogó al volver a sentirle dentro de ella. Una sensación tan placentera.

-¿Estas bien? – A pesar de que no era la primera vez de ellos dos, Daryl pero no dudo en detenerse para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Sus miradas coincidieron y la mujer vio en ellos deseo contenido pero también vio afecto. Cuando ella asintió, el control de él se hizo añicos. Un sonido áspero salió de su garganta y empezó a moverse cada vez más profundo. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, sus movimientos se aceleraron. Carol se aferró fuertemente a Daryl al tiempo que éste no paraba de mover sus caderas en contra de ella. El brusco chocar de los dos cuerpos se mezcló con la respiración ronca de él y los suaves gemidos de ella.

Carol le fascinaba como ese hombre tan rudo y salvaje en los momentos íntimos, podía mirarle de esa forma y tratarla con delicadeza. Quería que durase siempre. Pero no duró. Había demasiada necesidad en él. Demasiado pronto su ritmo se incrementó y retrocedió para arremeter con fuerza. Daryl dejó escapar un grito áspero, una última embestida y comenzó a estremecerse.

Cuando dejó de temblar, cuando el último de los espasmos abandonó su cuerpo, Carol abrió los brazos y él, débilmente se dejó caer en ellos. Su peso le aplastó contra el colchón pero no le preocupó demasiado. Los latidos del corazón de Daryl retumbaran contra su propio pecho. Su cabello largo y húmedo por el sudor, acariciaba su hombro. Su rostro estaba vuelto hacia ella y su cálido aliento rozaba su cuello.

Carol le acarició la espalda, disfrutando del calor de su piel bajo las palmas. Empezaba a pesarle cada vez más a medida que iba deslizándose hacia el sueño, pero no le importó. Sólo el paraíso podía ser mejor que aquello, yacer bajo los efectos de haber hecho el amor, con el hombre que amaba durmiendo acunado por su cuerpo y por sus brazos. Quería tiempo para quedarse así, quieta, en un lugar donde el mal no pudiera entrar.

Daryl levantó la cabeza para besarle dulcemente y cuando se separó sus miradas se conectaron. Carol apartó sus cabellos para verle mejor, unos ojos que brillaban con luz propia, una mirada de ternura y amor profundo.

-Te amo -Murmuró Carol.

Las palabras salieron del interior de su alma, movida por la intensidad del momento. Daryl cerró los ojos dejando caer su frente contra la suya, abrumado por demasiados sentimientos que no sabía cómo expresar. Buscó sus labios y le besó suavemente, con ternura. Pero ese beso era distinto, la forma en que le besaba, la dulzura y la ternura que le estaba transmitiendo, ella supo que le estaba diciendo con sus actos lo que él sentía.

Él también la amaba.

* * *

Carol se despertó de pronto, con un gran brazo que le rodeaba a la cintura y que la anclaba a la cama. Por suerte él la tenía abrazada porque ocupaba toda la cama. Giró la cabeza para mirarle, encantada de volver a tenerlo a su lado al despertar. Saboreó el momento como un pequeño momento de felicidad.

El amanecer alumbraba la pequeña habitación. Levemente tocó su rostro sintiendo como se estremeció ante su contacto y él la estrechó más contra su cuerpo antes de volver a hundirse en sus sueños con un gruñido.

Una sensación de libertad se apoderó de ella. Empezó a acariciarle, explorando su cuerpo. Gozaba de la libertad de su poderoso cuerpo, de explorar y excitar a su antojo. Era algo que siempre había querido hacer. Tenía ganas de sentir la completa libertad en el sexo. Hasta ese momento, el control en el sexo siempre la habían tenido otros, más concretamente Ed, pues su ex-marido jamás le había permitido ser libre en ese aspecto -ni en ningún otro-, ni mostrar sus deseos.

Cuando Daryl se despertó, se vio envuelto en una espiral de deseo, pues Carol le había estado acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo sin piedad, mientras ella disfrutaba viendo como su miembro respondía a sus caricias. Se despertó, entre sorprendido y excitado por su despertar tan inusual, sintiendo unas manos alrededor de su miembro. Quiso decir algo pero de su garganta solo salió un gemido.

-Buenos días-le dijo al escuchar su gemido y verlo con los ojos medio abiertos entre el sueño y la excitación -Me gustaría probar algo... ¿te importa sí...? – pidió con timidez pero a la vez con decisión.

-Haz lo que... quieras conmigo, nena – contestó con voz ronca, acomodándose en la cama para que ella pudiera tener el espació suficiente para que hacer lo que quisiera. La respuesta de él le hizo sonreír.

Carol se mordió el labio, cuando siguió acariciando su miembro, pero tenia un toque de triunfo en su rostro. Por alguna razón sentía que tenía las ganas de experimentar, tenía ganas de sentir el control. Quería por una vez tener la necesidad de poseer ella el control de su cuerpo y el de Daryl. Quería la agradable seguridad sexual de una mujer libre de miedos y restricciones. Estaba harta de las barreras. Por alguna razón, Daryl intuyó que era algo que necesitaba hacer así, y dejó que ella tomara las riendas.

La vio suspirar cuando le montó a horcajadas y se dejó caer sobre su miembro. Ella se mordió el labio al sentirle dentro de nuevo. Se recreó en el lento movimiento, centímetro a centímetro, una sensación tan exquisita que se elevó hasta casi salirse del todo y volver a empezar. Daryl asió la sabana con los puños intentando mantener el control, observándole como ella se movía encima de su cuerpo, sus pechos revotando ante sus movimientos. Observarla mientras ella se dejaba guiar por sus instintos era tremendamente sensual.

Ella cerró los ojos bajo la oleada de pasión. Quería saborear cada una de las deliciosas explosiones de sensaciones que tenían lugar en el interior de su cuerpo. Gimió en voz alta mientras seguía moviéndose encima de él. Un ronco rugido le surgió del pecho de él. Quería dejarle el espacio necesario, pero no podía más. Necesitaba sentir sus labios de nuevo, levantó su torso buscando sus labios, besándola fuertemente, sujetándola por su cintura, mientras ella se adaptó a su nueva posición. Ella le abrazó por los hombros, mientras siguió moviéndose haciendo el amor abrazados. Él beso sus labios, antes de dejar caer su rostro contra su cuello, para besar y lamer esa parte de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Carol le empujó por sus hombros para volver a quedar estirado en la cama. Apoyó sus manos en sus pectorales al mismo tiempo que incrementó el ritmo. Las caderas se balanceaban más rápido. Daryl llevó sus manos a su cintura apretándola más hacia sí, moviendo sus caderas en contra de ella.

Y todo acabó.

Ella se dejó caer rendida sin fuerzas sobre su pecho. Ninguno de los dos tenía la fuerza suficiente para moverse, y tampoco querían. Daryl recorrió con la mano su columna vertebral en una suave caricia. Aunque deseaban quedarse el resto del día en la cama, los dos sabían que debían levantarse y atender las necesidades la comunidad. Escucharon la risa de Judith a lo lejos, y ambos esbozaron una suave sonrisa. La casa empezaba a llenarse de ruido señal que todos parecían estar en pie.

Escucharon la voz de Michonne y Carl, apostando sobre quien había dentro del baño. Michonne decía que era Rick, mientras Carl apostaba por Carol. Michonne ganó esa apuesta, pues pocos segundos después se escuchó la voz del sheriff dándoles los buenos días a ambos.

-Quizá debería...

-Shhh, calla-interrumpió Carol-¡Quiero quedarme aquí! –el tono que utilizó hizo reír a Daryl quien siguió acariciándole sus hombros suavemente. Carol se abrazó más a él, besando su clavícula suavemente.

-Nena, me encantaría quedarme también aquí, pero... le prometí a Rick que iría con él a inspeccionar la zona sud para las obras.

-Está bien- murmuró de mala gana, al tener que separarse de él. Rodó por la cama para darle el espacio para que pudiera levantarse, pero no calculó bien y chocó con la pared, que tocaba con la cama. Daryl se giró hacia ella preocupado.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Daryl.

-Sí, esta cama es demasiado pequeña para dos personas-Definitivamente, esa cama no era apropiada para compartirla dos personas.

Cuando pareció que ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba en la parte superior de la casa, los dos salieron de la habitación de Carol. Ella agarró algunas prendas de ropa para adentrarse en la ducha. Mientras Daryl se fue directamente hacia abajo donde Rick, Michonne y Judith estaban ya desayunando. Mientras que Carl se disculpaba para irse con Enid, a pesar de las quejas de su padre.

-Buenas-saludó Daryl a todos, mientras se dirigió a la encimera para agarrar una taza y verter leche.

-Muy buenas Daryl, ¿Qué tal? – El tono condescendiente de su amigo, hizo que se girara para mirarle sin entender a qué venia ese tono-¿Has dormido bien? – Inconscientemente el arquero sintió como las mejillas se tornaban rojas, mientras intentaba evitar la mirada de su amigo.

-Sí, ¿Por? -preguntó.

\- Por nada... por nada – Daryl observó como Michonne miró a Rick con reproche pero con un toque de diversión - Yo no he podido dormir.

Daryl intuía que detrás de las palabras de amigo había algo más aunque no sabía de qué se trataba. Y estaba en lo cierto, la noche anterior todos los habitantes de la casa habían escuchado algunos ruidos extraños procedentes de la habitación de Carol. Y aquella mañana, tras debatirlo, tanto Michonne como Rick llegado a la conclusión de lo que había sucedido entre la pareja.

* * *

Los días siguientes, Alejandría sufrió cambios sustanciales: nuevas reglas, clases para todos aquellos que quisieran aprender a defenderse, nuevas obras de ampliación, clases de tiro, nuevos relevos para vigilar el muro, etc...

Las obras de ampliación de Alejandría empezaron con buen pie. Tenían previsto ampliar varios metros la ciudad y construir varias casas más. Eugene sería de gran ayuda para esta labor, además de los conocimientos de Abraham sumados por los planos que Reg dejó.

Carol siguió yendo por las casas ayudando cuando fuera necesario, pero a diferencia de antes ya no se ocultaba y les animaba a tomar clases de protección a todas las mujeres y hombres que desconocían lo que había en el exterior. Además de ser una de las ayudantes en las clases de tiro, sobre todo a las amas de casa que se no se atrevían a aprender.

Daryl y Carol seguían compartiendo sus noches, aunque por el día solían mantener las distancias. Pero todo el grupo sabía lo que sucedía entre ambos. Las miradas y las sonrisas aparecían cuando los veían juntos o teniendo una mínima interacción, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarles directamente. Especialmente a Daryl.

Carol sabía que todos eran conocedores de su relación. Al principio pensó en ocultarlo, pero realmente Carol no quería. No estaban haciendo nada malo y no quería tener que llevar una relación a escondidas. Lo sorprendente es que parecía que Daryl tampoco quería esconderlo. De hecho, ya no ocultaban que compartían la misma habitación por las noches.

Era un martes por la mañana cuando, Daryl y Carol aparecieron juntos en el salón donde Rick estaba con su pequeña desayunando. Tras saludar a su amigo, ambos se sentaron enfrente de él. Les comentó como el día anterior habían tenido problemas con un alejandrino en las obras que se estaban realizando.

-Por cierto, ahora que os tengo a los dos, me gustaría haceros una propuesta-La pareja sorprendida miró expectante a su amigo-Como sabéis se van a construir más casas. Y hablándolo con Deanna y Maggie, hemos pensado que es el momento de redistribuirnos.

-¿Separarnos? –preguntó Daryl.

\- No estaremos tan lejos, estaremos en la misma calle. Pero es obvio que nos estamos asentando y parece que todos confiamos en que la comunidad salga adelante. Somos muchos viviendo en dos casas y hay muchas vacías. Además pienso que más de uno empieza a necesitar su intimidad. Glenn y Maggie necesitan una casa, sobre todo cuando nazca su hijo. Rosita y Abraham también están pidiendo a gritos su propia intimidad –soltó con cierta ironía, pues de todos era conocidos que no eran demasiado silenciosos en sus momentos íntimos - Y habíamos pensando que quizá vosotros dos también queríais tener... - Aquella afirmación dejó a Daryl descolocado. Era la primera vez que alguien que no era Carol hacía alusión a ellos dos como una pareja. Por un momento sintió un poco de vergüenza pero miró a Carol, sin saber que decir ante la propuesta- No tenéis que decidirlo ahora mismo. Solo que si lo deseáis, y queréis, solo tenéis que decirlo.

-Lo hablamos y te decimos algo- habló Carol al ver la sorpresa de Daryl en sus ojos, sabiendo que era una decisión que debían hablar en privado. Rick asintió a sus amigos, antes de levantarse de la silla.

\- Perfecto. Daryl te espero en media hora en la entrada, tenemos una salida- Y tras dejar la taza sobre en el lavavajillas, agarró a Judith en brazos y salió por la puerta.

\- ¿A que ha venido eso? – preguntó Daryl desconcertado.

-Saben que sucede algo entre nosotros. Piensan que necesitamos un poco de intimidad. – Daryl entrecerró los ojos ante sus palabras. Y entonces fijo la mirada en ella intensamente-¿Te molesta que lo sepan?

-Me importa una mierda que lo sepan y lo que piensen –Farfulló. Carol entrecerró los ojos ante sus palabras inquieta, y entonces él bajó el tono de su voz para volver a hablar. - ¿Y qué piensas? ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Vivir... tú y yo...solos?

Sus preguntas eran indecisas, pues parecía bastante perdido. Y a Carol le produjo una sensación de libertad repentina. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía que tenía la capacidad de decidir que quería hacer con su vida. Era una pregunta simple y tonta, pero durante toda su vida, siempre esa pregunta había sido respondida por los demás o por las circunstancias. Daryl la observó inquieto, expectante y vio de pronto que una ligera sonrisa apareció en su boca.

-Creo que tienen parte de razón. Parece que todo vuelve a asentarse un poco. Quiero decir... debemos de seguir en alerta, pero intentar hacer nuestras vidas. Como en la prisión. Adaptarnos. Pero sobre todo, vivir. Sé que lo que estoy diciendo es una auténtica locura en este mundo, pero si no lo intentamos... - Daryl le observó y asintió, mientras el silencio les invadió. Daryl vio como sus ojos se amontonaron lágrimas-. Estaremos toda nuestra vida luchando y en alerta... Y estoy tan cansada de sufrir, Daryl. Yo... no puedo más – Daryl se acercó a ella, llevando sus manos a sus mejillas, acariciándole- Necesito empezar a vivir... un poco... no quiero morir sin haberlo intentado... -El silencio les inundó mientras Daryl asimilaba la confesión que acababa de hacerle. Al obtener solo su silencio, Carol preguntó: -y tú, ¿qué quieres?

Para Daryl esta pregunta era difícil de responder. Nunca se había comprometido con ninguna mujer hasta tal punto de irse a vivir juntos. En el mundo real había visto algunos amigos acaban compartiendo su hogar con sus novias o amantes, pero él nunca había prestado atención a eso. Había visto como Glenn y Maggie iban compartiendo sus celdas en la prisión. Pero para él esto era algo totalmente nuevo y que no sabía cómo dominar. Probablemente, no sabía nada de esto, pero de algo estaba seguro, quería estar con ella. Le daba igual vivir con trescientas personas alrededor mientras estuviera junto a ella.

-Daryl, si no estás seguro...

-No... quiero decir... - se rascó la cabeza nervioso – yo solo quiero estar... contigo. Me da igual donde sea. Como si es debajo de un jodido puente. No me importa... Pero quiero a intentarlo también...

Carol sonrió ante sus palabras. Entendía la posición de Daryl y realmente ella pensaba igual, mientras estuviera con él, le daría igual el lugar. Pero también sabía que si iban a tener una relación de pareja (o al menos es lo que parecía) ella era consciente lo que implicaba eso. La intimidad era realmente importante. En la prisión o en el campamento, se habían adaptado a las circunstancias, pero ahora parecía que podían permitírselo. Mientras pudieran vivir en Alejandría podrían tener una vida normal. Como una pareja.

* * *

La distribución de las casas empezó al día siguiente, pero no tuvieron demasiadas complicaciones para hacer la mudanza. Tenían pocos bienes materiales que trasladar de una casa a otra. Acabaron redistribuyéndose en 5 casas de las 2 iniciales. Rick, Carl, Michonne y Judith seguirían en la casa principal, ya que Carl le había pedido a Michonne que siguiera viviendo con ellos. Rick no se había opuesto y es más parecía agradecido. A su lado, Glenn y Maggie y el futuro hijo de ambos, seguido de la casa que pasaría a ser de Carol y Daryl. Rosita y Abraham ocuparían la cuarta casa, para acabar con la casa de los solteros, como ellos mismos se habían denominado: Tara, Eugene y Sasha.

A pesar de la distribución, no quisieron perder la tradición de seguir cenando y comiendo reunidos. Así que, cada día seguían reuniéndose como minino para cenar y cada día el anfitrión seria una casa diferente.

La casa en la que Daryl y Carol vivirían era una de las más pequeñas de Alejandría. Todas las casas solían parecerse entre sí pero tenían elementos arquitectónicos diferentes. En el caso de la suya, era una casa con solo dos habitaciones, una de matrimonio y otra individual. Además era una de las pocas casas que disponían de una chimenea. Esa toque le encantó a Carol, aunque después se percató que no podía utilizarla de día, pues el humo podría atraer a posibles enemigos. Aun así, le encanto su nuevo hogar.

De hecho, Carol tuvo la sensación que estaba tomando una de las mejores decisiones de toda su vida.

Por su parte, Daryl se dedicó a observar a cada rincón de la vivienda, parecía absortó mirándola. Tenía una sensación extraña al respecto, pues le daba la sensación que por primera vez podía decir que era su casa. En los sitios que había vivido con su familia eran lugares temporales, pues solían ir de un lugar a otro. Nunca había tenido una casa como referencia de un hogar. La prisión había sido la primera vez que había considerado un hogar, pero no era una casa convencional.

Al inició de llegar a Alejandría le había costado acostumbrarse a esas casas como un hogar. De hecho prefería estar fuera de éstas, pero poco a poco se había adaptado. Pero esa casa, al ser más pequeña, un toque más rural, le recordaba más a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Además tenía un pequeño garaje donde podría aparcar su moto con herramientas parecida a lo que había en el garaje de Aaron. Sabía que tardaría en acostumbrarse, pero sabía que lo acabaría haciendo.

Observó el dormitorio principal, donde Carol había dejado en él algunas almohadas de la otra casa y el armario abierto con alguna ropa suya. Se adentró en el cuarto de baño que estaba conectado a la habitación de matrimonio observándolo, completamente vacío. En ese instante, sintió la presencia de alguien por detrás y vio a Carol aparecer por la puerta a través del espejo.

-Voy a conseguir que se convierta en uno de los lugares preferidos de la casa- Daryl se giró sobre sí mismo con cierta confusión, antes de ver su mirada traviesa y su rostro, sabiendo al instante a que se refería.

-¡Para! – Carol estalló en risas, la mujer se acercó a él, le abrazó por la cintura y le besó en los labios. Daryl se dejó besar, antes de que la mujer se separara y siguiera ordenando las toallas de baño en los armarios.

-¿Qué opinas? – le preguntó la mujer observándole a través del espejo -¿Te gusta?

-Si- Ante la respuesta escueta, Carol sonrió, pues sabía que al inició iba a ser más difícil para él.

\- Ahora tenemos que hacerla nuestra – El arquero asintió entendiendo sus palabras. Ahora no era más que cuatro paredes, sin más, pero con el tiempo aquel sitio se convertiría en un lugar donde vivirían, dormirían, y compartirían momentos y entonces si sería su hogar. Igual que lo fue la prisión o en el campamento - Vamos, que nos están esperando para cenar - Juntos se dirigieron a casa de Rick, quienes eran los que habían preparado la cena aquel día.

Como era habitual, Daryl desapareció tras cenar. Los demás se quedaron jugando a un juego de adivinanzas que Eugene se había inventado.

Carol se quedó con Judith y Maggie, mientras hablaban sobre el embarazo pero cuando el sueño venció a Maggie, ella y Glenn decidieron retirarse a su nueva casa. Y Carol decidió volver recién inaugurada casa. Se despidió de todos, y caminó tres casas más para llegar a la suya. Nada más subir las cuatro escaleras de la entrada, encontró a Daryl sentado en el suelo del porche fumando. Algunas costumbres nunca cambiaban. Carol no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Has tardado demasiado.

-¿Me estabas esperando? –Daryl se encogió de hombros, llevándose el cigarro a la boca –ya veo – dijo al ver el paquete casi acabado de Daryl. La mujer se adelantó y se sentó junto a él. El silencio estuvo presente durante un rato, mientras cada uno estaban en sus pensamientos - ¿Crees que estamos bajando la guardia?

-No lo sé.

-No me arrepiento de esto, quiero decir... de intentarlo. De intentar tener una vida normal... normal no... ya sabes a que me refiero... pero temo que... – suspiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando- ¿y si somos atacados por otro grupo y no estamos preparados?

-Les venceremos. Parece que Deanna ha tomado consciencia de la situación y está preparando a todos. Hemos pasado por mucho, y aquí seguimos, resurgiendo de las cenizas una y otra vez - Su intensa mirada se clavó en la suya y entonces Carol sonrió a sus palabras.

-No somos cenizas, ¿verdad? – Daryl asintió.

Carol dejó caer su cabeza contra su hombro. Lo sintió estremecerse por su contacto, y Daryl rodeó sus hombros con su brazo. Entre la oscuridad, Carol buscó su mano que caía alrededor de su cuello, entrelazándola con la de él. Al principio, Daryl, solo la sostuvo, sin apretar los dedos hasta que poco a poco se fue relajando y sostuvo su mano.

-Hey, lo lograremos - Sus palabras rompieron el silencio de nuevo, en una nueva promesa.

-Si. Lo conseguiremos.

Carol tenía la esperanza que así fuera. Había asumido que estar en este mundo, iba a tener que luchar por los suyos. Si bien era cierto que no podía sufrir más, iba a hacer todo lo posible por luchar por el bienestar de su gente. De la gente a la que amaba, en especial Daryl. El temor volvió a aparecer de nuevo, pero tuvo la sensación que empezaba a estar más preparada para superar todo lo que viniera a partir de ahora. Las barreras y los miedos empezaban a desvanecerse.

Era como si aquella casa fuera el inicio de una nueva vida. Un nuevo comienzo.

Observó a Daryl que estaba absortó mirando como sus compañeros de grupo se iban a sus respectivas casas. Vio a Abraham y Rosita besando efusivamente antes de entrar en casa. Y cuando todo estaba en calma, vieron como Carl parecía escaparse de casa para encontrarse con Enid en la oscuridad.

-Parece que tendré que volver a advertir a Rick – dijo entre risas al recordar la mentira que había narrado a Rick cuando robaron los preservativos a Glenn y Maggie. Daryl miró a Carol, y no pudo evitar reírse. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio cuando escucharon risas de la pareja adolescente que parecía alejarse hacia algún lugar desconocido.

Permanecieron en silencio abrazados algunos instantes más, compartiendo el aire fresco de una noche casi primaveral, hasta que Carol volvió a hablar.

-¿Te apetece que celebremos este nuevo comienzo? –preguntó Carol levantando el rostro de su hombro.

\- ¿Celebrar? - preguntó curioso, queriendo saber a que se refería. Carol se rió pues sabia que él había malinterpretado sus palabras.

-Sí, he traído vino. No es un gran vino, pero algo es algo- Le informó Carol levantándose.

En realidad Carol sentía que era una estupidez, pero le apetecía hacerlo, celebrar esta nueva vida. Ofreció su mano a Daryl y éste la agarró levantándose. Tirando de él, le llevó hacia la cocina donde preparó dos copas y las llenó.

\- Por ti- dijo Carol al levantar su copa para brindar- por cumplir tu promesa y no dejar que me consuma- Carol miró intensamente al arquero viendo como se sintió abrumado por sus palabras, pero éste le dedicó una suave sonrisa, que solo solía dedicársela a ella.

-Por el nuevo comienzo. Juntos. - Y sus copas se chocaron, bebieron y nada más dejar sus copas en la encimera él se adelantó para besar sus labios suavemente, un beso que dejó a ambos sin aliento. Daryl quiso seguir besandole, pero Carol se alejó para hablar.

-¿Sabes una de las ventajas de vivir solos sin nadie? – Daryl le miró intentando leer en su mirada que quería decir. Pudo ver un toque de diversión y de excitación en los ojos de Carol. La mujer se acercó a su oreja susurrándole con tono sensual– Podemos hacer lo que queramos en cualquier parte de la casa.

Carol se separó de él mientras mostraba una sonrisa divertida, llevando la mano a su ramera de color marrón. Pero para sorpresa de Carol, Daryl negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo otra idea- Su tono dejaba entrever que estaba tramando algo.

-¿Qué? – Carol vio que se metió la mano del bolsillo sacando las cartas dejándolas en un montón encima de la mesa.

-Quiero la revancha-dijo recordando aquella vez que utilizó el póker para que Daryl se metiera en la ducha. Carol se rió.

-Cariño, te recuerdo que perdiste y acabaste en la ducha – le recordó con cierta diversión, pero Daryl negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy no ocurrirá-aseguró con contundencia.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó con superioridad la mujer. El arquero parecía muy seguro de sus palabras. -Está bien, me parece que alguien va sufrir un manguerazo- Murmuró con tono divertido mientras miró a Daryl. Éste negó con la cabeza.

-Eso ya lo veremos, ¡reparte de una jodida vez!-Insistió Daryl.

Carol se rió encantada al sentir como la felicidad se apoderaba de ella. No necesitaba nada más. Solo a Daryl. Y más que nunca se percató que comenzaba de nuevo.

Había resucitado de las cenizas.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí está el final:( Me da un poco pena pues es uno de los fanfics que más he disfrutado escribiendo, aunque también he sufrido pensando que no estaría a la altura.

Como ven, es un final feliz y casi idílico. Soy consciente que en TWD jamás veremos un final feliz NUNCA pero como es mi fic y me gustan los finales felices (aun a riesgo de quedar irreal).

Como dije aún queda el epilogo, que ya está escrito y en realidad es una pequeña muestra de cómo Carol y Daryl viven. Nada especial, pero que realmente me gustó hacerlo. En breve lo pondré.

Respecto a la historia, me gustaría comentar que uno de mis objetivos principales de mi fic era mostrar la evolución de Carol y Daryl, tanto individualmente como en pareja. Individualmente ambos tienen muchas inseguridades, miedos y fantasmas del pasado que aún les queda por superar y que he intentado que superaran. Espero que quedaron mediamente creíble.

En el caso de Daryl, la evolución que quería mostrar básicamente era que él tuviera consciencia de sus sentimientos. Y sobre todo en este capítulo Daryl es consciente que lo siente por Carol es amor. También, existe una evolución en su autoestima. Poco a poco, él se acepta tal y como es. En definitiva, he querido que Daryl aumente su autoestima y que tuviera una visión de si mismo más positiva.

En el caso de Carol a nivel individual el objetivo era superar la culpabilidad por todo el sucedido con Lizzie y Mika. Lo que muestro es el inicio de su recuperación. Además, también me ha parecido interesante que Carol aumenté su autoestima en todos los aspectos, incluyendo a nivel sexual.

Respecto a la pareja, ambos son personas con baja autoestima con respecto al amor. Lo importante para Daryl respecto a este ámbito, es conocer el amor y percatarse de que no es malo. Por parte de Carol quería que ella llegará a conocer lo que es el amor de VERDAD el que está basado en el respecto, el afecto y el amor.

Soy consciente que quizá he sido demasiado profunda en algunas ocasiones, pero personalmente creo que estos personajes tienen demasiado trasfondo emocional y necesitaba tratar todos estos asuntos. Espero que esto no haya hecho que la historia sea pesada o sin coherencia.

Como siempre me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones al respecto, si encontráis alguna incoherencia en la historia o errores ya sea ortográficos, gramaticales o semánticos estaré encantada con que me lo digáis.

En fin, espero que les guste y que disfruten, tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiendo.

¡Muuuuuchiiiiiisimas gracias a todos!

San.


	18. Epílogo

Carol levantó la vista de su libro hacia la chimenea al escuchar crujir la madera. Adoraba poder escuchar ese sonido, pues le recordaba a su infancia. De todos los hogares que había en Alejandría, era una de las pocas que tenía una. Aunque por precaución solo debían encenderla por la noche.

Paz.

Había costado demasiados años conseguir esa sensación. El dolor, la muerte y la destrucción les seguían sucumbiendo, pero afortunadamente para todos cada vez en menor medida. Las pesadillas seguían apareciendo en las noches de Carol, pero a pesar de ello, los aspectos positivos eran más que los negativos.

La ciudad había crecido, eran más de cien alejandrinos, se habían construidos nuevas casas para los nuevos habitantes que llegaban. No todo fue tan agradable, habían vivido momentos muy difíciles, como la muerte de Deanna en manos de una familia nueva. Se tomaron nuevas medidas se volvieron más exigentes en el momento de permitir la entrada, pero aprendieron a ser más precavidos. Pero ahora, tras tres años, todo era diferente. Alejandría controlaba sus territorios a casi 10 Kilómetros a la rotonda, de forma que cualquier invasión no prevista se tomaban medidas. Además habían aumentado el número de vigilantes en todo el muro. La seguridad había crecido de manera substancial.

También, a poco menos de 1 hora de camino existía otra comunidad con la cual solían hacer intercambios de comida o de armamento, además de intercambios de información sobre posibles invasores. Había una relación bastante buena y en más de una ocasión se habían ayudado para luchar contra enemigos.

En una ciudad tan grande, sin un líder como Deanna, la situación se complicó. Finalmente tras batallas internas y desconcierto, una mujer llamada Hilary quien también había sido una dirigente de un pueblo antes del apocalipsis, tomó las riendas de la ciudad. Con la ayuda del grupo de Rick, quienes tenían cargos bastantes importantes en la comunidad, encontraron la estabilidad de nuevo.

El grupo había sufrido algunas bajas como Rosita y Abraham quienes sufrieron un aparatoso accidente que dejó a Abraham en coma, para más tarde morir. Rosita fue atacada por un caminante, falleciendo un mes después de la muerte de su marido.

La relación entre Rick y Jessie no prospero más allá del mes, debido a la incompatibilidad de caracteres. Más tarde, Rick y Michonne acabaron manteniendo una relación sentimental. Al igual que Enid y Carl.

Daryl y Carol seguían viviendo juntos, como una pareja consagrada y reconocida por todos. Carol era un referente en la comunidad, y no especialmente por ser una ama de casa. Seguía estando muy ligada a la comunidad, pues además de organizar distribución de comidas para los recién llegados, les ayudaba a integrarse y cuando ocurría algo, solían acudir a ella. Esta tarea, la cual le mantenía ocupada gran parte del día, le hacía sentir muy valorada por todos los habitantes.

Daryl seguía siendo un reclutador, saliendo cada cierto tiempo a buscar gente o provisiones cuando hacía falta.

Y ese día era uno de esos días, Daryl junto a Aaron y otros alejandrinos habían salido. Llevaban un par de días fuera, hecho que era bastante habitual. A pesar del toque de pánico que sentía cada vez que él salía, confiaba plenamente en él. Además las comunicaciones gracias a Eugene eran mucho mejores, pues había inventado un dispositivo que les permitía estar en contacto casi al instante. Horas antes Aaron les habían informado que al día siguiente de madrugada estarían de vuelta, y a pesar de sentir cierta tranquilidad hasta que no estuvieran en Alejandría no estarían tranquila.

Carol volvió a centrar la mirada en el libro que estaba leyendo. La biblioteca que tenía en su casa cada vez crecía más, ya que Daryl cada vez que encontraba un libro se lo traía sin importar el tema. Carol bostezó cansada por el agotamiento, pero aun así se resistió a dejar la lectura. Sin embargo, el cansancio le venció quedándose dormida en pocos minutos.

Había sido día agotador, un grupo se acababa de instalar en la ciudad y no eran demasiado agradecidos, estaban poniendo bastantes inconvenientes para adaptarse. Ante cualquier norma, ellos se oponían. Carol había tenido que lidiar con ellos aquella misma tarde. Como cada mañana, había hecho una visita a la escuela que habían construido, donde ayudaba a enseñar a los niños. Aquella tarde, después de lidiar con los nuevos habitantes, estuvo con Erika y Sam.

Había sido un día bastante intenso. Debía apagar el fuego, dejar la lectura para otro momento e irse a la cama. Pero el sueño le venció antes.

Cuando Daryl entró en la casa apenas una hora más tarde, el calor inundaba su hogar debido a la chimenea que ya había quemado toda la madera y ahora solo quedaban las cenizas. Desde la puerta se percató que Carol estaba profundamente dormida en el sofá, y en una posición que debía ser increíblemente incomoda. Con cuidado no de hacer demasiado ruido cerró la puerta tras de sí, fue hacia ella, le quitó el libro y la levantó en brazos. Carol se despertó de golpe.

\- Shhh… hey, soy yo– susurró Daryl suavemente contra su frente, intentando que se calmara –No quería despertarte– Carol se tranquilizó al escuchar su voz, y se acurrucó en contra él mientras dejaba que la llevará escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio que compartían.

-No importa…- habló entre sueños justo en el momento que empezaba a subir las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar - ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

-Ahora, hemos llegado antes, Gavin quería llegar esta noche y casi nos estrellamos por su _jodida_ culpa– Sus brazos fuertes y solidos la apretaban contra su cuerpo y podía sentir el latido firme de su corazón a través de la ropa.

-Annie esta a punto de dar a luz– justificó Carol, pues de todos era conocida la relación entre los dos alejandrinos.

\- Pues el _muy idiota_ casi nos mata a todos… - Contestó enfadado mientras subió los últimos escalones. Con el codo encendió la luz del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación.

\- ¿Estáis todos bien?

-Solo Finn, se ha torcido el tobillo, pero ya está con la doctora Sullivan - Daryl la depositó en la cama a través de la oscuridad y ella se acomodó en el colchón.

Daryl se agachó para besar suavemente sus labios, Carol acunó su rostro queriendo mantener el beso, pero pronto se separó y dejó la ballesta al lado de la cama. Volvió al pasillo apagando las luces de la casa, exceptuando la de la habitación.

De mientras Carol se acomodó en la cama esperando a que Daryl volviera, aunque no podía evitar que se le cerraran los ojos. En cuando sintió su presencia de nuevo en la habitación, los volvió abrir antes de dedicarle una sonrisa que Daryl le devolvió mientras éste empezaba a quitarse la ropa.

-¿Día duro? – preguntó Daryl quitándose el chaleco negro dejando tirado en el suelo.

-Sí… -Carol se frotó los ojos, antes de acomodar la almohada bajo su cabeza, mientras Daryl se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa interior-, los nuevos están teniendo problemas para adaptarse. Rick y Michonne han tenido que separar a Jason de Spencer- Daryl dejó caer la camisa al suelo, mientras Carol seguía hablando y mirando como Daryl se desvestía.

\- ¿Crees que lo harán? – se sentó en el filo de la cama, para desatarse los cordones que aguantaban sus pantalones. A pesar que disponían de ropa en Alejandría, Daryl seguía llevando prácticamente la misma ropa, muy a pesar de las insistencias de Carol.

\- No lo sé... son duros. Como nosotros cuando llegamos – Carol se acomodó mejor entre las sabanas, mientras Daryl seguía con su batalla con la ropa - ¿Y vosotros? ¿Cómo está todo por allí fuera?

\- Como siempre. Muchos caminantes al este. Ya sabes… todo está hecho una autentica mierda… -Daryl se levantó para desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón dejándolo caer al suelo también, quedándose completamente desnudo, como era habitual que durmiera. Tras años de compartir el mismo techo, esta situación se había convertido en habitual.

Apartó las sabanas y se metió entre ellas. Daryl levantó el brazo, por encima de la cabeza de Carol y ella se movió ligeramente hacia él, dejando que su brazo pasara por su hombro, abrazándole. Carol dejó reposar su cabeza en su hombro. Apartó los cabellos largos de sus ojos centrando la mirada en ellos.

-Estoy feliz que hayas vuelto-Daryl mostró una débil sonrisa, y fue él quien inclinó su rostro en busca de sus labios.

El beso fue entre salvaje y dulce, algo que solo Daryl podía conseguir. Una sensación de desesperación por sentirla cerca de él. Carol respondió al beso con suavidad, gimiendo contra su boca. La pasión se desató entre ellos entrando en una espiral de amor y lujuria. Una hora más tarde, Carol dormía en sus brazos, mientras Daryl intentaba dormir también.

Una sensación de tranquilidad y paz se apoderó de él. Amaba estos momentos en los que se percataba de lo afortunado que era. El mundo era una mierda, pero él se sentía afortunado. Nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría una vida similar a esta, viviendo con una mujer a la cual amaba, teniendo su propio hogar y siendo uno de los miembros más respectado de una comunidad.

No necesitaba nada más.

En el grupo de Rick había encontrado una familia, que le querían y le valoraban por quien era. Algo que no había llegado a tener con su hermano y sus padres. La aceptación de su grupo había sido muy importante para él.

Y sobre todo había encontrado a una persona con la que podía ser él sin contemplaciones, sin miedos ni temores. Era feliz compartiendo su vida con ella. Desde un simple desayuno a una partida de póker. No todo era perfecto, pues como todas las parejas tenían pequeños desacuerdos, pero gracias a que tenían una relación basada en la comunicación, sinceridad y el amor los solucionaban.

Sentía que su vida estaba llena en todos los aspectos de su vida.

* * *

Los días solían ser frenéticos en Alejandría, todos tenían alguna tarea que hacer. Aquel día fue aún más agotador que el día anterior, Carol tuvo una discusión casi violenta con Jason, uno de los nuevos habitantes de Alejandría, hecho que le llevó a poner una amonestación de forma que si llegaban a tres, sería expulsado de la comunidad. Volvía a casa cuando decidió pasar por casa de Jessie para estar con ella y Sam y Erika.

Esperaba que Rick, no le comentara nada sobre lo sucedido con Jason a Daryl, pues sabía que si éste se enteraba, la situación iba a tensarse más. No era la primera vez que alguien que acaba de entrar tenia aptitudes violentas con ella, y cuando Daryl se enteraba, éste acababa tomando cartas en el asunto. Esperaba poder solucionarlo sin que Daryl interviniera.

Tras pasar por casa de Jessie, se dispuso a volver a la suya. Desde lejos, vio el garaje abierto, señal que Daryl estaría trabajando en él. A pasos lentos, entró en el garaje admirando como Daryl estaba entretenido arreglando algún desperfecto de la moto.

-¿Ocupado, Pookie? – preguntó con diversión. Él levantó la mirada y viró los ojos al cielo ante el apodo.

-No mucho. Ahora te iba a buscar.

-¿Porque?

-Voy a salir, ¿te vienes? – Sugirió Daryl. En ocasiones, la pareja salía fuera de los muros, simplemente para dar una vuelta. Él sabía que la respuesta seria afirmativa, pues ambos habían encontrado en esas escapadas momentos para escapar de la rutina.

\- Dame cinco minutos – Exclamó Carol, entrando dentro de casa para agarrar balas para la pistola que tenía siempre en la cintura junto a su cuchillo. Este asintió acabando de preparar la moto. Cuando Carol salió, vio que el arquero ya estaba con la moto en marcha esperando a que ella se subiera.

Ella se agarró a él, al mismo tiempo que arrancó la moto empezando a recorrer toda Alejandría dirección a la salida. Sin embargo, unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a las puertas vio a Glenn y Rick manteniendo una conversación al mismo tiempo que sostenía a sus respectivos hijos. Daryl frenó al lado de ellos, mientras sus amigos dejaron la conversación para observar a la pareja.

-Ahora volvemos-informó Daryl a sus amigos.

-¿Os esperamos para cenar?- preguntó Glenn pues aquel día tocaba cenar en casa de Glenn y Maggie.

-No tardaremos – informó Carol.

-Avisar cuando lleguéis- le dio Rick un walkie talkie a Carol. Daryl fue a arrancar la moto pero Rick volvió a hablar – recordad, utilizar siempre precaución, no queremos más embarazos no deseados – les dijo Rick con diversión.

La mirada amenazante de Daryl se clavó en él, Glenn se aguantaba la risa y Carol viró los ojos al cielo por aguantar por enésima vez una broma de sus amigos.

-Recordad, os puedo clavar una puta fecha en la cabeza- contestó Daryl de mal humor.

-¡Ha dicho una palabrota! – Soltó Judith con la inocencia.

-No hagas caso al tío Daryl es un poco cascarrabias-habló Glenn en esta ocasión. Pero Daryl aceleró dejándoles con la palabra en la boca.

-Idiotas-Dijo en esta ocasión Carol, al mismo tiempo que apretó el walkie talkie indicándoles a los que estaban en las puertas que debían abrirlas.

* * *

Carol apoyó su mejilla contra su chaleco justo cuando salían de Alejandría. A pesar de que nunca pensó que Alejandría fuera su casa, ahora lo era. Era su hogar. Su hogar siempre seria aquel donde estuvieran los suyos. Rick, Michonne, Carl, Judith, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel Junior, Erika, Jessie, Sam… pero sobre todo, Daryl. A pesar de que nada era perfecto, y extrañaba a Sophia y las hermanas Samuels, sentía paz en su interior. Nada era perfecto, pero era feliz. Se sentía afortunada viviendo junto a su familia y compartiendo su vida día tras día junto a Daryl, esos pequeños momentos que le llenaban su vida de alegría.

Notó como Daryl acarició una de sus manos que se aferraban a él fuertemente mientras seguía conduciendo y su gesto le hizo sonreír.

-Mira, están volviendo a crecer– escuchó que le decía Daryl entre el zumbido del aire, refiriéndose al bosque quemado por el cual estaban pasando en ese instante.

Carol no se había percatado, pero a su izquierda toques verdes empezaban a crecer, y entremedio varias flores blancas empezaban a florecer. Hacía menos de dos años, aquel lugar había sido arrasado por las llamas amenazando a Alejandría con ser quemada por ellas y hasta hacia bien poco, el bosque era un manto enorme negro debido a las cenizas, pero con el tiempo la vida empezaba a florecer de nuevo. Estaban resurgiendo de sus cenizas. Igual que había hecho ella.

Tras más de 10 minutos de viaje llegaron al destino. Carol no sabía hacia donde iban pero tampoco le importaba. Le alegraba que Daryl le hubiera propuesto salir pues realmente necesitaba escapar de Alejandría.

A medida que se iban acercando, Carol fue reconociendo el lugar. Solo habían estado una vez, pero lo recordaba perfectamente. Fue el lugar donde se besaron por primera vez. Y posteriormente, los Lobos aparecieron llevándoles secuestrados. A pesar de que le traían algunos recuerdos negativos, Carol recordaba ese día con cariño. Pues ese día gracias al beso inconsciente de Daryl, fue cuando empezó todo.

Además, el lugar era precioso: un gran lago, rodeados de vegetación, unas vistas preciosas donde el atardecer hacía de ese lugar aún más idílico. Carol admiró el lugar, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Daryl se bajó de la moto algo inquieto, y se posicionó a su lado mientras empezaban a caminar hacia por el muelle hasta el final de éste.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Carol al verle inquieto. Daryl solo contestó un "mmm", aunque parecía distraído. Carol a pesar de que le encontraba algo distinto, volvió a hablar -Aquí fue donde nos besamos por primera vez-Carol le observó mostrando una sonrisa, pero vio en él que seguía muy pensativo.

-Lo recuerdo-el tono de Daryl era diferente al que solía usar, Carol paró sus pasos y le frenó a él también intuyendo que había algo que Daryl no se atrevía a decir.

-¿Qué pasa, Daryl? – preguntó preocupada. Daryl levantó la mirada y entonces habló.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

-¿Te has acordado? – Preguntó sorprendida porque se hubiera acordado de ese detalle. Daryl mostró una débil sonrisa por haber acertado en la fecha.

Diez meses atrás durante una noche, con vino de por medio y tras jugar a una partida de póker, Carol propuso jugar a un juego de preguntas. Un juego que había jugado cuando era adolescente y que a pesar de que ya ellos eran adultos, les sirvió para descubrir cosas que desconocían del otro, secretos e intimidades. Preguntaron sobre el primer beso, fechas de cumpleaños, fantasías sexuales, etc… preguntas que hicieron que la pareja tuvieran aún más confianza entre ellos.

Carol no esperaba que lo recordara. Pues realmente no tenía demasiada importancia, desde que todo se fue a la mierda y su vida solo consistía en sobrevivir, los cumpleaños no tenían importancia. No esperaba que él lo recordara.

-Tengo… algo para ti- Carol se sorprendió ante sus palabras, y más cuando vio que él completamente nervioso, se metió la mano de su bolsillo sacando de él una foto medio arrugada y se la tendió, ella alargó la mano y la agarró.

Sus lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos al ver que en la foto que estaban retratadas ella y Sophia. Recordaba la historia de esa foto. Pocos meses antes de que los muertos revivieran, Carol y Sophia estaban solas en casa, la pequeña tenía que llevar una foto de su madre para una actividad del colegio, así que Sophia le ayudó a hacerse fotos, pero finalmente ambas empezaron a hacerse fotos juntas. Más tarde, la foto que tenía en sus manos se convirtió en la preferida de ambas, pues realmente era una foto hermosa. Ambas estaban riendo, una risa sincera y llena de afecto y alegría.

Sorprendida porque él tuviera esa foto, le miró buscando las respuestas que necesitaba dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Él le observaba inquieto porque su obsequio hubiera dañado.

-Daryl… ¿de dónde… la has sacado?

-Pasábamos por Atlanta y cambié de ruta hacia tu... –informó Daryl se mantuvo callado un instante y volvió a hablar - Así tendrás un recuerdo de ella.

-¿Has ido a mi…? – buscó una palabra para definir la casa en la vivió durante muchos años, pero realmente no encontró ninguna, pues aquel lugar ya no podía considerarla su casa nunca más.

Daryl asintió temiendo que hubiera sido una mala idea. Apenas una semana atrás, Carol se había despertado en medio de la noche gritando el nombre de Sophia. A veces en según qué fechas señaladas, ella tenía pesadillas o sueños con ella y con las hermanas Samuels. Aquella noche había soñado con ella. En un inicio se trataba de un sueño normal pero más tarde apareció Ed. Y fue el momento que ella empezó a chillar su nombre despertando a Daryl.

El arquero la calmó entre sus brazos, hasta que ella estuvo más calmada y entonces empezó a explicarle a Daryl por qué había soñado con Sophia. Erika le había preguntado sobre su hija y ella le había contado algunas anécdotas sobre su pequeña. Y desde ese entonces, no había dejado de pensar en ella. Le confesó a Daryl que la echaba de menos y que se lamentaba no haber guardado su muñeca para al menos tener algo que la recordara.

Hacía tiempo que Carol en una de sus innumerables conversaciones le había mencionado la dirección en donde vivía con Ed. Daryl había retenido en su mente esa dirección, pues conocía esa urbanización, ya que en alguna ocasión con su hermano Merle habían ido allí para robar. En el momento que ella le había confesado eso, decidió que en su próxima salida pasarían por Atlanta y harían una parada obligatoria allí con la excusa de registrar algunas viviendas buscando algo que les sirviera. A todos les pareció extraño que Daryl ideara la ruta parándose en esa urbanización, pero nadie protestó.

La casa en la que vivían estaba en medio de una urbanización a las afueras de Atlanta. Estaba completamente abandonada, solo unos cuantos caminantes rezagados. La puerta estaba entreabierta, como casi todas las casas, señal de que había sido asaltada. Estaba todo desordenado, tirado por el piso. Daryl se adentró en el salón, admirando aquel hogar. Sin embargo, aquel lugar le traía malas sensaciones.

Vio un portarretratos en el suelo, boca abajo seguramente quien había asaltado aquel lugar lo habría tirado. Con curiosidad, Daryl le volteó para ver de qué se trataba: el cristal estaba roto, aunque se podía visualizar que se trataba de la foto de boda de Carol y Ed. Una Carol muy joven con el cabello rizado y pelirrojo posaba radiante, con un Ed vestido de negro y con una expresión bastante dura. Ver aquella imagen le produjo una sensación extraña, sin aguantar demasiado tiempo observándola dejó caer la el porta retratos al suelo rompiéndose más. A su lado otro portarretratos, en esta ocasión boca arriba, donde quedaba retratada la familiar Peletier al completo, con Sophia de bebé. Daryl no pudo evitar fijarse en ella, en esa Carol que posaba mostrando una sonrisa que no era nada sincera, a diferencia de la primera, la expresión de Carol era totalmente diferente. Solo había tristeza en sus ojos.

Dejando la sala de estar, se fue hacia la parte de arriba. El pasillo conectaba con tres habitaciones más un cuarto de baño. Paso por delante de la habitación de matrimonio que se negó a entrar allí, hasta encontrar una habitación que claramente era la de la pequeña. Una sensación de tristeza se adueñó nada más entrar en ella. La habitación estaba completamente decorada a consciencia y no cabía duda que allí dormía una niña. Encima de la cama, varios peluches que adornaban la estancia, adentrándose más en ella se acercó hacia el colchón agarrando un peluche de un oso. Lo observó y pensó que quizá ese muñeco le podría recordar a Sophia. Sin embargo, el cajón de la mesita de al lado de ésta, estaba entreabierto y una fotografía arrugada llamó la atención. La agarró y entonces se percató de que eran ellas dos. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa fotografía pues mostraba claramente cómo eran ellas dos.

Le sorprendió encontrar esa foto de esa forma, pues parecía que la hubiesen maltratado, pero al mismo tiempo había sido guardada para que nadie la encontrara. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, Daryl se guardó la foto en su bolsillo, antes de escuchar como Aaron le llamaba avisándole que ya estaban.

Daryl observó cómo Carol seguía mirando la foto absorta.

-Estaba en un cajón de su habitación- le informó.

-A Sophia le encantaba esta foto… decía que salíamos muy guapas… la puso en la nevera… pero en cuanto Ed la vio… se puso celoso… estaba borracho y quiso romperla. Recibí una paliza por impedir que la rompiera… le pedí a Sophia para que la guardara para que no la encontrara Ed – al escuchar la historia de la foto, Daryl maldijo pues temía que esa foto le recordara al impresentable de su exmarido.

-Mierda, ha sido una mala idea… - se lamentó en voz alta, llevando la mano en su cabellos. Carol levantó el rostro mirando a Daryl, viendo como él se arrepentía por haberle traído esa foto.

-No, no… ¡Me encanta! Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca y es la mejor forma de recordarla-Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos temerosos de que inconsciente le hubiera hecho daño- Gracias, Daryl.- murmuró entre lágrimas. Él mostró una suave sonrisa antes de volver a mirar esa foto. Ambas estaban radiantes, felices y sonrientes. -Sale preciosa – acarició la foto de su rostro como si pudiera tocarla.

-Las dos- murmuró Daryl observando la foto, casi inconsciente haciendo referencia que ambas estaban preciosas. Carol volvió a levantar la vista hacia él, sintiendo una sensación abrumadora de afecto y amor hacia él.

Adoraba esa parte de él tan generosa cuando se trataba de ella. Los regalos materiales entre ambos eran escasos, pero estos detalles hacia ella, como regalarle una rosa Cherokee o libros solo hacían que su amor creciera aún más por él.

-Pero esa ropa…- Murmuró Daryl con seriedad, mostrando una mueca de desagrado pero con un toque de diversión haciendo referencia a la ropa de estampados naranja que Carol llevaba en la foto. Carol levantó las cejas divertida.

-Qué tienes que decir de mi ropa, ¿eh? – murmuró intentando parecer molesta, aunque no lo estaba en absoluto.

-Nada, pero…

\- Daryl, estamos en un lago, no te burles de mi atuendo o acabaras dentro de él – Puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras seguía agarrando la foto entre sus dedos pero diversión en su rostro- y ya sabemos que tú y el agua…

\- Puff, ¡Para!– Daryl viró los ojos al cielo al ver que ahora ella se estaba burlando de él. Vio la diversión en sus ojos y supo que una vez más ella había ganado. A Daryl no se le daba tan bien como a ella, siempre cuando intentaba bromear con ella, ella siempre lograba desestabilizarlo.-Ahora luces mejor – Dijo dirigiendo una mirada hacia el atuendo que llevaba aquel día. Carol se rió ante sus palabras.

-Gracias- Agradeció su piropo con superioridad mostrando una gran sonrisa. Sus miradas coincidieron aun sonrientes, mientras ambos sintieron esa sensación en el estómago por la tremenda conexión que existía entre ambos. Con la mano libre, Carol apartó los cabellos de sus ojos y entonces habló de nuevo:

–Gracias… por todo, Daryl.

Daryl supo en seguida que no le estaba agradeciendo por la broma de su atuendo, sino por la foto y por haber hecho ese viaje con el único objetivo de que ella tuviera un recuerdo de Sophia. Abrumado por la intensidad de sus palabras y su mirada, dejó caer su rostro hacia el suyo su frente contra la suya, abrazándole entre sus brazos. Y entonces le besó, un beso muy diferente al que había sucedido en aquel mismo lugar hacia tres años.

-Te amo, Pookie-murmuró cuando se separó de él ella quiso volver a besarle, pero él volvió a hablar:

-Feliz cumpleaños, nena.

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **Hola Carylers.**

 **Ahora sí, este es final definitivo de este Fic. Aquí está el epilogo, como dije no es un capitulo, pero es solo una muestra de cómo viven Carol y Daryl tras tres años de relación.**

 **Me pareció bonito que Daryl fuera a la casa de Carol y agarrara una foto de Sophia para ella en el día de su cumpleaños. Parto de idea que se desconocen los cumpleaños de todos, pues ya no es importante. Pero ellos dos en una noche de juegos y confidencias se lo han confesado. Y Daryl parece tener muy buena memoria tanto de la fecha como del lugar donde vivía Carol antes del apocalipsis (no sé si ha quedado demasiado irreal, pero me gustó la idea).**

 **Desde aquí agradecer a todas las personas que han apoyado el fic. Ha sido un placer teneros a todos como lectores. Lo dije en el capítulo anterior, pero he disfrutado mucho escribiendo y por los comentarios que he leído, veo que ustedes también han disfrutado aunque sea un poco leyéndolo. Y eso hace que este triste pero a la vez contenta por saber que les ha gustado.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Valdemar que me ayudara en algunos capítulos a escribir esta historia, no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ella. A pesar de que hace tiempo que no puede estar por aquí, no quería acabar este fic sin mencionarla.**

 **Y en definitiva MILLONES de gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotras tanto en Wattpad, FanFiction o de Facebook. Ha sido un maravilloso placer escribir.**

 **Saludos, nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


End file.
